Show Me What I'm Looking For
by Jewelgirl04
Summary: She was an immortal girl without a place to call home. He was the bulletproof man far-removed from his time. It was only natural that, through all of time and space, they would find each other. Jack/Jenny, Later Ten. Appearances by many former companions.
1. Two Years Gone: Part 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for opening my newest story. I've written in two other fandoms and never thought I would pick up my old fiction notebook again. But four years, a Bachelors Degree in Political Science, and a few days of law school later, I'm back at it. **

**Once the story started to unfold in my head, I couldn't believe that I had never put two and two together when it came to Jenny and Jack. Upon searching around here, I saw that very few stories existed about the two of them. So I took the plunge. And I sincerely hope you like it. The chapters are a bit shorter than what I normally write for now, until the cases start to really kick into gear. I'd rather make them short and satisfying than drag them on for length's sake. I'm sure Jack could find an innuendo in there somewhere.**

**In this fiction, because Ten is my complete and total favorite, The End of Time's regeneration will not have taken place. Complications from Jack's knowledge of events will be explained within the first few chapters.**

**So without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny picked the shattered glass out of her golden blonde hair as the world spun around her. Sure, she'd had some rocky landings of her space pod before, but this one was much worse. Disorientation didn't suit her terribly well.

Climbing through what once was her front window, she glanced around. Wherever she was, the walls were blood red and the floor was coated by heaps of dust. Yet again, she was faced with unfamiliar surroundings. Truthfully though, that was how she liked it. She wondered if her father felt this way every time he opened the doors of the TARDIS.

And just like that, he was on her mind again. Though, he was never really _off_ her mind to begin with. Especially, not the past few years.

What had started out as an adventure had quickly grown lonely. She had to figure out everything on her own, never making a genuine connection or a friend along the way. The only person she had befriended was Donna, her advocate from the start. She often wondered what had become of the redhead she had greatly admired. Was she living back on Earth or was she still traveling in the TARDIS? She hoped she was still with her dad, whenever she managed to find him. It would be nice to see her again.

The last five years had been spent looking for the TARDIS's male occupant. The Doctor, figuring his daughter was dead, took off and never looked back. And while she hadn't admitted it for the first eighteen years, she had been looking for him ever since. Now, she was consciously trying to find him.

All traces had led to this station, Satellite 5. Yet, judging by the absence of life, it appeared as though she had either come too early or too late. "Probably too late," she muttered to herself. "Always too late."

At that moment, she heard a groan from the corner and turned to face it. Instinctively, she reached for her blaster gun in her holster. While she tried not to use it as much as possible, she really wanted to avoid being permanently dead. At least, before she saw her father once more, the only man she'd sacrifice herself for. Again.

Examining the end of the hallway more closely, she saw a shape on the floor moving slightly. Approaching it cautiously, she realized the shape was actually a man and that he was in pain. "Are you alright?" she asked, hearing silence.

"I… um," the deep voice replied, getting to his feet and brushing off his black coat. "I think so." He seemed surprise that he was okay. "Just a little… disoriented."

"That makes two of us," she answered, tucking her gun back into her holster and helping him to his feet. "How did you get here? This place is empty."

He shook his head with an odd laugh. "Long story, sister."

She cocked her head at him. "Anything to do with the Doctor?"

He turned deadly serious. "How do you know about him?"

Jenny opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly felt like the wind was knocked out of her as she stumbled back into the wall. Clutching her stomach, she grit her teeth. "He's my father. Even longer story."

"I'm sure." He grabbed a hold of her arm as she began to slide towards the floor. "Whoa, there… what happened to you?"

"I came here looking for him… and my shipped crashed. I know I got here too late."

"You were better off, believe me. What's your name?"

She moaned as her stomach lurched again. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm a friend of your father's… and otherwise, I'll just call you little Doctor," he added with a crooked smile.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Jenny," she exhaled.

His eyebrow arched. "Jenny? That's a surprisingly normal name for an alien. Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet ya. And dare I say, you're the prettiest Time Lord I've ever met."

Jenny laughed painfully, "I'd make a witty retort right now if I didn't feel like I was going to explode."

Jack moved to speak, but then caught notice of her hand on his arm. "Jenny…"

Her eyes followed his gaze. "That's new. It looks like what happened after I'd been…" She froze.

"After you'd been _what_?" he pressed her.

"There's no time… Jack, you should probably get away from me. I don't know what the energy will do!" she shouted at him, her voice laced with anguish.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Jack, you have to run!" she snapped at him, shoving him back. "Now!"

Harkness skid to a halt, refusing to move further. "He'd never forgive me if I let you suffer."

Men. Always the heroes. "But _I'll_ forgive you. If you don't go, I don't know what's going to happen!" Jenny yelled, then steadied her breathing in an effort to prolong the inevitable. "I'm dying, Jack. And I think when Time Lords die, we explode," she added softly.

His eyes darkened with alarm. "How do I stop it?"

"I… I… don't know. We never got that far." Another shooting pain racked her body as she clung to the wall. "If… if you see my father again… tell him I love him, Jack. And that I never stopped looking for him."

Sadness hung in his voice as he promised, "I will."

Her body was enveloped in a yellow glow and she smiled at him sadly, hanging on just a little longer. "You're a good friend, Captain Jack Harkness. Thank you."

And as golden beams of light erupted from her body, Jack returned her sad smile. "You're welcome, Jenny."

* * *

Jack looked on as Jenny's body continued to burn in the yellow energy, vowing not to leave until it was over. He owed the Doctor that much.

But then, suddenly, it began to fade. And as the light finally dissipated, he was surprised to find someone else in her green cargo pants and black tank top.

She was slightly taller than Jenny, with bright emerald eyes and fiery auburn hair. Her face a tad less oblong and skin much fairer, as well. Maybe that's how it worked for Time Lords. When they died, someone else took their place. Whoever this girl was, he hoped she knew enough to get him out of there.

"Jack?" the woman called to him. Her voice was different too. "What are you still doing here? I told you to run?"

Jack quickly began to cover the distance between them. "No, _Jenny_ told me to run." He pushed her against the wall, his forearm right beneath her neck." Who are you?!" he questioned threateningly.

"It's me," she replied, completely befuddled. "I'm Jenny." She glanced around, trying to see if anything around her had changed. And when she looked down at her hands to see if they were still glowing, she knew. The space station hadn't changed. _She_ had changed. "Oh, no…"

"But how can it be you?" he took a step back, lowering his arm. "You died."

Jenny lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in the air. "I think I… just changed. Like, self-preservation. No, that's not it…"

"Reincarnation?" Jack offered.

She shook her head. "No, that's not it either. Closer. Re- re- regeneration!" she exclaimed loudly. That sounds right!" Instantly, she was forced back against the wall and he rushed to her side. "I… I think I'm alright. My outside is done changing, but I don't think my insides are."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I think I have to get somewhere safe," Jenny decided after contemplating the thought for a moment. "It took a while for me the first time, so this should take longer. What was I doing last time? Sleeping… yes, sleeping!" she announced to herself. "Sleeping, Jack!"

His eyebrows furrowed at her. "Uh, okay…"

"This isn't safe here. I need to be somewhere I won't be disturbed while I'm asleep. We need to get off Satellite 5."

A wry grin crossed his lips and he wrapped his arms around the redhead, holding her up. "Then it's a good thing I have this!" he yelled proudly, holding up his wrist. "Time Agent issue only!" He saw her tilt her head in confusion. At least she didn't insult his choice of time vehicle. "It lets me travel through time and space, but it doesn't work that well anymore. I think that it's nearly out of juice, so I only have one trip left."

Jenny chortled, "How fitting."

Maybe not.

"Honestly…" He leaned in closer to her. "I'm not sure it's even going to be able to take both of us. But hey! That's what us travelers do… jump in the face of danger!"

She let out a pained laugh. "You're insane."

He shrugged, punching the coordinates into the screen. "So I've been told." He turned serious again and Jenny immediately decided that she didn't like serious Captain Jack. "Listen to me, Jenny. I'm going to set this for December 28, 2006 in Cardiff, Wales. We could get separated. If we do, whether it's in time or place, meet me at Canary Wharf on December 28th of whatever year it is. You got that?"

She stared up at him, marveling at his intelligence. She was used to brilliance… Time Lord brilliance. She'd even met a few impressive scientists along the way. But Jack… Jack was something special.

"Jenny!" He snapped her to attention.

"Yes, got it!"

He grinned at her and pressed the button. "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

They were enveloped in a blue light and Jack felt the familiar sensation of tumbling and tossing until his feet finally landed on pavement. He glanced around, watching horses trot down the cobbled streets. But there was no sign of Jenny anywhere.

Oh, he had missed. He had definitely missed. The question was… by how much?

He stopped a man in a three-piece suit on the street. "Pardon me, but could you tell me the date? I've had a bit too much to drink at the pub."

The man eyed him. "28 December 1869."

Jack lifted his wrist just in time to see the vortex manipulator spark and burn out. "Fantastic."

* * *

Jenny didn't like the sensation of falling. It triggered memories of her first trip in the space pod, nearly crashing into one of Glom's moons while she learned how to deal with gravitational pull. But at least then, she had a navigation system.

By the time she landed on solid ground, she was so disoriented that she immediately landed in a heap on the floor. She incurred a few scratches and cuts that healed promptly, but likely at the expense of requiring more rest. At least she would have Jack looking out for her…

"Jack!" she called out in spite of herself. As if she needed to call more attention to the fact that she was a human disaster in the middle of the sidewalk.

Glancing around, she surmised that she was definitely at some sort of pier or plaza with water within eyesight. Though, whether she was actually at Canary Wharf, she couldn't be 100% sure. But what she was sure of was the fact that if she couldn't find Jack, she was going to be in a world of trouble. She did not know how much longer she could stay conscious in this body while it was still cooking, but if she collapsed, she would be taken to one of the Earth hospitals and quickly become a science experiment.

In a panic, she shakily rose to her feet and grabbed the railing ahead of her. About twenty-five feet ahead was a bus stop with a digital screen featuring a scrolling message.

_3:44 pm… Wednesday… December 28, 2011._

"2011?" Jenny gasped frantically. The stupid teleporter had thrown her ahead five years.

Her stomach dropped twice, once from nerves and once from the regeneration effects.

Frantically, she steadied herself and began to walk ahead. She no longer could wait him out. She _had_ to find Jack.

Crossing the road, the newly-redheaded woman trudged into the bricked plaza and scanned the whole circle for him. But there was neither hide, nor hair of Captain Jack Harkness.

And in that moment, Jenny realized her luck had run out. Jack was probably even further in the future with no way of getting home or so far in the past that he was dead by now. She was a soon-to-be science experiment without hope.

Tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, Jenny felt the regeneration energy rip through her again, harder than ever before. It was growing harder and harder to stay conscious.

With a final pulse through her body, the world began to spin around her and she found herself falling again. Dizziness overtaking her, Jenny felt a pair of arms engulf her. "I've got you."

* * *

**A/N 2: So there you have it. Short and sweet and a little context for their introduction. I have a few chapters in the can, waiting to be published. I can't wait for you to see how their banter gets increasingly funnier as they get to know each other better.**

**I do love feedback, so please leave comments in the form of reviews so I know how I'm doing. I have and will continue to adjust my writing habits based on constructive criticism and am always creatively encouraged by reviews. Hint hint.**

**Danielle**


	2. Two Years Gone: Part 2

Jenny woke up with a start and shot straight up. She ran her hands along her body, feeling the baby soft skin on her arms. Yes, the change was complete and she was as good as new. Well, as new as a Time Lord could be.

But where on Earth was she? The walls were solid concrete and pretty much bare. Her bed was adorned with nothing more than olive green sheets, pillows, and a blanket. Glancing up, she noticed a ladder extended upwards to what looked like a manhole cover.

Was she in prison? A containment facility? A lab? This is not what she had imagined when she told Jack she needed to be somewhere safe.

"Jack!" she called out, instinctively. "Jack!"

She heard the sound of scraping metal above her and the circular steel shifted aside to reveal the face of Captain Jack Harkness in its place. "At your service!" he beamed brightly and saluted her.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see anyone in my life!" She smiled up at him.

He fanned a hand at her in mock modesty. "That's what they all say. Come on up, I'll give you the full tour."

Jenny did as instructed, climbing up the ladder until she reached the top and he helped her out. "Wow, what is this place?"

"Torchwood," he stated matter-of-factly, sliding the cover shut again. "It was founded in the 18th century by Queen Victoria. Got a little corrupted over time, so I had to fix it up in the early 1900's. And _you_ were just in my quarters. Maybe I'll give you a more detailed tour of that later..."

"While you were still a Time Agent, then?" she asked with a nod, too wrapped up in her new surroundings to address his attempt at charm.

Jack let out a laugh. "Not exactly. I sort of missed our meet up day by about 150 years. Vortex Manipulator burnt out. Had to live through three centuries while waiting for you!" And the Doctor thought he'd only been waiting for him. Ha!

Jenny put a hand up in the air as she turned to face him. "Wait a second… you should be dead by now. Or at least, look… horrendous."

"Um, thanks?"

She punched him in the shoulder and he winced. "That's not what I mean! How did you survive?"

He chuckled nervously. "Funny story. Turns out, due to the events that happened right before your dad left Satellite 5, I can't die. So that's fun."

"What do you mean can't die? You mean… EVER?"

Jack mulled it over for a moment in his head. "I've been shot, stabbed, impaled with a spear, electrocuted, zapped with a laser, exploded, and drained of all my blood. So as of right now, the answer is no. Oh, but I'm aging. Just at something like a hundred-thousandth of the natural rate. So to look a year older, it would actually take 100,000 years. Crazy, right?"

Jenny nodded in disbelief. "Very. Are you glad you can't though?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes, yes. But that means I have to see everyone die, regardless of whether it's premature or after a well-lived life. I finally know what your father was always saying and why it affected him so." Jack stopped, realizing he was doing nothing for her spirit. "End of the world… it's going to just be me and the cockroaches," he added, bolstering the mood with his trademark grin. "And right now, it looks like you'll be there with me, Miss Regeneration. We could repopulate the planet!"

She snorted. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, Captain."

"Or we could start now, whichever you prefer," he hinted with a wink.

"How about you tell me what you did for all those years first?" the woman suggested, pushing her hair away from her face.

Jack nodded, still grinning. "Sure, but I'll take that as a maybe!" Jenny rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's start by year… and then I'll get to when I found your dad."

* * *

Jenny paused, digesting the wealth of new information currently swirling around in her brain. Even for a Time Lord, it was a lot to take in. "So it's just you here now?

He had told her mostly everything, leaving out a few choice moments. The majority of his weddings. Returning from the Year That Was to find Gwen. Falling for Ianto. Gray.

Okay, so maybe more than just a few choice moments. But he had hit upon the major points.

Jack nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yeah. Once Miracle Day was over, Rex fled to God-knows-where and Gwen retired with a multitude of benefits to take care of her daughter and be with her husband. Torchwood has been a one-man show ever since."

"And my dad has no idea that I'm still alive?"

Jack's eyes softened. "I'm afraid not, Jenny."

She walked to the monitor displaying the outside surveillance footage and trained her gaze on it. "So he's not even looking for me. Twenty years down the drain, for nothing."

Slowly, he moved beside her. "Only because he doesn't know. He would be flying the TARDIS to the end of the universe if he did. I know him pretty well… certainly, well enough to know that."

She chewed on her bottom lip and turned away from the former Time Agent. "I'm alone. Entirely and unequivocally alone. How fitting… curse of the Earth-bound Time Lords."

"Ah, come on! No, you're not!" Jack assured her, spinning the alien woman around. "You're with me now! Captain Jack and Jenny II! You and I… we can build Torchwood back up again. We'll be the Torchwood Two, keeping the world safe and an eye on the sky for the Doctor!" He leaned in closely. "And trust me, if _anyone_ in the universe knows how to have a good time," he added, wiggling his eyebrows. "It's Captain Jack Harkness."

Jenny's lips cracked into a thin smile. "You're impossible."

"_We're_ impossible. The impossible man and the impossible woman. Not much for aging, can't permanently die."

"Rebels… with an alien cause?" she offered with a small flourish.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, so loud he made her jump. "And for the record," Jack interred a little more quietly, his excitement dwindling from an eleven to a ten, "While we're on the subject, James Dean… not as good in bed as one would think."

Jenny frowned. "That's disappointing… he had such good hair!"

"I _know_!" Jack concurred heartily. "Come on, J2…" he started, beginning to walk in the direction of the lab. "Oh, that's a good one. J2. Yes, J2." Jenny rolled her eyes noticeably. He put on a posh accent for her benefit, "Come along, J2! I shall show you the Torchwood Estate!"

She snorted in annoyance and the slightest touch of amusement. Yes, Jenny missed her father and yes, she was jealous she had seen him, the 10th incarnation she had been generated from, while they were apart. But if there was one life form out there she had to stick with while they waited for the TARDIS to appear once more, Captain Jack probably ranked amongst the best.

* * *

**A/N: Another brief chapter, but I promise, it's going to kick up from here! The next chapter features a bit of a time jump and we get to see just how much Jack has rubbed off on Jenny.**

**Get your head out of the gutter, man! **

**Though, really… It probably has one of my favorite scenes that I've written to date at the end. When you laugh while writing it, you know you did alright.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review… I'd love to know what you think. And starting with the next update, I'll be posting responses to your reviews at the end of each chapter. Kind of my way of saying thank you.**

**Oh! And for the record, I just watched David Tennant in Blackpool (with a few uncomfortable love scenes… wowza), so my 10 muse is running wild… and John Barrowman's album recently making its way onto my iPhone is certainly causing the Harkness muse to run along with him!**

**Danielle**


	3. Splashdown: Part 1

She took back what she said. All of it.

In the middle of her duel with the consort to the Sycorax leader, Jenny realized that Jack Harkness had put her in the face of more danger in their eighteen months together at Torchwood than the previous eighteen years of traveling on her own.

Jack's bellow snapped her back to reality and she groaned. "Really?" Now, the leader's concubine was after her, as well. Two Sycorax, one sword.

Sparks flew from the steel as the swords connected and as she backed up, onto a bench while they advanced. Once steadied, she lunged forward off the platform, pinning the concubine's bodysuit to the ground with her sword and grabbing the alien weapon with her free hand. "Get up and I won't miss next time."

Her attention turned back to her original opponent, now wielding a sword against her that was not her own. Of course, the sword was heavier than the one she was just using. Why would it be easy? They were Captain Jack and Jenny, after all.

As she turned, she noticed that the Sycorax leader's lieutenant was sneaking up behind Jack. Raising her weighty sword to duel the consort, Jenny pulled a knife by its hilt from its sheath beside her ankle and hurled it across the pier. The blade lodged itself in the back of the soldier's neck and he dropped to the wooden planks with a thud. Still attempting to defeat the leader, Jack stole a moment to flash her an appreciative smile.

Fed up, Jenny allowed herself to drift back on the defense, pinning down the concubine's other arm. She hastily took back her own sword, darting again into battle. The consort began to retreat to the same end of the pier Jack and the leader were on, so the redhead cautiously gave chase.

"Nice of you to join me, J2" Jack called to her as he ducked a slash of his opponent's sword.

Blocking a swipe from her opponent, she replied, "Thought you could use the company."

For the first time, the consort was making an effort to advance and Jenny was blocking off more attacks in a few minutes than she had done the entire battle. And it stuck her as strange as she jumped atop the armless bench that stretched along the remaining half of the pier.

Behind her, Jack was finally beginning to gain ground on the Sycorax leader and was steadily growing more confident. If only he could keep him where he wanted him.

Before she knew it, Jenny could hear the heavy footsteps of Jack's duel partner behind her and her Time Lord brain began to crank into action. Feeling his presence incredibly near, she reared back and jammed her boot as hard as she could into his leg, stunning him momentarily. A second later, Jenny flung herself over the railing of the pier, just as the consort moved in for the kill. But with the Doctor's daughter now in absentia, the sword cut through the space she had once occupied and plunged through the body of her leader, nearly the same plan the Sycorax had attempted.

From below, Jenny heard the shrill screams of both female Sycorax, which soon became distant as they were likely dragged back to the ship in defeat on Jack's order. She watched as a red blur passed overhead, indicating they had finally left Earth, which was once again under protection.

That was all well and good, but now she was soaked to the bone and still had a three hour journey back to Cardiff.

Definitely not the best life form to wait for the Doctor with.

"Hey, Jenny… need some floaties down there?" Jack called down to her with a smirk. Thirty-five feet away from him and she could still see that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh, screw you, Harkness," she spat back at him."

"Baby, if I could, I would!"

Jenny arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "That actually doesn't seem entirely implausible. Though, I prefer not to think about it. I'm going to head to shore."

"Wait!" he yelled after her. "Jenny! Are you okay?"

She scrunched her face up in confusion and then shot him a displeased look. "Not. Again."

"I'll save you, Jenny!" Jack declared valiantly as he climbed to the top of the railing, shedding his precious overcoat, and dove off after her, conveniently, having re-sheathed the sword. He hit the water rather gracefully, latching his arm around her body as he came to the surface.

"Are you kidding me, Jack?" she asked incredulously, bobbing up and down in the ocean.

"Oh no, Jenny. Hang on!" he called back in the direction of the pier. "Come on, play along…"

Jenny scoffed at him. "I throw myself off a pier so you don't get painfully impaled by a sword and you have the balls to be asking me for favors?"

He beamed at her his trademark smile. "I'll owe you one."

"You already owe me twelve."

"That many?"

"And that's giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Come _on_, J2… I just have to reel her in!"

With a heaving sigh, Jenny flopped back into his arm so that he could begin to pull her. "This is thirteen."

Beginning to swim towards shore, "I know. And can you do the thing where you pretend to need CPR like you did with the Judoon that one time?"

"Number one, that was to distract them from finding the High Glomian Princess that ran away to be with her true love, not so you could get laid. Two, it would inevitably end with your tongue down my throat. So, that would be a no."

"Okay, okay. Chest compressions then… and you can just spit out the water."

"Again, Mr. Handsyman… that would end with you getting to second base. So again, no. Speaking of which…" She slid her hands under the water and jerked his arm down around her waist. "Torso's down here, buddy."

"Oh, is it?"

Her green orbs spun once again. "I'll make you look good, don't worry… I always do."

"Best wing woman… ever."

"Yeah, well…" Jenny muttered. "She better be REALLY good for all this."

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning. Or some morning. Whenever I get home," he added quietly, beginning to pull her from the water.

She forced herself to intake a big gulp of water, holding it in her mouth until Jack began to pound his hand into her shoulder blades. God, she hated the taste of saltwater.

Yeah. Definitely worst companion ever.

* * *

**A/N: A little fun chapter of a Jack and Jenny adventure. She's definitely spent a lot of time with Harkness, don't you think?**

**Especially with a lot less serious interaction this chapter, I'd love to know what you think. Feed the feedback monster! **

**I have two chapters waiting to be posted and I'd LOVE to post them early... hint hint. So please do review!**

**Danielle**

**PS: How AMAZING was Saturday's premiere? And how much do you love Oswin?!**


	4. Splashdown: Part 2

Jenny had to hand it to Jack. If nothing else, the man was resourceful. Not only had he managed to find a liaison for the evening, she had given them both a ride back to Cardiff before hooking up with the captain.

When she had first come to Torchwood, she was a little uncomfortable at his coming and going. But she quickly adjusted, understanding that Jack came from a period in time where everything was free game. It was like the 60's all over again, with even less inhibitions. At least from what she had read.

And really, Jack Harkness was a good man. She was not his responsibility anymore, but at one point, she had been. He had lived 150 years while waiting for her, a lifetime full of more knowledge and adventure than any human could ever imagine. He'd even had a daughter and a grandson at one point, though he'd given them up so that millions would live.

Still, despite the weight of it all, he returned for her. He built the new Torchwood where he was supposed to meet her a century later, just so he could keep an eye out for when she made her way to Earth. And when Jack finally found her, he taught her everything he knew, everything he'd seen. She learned about her homeland and her people, what her father had told him, anyway.

But most important of all, Jack brought her every Torchwood file and UNIT file in existence on her father, thanks to Martha. The Doctor was more than just a traveler and an adventurer. He was a hero. And it made the wait that much easier to bear.

Jack made it easier too, with all of the experiments and the nights out when he wasn't otherwise engaged. He had succeeded in something she had come to realize was a major mark of the Doctor: he had humanized her.

There was no doubt that he was rubbing off on her. Every time she opened her mouth to speak to him, it was evident. She wasn't nearly as feisty and sarcastic around the rest of the population.

"Honey, I'm home," he called in a sing-song voice as the vaulted door opened.

Jenny barely looked up from her book. "Hello, dear. Let me fetch you your slippers."

And to be honest, she kind of loved it.

Jack slid off his trademark trench coat and slung it over a chair in the lab. "Ahh… I forgot it's Tuesday. Which one are you working on this time?"

She held a finger up in the air. "Fifty more pages to go… and done," the redhead concluded, snapping the book shut as she looked up at him from the couch. "Tagalog."

"Nice change of pace."

She shrugged and rose to her feet, "I thought so. How was your evening… and morning?"

A devilish grin spread across his face. "Excellent and fantastic. But I'll spare you the details…"

"Thanks," she laughed appreciatively. "Always a gentleman, Captain Harkness…"

Jack chuckled. "That's a good one. You don't get to see me during my finest hour… or should I say, hours? But you can if you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Not today, Jack…" She rolled her eyes at a phrase she had repeated every day for the past year and a half.

"Well then, let's talk about yesterday," he decided, dropping down onto the couch beside her. "The last time I went swimming at a beach was 1992 in Mikonos. Broke my record for minutes underwater… but I'll keep the details of that to myself, as well. It was actually kind of fun."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Where are you going with this?"

"Did you realize we missed your one year anniversary as an Earthling?"

"Yes," she replied quickly and a little harshly. "But we were a little busy with the Scourge that week." Jenny flinched. She hadn't meant to be cross with Jack, but she was more than a little upset at the time that he had seemingly forgotten.

"We were," he admitted with a nod. "But I should have taken you somewhere to celebrate. I am the king of a good time…"

Jenny placed a hand on his arm closest to her. "Jack, you've already done so much for me. I don't expect you to be responsible for my _entertainment_, as well." She patted him in assurance.

Heart-to-hearts with the captain were pretty rare these days. There had been a lot more when Jenny was new to the planet and having trouble adjusting. But as a being with accelerated levels of learning and intelligence, she assimilated exponentially quicker than expected. At twenty-one in Earth years, Jenny was better adjusted than anyone in their mid-thirties, let alone a college student.

Serious talks only occurred in the wake of life lost at this point and thankfully, they were few and far between.

He put his hand on top of hers. "I know, but is it really that bad if I want to take you on an adventure that doesn't involve running away from something?"

"_Your_ idea of an adventure and _my_ idea of an adventure have historically differed."

"Then we'll call it a Christmas holiday…" he proposed instead. "Come on, J2," he nudged her with his elbow, pouring on the charm. "Taking vacations is part of being human. Everyone, at least once in their life, plans a Christmas trip. It'll be fun. I'll even let you pick where you want to go."

Jenny smiled, tucking a strand of red hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Alright," she finally caved. "But! No gallivanting, Captain Harkness. Or I'll kill you… _multiple _times."

Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. "Can't argue with that. I will be on my most gentlemanly behavior and only have eyes for you."

She nodded satisfactorily. "Quite right."

He hopped to his feet and strode to the chair holding his jacket, sinking into it. He cracked his knuckles in front of the computer screen and turned to the young woman on his left. "So, where are we going? Somewhere hot? Somewhere cold?"

Jenny let out a chuckle as she crossed the room to peer over his shoulder. When Jack got an idea, he was going to run with it by hell or high water. She was fairly certain that the trip would be booked within the next hour and if she didn't get her opinion across now, they'd be headed to Las Vegas. "I was thinking somewhere warm that I've never been to before."

"So that rules out all of the Mediterranean then." He spun the chair around and tucked his hands behind his head. "What else?"

She tapped her hand against her chin. "A place with a strong culture and fascinating history."

"So Canada's out, then."

"What do you have against Canada?"

"A lot… story for another time. Focus… vacation."

"Right." Jenny concurred with a bob of her head. "At the risk of sounding like a twelve year old girl who overly romanticizes everything…"

"Oh, God…" Jack clapped his hands together, sliding his palms back and forth. "I can't wait to hear this."

Eye rolling was becoming more and more common today. "I don't know anything about vacations outside of what I've seen in movies, which is mainly fruity drinks in coconuts with little paper umbrellas."

He went to open his mouth, then stopped, leaning his forearms onto his thighs. "Is that what you want?" She shrugged, throwing her hands in the air. "Okay, then. Scratch what we said before. Maybe I should pick where we go."

"Maybe. "

Kicking his feet up in the air, Jack spun his chair back around to the computer and focused in on the screen. "Challenge accepted."

"Whoa there, Harkness…" her voice raised as she stood up. "There will be no alternative lifestyle resorts on our itinerary, you got me? The time you 'accidentally' drove us to the wrong bar in Liverpool was enough for me."

"Hey," he protested, not bothering to look up from the monitor. "Singers and Swingers are two _very_ close names. It was an honest mistake."

Her red locks bounced behind her as she laughed, retreating to the lab. "Nothing about you is honest, Captain Harkness."

"You love me for it…"

"Only on Fridays and the first Tuesday of each month!" she called out, her voice muffled by the walls.

Jack continued to click away in an attempt to land the perfect search result. Then suddenly, he froze and glanced off to his right. "Wait… is any of that today?" he yelled back, only to be met by silence.

* * *

Jenny slid out the metal stool from beneath the lab table and sat down before the slab. In front of her, lay a Webley Mk IV or at least, what was left of it. A recent bout with a few Water Hags had destroyed Jack's favorite weapon and while she couldn't be sure whether it was the water itself or the electrocution that did it, the gun was still in shambles.

The good captain had opted to use his backup gun, the more modern Zoraki 925, on a permanent basis and had elevated his Smith and Wesson 686 from third string to second string status. But he was still devastated by the loss of the firearm that had faithfully served him for over eighty-five years, to a point where she actually found it more than a bit disconcerting.

So now that Jack was going to be celebrating two years of adventure with her, she was determined to have a present for him when the day came. If only she could get it on the plane… assuming, of course, he didn't have another method of travel in mind.

Cleaning and removing any rust was going to be the easy part. Unfortunately, water damage and electrical damage meant that the mechanisms were likely destroyed. This wasn't such a big deal for a gun that was currently in production. Even one that was a few decades old, considering their lack of rarity, would still be easy to find parts for.

Yet, Jack's gun was a stone's throw away from a century old. Many had been lost in World War II and left on the fields of battle. An overwhelming majority of those left were likely in less than stellar condition. This was a project that would take time and effort, far beyond the trial and error of her lab work.

In fact, most of the time and effort involved… would be invested in concealing it from Jack.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm VERY VERY excited to get to the next chapter. Now that you've gotten a brief introduction to the relationship of Jack and Jenny, we're going to get to the real meat and potatoes of it all. The next chapter is very emotional for Jenny, who admits that she knows very little about her father outside of what she can read in files. So an important plot point will turn up in Chapter 5 and lend to future meetings. I'm sorry to be vague... I just want to keep it a surprise. Just know that someone from the Doctor's past turns up in Jenny's life in a BIG way.**

**Dinosaurs... ON A SPACESHIP! I adored Brian Williams, which if you're an American, I mean Brian Pond/Williams. Not the newscaster! How great was that bit with the golf balls? Steven Moffatt being all cheeky...  
**

**I'm so overwhelmed by your love and support and encouragement! I promised I would start answering reviews, so here goes...**

**VivaWho - **Thanks so much! I don't think that Jack and Jenny have too many serious discussions, very much like Jack in general. So I love to write them verbally abusing each other. HAHA! Chapter 6, which I just completed, is VERY funny. By then, they're on their way for Christmas.

**10sladydoctor - **I know, the things that go on in my head.

**WhoviansUnite - **I honestly believe there's tension between Jack and virtually anybody. But I'd like to think that he and Jenny have a unique relationship. I will tackle the idea of a previous relationship for Jenny in the near future.

**Winchester Lover - **Jack would use a Weevil to get laid, let's be honest here.

**MadameHarkness - **You're about to see how she interacts with someone other than Jack in the next chapter. Actually, by my count, TWO people other than Jack. One good, one not-so-good.

**Pebbles - **I adore her. I can't wait to see how the Moff writes himself out of this corner.

**GeekChic - **I could definitely see it happening.

**LeilaWillems **- Thanks so much! I love her, as well... Chin Man. I think I'll be okay with someone else in the TARDIS. She's kind of a mix of Amy and Donna. And I adore that.

**HydeandSeek - **Yeah, I can see how it was a little confusion. Should have warned you all about the time jump! Sorry about that. Because of my unending love for 10, she will be reunited with him in that incarnation and it will be explained down the road. Beauty of the whole wibbly wobbly, timey wimey thing. But I think more importantly, you should be concerned with what incarnation of Jenny he'll be meeting.

**Golden Robin - **Thank you SO much! I am so glad you're excited for future chapters! The next one really is my favorite thus far. Jenny really fleshes out as far as her personality is concerned.

**UntilNeverDawns - **Thank you! I just think that it's such a natural fit. He's the man without a home, who can't die and will practically live forever. The second lonliest man in all of time and space. And she's just a girl with no planet to call home, dying for adventure. COME ON! I'm glad you love them as much as I do!

**Alright, everyone... I have two chapters in the can, waiting to be published. If I can get 8 reviews before Monday (9/18), I will post Chapter 5 earlier. I'm EVILLLLLLLLLL that way. Regardless, you'll get your Jenny/Jack fix soon enough.**

**Also, I purchased the Sonic Screwdriver Universal Remote Control... holy hell, I'm like a 5 year old running around my house with that thing. Literally. My sister is 12 and begging my parents for one. Oh! And in the craft store near my house on Sunday, we were looking down an aisle for materials for a Spanish project for her and I spotted what we were looking for across the store in another aisle. Without thinking, I just go, "Come along, Pond..." and start walking away.  
**

**I love life sometimes.  
**

**Danielle  
**


	5. Smith and Smith

Jenny clutched the edges of her black pea coat and pulled them tighter together around her body. November in Scotland was proving to be exponentially nasty and today was no exception. Snow was coming down heavier than she had ever seen before on the planet. After an unseasonably warm winter in 2012, she had quickly forgotten about the first few snowfalls the proceeding year. But 2013 was proving to be a much different story.

Climbing up the hill, her thoughts drifted to Jack, holding down the fort that was Torchwood in Cardiff. She had felt terrible for leaving him behind, especially for lying to him in the process. Though, if one only told half of the truth, was that really considered to be a lie? Well, it had started out as the truth, anyway. That had to count for something.

A few weeks after the Sycorax incident, a chance event in Glasgow had led Jack and Jenny straight to Martha Smith-Jones and her husband, Mickey Smith at the beginning of August. The whole incident had felt rather strange to her. Of course, Harkness was more than familiar with the couple and they were quickly at ease both with Jenny and the idea of her altogether. Martha, had been there when she died, after all. But the idea of the husband and wife traveling with her father was much more… confusing to her.

With Jack, it was different. Even if he was a mere mortal during his first stint aboard the TARDIS. He was a Time Agent from the 51st century where medicine was significantly more advanced and consequently, life expectancies were substantially longer, usually centuries long. And in being a Time Agent, hopping all around the universe and surfing the time streams was just part of the job. Traveling in the TARDIS was more like a habit than anything else.

Mickey and Martha, on the other hand, were barely into their twenties when they gave up their Earthly existence to travel with the Doctor. And until circumstances changed their minds, they were prepared to travel with him forever. For the rest of their lives. Fifty years? Sixty? More? And that wasn't guaranteeing they lived long enough to see old age. It had happened to his companions before, though not in a very long time.

Sure, they could return to Earth, mere moments after they had left. But the years traveling would have taken their toll and no one would remotely recognize them.

It was just so fascinating to her. And it had driven her curiosity to the brink.

What started as a day at Torchwood, a temporary one while they waited on new orders from UNIT, had turned into two and then a week. They all just spent days talking, trading stories about traveling with her father. And they couldn't get enough of asking her just as many questions, their minds boggled at the idea that a third Time Lord had come into their lives and this one, a woman.

Most importantly, it had further shaped her view of her father, beyond the mere facts and figures kept by the government and the stories that Jack had passed on. It left her craving more.

So for the next few months, she had invested most of her time outside of battling the strange, the wrong, and the just plain weird in finding other companions to connect with, to learn more about him. She had found a man named Adam, who had traveled with the version of her father prior to the one she knew, but was glad she had not revealed her role in his life. It turned out he was just looking for a solution to a problem of his own creation.

And then, one day in late September, Jenny received a message from Martha. She had found Sarah Jane Smith.

Sarah Jane was the holy grail of all of the companions out there. Not only did she know the tenth and current incarnation of the Doctor, she had traveled with three of his previous selves. There was so much she could learn from her. Not just about her father, but about herself and her people.

It had taken a month to finally get in touch with her, under the guise of wanting to meet a fellow companion of her beloved Doctor. She had told her about her only adventure with the Doctor, along with Donna Noble and Martha, confirming to Sarah Jane that she was the real deal. And she had agreed to meet.

Her home was far from any concentration of people, sitting atop a hill on the very far outskirts of Glasgow. And clearly, that was by design.

By the time she reached the top of the hill, Jenny was slightly winded, coated in snow, and absolutely freezing. Even Time Lords weren't immune to the effects of a harsh winter snow. She silently wondered if it had ever snowed on Gallifrey.

Her hand shaking, she reached for the door, but it had opened before her fingers could so much as graze the wood. "Sarah Jane?" The brunette standing inside the doorway looked her over once with youthful green eyes beneath an aged face. Even though she was no longer as young as when she had first met the Doctor, the Time Lord instantly noted that she was beautiful. "I'm Jenny."

"Jenny!" she exclaimed brightly, her eyes lighting up as she pushed the door wide. "Come in, you must be freezing."

The redhead moved inside and the older woman shut the door behind her. "Thank you. I don't remember it being this cold last year."

Sarah Jane laughed, helping the slightly-shaking Jenny out of her coat. "That's because it wasn't. And I'm not used to a lack of snow removal now that I don't live in London. My son Luke, is off getting a doctorate in something I often mispronounce and my daughter, Sky, started university last year. Then again, where am I going in this kind of weather, anyway?"

Opening her mouth to respond, Jenny was interrupted by the mechanical sound of beeps and spinning wheels. Looking to the end of the hall, she noticed a metal sculpture round the corner and it appeared to be moving closer.

The older woman instantly took notice of her diverted attention. "That's K-9. Kind of a present from the Doctor."

"Affirmative, mistress. I am K-9," the robotic dog confirmed in his pitchy voice as he rolled past Sarah Jane and stopped in front of Jenny.

She crouched down to further inspect him and reached out to pat his head. Another connection to her father. Something, undoubtedly, he had built. "Hello, K-9. I'm Jenny."

The sound of beeping began again, this time in rapid succession. "Greetings, Mistress."

Sarah Jane tilted her head to the side as she looked on. "That's quite odd. K-9 has never addressed anyone else like that, aside from the Doctor and I.

Jenny shrugged, doing everything she could to hide the dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. K-9 spun to face Sarah Jane. "DNA analysis confirms relation to Master, Mistress. Evaluation… also my mistress."

She was floored. "But… that's impossible. K-9, you must be mistaken."

"Negative, Mistress. Pulse rate indicates the presence of two heartbeats."

The kind face of Sarah Jane was quickly gone and anger pierced through Jenny like a knife. "Who are you? What have you done to the Doctor?"

"Everything that I told you is the truth, Sarah Jane," she tried to explain as she stood, though her confidence was definitely wavering. "The story about the Doctor and Donna and Martha… that really happened. You can ask Martha, if you'd like."

"I know _that_ happened. Martha told me herself."

"And she left out something important, but only because I asked her to," she quickly added. "That was the first and only time I ever met the Doctor, but before him, there was no me." Jenny stopped and took a breath. Talking fast was not going to get her anywhere. "There were soldiers that forced him to put his hand in a DNA replication machine. They were trying to keep their army's numbers up and they needed more soldiers. It's supposed to take human DNA, replicate it, splice one strand, and rearrange the molecules so that they can be combined to create a new human being. Except, because he's a Time Lord, it created another Time Lord."

Sarah Jane froze, anger slowly retreating from her eyes as she continued to study her. Minutes of silence passed. "You sound just like him."

Jenny's breath caught in her throat. "I… I do?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice before." The woman shook her head and took a few steps toward her. "The pacing of your words, the inflection of your voice… the way your eyes immediately find and study everything when you look in a room…" she trailed off, placing her hands on her cheeks and laughing. "It must scare him."

The redhead's face fell. "He doesn't know I'm alive. Not anymore, at least. He left the planet, thinking I couldn't regenerate. So I went off on my own, traveled the universe. But even if I travel to the farthest star, I'll never know where I came from." Her gaze wandered, landing on K-9 at her feet. She knelt beside him again as his focus was quickly turned on her once more. "I went looking for him and got close a few times, but showed up too late. That's how I found Jack and came to Earth. Well, there's a bit more in-between, but it's inconsequential."

"That was rather lucky. You got that from him too."

Jenny smiled sadly. "That time, yes. Jack has kept me safe all these years. My captain." She paused, patting the dog on his head. "Being a part of Torchwood has helped me, in a way, get closer to my father, even if it's just through the millions of files in their catalog. So now I know that my best bet is to just stay here on Earth because he'll come back here. He always does when someone needs him. And I need him… very much." K-9's normal noises dropped an octave in response. "You brilliant thing, you."

Sarah Jane had seen a lot of absurd things in her life. There were ships that defied logic, plans she never understood, and races that she could not have imagined existed. But one aspect of traveling with the Doctor remained constant throughout time and space: he always left his companions heartbroken. Even if he didn't want to.

She lowered herself onto the wood floor beside the young Time Lord. "Jenny, listen to me. He is going to come back. It may take time, but he always comes back."

Jenny absently wiped away at a tear she hadn't realized was there. "Lucky for me I have all of the time in the universe."

"We'll just have to find something to keep you occupied in the meantime," the older woman informed her, rising back to her feet and extending her hand. "Come along, then."

She grasped onto her hand, letting Sarah Jane assist her back to a standing position. "Where are we going?"

The former companion began walking towards the end of the hallway where K-9 had originally appeared, the robot trailing her. "I have a super-computer, Mr. Smith," she told the now-following Jenny. "And he knows a lot more about the Doctor than Torchwood and UNIT combined, almost as much as I do. I think it's time you did too."

* * *

It was times like these that Jack wished he could just sleep. Not dying came in handy in his line of work. And he couldn't complain about how quickly he healed, considering how a black eye was an abomination on such a perfect face. But sleep was more than just a recharge, it was a way to pass time.

In the last 150 years, he had only been the sole occupant of Torchwood for a few days at a time, six months at a maximum between Gwen's retirement and Jenny's arrival. He had been able to keep busy very well back then, hanging around the local pubs by night, creeping out of someone's window, or in one unique case, their bomb shelter, by morning.

Jenny would likely be gone for another few days while visiting Sarah Jane, so the near-empty state of the Hub 2.0 would persist a little while longer. He couldn't fault her for that. It was the first time the other half of Torchwood had taken any kind of leave in her almost two years of service. The more time passed, the more she grew hopeless in the search for her father. He only hoped that her time with one of his former companions revitalized her and helped her maintain faith.

It was strange. The building had been empty many times before. Throughout the years, most Torchwood employees would go home to their families, or at least, their flats between cases. Yet, this was different. It really _felt_ empty. Like something was missing. Or someone.

Jack had become increasingly aware of his dependence on Jenny over the course of the last week. True, she was a hell of a wing-woman. Not even the Doctor, in all of their exotic travels, could facilitate a connection like she could. And she certainly knew how to have fun, though she would never admit to "borrowing" the UNIT-confiscated motorcycles they had driven down the English coast last summer.

Most of all, she brought a vibrancy to the windowless, underground headquarters he never realized was missing. Even in the lab, dissecting a mutated Weevil's brain, she lit up the place.

Perhaps that was why planning their vacation was so difficult. How do you find the perfect place to take a woman who has essentially been your world for the last two years, especially one as emotionally and intellectually complex as Jenny?

Captain Harkness sat down to the computer in the main room and sighed as he noted the time. Only ten minutes had passed.

He began to pull up a few files on the screen with notes he had been making in his holiday research. Knowing she would find them, even if encrypted, he had stored the data on a flash drive to ensure they remained hidden under the mattress in his quarters. She rarely spent any time in there since he had cleared out a room of her own on the other side of the Hub a few days after her arrival. It would be absolutely safe in there.

Europe was definitely out. They had covered all of it by now, at least the parts of it worth seeing. And it was going to be too cold in most of Asia to see any of the places of great cultural importance. So that was out too.

Antarctica would be a waste of time, lacking adequate accommodations and requiring too much time to make arrangements for their construction at this point. Australia was a great option, but Jack was pretty sure that his continent-wide ban stemming from an incident with a blowfish and a mermaid back in 1966 was still in effect for another ten years at the least. By then, the governments of New Zealand and Australia would have assumed he had died and update his file accordingly.

So that left North America, South America, and Africa.

Trips to Africa required proof of vaccinations for various insect-borne diseases, direct from practicing physicians. Not only would that require numerous forged documents for him, it would require three times as many for her. And depending on where they traveled, the continent offered the greatest chance he would be killed and revived numerous times. Combine that with many standing cultural concerns over voodoo and black magic… well, it would be a while before Torchwood had employees again.

Unfortunately, Jack was also banned from Mexico as a result of a total misunderstanding with a woman and a donkey, though that had been much more recent. And most of the United States and Canada would be too cold, save for some areas of Florida, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and California. Texas's conservative outlook probably didn't make it the best place for him and Arizona housed too many illegal aliens of the actual extraterrestrial variety. New Mexico was clearly eliminated, as well. If they went there, they might as well just sleep outside Area 54 and wait for something to happen. Though, Florida and California remained distinct possibilities if he could come up with something more than just beaches to visit.

And that left South America.

The lower half of the country was out, due to the winter season. But the great thing about the continent was the rich history as a result of the Portuguese and Spanish expeditions and the native tribes there.

Minimizing the files for a moment, Jack mulled over his next line of options. Then suddenly, he smacked himself lightly in the head and pulled up the Torchwood database of aircraft routes from Cardiff International Airport. When one data filter left you with too many options, you just kept going until you could make a decision.

And Jenny would be the last filter on his list.

* * *

Jenny took a long sip of her tea and then placed it back down on the saucer with a light clink. "So there are more assistants, more companions still out there aside from you, Mickey, Martha, and Jack?"

Mr. Smith began to flash various images of older humans across the screen. "Yes, quite a few actually…all over the world. Most of them are doing wonderful things, alien-related or not. Your father has a profound effect on people that way. It appears as though you do too."

Her head tilted to the side in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Sarah Jane sipped her tea and let her teacup rest on the table, as well. "I have a bit of a habit of keeping track of companions that I've met. Captain Jack Harkness is certainly one of the more… fascinating ones." Jenny snorted at the notion and the other woman laughed. "Yes, he's a bit colorful, that one. But since you arrived at Torchwood, and yes, I keep tabs on the organization too, he's different. He seems to go looking for trouble a lot less. He only leaves when a job calls or he goes somewhere with you. Even his suitors seem a bit less…" Sarah Jane searched for an appropriate word. "Numerous."

Jenny shrugged. "I think he's had an effect on me too. Though, I can't really explain how, I feel more…" She stopped for a moment, chewing on her lower lip in thought. "Human, I suppose. Does that sound right?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Yes, it certainly does. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not as driven by the science and intellectual curiosity of it all as much as you used to be, right? It's about adventure, sure. But it's also about justice and protecting the lives of others."

"Yes!" Jenny exclaimed, throwing her hands upward in relief. "I could never put a finger on it. Takes a human to know humanity, I suppose."

"That it does," she agreed. "So speaking of protecting humanity, how are things going at Torchwood?"

"I like it…all the adventure of traveling the galaxies without the hassle of a spaceship. The Cardiff Time Riff has been very good to my brain," Jenny chuckled, tapping her index finger to her temple. "And it's nice to have someone you can talk to about it. I understand the whole idea of companionship on a journey much better now." She took a bite of the blueberry scone, savoring how good freshly baked food tasted. Her and Jack generally lived on pub food and takeout. "I like this girl talk thing we have going on right now."

"It is rather nice. I don't get to enjoy too much of it these days, unless Sky calls for more than five minutes of conversation," Sarah Jane admitted, draining the last of her tea past her lips. "So… how are things with Jack?"

"Strictly platonic, thank you!" Jenny raised her teacup in the air in response and then lowered it to take a sip. "Though, not for his lack of flirting. But it's nothing beyond the usual mode of operation for Jack. He can't help himself… it just slips out. But we're good. We trust each other immensely. And I think, on some level, both of us being pretty much immortal has given each of us a great relief. Nothing to hide, no need to fear for the other's safety to the point of irrational behavior. Definitely good for the sanity, that's for sure. We're going on holiday next month." Sarah Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. The redhead ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "Look, I know he hasn't been 100% honest with me. I realize that in all of his stories, there are some parts he has intentionally left out. But I'd like to think that I know more than most when it comes to Jack. And that proves a lot to me."

* * *

Jenny slung her bag over her shoulder, smoothing down the fabric of her pea coat that had dimpled as a result. The snow seemed to be holding steady and she planned on being bundled up more effectively than she was a few days ago.

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Sarah Jane asked from behind her, handing the redhead a black knit hat.

She shook her head. "I have to make a quick stop before I get back to Torchwood. Can't leave Jack to defend Earth by himself."

The older woman nodded. "You're always welcome to stop by, Jenny. If you need anything, anything at all, I'm here." She placed her hands lightly on her shoulders, brushing her hands over the wool. "It doesn't have to be related to Time Lords or aliens, either."

"I…" Jenny smiled at her, eyes beginning to water. "You don't know what that means to me, Sarah Jane."

She reached up and put a hand lovingly on her cheek. "I already have two, what's a third, right?" The Time Lord laughed and embraced her tightly. "I'm going to reach out to my network, let them know you're out there and looking. I'm certain a few will want to meet you and share all they can. The Brigadier and Jo, at the very least."

"Thank you." She pulled back from her arms, reaching for the doorknob. "I'm only a phone call away too, you know."

"Don't worry," Sarah Jane assured her as K-9 wheeled beside her. "You're already on speed dial."

Jenny bent down and patted K-9 on the head. "I'm leaving you in charge."

"Affirmative, mistress."

She pulled open the door, sucking in a deep breath as the cold air hit her square in the face. "Goodbye, Sarah Jane."

"Goodbye, Jenny," Sarah Jane replied, watching as the young woman began to make her way through the snow, boots leaving footprints in her wake. Though, they were quickly going to be covered. "Oh, and Jenny!" she called after her, barely able to make out her head turning back around. "I promise… he's going to love you."

* * *

Getting to Keppochhil through the weather had proven infinitely more difficult than the task would have been the previous morning. While the snowfall had remained steady, the wind had picked up significantly and visibility was at a minimum.

It didn't exactly provide her with much of a cover when it came to creeping along the alleys of the inner city. Suspicion was pretty much at a maximum when a seemingly twenty-something year old woman was walking through the roughest area in Glasgow as it was, let alone in a horrible storm. Then again, it's not like anyone was around to see it.

Stopping at the red door, Jenny stood atop the lone step before it and rapped her knuckles sharply on the door. Covered by wool, they made a dull noise, but it was loud enough in the quiet of the snowstorm.

The panel pulled back, revealing a taught rusted chain and a sliver of a pale face behind it. "What ya want?"

"Rumor has it you've got a few chunks of a Webley lying about," Jenny answered, pushing up the rim of her knit cap.

"So what'd ya make of it?" the harsh voice barked back.

"I want to take them off your hands." She reached into the pocket of her coat, pulling out a wad of cash. "Unless, you don't have them…"

The door slammed shut and Jenny heard the instant jingle of metal. It soon opened again and the owner of the face appeared. Dressed in flannel and ripped dark jeans, with a stubbly jaw, he was a lot less intimidating than when he was masked by the wood. She followed him in, shutting the door behind her. "I don't got the whole thing yet, ya know that, right?"

"Well aware, actually." She brushed off the snow from her coat. "Just need an extractor lever and a spring stop trigger."

The man smiled at her, which didn't exactly put the Torchwood agent at ease. "Just your luck, then, eh?"

She pulled the gloves from her frigid fingers. "I suppose so."

"Ya know… by sellin' you those two pieces, that puts me back. Two more pieces I need to build the whole thing." He began to approach her as she undid the buttons on her coat. "You might have to sweeten the deal."

"Oh, really?" Jenny slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I think I know just the thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod, taking a step closer to him. When she had deemed him sufficiently distracted, she slipped her hands out of her pocket and secured his wrists around an exposed pipe. "Handcuffs… never leave Torchwood without 'em."

His eyes widened as he took in the situation around him. "T-Torchwood? You're for real?"

Jenny took out her badge from the breast pocket of her coat and held it out in front of him. "Very real. And I'm trained to kill. So here's how this is gonna go. I'm going to uncuff you… and you're going to get me what I asked for. Follow me so far?" she asked, leaning in close to his face. "And because I'm a proponent of a fair deal, I'm going to leave you half of your asking price. I'm docking you the other half for harassment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'am," he replied with vehement nods. "I understand."

"Good." She pulled the keys to the cuffs from her belt and began to unlock one side of them. "But if you so much as _look_ at me the wrong way…"

"I won't!" he spat out quickly. "Just let me go."

Jenny opened the other cuff and watched with a hint of amusement as he scurried out of the room like a rat running from his cage.

Sometimes, they made it too easy.

* * *

The circular vault door began to spin clockwise and Jack closed the sole window on the screen, grateful he had saved his progress to the flash drive mere moments ago. Jenny soon appeared in place of the metal slab, covered head to toe in snow.

"I don't know if you've realized, but it's flurrying," she laughed, pulling the knit off of her head and tossing it aside. She mussed it up with her hand in an attempt to combat the inevitable flattening incurred in the last 48 hours.

"Have a good trip?" Jack inquired, rising from his chair to address her at the doorway.

She nodded, brushing the snow from her jacket yet again. It seemed like she had been doing that all day. "Sarah Jane was lovely. But I think I've had my fill of snow for a while."

He turned away from her, walking towards the outer ring of the Hub. "Good thing we're going somewhere warm then."

Jenny stopped, her coat hanging off her fingertips in midair. "So you've picked one?"

Jack smiled to himself, dragging his teeth across his lower lip as he made his way toward his office. "I'm not saying anything else. Now you know how to pack."

The corner of her mouth turned upward as he disappeared around the corner and she shook her head. "You impossible man."

Jack's head popped back from beyond the edge of the wall and he grinned at her. "Welcome back, J2. I missed you."

Jenny's lips spread into a matching smile. "Missed you too, Jack."

* * *

**A/N: You came through with the reviews and I made a promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll definitely find some more companions popping up once Jenny and Jack return from their vacation. Next chapter, we return to a little fun as they leave for their trip. **

**I struggle a lot with the idea of Jenny essentially being an orphan for the past twenty-two years. That was part of the reason I wanted Sarah Jane to come into her life. I think that she's also a vehicle for you, as readers, to learn answers to your own questions. Whether it be questions about her travels or about Jack. I also thought it's an important to acknowledge that Jenny realizes Jack's never going to be 100% honest with anyone, but if he's the most honest with her, she can live with that.  
**

**Also, I changed the story summary to reflect a little more simplicity and boil things down a little bit. I like it a lot better. Do you?  
**

**Welcome to you lovely new readers and reviewers. I never realized I had the story set to a M rating, which prevented it from popping up in the updated stories list. It's definitely not a M story, so I'm glad more of you are able to stumble upon it now!  
**

******Okay, so onto those lovely review replies! **

**UntilNeverDawns -** Thank you! I have a lot of fun writing those scenes!

**Pebbles -** I know what you mean, girl!

**VivaWho -**Yes, but I'm not entirely sure who is on tap next.

**MadameHarkness -**She does consist entirely of his DNA!

**GeekChic20 -**You will, for sure. In flashback form... currently toying around with that in the next few chapters.

**10sladydoctor -**Thanks!

**WhoviansUnite -**Ah, you got me! Pay attention the next few chapters, then!

**Winchester Lover -**This is a very good point. And you'll see you're not the only one who thinks of this in the next chapter.

**LeilaWillems -**I loved that the tea in the TARDIS scene was easily identifiable for anyone of any culture. He very easily could have been drinking coffee. Or anything else. Just loved it!

**HydeAndSeek -**I didn't say that it happens for SURE, but I think there's far more at risk if she regenerates than if the Doctor does. Ultimately, she's still his daughter and he still has an attachment to her beyond mere DNA. But we've seen how the Doctor has changed as he changes incarnations. What implication would a new regeneration of Jenny spell for her relationship with Jack? As far as the Sonic Screwdriver is concerned, YES it does exist! It's on and worth every penny. They have SO much Doctor Who gear there. They actually just released an aluminum TARDIS trash can with a foot pedal that when you open or close it, it makes the TARDIS wooshing noise and lights up. I know. I KNOW. That'd be something awesome if it was bigger on the inside.

**Disney-Princess-In-Disguise -**First off, WHAT A GREAT NAME! Definitely Doctor-approved, judging by his love of Amelia Pond as a fairytale name! There needs to be a few more key plot points that rear their head before Dad comes back into the picture. Though, I have already written that scene. I originally was going to have it as Chapter 2 of the story as a flash forward, but it gives away WAY too much to come if I do that. But I will say that it's a short scene and pivotal to the way things are going to evolve. Gah! I wish I could tell you more, but I can't! And on the subject of Brian Williams... the amount of Harry Potter-Doctor Who ties is getting to be astounding. Really, it is.

**Guest -**Haha. It does. So now you get two replies. If you go back and read the scene, it's not that Jack finds something that makes him think she'll love him. It's when she says the days that she loves him... that he stops and thinks to himself, 'I wonder if that's today?' Cause you know, there might be a door of opportunity that would prevent the need for a pub trip that night! That's just Jack being Jack. And one of these days, you'll probably find out why Jack and Canada don't get along!

**Yoda004 -**I'm not mad at ya! Haha. It would have... if we didn't hit the eight reviews already. But in the future, I'm not going to tell you not to review bomb! Hehe.

**So that's all for now. I think I've worn out my welcome at Starbucks before I have to head to my Legal Practice class. Also, I'm out of coffee, so there's that. Where's Ianto when you need him?**

**Have a great weekend! And this time... 10 reviews gets you a brand new chapter, which I promise... you'll be laughing your butts off from!  
**

**Danielle  
**


	6. A Very Torchwood Christmas: Part 1

"I would feel more comfortable if I were standing completely naked in Piccadilly Circus," Jack declared as he emptied the pockets of his trench coat in the middle of his office.

Jenny threw her hands up in the air and shot him an incredulous look. "Obviously. That's an ideal situation for you."

He dropped a Swiss Army Knife from an inner breast pocket onto the desk pile and cracked his trademark grin. "Yeah, it is…"

The tower on Jack's desk looked like it was about to topple over, which would have inevitably resulted in some sort of loss of limb or gunshot wound. Because of aviation regulations, neither Jack, nor Jenny would be permitted to carry any form of weapon on the plane in their luggage or carry-ons. That meant no knives, daggers, revolvers, blasters, or any other item currently sitting atop the mess of papers. So, in the event they found trouble- and let's face it, this was Captain Jack Harkness they were talking about- they didn't have a leg to stand on. Neither could recall a time in which they so much as sat down at a bar without at _least_ a gun on each of them, let alone stepped outside the Hub unarmed.

But the redhead understood the travel regulations and the necessity of suppressing Torchwood's reputation in the community. Jack hadn't done a good job of that in recent times and she highly doubted that repeatedly flashing their Torchwood identification cards throughout Cardiff International would do much to combat the problem.

She grimaced, pulling the handles on her matching black carryon and suitcase to their maximum height. "Get it out of your system now, Harkness…" she warned him, the sternness of her voice reaching her green eyes. "Because I'm sure that, in the absence of traditional weaponry, I can find plenty of things to kill you with wherever we go."

He grinned at her, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips. "Seven days confined to a hotel room with you is going to be fun." He reached up, his palm smacking into the button beside the cog-shaped door. It began to peel away from the wall. "Well, are you coming?" She looked from his place at the now-open port, gesturing between him and the still-open suitcase lying on the floor. Then she sighed heavily in defeat, deciding the argument was not worth her time, and walked towards the exit.

* * *

The trunk opened with a click. "What the hell do you _have _in here?"

Jenny turned back from her position at the passenger door to find Jack holding her suitcase in the air with his eyebrows raised. He shook it in his hands as if to reiterate the ridiculousness of the noise. "I sent an itemized list to your phone. Did you not get it?"

"Smart ass," he muttered, slamming the trunk closed. This ride was payback for a few minutes ago inside headquarters. He just knew it.

Jenny watched through the side view mirrors as he walked to the right side of the car and slid through the open door, into the driver seat. "I learn from the best." The blue lights of the Range Rover began to chase along the outer edges of the windshield. "Am I the only one who thinks taking the company car is a bad idea?"

He pulled the door shut, twisting the key in the ignition. The SUV roared to life and he shrugged. "It's black."

"It glows blue," she pointed out in return. "Somewhat of an attention grabber."

Jack shifted the car into drive and began to peel away from the curb. "Then I guess it's a good thing we're parking with the military vehicles," he retorted, turning out of Roald Dahl Plass. "I've spent months planning this. You _really_ think I haven't thought of everything?"

Her eyes roamed up and down his body. For a moment, Jack regretted the fact they had not hit a traffic light. Had she really presented him with moment of opportunity? "Judging by what you're wearing…? Yes."

Apparently not. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He recoiled behind the wheel. The coat was the biggest pawn in his game when he was on the prowl. At least, out of the ones visible at all times.

The redhead burst out laughing. "Oh… Jack." His hands gripped the steering column tighter as he struggled to internally conquer his vanity issues. "Putting the security check aside, we're trying to blend in, aren't we?"

His fingers loosened significantly. "Honey, with this face? I'd stand out anywhere." He cracked a grin, his blue orbs flicking in her direction for a brief moment. Much to his relief, she laughed too.

Punishment reprieved.

* * *

Jack Harkness was a LOT of things, but he wasn't stupid. He understood the security protocols at Cardiff International. He knew that they had to leave all of their protection behind at the Hub to avoid panic and blowing Torchwood's cover. He also knew that keeping a coin tucked into his sock would result in the metal detector sounding off.

She did everything she could not to smile as he feigned innocence going through the small archway. There was one thing that Jack often took for granted and that was how well she knew him. And Jack was _never_ innocent.

Just when the security agent was getting ready to take Harkness somewhere a little more private, latex gloves and all, Jenny stepped behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, sweetheart… did you put that blasted lucky coin in your sock again?"

Jack flinched. He was busted. "Oh, thank you, dear." He begrudgingly reached into his right boot, retrieving the ordinary American quarter hidden beneath the cotton. "Ah, here we are." The guard swiped the wand around his body once more, hovering a few inches above his form. This time, it failed to beep once and he nodded to give him the all clear. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your trip, sir."

"Thanks," he repeated, this time entirely forlorn. Jenny grabbed her carry-on suitcase from the scanner and began to walk alongside him. Once out of earshot, he leaned down a few inches closer to her face. "I promised once we got to the hotel, I'd be on my best behavior. Can't blame a guy for trying to get his last licks in."

The redhead sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't know whether you sound more like an inmate on death row or a groom at his stag party."

"Whoa, whoa." He held up his left hand as they came to stop on the moving sidewalk, pulling their small luggage beside their feet. "_You,_" he addressed her, pointing a finger accusingly, "Were the one who told me to get it out of my system. I was merely following orders."

Jenny snorted. "You're kidding me right? Jack Harkness… following orders. When has that _ever_ been a plausible scenario? Hell, when have you _ever_ listened to me?" She challenged him, leaning the small of her back against the railing. "I can give you a bunch of times you _didn't_," the woman offered instead, cocking her head to the side in defiance. "Let's see… the Weevil in St. Davids Hall. The Brudyac in the Cryogenic Chamber. Oh, and we just _can't_ forget the incident with the stun gun in the middle of the Cardiff Rift!"

"I revived," Jack pointed out flippantly.

"After an HOUR!" Jenny shot back through grit teeth, attempting to prevent others from hearing their argument.

Jack's eyes narrowed at her. The suspension of her retaliation was definitely over. Looking back, he would have preferred the car ride. "If you end this before we get on the plane, I'll let you get a punch in later."

She smiled satisfactorily, folding her arms over her chest. It scared him. "You better."

Turning back to grab his bag as they approached the end of the sidewalk, he suppressed a sigh. This one was really going to hurt.

* * *

"So… have you figured out where we're going yet?" Admittedly, her violence had its upside. The plane ride would be remotely pleasant and he had his first vacation in two hundred years ahead of him. And judging by their adventures together thus far, Jenny was likely to prove to be pretty good company.

She shook her crimson tresses, walking in step with him. "No. Your refusal to let me near the counter didn't give me any clues either. All I have deduced is that we're going somewhere warm that is outside of the Queen's territory because I had to bring my passport, which, by the way…" She glanced around quickly and moved in closer to him for a moment. "Excellent work."

"Thank you, m'lady," he returned with a slight bow of his head. "I thought the last name would suit you for multiple reasons."

The corners of her lips turned upwards as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Jenny Smith_, her brain reminded her. She felt herself begin to venture off keel towards the emotional side of the spectrum and needed to right her course. "It would have been pretty funny to see people's reaction to having Gallifrey listed under origin."

"A wee farming town in Scotland, right off the water," Jack stated in his imitation of a Scottish accent. "Rolling hills as far as the eye can see."

Jenny burst out laughing, so loud it caught the attention of other passengers. "_That's_ what you would have said? I would not have been able to keep a straight face."

"Hence why I just wrote Cardiff," he replied with a slight gesture of his hand. He looked away from her momentarily and then stopped just short of where the white tile they had been treading on met a gray carpet. "Ah, here we are. Gate D4. He turned back to her. "Go ahead… take a look."

Jack followed Jenny past the threshold as she briskly approached the counter, excitement coursing through her veins. She could not think of another time she had felt such joy and anticipation as this moment. Her gaze landed on the scrolling red letters behind the attendant. _D4… British Airways… 9:30 am… _"Lima, Peru!" She squealed excitedly, jumping in the air.

The attendant stared at her, a combination of apprehension and fear evident on her face. Jack placed a hand on the counter and leaned into the blonde woman. "Surprise vacation." This seemed to assuage her.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, a bright grin etched on her young face. "You're taking me to Peru!" She flung her arms around him, not only dropping her carry-on to the floor, but knocking his out of his grasp, as well.

"Oh, shit…" he muttered, pulling back from the embrace. "I got the wrong gate. We're supposed to be going to Siberia. I hear the dogsledding there is wonderful this time of year." Releasing his forearms from her hands, she reared back and punched him on the arm. "Ow!" He watched as she rolled her bag away from his spot at the counter, heading for a pair of free seats. "Wait…" Jack called out after her, his palm pressed against the spot on his bicep that was currently stinging. "That counts!"

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, everyone... we're heading to Peru to follow Jack and J2! I, for one, am very excited. How about you?

There may be some Spanish involved in the next chapter, but I'm still trying to figure out whether I want to go down that road and force myself to translate at some parts. We shall see. But I'm still anxious to bring you their adventures, even while on vacation. Or holiday, if you prefer.

Just to clarify, when I wrote in the Author's Note that 10 reviews triggered a new chapter, I meant that, like the chapter before, it triggered an EARLY POST of the chapter. Not trying to hold you hostage here! Sorry if I gave that impression. I love and adore all of you for supporting me and Jack/Jenny and this story!

Onto the review replies! For those of you new to Show Me What I'm Looking For, I reply to all reviews (anonymous or not) left for the previous chapter. Kind of my own little way of saying thank you.

**VivaWho - **I think that it's clear there is a little chemistry there, but don't worry. You'll get what you want soon enough!

**Snaptastic34 - **Ah! Love that! Me too!

**WinchesterLover - **Thank you so much! I really appreciate the feedback on my writing and style. I think they're both going to learn a little more about each other on this vacation.

**10sladydoctor - **Ask and you shall receive!

**MadameHarkness - **That will be addressed at some point... more likely towards the end. A few things I'd like to correct first... and one of them will be before Jenny finds her Dad.

**Pebbles - **Not so sure about Rory, Amy, and River just YET. River definitely exists in canon at this point, but I don't know that I'll bring her in. I'm still thinking about it. That being said, Brig will make an appearance for sure!

**GeekChic20 - **That was a really emotionally satisfying chapter for me to write. I, too, miss Sarah-Jane and K-9 immensely. And I think that the idea that she's still out there in the Whoniverse, saving the world in her own way, is the best way we could have asked for the Sarah Jane Adventures to have left things. She'll always be an important part of the fandom to us, even though Elisabeth Sladen is no longer with us. A little way to honor Liz's memory.

**WhoviansUnite - **And I, as well.

**Disney-Princess-in-Disguise - **Definitely 11th Doctor approved. I think 10 would adore it too. Can you believe that since I started watching DW, I never went back to watch any of Tennant's scenes as Barty? I know, bad Danielle. Bad. But he'll always be the Doctor in my heart. And thank you for your comments regarding SJ and Jenny. I like to think that had Jenny gotten back to Earth on the show, SJ would have wound up as her maternal figure. And so, I wanted to make sure it turned out that way here. Eventually, as Jenny begins to face new issues with Jack, she's going to need someone to turn to, so we'll definitely be seeing more of Sarah-Jane! And don't worry... it's going to be funny when they're in Peru. I mean, think of Jack's normal mode of operation and appearance on a daily basis. There are 1001 issues just on the surface.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s - **Phew... that was a mouthful to type! Haha. And thank you... hope you enjoyed this too!

**LeilaWillems - **Thanks! We may not see Sarah-Jane for a few chapters, but she will be back at points throughout the story.

**hogwartsmockingjaysilvertong ue - **Thank you! I appreciate it!

**Lilly - **Aww, thanks, girl! I have a soft spot for K-9 because of my two dogs, even though they're not robots. He'll be back with SJ!

**And that's it for now. I LOVED A Town Called Mercy. It amazes me that Doctor Who can have more continuity in 49 years than some shows have in two seasons. A call back to the Master? Brilliant. Out of Matt Smith's mouth? A little strange. Had to watch that a few times.**

**And has anyone been watching David Tennant in the Comedy World Cup? A lot of the British comedy programs are way over my head, but I do know a bunch of the comedians and other movies they reference. I think my favorite though is the segment where they have children perform a small portion of a comedian's routine and the teams have to try and guess the comedian. It's adorable and hysterical all at once. ALSO... they showed DT as Davina on Rab C Nesbitt. That slayed me.  
**

**Little reminder... 10 reviews will trigger a new chapter earlier than my scheduled Monday update!  
**

**Have a great Wednesday!  
**

**Danielle  
**


	7. A Very Torchwood Christmas: Part 2

"It's _beautiful_."

Jenny walked further into the room referred to as the Solarium Suite. The suite featured an airy décor theme. It was filled with earth tones in the mocha couches, maple chairs, and café au lait tables peppered with white, turquoise, and lime accents in the form of pillows and flowers.

She discovered similar colored furniture as she passed through the bedroom doorway on her right. The wall-spanning dresser was definitely made of oak to match the two queen beds in the room. The blue made an appearance again on the duvet of the white bedspread and the pillows occupying the couch.

Even the bathroom was a sight to behold. With sliding privacy doors made of white slatted wood, the rest was entirely glass and marble. There was a soaking tub and a rain shower, both luxuries she was unfamiliar with entirely. But they looked very promising.

Most impressive of all was the view and it had attracted her from the moment she entered. Both the bedroom and sitting room had doors connecting to their patio. There were padded lounge chairs and an umbrella looming over them, a rectangular pool of water, 12' x 4' in length and width, meant to soak in and cool down on a hot day. There was even an outdoor dining set.

But, that view. The beach stretched on for miles, water like molten sapphires. Pink and purple flowers, palm trees, and sand. It was picture perfect.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a movie," Jenny finally managed to speak, hands gripping the oak railing above the grass below.

"I remember you saying something like that a while back…" Jack was suddenly at her side. She couldn't tell when he had begun to follow her. "Do I get to say I told you so?"

The redhead bit her lower lip to suppress a grin. "Just this once."

"I told you so," he replied rather quickly with a bright smile. "Ah, that felt good!" Only Jack could derive pleasure from something like that. "So what do you want to do first?" the Time Agent asked and checked the face of his vortex manipulator. "We have about an hour and a half until dinner."

"Would it be alright if we went down to the beach?" She turned to look at him beside her. "I don't really want to swim. I think I just want to take it all in for a while."

Sometimes, in moments like this, when she said just the right words, Jack forgot that she was born a soldier. At the root of it all, Jenny was just a twenty-two year old woman who possessed an appreciation for the natural beauty of the world order. And it ran deeper than the natural curiosity of a Time Lord. "I'm just along for the ride, J2. We can do whatever you want. But I should probably change. I think my time of blending in with this coat is over while we're here." He slid the coat from his arms and then his shoulders, folding it atop his arm. "When in Peru…" Jack added with a chuckle.

"I'll change in the bedroom, you change in the bathroom," Jenny instructed him and pivoted to lean her back on the railing. "I can't trust that if I ask whether you're decent before I can come out, you'll actually tell me the truth."

Jack rolled his eyes and dragged one of his suitcases from the border of the patio and bedroom towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. "You'd be impressed either way."

* * *

Jack creaked open the bathroom door as quietly as he could, hoping to avoid Jenny's inevitable wrath if she wasn't finished dressing. He could just slip back inside unnoticed, with a little memory to savor later and her none-the-wiser. Unfortunately for Captain Harkness, the room was empty and she had clearly finished up first.

Disappointed, he pushed the slatted panel aside and headed for the patio. He noted that her jeans and black sweater were neatly folded on the bed closer to the exterior until she could determine which dresser drawer they belonged to, effectively claiming it as her own.

It was easy to find her once he got outside. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she hadn't moved an inch since he left her. But judging by the charcoal gray coat that ended just above the heel of her shoes, he knew that was not the case.

Hearing his footsteps behind her, she whirled to face him and blushed slightly. "Sorry."

He shook his head and reached up to smooth down the shoulders. "I think it looks good on you." He pinched the slack fabric over her arms. "A little big, but good."

She wrung her fingers that were barely sticking out from beneath the sleeves. "I was just kind of curious. Seeing you wear it these two years, all of the photos of you wearing them over the last few centuries. It's such a big part of your history. I wanted to know what it was like," Jenny explained with a shrug. "I can see why you like it so much. Quite warm too." She laughed and slipped her arms from the coat. Jack hooked his hands under the lapels and pulled it off her body. "Though, a bit weighty," she decided, as well.

With the coat now in his arms, he could finally see her choice in dinner attire. The knee-length sundress was adorned with light pink and white horizontal stripes and a matching sash tied in a long-tailed bow in the front. Her crimson hair stood out so sharply against it, yet the colors of the fabric complimented it entirely. And he noted her 5'7" frame was much closer to his own six-foot height now, as the white wedge sandals on her feet had boosted her a few inches. As far as he knew, nothing like this existed in her wardrobe. When had it gotten there? "You clean up nicely."

"And look at you!" Jenny marveled and unfurled the slightly askew collar on his white button down shirt with her fingertips. Paired with khaki slacks and tan loafers, Jack looked much different than she had ever seen him. "No holsters…" Her hands rested just below the dip of his collarbone. Something was missing. "And no braces!" she added in surprise, referring to his lack of suspenders.

He glanced down at her hands and then back at her. "Oh, yeah. A little too out of place for Peru. They're not into the whole retro thing, apparently."

"Shame on them," Jenny tutted, then realized her palms had lingered and dropped them back to her side. "But I have to admit, I quite like it."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Takes a little getting used to."

"Pues, pienso que eres muy guapo." (_Well, I think you look very handsome.)_

"In that case…" Jack held out his arm to her and waited for her to take it. "I would be honored to have the prettiest Time Lord in the universe accompany me to the beach. Let's make everyone jealous of us, shall we?"

Her arm snaked around his outstretched one and she laughed as they walked to the door. "So that ranks me one out of two then?"

"Hey, that is a _very_ tough race to call on my part." Jack reached out and opened the door to the corridor for her. "Victory is no less impressive in this case than in any other."

* * *

Jack took the opportunity to let Jenny get ahead of him as they approached where the grass ended and the sand began. She bent down, pulling her sandals from her feet and looping her index finger through the straps to take them with her. Even though the only times she had been on a beach consisted of occasions in which she was fighting the Sycorax, rescuing the High Glomian Princess from the Mediterranean Sea, and helping Jack get laid, all in a pair of boots, Jenny knew that sandals and sand didn't mix as well as implied.

He sat down on the grass, his legs bent so that only his shoes were touching the granules. She was already halfway to the water. "Are you coming?" she called out to him, her toes sinking into the where the tide had receded.

But Jack was already too lost in thought to hear her. Now, he knew why he hadn't been to the beach since 1993: he had remembered.

The sand, the grass, the bluest water you could ever imagine. The sea being a stone's throw away from your bedroom. Thirty centuries before it even existed, the Boeshane Peninsula was right in front of him.

The white linen shirt and the khaki trousers he had picked weren't mere coincidence. They were second nature. This place had all of the feelings of home without the people.

"Jack?" Ignoring the water in front of her, she made her way back to the grass. The look in his normally-clear eyes was so distant that it worried her. She leaned down and shook him by the shoulder. "Jack, are you alright?"

The contact snapped him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that's as convincing as an answer as I've ever heard," she snorted and lowered herself next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Jenny nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them closer to her body. Damn it. Now, he felt guilty.

"It's just that… I don't like to talk about where I came from," he explained in the hopes she wouldn't feel so insulted by his refusal. "It was such a long time ago, in another life."

"Does this remind you of home?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah. Not too many good memories there."

Her head tilted in his direction, red hair sliding over her shoulder. "I bet you're wrong," she decided. "I bet if you just think about your family, you'll remember so many great things."

If only she knew how wrong she was. "I don't think so, Jenny."

"Just try…"

He blew out a breath of air. She wasn't going to let this go if he didn't give her at least _something_. "Okay," he relented and rested his forearms on his thighs. "My mother… was the most amazing woman. She was so beautiful and kind and… made the best desserts a kid could ask for." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I used to run home from school and hope she hadn't baked yet so I could sneak something for a snack. Yet, even if she had, I always managed to find a plate left somewhere for me. Sometimes in the refrigerator or hidden in a cabinet. Like it had been 'mistakenly' left there."

"She sounds wonderful," Jenny told him sincerely. How wonderful it must have been to have a woman to refer to as your mother. "And what about your father?"

"Dad was like a superhero," Jack recalled fondly, locking his hands together. "He was so strong, but so smart. I could live for a billion more years and I'd still never be as wise as he was."

"That's something we seem to have in common," she replied with a laugh. "I can see why you love him so much."

"I didn't just love him. I _idolized _him. Gray and I both did," he added wistfully. Then suddenly, his face dropped and he realized he had slipped.

"Your brother," she stated. Noticing Jack's furrowed brows, Jenny explained further. "I sort of pieced it together when I was initially getting familiar with the Torchwood files over the first few months. Cardiff Bombing of 2008, John Hart, personnel files…"

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "You and that Time Lord brain of yours." He nudged her with his shoulder and she grinned cheekily. "Is there anything else you know that I thought you didn't?"

Jenny shrugged. "A lot."

"That's specific."

"I'll let you know when it makes a difference." She let go of her knees and picked her shoes off the granules to drop them onto the greenery. She dusted the sand off of the fabric of her dress as she rose back to her feet and retraced her path to the water. At the end of her footprints, she stopped and called to Jack over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Silently, Jack began to remove his shoes. The memory of the beach was still strong, still so fresh. Yet, it hadn't even happened relative to this century. There were times he had strongly considered finding John Hart and borrowing his vortex manipulator or asking the Doctor for a favor when he returned with the TARDIS. Though, in the end, he knew he could never betray them like that. The damage would be catastrophic.

His bare feet left a new set of prints beside Jenny's three sets, though they ended at the tide line. He came to a halt at her side, though he couldn't understand why she was waiting.

This was the first time he had been this close to the sea just to be close. When he was rescuing a princess or fighting an alien or trying to put on a show for a woman who turned out to be a former ballerina, his purpose had overridden the memories.

Jack looked out across the ocean and into the horizon, where the sun was setting. The sky was streaked with pinks and purples, oranges and reds. The feeling of home rushed through his body and enveloped him with its warmth. It was beautiful. He couldn't believe that he had ever given this up.

He let his mind drift back to his hypothetical time travel. Even if the end result wasn't disastrous, did he really want everything to be completely different?

It was impossible to determine exactly how his life would turn out. His mother and his brother would surely have survived the attack, though he and Gray would grow up without a father. He would never have wanted to leave the Peninsula, so that would mean no Time Agency. No John Hart. No Doctor. No immortality. No Torchwood. No Jenny.

All of the adventures, all of the excitement would be gone, completely erased like it had never happened. Because it hadn't.

He was torn from his thoughts as Jenny's fingers slid along his wrist. His eyes moved away from the skyline and found their way down to the point of contact between their skin. She took his loose hand, her emerald orbs still trained on the setting sun. "I know you won't let go."

Jack felt her slipping away as she stepped into the water. He gripped her hand tightly and allowed Jenny to pull him forward until he was ankle-deep in the waves.

And all of a sudden, there was the feeling of being home again… followed by the feeling of something dripping from his face.

He snapped out of his thoughts to find Jenny bent at the waist as laughter racked her body. Beads of water rolled off of her fingertips and into the sea. "You think that's funny?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She could barely catch a breath. "Well, you're right about one thing…" A smirk spread across his face. "I won't let go."

Before Jenny knew what was happening, Jack began to tug her towards him and she did everything she could to dig her heels into the ground below. But he gave one last big pull and she tumbled into the water with him.

Jack felt a wave crash into his back and put his arms around the redhead to prevent her from inhaling a mouth full of saltwater. She cupped as much liquid as she could into her hand and smacked it into his cheek. Chuckling so hard it actually hurt his ribs, Jack permanently pushed the reset button from his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So this was definitely a little bit of a sappy chapter, but I think that we were in need of a little emotional moment between Jack and Jenny. It's clear that they're reliant on each other when it comes to work, but I don't think they realize how much weight there is in their relationship outside of Torchwood.**

**On another note, for those of you who have seen the Power of Three, the moment between Kate and the Doctor where he realizes how they're connected (trying to be vague to avoid spoilers for you guys who haven't seen it) was beautiful and it really inspired me for Chapter 8, which is nearly finished. Doctor Who… 50 years of continuity. Amazing.**

**And I definitely think that Jenny and Kate need to meet up at some point in time. Too much in common not to!**

**Just a side note, I know that I do a lot of review replies and you guys tend to only read your own notes. BUT I HIGHLY SUGGEST you read the **_**other**_** review replies because they contain some great hints to upcoming chapters and events. I dropped a huge bombshell about two or so chapters back. Maybe three. That only one person seems to have noticed!**

**So without further adieu, here they are!**

**Trouble in the Night – **Thank you! I think that, given the opportunity, they would be quite the pair on the show. Let's be honest… I think we'd all just like to see Jack period. It could be a Diet Coke commercial and we wouldn't care. And who would EVER approve of anyone they cared about hanging around with ol' Jack? Certainly not the Doctor.

**WhoviansUnite – **Maybe. At some point. Or perhaps, it just happened at the end of this chapter. For Jack, at the least.

**Winchester Lover – **Aw, thank you, dear. The next one's going to be a little more fun.

**Snaptastic34 – **Oh, mistletoe… never thought about that. Perhaps…

**GeekChic20 – **Yes, the Doctor will return in his tenth incarnation. In terms of years within the story, probably not for a little while. In terms of chapters, well…. We'll see.

**Madame Harkness – **My wish is your command!

**AnneMary – **Aww, thanks so much for following this one! I shall consider you a strong authority on Jack and Jenny, then. I did put a little Spanish in this one. The original line was going to read "Well, _I_ think you look smashing!" So now that you've seen A Town Called Mercy, what do you think?

**10sladydoctor – **THANKS!

**Pebbles – **And then they went back to it! Gah, awesome. I have to watch Episode 2 though… haven't done it yet. I love Alan Carr, so I think it's going to be really funny.

**TheGirlWhoImaginged – **No Doctor yet (I know, I know… I'm anxious to get to those chapters too!), BUT we're going to see companions pop up with more and more frequency the closer they get. And MAJOR HINT: One companion in particular is going to turn Jack and Jenny's lives upside down in more ways that one. But this person is not who you'd expect.

**VivaWho – **And I'm back to being serious. Next one blends the two quite well though, I think.

**Saint Ginger – **Thank you, my dear!

**Yoda004 – **We are _definitely_ going to see the Doctor. It's more of a question of when, than if. I know exactly when he's going to show up and it's going to be a bit of a nod to the canon of the TV show's post Series 4 plotline without it being canon in my story. However, a few huge plot points have to happen first. One of which, I listed in a review reply three above this one. Wink wink. Nudge nudge.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **I think Jack DOES know better than to sneak stuff in. He just wanted a strip search! You could totally say Jack can be a tool, but I think he'd turn it around on you.

**Well, that's it for review replies. A few big hints were dropped this go around, that's for sure. I hope you all have a WONDERFUL week. I'm going on a three-day cruise this upcoming weekend, so I'll be missing the Ponds' swan song and will have to watch it on my DVR Sunday afternoon. But expect an update within the week. Although, if we get to ten reviews before next Monday… early chapter! Haha.**

**Go invest in some tissues before Saturday. I know I'll have them handy.**

**And oh hey, my phone just notified me that John Barrowman tweeted. So off to read that. Clearly, it's only for research purposes!**

**Danielle**


	8. A Very Torchwood Christmas: Part 3

**A/N 1:** **Sorry to preface this one with an early Author's Note, but I think it's very important that you listen to a specific song while reading the last scene. The song is playing in the background during Christmas Eve dinner and sets the mood for subsequent dialogue. I'm not going to write what it is now in an effort to avoid spoiling it. However, the song is revealed shortly after it begins in the story and lyrics begin in italics midway through the scene in question. I highly suggest you start the song, on YouTube or whatever you prefer, and wait until the lyrics match up before you continue reading.**

**It really makes all the difference.**

* * *

As she dumped the last of the sand from her sneakers over the railing of the patio, Jenny couldn't help but smile. Sure, the grainy residue in her favorite high tops was a little upsetting. But Jack had taken her to so many amazing places over the last few days that it was really difficult to stay mad at him.

First, there were the Ballestas Islands, a small group of islands near the town of Paracas. They had gone on a private boat tour that guided them between the jagged rock formations and past birds, seals, sea lions, and her personal favorite, penguins. She had never seen a penguin so close before in its natural habitat. She even named one penguin, intent on getting to know every other bird a _little_ bit better, after Jack, much to his own amusement. Even the markings that had wrapped around his avian body reminded her of his military-issue overcoat.

Then came the Nazca Lines, six hundred foot geoglyphs etched into the sand. They had been in existence for over 1600 years, drawn by the Nazca people and protected by the dry and windless climate of the plateau. Only a few inches deep, the tan lines looped and wove their way through the clumped red clay to form spiders, birds, and plants visible from the helicopter that had flown over the expansive desert.

This morning had brought Jack and Jenny to Huacachina Lagoon. The still, turquoise lagoon was more like a pond in the middle of a desert than a true lagoon. But the surrounding terrain was known for its high-octane dune buggy rides due to the steep descent from the peaks of the formations and sand-boarding. It was there that the Torchwood Two had encountered the offending footwear intruder in question.

"Leave it to you to pick the highest peak to board down," Jenny snorted and slipped the sneaker onto her pointed foot. "I had sand stuck in places I'd-" she started to complain, then stopped at the quirk of Jack's eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at him and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction."

"Oh, I'm well aware," he retorted with a smirk and barely missed a beat as she brushed past him on her way to the bedroom. "That's why we're going to a winery tomorrow."

"Christmas at a winery." Jenny pulled a pair of black strappy sandals from a shelf in the closet. "As though you're not going to get drunk enough on Christmas Eve."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Jack protested as he searched through a dresser drawer for a belt.

"Oh, stop it…" she admonished him and unhooked a garment bag from the clothes rack. "You just want to fulfill the eat, drink, and be merry aspect of the holiday in one shot."

He sat down on the bed, now wearing a black leather belt, and tied the laces of his matching dress shoes. "I could do all three tonight. In fact," he added, switching from his right to left, "I'm going to prove it right now."

"In a white undershirt? Jenny cocked an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Looks like I'm going to be severely overdressed…"

He stood up from the bed and folded his arms over his chest, vortex manipulator on clear display. "By the time you get downstairs, I'll be fully dressed and three drinks in. Possibly, will have arranged for a threesome with the bartender."

Jenny hung up the bag on a doorknob and stepped into the bathroom. "Good luck finding a third." And with that, she disappeared behind the white slatted doors.

* * *

She was inevitably going to lose the bet. It had been an hour since she had dried her wet hair, applied her makeup, and slipped into her dress. Jack would easily be on drink number five by now, which would make for an interesting night.

Regardless, this was shaping up to be a much better Christmas Eve than last. Christmas Eve 2012 had brought an ash storm, which resulted in a poisoned water supply and singed hair. Alien invaders were getting more and more innovative these days.

Absentmindedly, she reached for the ends of her curls and brushed them forward. As the elevators closed, Jenny caught her reflection in the back of the doors. The knee-length dress featured off the shoulder cap sleeves and pleats from top to bottom, broken up by a matching silk sash she had tied in a bow in the back. Her 40's-style pin up curls seemed to have remained in place, largely in part to the eight bobby pins and pint of hairspray in her hair.

A bell dinged and the doors opened. The lobby was packed with guests in their finest eveningwear and Jenny instantly felt a little underdressed. She had been saving her fanciest dress for Christmas dinner, but it appeared she had under-packed.

Her slender fingers gripped her black clutch a little tighter and she stepped off the lift onto the tile. She was about to ask where the ballroom was when she noticed the multitude of guests filtering into a door at the far end of the room, near the entrance to the spa.

Jenny tailed them inside, taking full advantage of her respiratory bypass system to avoid inhaling the wretched scent of the woman's perfume a few paces ahead of her. She passed the pair of 6' polar bear statues with blue garland around their necks and froze at the draped curtains. Peering into the room bathed in electric blue light, her breath hitched in her throat.

The ballroom had been decorated like a winter wonderland. Every circular table was coated with silver tablecloths, glitter snowflake-printed organza, and matching napkins fanned out in wineglasses. The centerpiece was at least four feet tall, consisting of what appeared to be a snow-dusted tree trunk and willow branches.

The dance floor at the center of the room was highlighted in a contrasting ice blue light as hundreds of strands of snowflakes and icicles hovered above. Even the lounge area off to the side, partially separated from the rest of the ballroom by white curtains, had been decorated for the occasion. The small cylindrical tables next to the white leather sofas and plush chairs had been topped with candles and scattered with crystals. And of course, the crystal chandeliers dangling around the ceiling didn't exactly do a disservice to the theme.

The winterscape was quickly filling with people and would soon become difficult to visually sift through, so Jenny made the decision to track down the other member of Torchwood. However, not knowing what Jack was wearing made him a little more difficult to spot than on days he was wearing his infamous coat.

But then she heard it: the loud, soulful chuckle that had graced her ears on so many occasions. She turned to her left and found her holiday companion seated at the bar in a charcoal jacket. As if on cue, his head craned to his right and locked eyes with her. He stared at her for a few moments, temporarily abandoning the conversation partner.

Not wanting to be by herself any longer, and unsure of any other course of action, Jenny walked towards his spot at the crowded bar. Jack stood so that she could have his seat and adjusted his gray and burgundy striped tie beneath the charcoal suit jacket. He took a few steps to meet her in the middle of the room.

"You look beautiful," he murmured into her ear and placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the blue-bathed counter. She had to admit that he looked rather dashing in the gray suit and slim navy check print collared shirt.

"Thank you," she returned with a blush as they approached a man who appeared to be in his late sixties. "I'm sorry to steal you away from your friend and to have kept you waiting."

"Nonsense!" the gentleman declared loudly. "I was just comparing war stories with Jack, here. You must be Mrs. Harkness. I'm waiting for my own wife."

"Oh, no, no," Jenny corrected him quickly.

"We're not married," Jack was quick to add, as well.

"My mistake," the man in a corduroy sport coat and red sweater apologized politely. "I know you kids are a bit more progressive these days."

"Professor," Jack addressed the older-looking gentleman, glossing over his insinuation that they were a couple. "This is Jenny Smith. Jenny, meet Professor Ian Chesterton."

Jenny froze as the man held out his hand. "Professor Chesterton? _Ian_ Chesterton? Of Cambridge?" She shook it in complete shock.

Ian adjusted his tie proudly. "You've heard of me?"

Her lips spread into a huge grin. "Ah, of course! Your work on neutrino particles is just inspiring!"

"Brilliant girl, you are!" Chesterton proclaimed brightly. "You know, it's quite funny… I was just talking to an old colleague of mine who had passed some of my literature onto a young friend of hers. She was also interested in theoretical physics. Not common for the young ones to enjoy this type of study anymore. Come to think of it," he trailed off for a moment. "I believe her name was also Jenny."

She glanced down at her shoes, unsure how to broach the subject with Ian. She was pretty sure the colleague in question was Sarah Jane, considering the fact that she had received a copy of Professor Chesterton's first book from her. And really, how many women named Jenny out there had an interest in neutrino particles? Or even had one of his books?

Jenny felt slightly dizzy as her Gallifreyan brain began to sort its way through all of the potential scenarios and likely outcomes. It was still a little hard to get a handle on the swarm of probabilities on occasion.

Luckily, Jack intervened. "Professor, don't you think that's a little _too_ coincidental?"

The older man contemplated Jack's words and his eyes widened as the realization washed over him. "You _can't_ be."

"Oh, but she is."

"Look, Jack," Ian held his hands up in the air as if to halt his line of thought. "I know you said you were in special ops, but … you can't." He turned to Jenny. "Are you _really_…?" She nodded sheepishly. "Torchwood then, eh? I always thought Sarah Jane was a bit of a nutter, so I didn't pay much mind to her story. But yet, here you are."

"Here I am?" Jenny held her hands to her chest. "Here _you_ are!" She covered her face and then pulled her hands away. "Bloody fantastic!"

Ian clapped his hands together. "Oh, Barbara will be so pleased to meet you. I must rush off to find her. She's still busy organizing her samples from the Nazca lines that she took this morning. Going to miss the whole blasted party at this rate. I reckon I can convince her to hurry down with this news, though." He smacked his hand down on the counter and slid off his stool. "Off to retrieve the missus! You must join us to dine then. We have much to discuss."

Jenny beamed at him. "I look forward to it, Professor."

Ian returned her smile before he made his way to the lobby. She stood there in shock for a few beats. Reuniting with Martha and meeting Sarah Jane had been overwhelming. But this… this was incredible. She was about to spend time with two of her father's oldest human friends.

Therein lay a renewed sense of purpose, almost like he wasn't so far away. Even if he was in another galaxy, in another time, she felt as though she was coming to understand him better. A mere ten hours just hadn't been enough the first go around.

Jenny felt Jack's hand on her shoulder, breaking her free from her train of thought. "Are you okay?"'

She reached up and placed her hand on top of his. "Yes," she answered a bit shakily and inhaled a deep breath. "It's just that… it seems to be coming together in my head. There are so many pieces clicking in regards to him. It's a bit overwhelming."

"I'm sorry," he apologized and she turned around to face him. "I shouldn't have ambushed you like that. While we were waiting to board our flight, I emailed Sarah Jane to let her know where we would be in case of an emergency, but I didn't think much of it." She understood what he meant right away. Sarah Jane Smith was as dependable as always. It figured Barbara Chesterton would want to travel here. She'd become quite the authority on South American and Latin American native tribes, specifically the Mayans and Aztecs. Well, the Doctor had been a little helpful in that department. "But when I got down here and saw the professor, I kind of convinced the sailor sitting next to him I would meet him in the coat room in twenty minutes. Come to think of it…" Jack tilted his head to the side. "He's probably still waiting there."

"You really _are_ something, Jack Harkness."

"Dazzling, charming, dashing," he rattled off suggestion. "Take your pick, any one."

She narrowed her eyes at him, a twinkle evident in her irises. "Impossible," she offered as her own choice.

"That wasn't one of your options." He clicked his tongue at her in disapproval. "We've got a little while to wait, so pick your poison."

Jenny's eyes flickered to the counter, taking notice of his beer bottle. "I'll have the same as you. What, no hypervodka?"

"All out." He gestured to the bartender, insinuating he wanted another. Sure enough, another bottle arrived a minute later. "Your drink, my lady."

"Thank you kind sir." She half-heartedly curtseyed. "Though, I suspect you're trying to get me drunk."

"Maybe."

"Liar."

"Your favorite."

"Never."

Jack took a step closer. "Now who's lying?" he challenged her and stuffed his hand in his pockets

She took as step back, though was unsure as to what instinct had just kicked in. "Let's find a seat. The tables are filling up quickly and I want to make sure we sit with the Chestertons." His nod was thinly veiled by disappointment.

* * *

"Where is she?" they heard a voice call loudly through the gathering crowd.

Jack wiped at his mouth with a napkin. "That'll be Barbara." He twisted to look behind them, but caught Jenny's nervous face first. "Just relax, it will be fine. I promise."

"Barbara, keep your voice down! Everyone is going to think you're mad," her husband attempted to quiet her, though it was clearly no use. Jenny had been spotted.

The Time Lord froze as the woman's eyes fell on her. Much to her surprise, so did Barbara. Jack stood and held his hand out for her to take. "Come on." Once she did, she rose and met them a few strides away from the table. "Professor Chesterton, this is Jenny Smith. Jenny, this is Professor Chesterton."

"Barbara," she corrected him quickly, never moving her gaze from Jenny. "My God, Ian _wasn't_ mistaken."

Her eyes studied the professor intently, head tilting to the right. Her hair was still chestnut brown, though a bit less healthy looking than the only picture in her file had portrayed. She was as well dressed as ever in a navy linen pantsuit with a white silk shirt beneath. "Barbara, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You're so like him," Barbara marveled at the redhead, surveying her like only an educator could. "The way you look at people like they're the most interesting thing in the entire universe. You couldn't possibly be the child of anyone else."

If only she knew how accurate that last statement was. "That's not the first time I've heard it, but it will never get old to me."

"Oh, my dear girl…" Barbara took Jenny's hands into her own and smiled at her sweetly. "Please tell me, how is the Doctor?"

The redhead struggled with what to say as she paused. "As far as I know, he's doing well. Been a few Earth years since I've seen him. Though, since I suspect it's been more than that for you, you should know he's changed eight more times since. Not implying anything, of course. You both look _fantastic_."

Jack fought to contain a smile. While the Chestertons didn't know much about the current incarnation of the Doctor, he, on the other hand, knew the Time Lord very well. Had someone modulated her voice, Jenny's words could have been mistaken for his own- the ninth _or_ tenth version of him.

* * *

The loud clink of silver against china caused Jack's head to snap in the noise's general direction. "Just look at them."

His eyes followed her line of sight and fell on Mr. and Mrs. Chesterton, dancing in the center of the floor. "Am I missing something?" He asked in confusion. "Antennas? A third eye?" His voice dropped slightly. "A tail?"

Jenny ignored his teasing and continued, "They're on their fifth song. Sixty-something years old and they're out-dancing everyone in the room. There's something just so…" she racked her brain for the right word, "_Beautiful_ about it. Gives hope to the rest of us."

"Hope?" Jack was taken aback by her comment. "Why do you say that?"

Jenny looked down, careful to avoid his scrutiny. "Time Lord adventurer or not, there's still a part of me that dreams about my future. One day, I'd like to have a man him look at me like he looks at her… " she admitted, eyes fixed to her plate. "As though she was the only woman in the room," she clarified and a scarlet warmth crept up her cheeks. "You probably think I'm mad."

He dropped his napkin onto the table and pushed out his chair to stand. "May I have this dance?" Slowly, she lifted her gaze to find that Jack had extended his hand to her.

The previous song drew to a close as she studied him, expecting to find a hint of playfulness in his features. Yet, there wasn't. Jack was entirely serious. "Dance? With _me_?" He nodded. "I'm probably not very good."

He ran his thumb over his lower lip as he smiled. "I'll lead." His hand reached a little further.

Hesitantly, she placed her palm in his and he grasped it, helping her to her toes and toward the dance floor. The familiar piano strains of Elvis Presley began to travel through the ballroom and they halted. She had heard the song before on one of the many records Jack liked to play when he felt nostalgic. For a moment, she attempted to recall its name, as it was on the tip of her tongue. Then it hit her: 'I Can't Help Falling in Love With You.' Suddenly, she felt a little more than uncomfortable. "I really don't think…"

_Wise men say... only fools rush in…_

Jack pulled their joined hands to rest against his chest and placed his free hand on the small of her back. "Shh… just follow my lead."

Jenny rested her left hand on his shoulder and they began to sway to the music. Still lacking confidence that she wouldn't step on his toes, she focused in on her feet. Much to her surprise, the Time Lord could feel how Jack was directing her body to move with his. It wasn't forceful. Instead, it was a slight pressure at the contact between their linked fingers and his hand on her spine.

She straightened a tiny bit as she grew more comfortable with the movement and he took this as a sign to press forward. They were moving in a box step now, though at a pace he knew she could handle. Soon enough, Jenny had stopped looking at her feet altogether and Jack led her into a circle step. "You're a fast learner."

Jenny smiled and her emerald orbs caught onto his icy blue ones. "Time Lord," she answered with a shrug.

He laughed and she felt it reverberate through her own body. "I don't think it's just that." She noticed he had yet to look away from her. Even when she averted his gaze, she could still sense his eyes on her.

"Jenny…" a voice whispered to her from a few feet away and they both turned to find its source. It had come from Barbara. But instead of speaking again, she merely pointed towards the ceiling.

The Torchwood agents glanced skyward and found just what she had been gesturing to. "Ahh," Jack mused and gazed back at her once more. "Mistletoe. Old human tradition."

She felt her hearts quicken as the words passed through his lips. "I know," Jenny responded in a voice softer than she had intended.

"It would be an insult to the culture if we didn't…" All of this spinning was making her slightly dizzy, yet the former Time Agent didn't seem to notice much himself.

"Oh, um..." she stammered in reply. Any other day, she would have shot back with some smartass answer or witty retort. But today, nothing was springing to mind. "Of course. Can't break 500 years of convention." Well, except for that.

Jack's head dipped closer and she could feel his breath on her skin. They were mere inches- no, centimeters- apart. She swallowed hard as he studied her lips fixedly. The centimeters had become millimeters now. Her gaze flickered between his eyes and mouth. The passing seconds felt like hours.

Then suddenly, there was a loud rumble. The room shook and the dance floor pitched without warning, throwing Jack and Jenny to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm bad. I know. And it's rather funny because I re-edited this chapter a few times and changed the ending each go-around. Ultimately, I'm satisfied with how it turned out. I hope that my suggestion of listening to the Elvis track did what I thought it did for me as I re-read the chapter.**

**I'm not going to discuss The Power of Three and The Angels Take Manhattan until the next update because I know there are a lot of people who still need to catch up. River would be VERY mad at me for spoilers!**

**On a side note, I wanted to mention that I have a Twitter account specifically for my Fan Fiction stories. I kept forgetting to bring that up in the last seven chapters. Shame on me! In following it, you'll be able to keep up to date on my progress. A few times a week, I'll write lines I love and share them with you all, though not necessarily in context. Think of them as little fun teasers! Also, I'll probably share random DW and Torchwood observations from time to time. Little stuff that pops in my head and the like. It's all in good fun and it will be nice to share these things beyond my personal twitter, of which around 5 of my followers actually understand. **

**You can find the link to my Twitter in my newly-updated profile page on here, as well as via the handle Jewelgirl04. *****Shameless plug alert*******

**Also, I was watching the Torchwood panels from Dragon Con and realized that John and Carole Barrowman's new Torchwood book, The Exodus Code, takes place in Peru. So to avoid borrowing from the adventures, I'm going to put off starting it until after Jack and J2's adventures in South America are over in a few chapters. Weird coincidence.**

**AnyWHO… onto the review replies!**

**Pebbles – **I, too, love Alan Carr. I think he's been my favorite so far. He made a joke during David's second turn at hosting FNP about Duchess Camilla that I had to pause the video because I was laughing so hard. And yep, the action is coming!

**VivaWho – **Oh, God, I was bawling too at their departure. But I think it was so fitting and so wonderful. Can I just say that I adore when Amy calls River by her given name, Melody? Adore it. And I appreciate you understand the idea of them needing to find each other emotionally speaking. That journey is kicking off now, for sur.

**10sladydoctor** – Not _quite_ yet, so sorry. But I hope that Barbara and Ian are of consolation!

**Madame Harkness – **Thank you! It was actually an afterthought. I had dressed him in the tan and white outfit, then when reviewing Fragments, realized it mirrored his clothes in the episode.

**Snaptastic34 – **You were not only right, but inspired me. I was looking for a way to have sort of a near-miss moment and the mistletoe fit right in!

**GeekChic20 – **It does! It's called the Paracas Hotel in Ica, Peru. Look up the website, girl!

**Winchester Lover – **I was a disaster at the end of Saturday's episode. A total and utter disaster.

**Whovians Unite – **Aww, thanks girl.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Thanks! I think that J2, appearance aside, is distinguishable from her original incarnation in terms of how she views herself. J1 was a born soldier and the olive tank/khaki cargos are indicative of that. J2 is embracing her femininity and discovering that side of herself. She's really in that transitional phase as far as style goes, like a college student in a way. She definitely likes feeling pretty these days! Alright, that's a little beyond topic. Also, don't forget, Donna once referred to Ten as Pretty Boy! So it's in her DNA!

**Trouble in the Night – **Oh, you and me both! I'm REALLY dying to get Ten in the picture, but there are a few loose ends I need to tie up first before we get there. And in related news, YES, Donna will be popping up! Hmm… feel free to theorize!

**Lilly – **Oh, that's a beautiful phrase. I must use that in my day-to-day life. And thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one, as well.

**Whoniverse Traveler – **I realize some people are on delay right now, such as yourself, so I'm holding off on discussing Power of Three and Angels Take Manhattan. I don't want to ruin it for you because they're so impactful when spoiler free. When you see ATM, you'll get some more clarity in regards to Oswin's master delete. SPOILERS!

**Trouble in the Night – **Thank you! I love J-squared… I think they're destined for each other. Jack would definitely have some fun with this sillier, more boyish version of the Doctor. BUT, I think his best scenes would be with River! Or Oswin too, depending on how similar the companion we meet at Christmas is to the companion we met on the Crucible. Thinking it over… Jack would probably find the idea that the Doctor is married to be VERY interesting!

**Okay, so that's it for now. Be sure to check out my Twitter and I hope you have a great rest of the week!**

**Danielle**


	9. Dunes: Part 1

Jenny slowly uncurled her fingers and stretched out her arms until they were elongated before her. A sharp pain shot through her right shoulder and she surmised it must have been the limb she landed on when she was thrown to the floor. She pressed her palms into the wood below and steadied herself so that she could lift her head to survey the damage.

The room was reverberating with panic. Some of the guests were prone on the various surfaces of the ballroom, others sitting upright in a daze, and a small handful had managed to return to their feet. Shattered glass, fragments of china, and silverware littered the room. The chandeliers were swinging precariously above them.

She couldn't be sure if she had just experienced a natural earthquake or the aftershock of an explosion. Even more worrisome, she was certain more tremors were to follow for one reason or another.

"Jenny?" a strained voice called out beside her.

The Time Lord craned her neck to discover Jack had found his footing a few feet away. "Yeah, I'm good," she declared in a strained voice as she propped herself up further.

But the truth was, Jenny was confused and disoriented. The quake had merely scrambled her awareness of her surroundings, yet it was Jack who had dizzied all of her senses. Him and the stupid mistletoe.

Why had he essentially asked her for her permission when he wanted to kiss her? The Jack Harkness she knew would have just planted one on anybody else. It was as though he was singling her out. Was it respect? Hesitation?

The possibilities swirled in her already-jumbled brain until her head throbbed in agony and she groaned. Jack found his way to her side rather quickly and had reached down to help her to her heels. There was no need to push aside her mental progress as the pain in her head, and now the pain the right arm, was doing that for her.

She hissed loudly and he quickly released his hold. "Let's get you sitting, then. I want to take a look at your arm." In her current state, Jenny was in no condition to protest. She shifted her weight to her left arm and swung her legs, twisting her body until they were in front of her and she was upright. "Atta girl."

Jenny grit her teeth together. "I'm not a horse, _Jack_."

Jack fought off a smile as he crouched in front her. He tenderly lifted her wrist with his left hand and moved his fingers along her skin. Periodically, they would halt their assent and apply light pressure to test the area for injury. Unsatisfied, he continued until he reached her shoulder. The slightest touch made her flinch. "Okay, okay. Take it easy." He brought his arms back to rest on his thighs. "It's definitely dislocated. Do you want me to…?"

Still in too much pain to speak, the redhead nodded. He moved to her left side and slung her good arm over his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around her waist. Jack used the leverage to pull her upright. "Just do it."

He nodded and placed one hand on her clavicle, the other just to the right of her shoulder blade. "One… two…" A loud series of cracks cut through the air as he forced the arm back into the joint.

Jenny gasped in pain. "_Bloody_ earthquakes."

"Let's not jump to conclusions here," Jack warned her. "We don't even know that it's a real earthquake. It could be a million different things."

Her disorientation was rapidly subsiding. "Not a million. Practically speaking, 132,842 different causes."

"Well, you seem to be feeling better," Jack mused and then allowed his gaze to wander away from her and over the newly righted shoulder. He caught a flash of brown corduroy. "Ian?"

Jacket askew, Ian glanced back at the Torchwood Agent. "Just fine, Captain. Scuffed up my loafers," he noted and helped Barbara to her feet. "But we'll do alright."

"What on Earth was that?" Barbara questioned as she dusted off her navy slacks. "A tremor?"

"Not quite sure," Jack replied with a shrug. "But with our luck, probably not. I need to find the manager and person in charge of security. We have to make sure we can secure the hotel so that Jenny and I can go check the rest of the premises."

A tapping noise bounced off the walls of the ballroom. "Can everyone hear me? Is this still working?" The sound was repeated a few more times. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen… please remain calm." Everyone's attention shifted to a lanky man in a red sport jacket and black slacks posted in front of the band. His dark hair was slicked to the side. "I am Carlos Giordano, your General Manager here at the Paracas Hotel," he introduced himself with the evident traces of a Peruvian accent in his English. "It appears as though we have experienced an earthquake, but we are waiting on confirmation from the government disaster station. As a precaution, I am asking all guests to kindly make their way to the lobby, where security will escort you to one of our conference rooms and check you in. I assure you, we are following protocol to ensure your safety in the event of further aftershocks and thank you in advance for your cooperation."

Carlos started to repeat his directions in Spanish and Jack turned back to the group. "Well, that was easier than I expected."

Ian glanced over at his wife and she nodded at him silently. "We're staying with you."

"Wait here," Jack instructed the other three and headed in the direction of the stage.

"He's a bit bossy, isn't he?" Barbara noted as he approached Carlos.

Jenny laughed and rubbed at her bare arm. "You get used to it." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him flash his ID card. "There's a reason he has been in charge of Torchwood for so long." She made it a point to avoid stating just _how_ long.

"How long have _you_ been Torchwood?" Ian inquired. Though, she was fairly certain he was more interested in the mystique of the institution than the Time Lord at this point. He'd certainly met far more citizens of Gallifrey than she ever would.

"Two years tomorrow," she answered. "This is my first vacation." And if this turned out to be of alien origin, it would likely be her last for a long time.

"So it's just you two then?"

The redhead swayed back and forth. "Pretty much. Torchwood One went down at Canary Wharf. Torchwood Two… well…" She stopped, squinting her left eye as she mulled it over. "He was a bit _too_ quirky for the anyone's taste. I've read some of his emails in the archives and he was more than just your run-of-the-mill, alien-obsessed nutter."

Barbara let out a small chuckle. "If you think about it, we're all alien-obsessed nutters. Especially you…" She shifted her attention to her husband. "Stop badgering the poor girl."

"I'm not badgering her," he defended himself. "She's Torchwood. It's a natural curiosity."

"All these years of marriage and your tact has never improved…"

The former Time Agent returned, sparing Jenny from being drawn further into the Chestertons' burgeoning argument. "Well, contrary to what was just announced, they have already heard from the Peruvian Disaster Center."

The redhead wrinkled her nose. "I don't like the sound of this already," she grumbled

"All the signs of an earthquake are there," he assured them and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ian slid his hands into his pockets. His travels with the Doctor had taught him that when someone with knowledge of aliens started with a positive affirmation, a caveat was sure to follow. "Except…?"

The corner of Jack's mouth rose. "_Except_, none of the tectonic plates shifted."

"So then something else caused the tremors," Jenny summarized. "Any detonations or explosions nearby?"

"None."

The Time Lord decided he was a little too quick to answer her question. "Since you already know the answer, care to share?"

Jack smirked at her. He was definitely busted. "If plates _had_ shifted, the PDC charted what they would consider to be the epicenter. It's about fifteen miles from here."

"Are they willing to take us there?"

"Yes, _but_," he replied, holding up a hand to prevent interruption. "There aren't enough weapons to go around. Only a quarter of security here is actually armed."

Jenny chewed on her lip in deep thought. Taking the guards with them would leave the guests of the hotel vulnerable, regardless of the species involved in the quake. Leaving the security team would mean they would be facing the unknown without any form of protection.

She sighed. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled and shook him off. She tapped at her temples with her fingertips in an attempt to will a plan to the forefront of her mind. "The safe!"

Ian was just as confused as his wife and the other member of Torchwood. "Come again?"

Jenny grinned brightly in satisfaction. "Every room here has a safe. I have items in ours because it's bulletproof," she began to explain. Though, evidently, not clearly enough. "There are 162 rooms in the hotel. Gun laws in Peru are somewhat lax…" She rolled her open hand in a circle, trying to draw out a conclusion from her audience.

"Someone must be keeping a gun!" Barbara declared loudly from the center of the ballroom that was now only occupied by hotel personnel.

Jack patted the younger woman's shoulder. "Nice work, J2!" He craned his head behind him and called out to Carlos. "Carlos! I'm going to need a list of guests who registered their guns with you." His attention shifted back to his makeshift team. "In Peru, there's no such thing as a license to carry, so long as you don't bring a gun into a government building. But if you enter any place of business, you have to register your gun with the proprietor," he explained further to the Chestertons.

"Such as a hotel?" Ian offered.

"Bingo."

"Captain Harkness," Carlos addressed Jack as he made his way to his side. "I have a list of guests who registered firearms with us." He held out his iPad to show him the document.

Jack frowned. "Well, I guess three is better than none…" He replied, his voice full of disappointment. Then, he perked up slightly. "You know, there's a _great_ punchline somewhere in there…" But at his partner's glare, he thought better of it. "I need your men to retrieve them for me. I can't risk taking any of your armed personnel with me at the cost of your guests. But I can't go out there without protection." His lips twitched again, but he fought the urge.

The general manager nodded and returned to his men. Barbara watched as three of them immediately darted from the room. "I volunteer to forgo a weapon," she announced aburptly. "I'm probably the weakest shot out of the lot of us."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Jenny cut him off. "Nonsense," she stated matter-of-factly. "You will have a means of defending yourself. I'm not leaving you vulnerable. Plus…" Her tone grew slightly more light-hearted. "I think I know where I can come up with a fourth."

* * *

Jenny emerged from the bathroom in a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy tank top, a grape and white plaid button-down, and black boots. Jack had already shed his jacket and tie. "Much better," she declared, though even she wasn't sure whose wardrobe alteration she was referring to.

Jack folded his arms in front of his chest impatiently. "You said something about a gun."

"Right, right…" She knelt beside the bed and pulled out her black suitcase. "Remember when you complained how much I packed?" She unzipped the bag and began rifling through her clothes.

He wasn't quite sure where this one was going. "Yeah..."

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed and pulled from the pile a brown cloth bag. "Packed that in there quite nicely." The redhead hopped back to her feet and spilled the contents out onto the bed. "In about…" She bounced her head from side to side. "Ten minutes, give or take a few seconds, you're going to take that back."

* * *

Jack held up his beloved Wembley in the light of the room, closing one eye to examine it more carefully. "But how?"

Jenny shrugged, a somewhat devious smile spreading across her pink lips. "On the way back from visiting with Sarah Jane. Let's just say it involved an alley, an overly suggestive black market arms dealer, and a pair of handcuffs."

He dropped his gaze back to her. "You pretended to take the bait, handcuffed him to a pipe, and then threatened to let him rot in a jail cell, didn't you?"

She laughed, marveling at his ability to read her like a book. "Pretty much. Do you like it?" Her features shifted to a more serious nature. "I had planned on giving it to you tomorrow for Christmas. I had to bring it over here in pieces to prevent suspicion, though I packed it in perception cloth to test my own innovation and a secondary precaution. Though, come to think of it, I should have packed it in your bag. You probably would have liked the end result."

Jack laughed and held the gun out in his palms, testing the weight of the weapon. Satisfied, he slid it beneath the waistband of his trousers and took a few steps towards the Time Lord. "It's the best Christmas present I've gotten in a long time," he informed her with a smile and embraced her body tightly. He pulled back to look her in the eye, arms loosened around her. "Well, in two years, anyway."

As a dull pain crept into her hypothesizing mind, the ground seized beneath them and they tumbled to the floor. Jenny pitched forward and landed on top of Jack, though she managed to prevent their heads from colliding upon impact. The result of her efforts, however, was a position similar to the one they had been in prior to the last earthquake.

Jenny spoke first. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're very light." His eyes briefly flickered to her right side. "What about you? How's your shoulder?"

She rotated it back and forth a few times. "No worse than before, it seems." Her temples began to pulsate again. "It doesn't quite matter though. We should go back downstairs. Barbara and Ian are probably waiting."

He shook the cobwebs from his head. "Right."

"Right," she repeated and scrambled to her feet.

Jack followed suit and peeled himself off of the floor. The barrel of the gun poked him in the spine as they made their way for the door. "Good thing this beauty right here didn't go off," he attempted to shift their conversation to their normal ebb and flow, patting the steel against his back. "Or we'd have quite a lot of explaining to do."

Jenny nodded absentmindedly as she fell into step with him down the hallway and was certain he was still talking as they approached the stairwell. Yet, even if the gun had gone off, there were more important issues at hand that required explaining. Regardless, nothing at the moment was more imperative than the earthquakes.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a bit of a short one in comparison to the last chapter,** **but this felt like a natural place to conclude for now. Almost, like it would be the break between the first and second halves of an episode. The mystery of the earthquakes will conclude next chapter with a special guest. That meeting is going to be the jumping point for a major conflict for the two remaining members of Torchwood Three. Any guesses as to whom the guest is? (And no, it's NOT the Doctor).**

**I'm very sorry for not updating earlier in the week, as I normally do. I had two huge papers due and a midterm on the 22****nd****. So, alas, not much time to get anything posted or write in general. But I promise another update by Wednesday or sooner!**

**And thanks again to those who are following me on Twitter. It has been fun seeing your reactions to my sneak previews and musings! If you aren't following my author's account on Twitter (Jewelgirl04), you can get the link directly from my FF profile page. I hope you enjoyed the sneak peeks the past 10 days!**

**And here are my review replies!**

**Web of Obsidian – **Aww, thank you! I really appreciate it! I have officially planned out the next ten chapters, so I can tell you with 100 percent certainty that the Doctor will return within that period of time. But I don't want to give it away! I'm definitely a Ten girl and I will tell you that the reasoning you speak of in regards to the 10/11 conundrum within the canon of my story will be resolved in a way that will make sense. I adore 11 and his boyishness. But I think that Jenny, at this point in her life, really needs the protectiveness and maturity of 10 to guide her. I hope that makes sense.

**Guest - **I'm glad you liked it!

**Lia - **I know, I know… everyone's mad at me over the cliffhanger.

**Winchester Lover - **Oh, me TOO! I seriously get very emotional thinking about it. Did you watch the P.S. posted to the Doctor Who tumblr? I'm still having a meltdown. And as for your analysis of Jack, I think you're spot on. However, I think by the time COE rolls around, it's clear that Jack and Gwen's spark has fizzled in the will they/won't they department. Once she's with Rhys for a while and later, after Anwen is born, their relationship better mirrors a Jack/Rose sort of bond. Is he attracted to her? Yes. Are they close? Yes. But that tension isn't there because she's in love with someone else. Though, your theory on Jenny is sort of interesting...

**Whovians Unite - **I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you'll find out who interrupted the moment in the next chapter.

**Snaptastic34 – **I promise I won't make you wait until the end.

**10sladydoctor – **Hehe. Hehe. Sorry.

**Geekchic20 – **Ahh, you shall see what was the cause of the quake in the next chapter!

**MadameHarkness – **Yep. I am and I did. And I will continue to.

**Pebbles – **Yeah, kudos to Barbara, right?

**VivaWho – **I know it was torturous. That was the point. Hehe.

**Trouble in the Night – **Thank you. I have actually never watched a full episode of Classic Who. But I have watched YouTube clips and studied them in order to better write the characters. Ian and Barbara are far more difficult for me to write than Sarah Jane. When I was tossing around the idea for this story, I knew that I didn't just want to write in contemporary companions or past ones we see pop up often. I wanted to incorporate ones like the Chestertons, It's funny… I didn't originally plan on them being in Peru for this adventure. I was just inspired while doing research, once I read more into Barbara's experience with Natives. It's rather humorous how many ties to Peru there are in Doctor Who. And on THAT subject, someone else of note is going to pop up in the next chapter. Happy guessing!

**Yoda004 – **Well, a hint of it. For now.

**Golden Robin – **Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that I can bring a little sunshine to your day. I really think that hearing the actual song gives you more of an idea of how it would play out were you watching an episode. So I'm REALLY glad that translated to the last chapter.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **For the record, you're REALLY going to have to try hard to kick the ass of those who interrupted the moment. Though, you'll find out who they are next chapter. Like I wrote a few replies above, I didn't originally plan on them being in Peru for this adventure. While doing research on past, classic companions to incorporate, Barbara's life work really meshed well with the plot of this adventure. So I was happy to have them appear. And as it turns out, someone else's more recent activities will weave him/her into the conclusion of the Peruvian Incident very well.

**So, I think that is all for now! More soon later in the week and stay tuned for some more sneak peeks on Twitter.**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**

**Danielle**


	10. Dunes: Part 2

The pair of dune buggies bumped along the sandy trenches, kicking sand in every direction. The vehicle running point was driven by a lightly armed soldier named Zambada, who deftly navigated through the dark. Beside him, in the passenger side, sat a heavily armed military guard with an AK-47 clutched firmly in his hands. A similar pair, Orozco and Andrews, helmed the four-wheeler grinding through the terrain behind them.

Jenny and Jack, far less armed than their military escorts, occupied the backseat of the vehicle in the foreground. The national police had offered a modest staff to bring them to the location of the quake's origin and the government had proposed a far greater force once they determined its cause. Hopefully, their promise was not empty.

After traversing another peak, the buggy slowed to a halt in a large dip in the terrain. A blinding white light had suddenly fallen over the sand and the lower altitude had provided shelter from its path. The muscular man sitting in front of Jenny hopped down from the car and wordlessly made his way to the boot. He extracted two cases from the trunk and walked back around the car. As he approached her seat, Jenny noted that his name, "Cardozo," was embroidered on the right side of his chest. "Andrews" was likely emblazoned on the other guard's uniform.

"Captain," Cardozo spoke gruffly and looked from Jack to the redhead, "M'am. I recommend we move in closer to see what we're dealing with here. The top of the next ridge should hide us well."

Jack nodded in agreement and departed from the vehicle. The driver motioned to their partner escort and soon, Barbara and Ian joined them. "The dunes will give us solid cover and the sand will suppress our footsteps. Whatever is throwing off that light shouldn't hear us coming."

Jenny tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked over at Barbara. "You can stay back with the Jeep if you want. I can't guarantee that they won't spot us, even with cover."

The older woman gripped the pistol in her hand a little tighter. "If I can hit a clay bird, I can hit an alien," she deadpanned.

Ian shrugged in response. "I go where she goes." Jenny wished she had been reassured of his own marksmanship.

Cardozo adjusted the strap of his weapon on his shoulder, no longer willing to wait around. "Then we move out."

The four foreigners trailed behind him and for the first time, Jenny was able to get a better look at the military man. He was roughly the same height as Jack, though significantly stockier. In fact, his broad shoulders were reminiscent of an American football player wearing pads. His hair was also shorn close to his scalp.

The trek to the intended peak of concealment was arduous at best. Their heavy boots were helpful in maintaining their footing, but were proving a hindrance with heavy resistance in each step. Even Cardozo was breathing heavier than a few minutes earlier.

He halted the group a few feet from the top of the dune and whispered, "Dig your feet in." To Jenny, his whisper still sounded like a gruff order.

Jack quickly followed him up the incline, sidestepping through the sand to gain leverage. Jenny and the Chestertons imitated this behavior until they reached the summit. Cardozo handed him a pair of binoculars that he had previously removed from the buggy.

They peered over the edge, squinting to study the area bathed in the bright light. It was Jenny's superior Gallifreyan vision that saw them first.

There were four figures in long, white coats, each holding what looked to be portable control panels. Behind them, sat two spacecrafts that resembled flying saucers from a 50's B-movie. Yet they were elevated, propped up by four crab-like legs staked into the ground, with cones protruding from the middle.

"It looks like they're going to drill for something," Jack stated quietly and handed over the binoculars to his partner. She held the lenses to her face and peered inside.

Yes, they were definitely drilling for something. The little boxes they were holding were clearly the controls to the machines. And as she followed the trail of limbs to the greater picture, Jenny shuddered with recognition. "They're going to drill into the core."

The soldier's face seemed to harden even further, something she would not have thought possible mere moments ago. "How do you know that?"

"How tall would you say they are? Seven and a half… eight feet tall? Kind of human-looking? A little Spock-ish?" she suggested to the lieutenant. He furrowed his eyebrows at the Star Trek reference, but ultimately concurred with a nod. "They're Dominators."

Ian, who had previously been relatively silent until this point, spoke up. "What are Dominators?"

"They're a humanoid race. A long time ago, their scientific pursuits drained their planet of its natural energy source, so they travel the universe to siphon fuel from other planets to power their fleets."

"And Earth's energy source is its core," Barbara interred and glanced back over the sand. "But I don't understand why they felt the need to dig…" she trailed off, then froze. The reddened trenches in the earth weren't fresh. In fact, they were very, _very_ old. "They've landed on the Nazca Lines."

Her younger counterpart followed her gaze and discovered the same realization. Except when she glanced at the two parked ships, it all made sense. "They came here once before. They traveled to Earth to mark it for their future needs… and now they've come to collect." She rubbed at her forehead. "Barbara, what symbols have they parked on?"

"The spider… and the bird."

Jenny snorted and tugged at her ear. "Their ships are called the Arachnid and the Falcon." Her eyes focused in on the characters etched into the white steel. "The symbols aren't glyphs. They're _parking spots_," she stated with disdain dripping from her voice.

Jack's face dropped after hearing her translation. "So more are coming?"

The color drained from Barbara's cheeks. "Over two hundred more. We have to stop them before they get here."

Cardozo reached for the radio attached to his belt. "I'm calling in for reinforcements."

Jenny grabbed onto his wrist tightly, halting his arm in mid-air. His eyes flashed with anger. "They can pick up on radio signals. We're on our own."

Cardozo's forehead creased in a mix of impatience and anger as he stared her down. He was not going to take orders from some redheaded college kid. Sure, she knew about the aliens. But he had fifteen years of Special Forces training in the American military. Hell, he was a Master Sergeant Green Beret in the 7th Special Forces Group. He hadn't asked for this assignment. It was sheer luck that he was the nearest of the security patrol when the radio call went out. And there was no way he was taking orders from a civilian, even if she _was_ Torchwood.

Jack had to give Jenny credit; she was clearly holding her own against the Green Beret. But his fierce glare was making him wary and he gripped his Wembley tighter. "Is there a problem here, Sergeant?" Cardozo was silent for a minute, his eyes never moving from her face. "_Sergeant?_"

The burly man relented and he glanced over at the Torchwood agent. "No, _sir_," he replied, deferring to Captain Harkness's authority.

Internally, Jack smirked. _Captain trumps Sergeant every time._

But the satisfaction was short-lived as the sand began to slip from beneath them and their boots' completely lost all traction. The Americans, Brits, and Time Lord slid down the dune and into the white light of the spaceships.

Wiping the sand from her arms, Jenny muttered, "So much for out of sight."

"So much for limiting the damage," Jack returned and nudged his head skyward. Sure enough, hundreds of tiny white lights were swirling in the sky. But they weren't stars; they were spaceships.

"Earthlings," a voice hissed nearby. They soon discovered the source of the words was only a few feet away, towering over them. The Dominator in question stood eight feet tall with pale skin, long dark hair, and red-rimmed green eyes. "How foolish are you to believe your silly toys can do us harm?"

"Mala, do not waste your breath or your time," a much taller male appeared beside the female. "Just take the human girl and be done with it. She is the only one that seems to know of our kind. Perhaps, she might succeed in our Neuro-Initiative Tests."

She nodded and turned back toward the spaceship. "Very well, sir. What shall I do with the others?"

"Might as well lock them up until we can determine what threat they pose," her commander instructed. "Though, I doubt it's much."

Mala swooped down and latched her massive hand around Jenny's forearm, harshly yanking her to her feet. As she wildly flung her arms and legs about in protest, Jack made a move to grab onto her. But the Dominator was far too strong for the ex-Time Agent and with one swift kick to his midsection, he was back on the ground.

She began to drag the Time Lord towards her spacecraft, although she was not making it easy. Finally, Mala's annoyance grew to a level at which she could not tolerate Jenny any longer. Watching her friends fade further into the distance, the redhead felt her body seize with electricity and their increasingly faint protests swirled in her head before the dusty world faded to black.

* * *

Another scream escaped her lips in spite of herself. She didn't want to give the humanoid female the satisfaction, but the pain racking her entire body was just too immense to hold it in any longer.

By her estimation, they had been conducting the Neuro-Initiative Tests on her for over two hours. Two _excruciating _hours. It felt as though she had been regenerating for an endless period of time.

As her hands fumbled with the blocks and pegs, struggling to fit them into their corresponding slots, she heard the distinct clang of metal on metal in the distance. It was followed by muffled yelling. Clearly, the Dominators had locked someone else on board. Jack, maybe?

But the thought was pushed from her mind as another jolt of electricity, at an even higher voltage, coursed through her synapses. Her shaky fingers somehow managed to match up the objects to their proper place once more. Though, she could already feel herself running on fumes at this point.

Much to her surprise, the buzzing in the room stopped and her body involuntarily slumped over. Mala began to disconnect the wires from their stimuli pads, scribbling on her electronic tablet as she did so.

Sweat was dripping from Jenny's body and her breathing was ragged. She wasn't sure how many more tests she could take before her body needed to use regenerative energy. And the consequences of that would be rather obvious.

The Dominator grabbed her radio. "Hodo," her voice crackled over the speaker. "I have commenced testing. She will make a wonderful slave to bring home with us."

A new, unfamiliar voice replied, "What a lovely souvenir from Planet Earth." Whomever this Hodo was, he was clearly one of the two other aliens they had spied on in the desert.

"Indeed." She grinned wickedly, turning her disturbing eyes to Jenny. "I await your further instructions." Mala lowered the device back to her lab table and seized her by the arm once more. This time, however, Jenny couldn't so much as stand on her own, let alone fight back. "Yes, what a lovely little slave girl you'll be."

* * *

The Torchwood agent crumped in a heap on the floor of the containment cell. She so badly wanted to curl up in a ball in the corner, but she no longer possessed the strength to move. Her fingers were still twitching from the electricity they had forced through her.

They had pitied her enough to leave a sizeable cantina of water in the far corner of her cell. Revolted, she realized they had only done so to ensure their slave survived the journey back home. She couldn't even muster up a shudder and closed her eyes in disgust.

Out of nowhere, she could hear footsteps along side her prone form. At first, they moved away, but then they returned and ceased altogether, replaced by the ruffling of heavy fabric. She felt her back gently lifted from the cold floor and an arm slung around her shoulders

Her eyes squinted open, readjusting to the more yellowed light of the prison. "Jack?"

"Afraid not, m'am," a gravelly voice replied. "He's on the other ship with the rest of your group. As far as I know, they're all still alive."

Her dry lips cracked a faint smile. "Call… me… Jenny."

Though it went against his military instincts, Cardozo humored the injured girl. "Very well, _Jenny_. You need to drink some water. You're already in the late stages of dehydration."

"How… did you…?"

Cardozo's jaw tightened. "They made me watch the feed down here."

"Ah." She felt the rim of the bottle press against her lower lip and she parted her mouth so that he could pour the water in. As it slid down her throat, she surmised just how bad of shape she was in. Her body began to shake.

He gripped her tighter in response and pulled the bottle away from her mouth to give her a chance to breathe. "I should have given you more credit earlier." She closed her eyes and lines formed on her forehead, but he shook her off. "I don't know that anyone could have lasted through that." With his free hand, he placed two fingers against her neck.

Her eyes shot open and connected with his surprised ones. "I…"

Cardozo's fingers fell away from her skin. "Impossible." He placed them back against Jenny's flesh. Sure enough, there were two heartbeats. "You're _not_ human, are you?" he proposed, to which she weakly bobbed her head in agreement. "That explains how you know so much about these… _things._"

"The only… way to… stop them… is to… reverse the… energy flow… of the drill."

"How do we do that?"

"From here?" She took a large gulp of air. "Hack into… their controls."

* * *

Jack gripped the bars of his containment cell tightly as the last of his broken ribs snapped back into place. Mala's blow to his midsection had crushed his insides, shattering a few bones and turning his pancreas, liver, and stomach to mush. Hopefully, the Dominators didn't realize their own strength.

Barbara and Ian were sitting off to the side of the room in shock. Hours ago, they had been enjoying a wonderful dance in the ballroom and now, they were prisoner in an alien ship.

"Just like old times," Barbara mused half-heartedly.

The metal door to the jail flung open and crashed against the sidewall. A new, previously-unseen member of the alien race skulked through the doorway and grinned at the trio.

Jack ignored his inclination to reach for his gun. Cardozo's had already proven useless in the aftermath of Jenny's capture and it was far more powerful than his WWII-issued piece. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about your precious little human friend," he sneered. He was, by far, the tallest one they had seen thus far. "By the time Mala is through with her, she'll either be dead or a slave girl." Though he didn't show it, Jack was slightly pleased they hadn't quite realized Jenny was far from human. "Either way, I would get used to the fact that you're never going to see her again."

The Captain's vision flooded with red. "I _will_ stop you. And then I'm going to kill you."

The Dominator took a step closer to the bars. "Even if you _could_…"His cold eyes bore into the human's blue ones. "You're still in _there_ and I'm still out _here_."

* * *

Still supported by Cardozo's arm, Jenny felt significantly stronger than before. She still felt a twitch of a residual few hundred volts every now and again. But that was something she could live with at the present moment.

"Is the water doing anything?" the burly man asked.

Oddly, she felt comforted by his hold on her. "Yes, thank you."

"You sound better."

"I feel better," she agreed. "But I can't do anything from down here, even if I am one-hundred percent."

"I can pick a lock and crack a safe," Cardozo admitted with a glimmer of pride. He pointed at the biometric encryption panel on the door. "But alien technology is well beyond my training."

Jenny chewed on her lip in thought. "What do you have on you?" With what she had surmised of the arrogance of the Dominators, it was unlikely they would have searched anyone for concealed items.

The Master Sergeant began to empty out his pockets, all fifteen of them, onto the floor of the cell. There was an array of small knives, a Taser, mace, zip ties, a lighter, a tiny first aid kit, and a few other odds and ends.

A dull pain swept through her head as she squinted at the objects. He pushed her further upright until she was seated at a ninety-degree angle. Her nimble fingers toyed with each item on the ground and she began to separate them into piles: the first aid kit, Taser, the smallest knife, and zip ties to one side, the other knives, the mace, and lighter to the other.

"Tell me you're not using the small pile," Cardozo deadpanned with the tiniest hint of a smile. A mace blowtorch was not something he wanted to experience for himself.

Jenny found it encouraging and shook her head. "I need a little time to throw something together. Keep watch, yeah?"

Her reluctant guardian agreed and so, she went to work.

In spite of all that she had seen, Barbara was still firm in her belief in a higher power.

Her travels with the Doctor had opened her eyes to Darwin's evolutionary theories in play on other planets in other galaxies altogether. But inadvertently, he had also demonstrated the need for faith.

In the face of danger at the hands of something human or alien, even if she was separated from the Time Lord and from her husband, Barbara had learned to put her faith in her constant rescuer.

After he had left them off on Earth, it was clear that he would always be considered a defender of her home planet. The Titanic II, the Cybermen, the Racnoss, the Judoon, the Slitheen… so many times he had saved the human race. She suspected there were many more no one even knew about.

But things happened. Races were in danger of genocide, stars were on the brink of explosion… and sometimes, he couldn't make it. Hell, Jenny had been waiting two years for him to come back to Earth.

And so, today, Barbara sat in her jail cell with her eyes closed and head bowed in prayer. The ear-splitting booms outside continued as the rest of the fleet landed in quick succession and engaged their drills, likely causing wave after wave of shocks throughout the country. She couldn't bear to imagine the resulting damage, having seen what just one did to the Paracas Hotel ballroom.

Whether it was God, the Doctor, or Superman himself, it didn't matter. Earth was in grave danger and the human race was in need of a savior once more.

By the time Jenny had assembled her makeshift gadget, the last of the saucers had touched down. She had to act fast or they would lose their rapidly-closing window of opportunity.

She had used the adhesive bandages in the first aid kit to secure a gauze pad soaked with antiseptic to the Taser. However, before she could put her apparatus to use, she had to crack open the scanner. Using the thinnest of the knives, she unscrewed part of the faceplate and pried open the inner panel to the circuitry motherboard.

The redhead turned to the man beside her. "Cardozo, how accurate are you with a Taser from a distance?"

"Good," he answered succinctly. "Why?"

"I'm still too shaky to aim," she told him honestly. "You see the little rectangle that is exposed on the biometrics?" He walked over to the bars, peering through. He nodded. "I need you to hit that from at least thirty feet back. It will short out the scanner and automatically disengage the lock. You'll be far enough away to avoid any blowback."

Cardozo crossed the cell to where Jenny was leaning against the wall and held out a hand. "Gladly."

The corner of her lip pulled upward and she handed over the weapon to Cardozo. "M26? Well, looks like you have three chances."

The M26, which was the latest grade of military technology offered by the manufacturer, provided its user with the capacity for three charged shots. After the final discharge, the cartridge would need to be replaced. Since Cardozo had been separated from his pack, he no longer had backup cartridges. Jenny could only hope that, at most, the third time would be the charm.

He smirked at her. "I only need one." Or maybe, the first time would.

A grin spread across her face, although she couldn't understand why. She looked on as he counted his paces from the spot in front of the lock and crossed the square room until he hit the thirty-foot mark. He took an extra step back as a precaution.

Cardozo gripped the Taser in his right hand and lifted his rigid arm. Jenny looked on as he closed an eye, focusing down its barrel. Had the situation not been dire, she would likely have commented on the attractiveness of a man in uniform with a weapon. Clearly, Jack had rubbed off on her more than she cared to believe.

His grip on it tightened and he pulled the trigger. The electrodes jumped from the main unit as the conductive wire ripped across the cell and between the iron bars. Sparks flew into the air; the crackling of corroding wires and circuits graced their ears, followed by a loud click.

Cardozo walked over and slid open the now useless door. "Ladies first." He was definitely growing on her.

As soon as Jenny crossed the threshold, a hollow noise echoed off the metal walls. The sergeant reached for one of the re-concealed knives in his pants pocket while they looked for its source.

The creak of a metal hinge tipped them off to its location and they looked down to find that a panel of the flooring had swung open in the far corner of the room. A man in tan military dress and a visor cap with a red stripe ascended through the opening. His shoulder straps featured three pips arranged in a triangle with the King's crown at the top, along with red collar tabs.

"Stand down, soldier," the gray-bearded man commanded forcefully. "It is imperative that you follow me. Unless, that is, you would prefer to remain here. That is your prerogative, I suppose. "

Jenny stared at the man incredulously, yet Cardozo barely flinched as he scanned his uniform. He returned the blade to its original hiding place. There was no chance in hell he wanted to stay. "Yes, sir." He took a few steps towards the hatch, but noticed she hadn't followed. "Jenny, we have to go."

Her eyes were fixated on his shoulders. "Are you… a brigadier?"

The man nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "Yes," he supplied succinctly. "Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart."

"Jenny, we have to move out!" But Cardozo might as well have remained silent.

A bright grin quickly lit up her face. She darted forward and flung her arms around the Brigadier, embracing him tightly.

His body went rigid. "Young lady, would you please release me now?" Affection was not something a man of his stature particularly enjoyed.

She took a few small steps back. "It's you. It's _really_ you."

"_Jenny_," Cardozo repeated and hooked his hand around her forearm and tugged. "We can talk on the way. We need to find Captain Harkness and the others."

At the mention of her companions, the redhead managed to regain her composure. "Right." But with a sly smile, she looked to the older military man. "Lead the way, _Brigadier_."

* * *

It had been over forty-five years since Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart had first met the Doctor as a Colonel in a tunnel of the London Underground. The Time Lord was undoubtedly strange, increasingly more so as he regenerated, but he had always enjoyed their adventures. Even if he didn't openly admit it.

He had kept tabs on him at U.N.I.T. and in connection with Sarah Jane Smith. Alistair hadn't seen the Doctor since the Last Great Time War, yet he understood, from what Sarah Jane had told him, they were now more alike than ever. And that troubled him greatly. A piece of him had always been concerned for his safety and now, as the last of the Time Lords, his unease grew exponentially.

However, it now appeared as though he was not the sole survivor of Gallifrey as he had long-believed.

The Brigadier ran a hand over his gray beard while he digested what the young woman before him had just said. "You are _whom_?"

"I'm the Doctor's daughter." The words seemed to roll off of her tongue like nothing as she furiously tapped away on the keyboard.

A blue light flooded the control room. She hadn't teleported many times in her adventures, but it was enough to know that it never quite turned out like anyone ever planned.

This was further illustrated as Cardozo landed inside the room on his back, for the second time in twenty minutes, ten feet from the thumbless Mala sprawled out on the floor. "Not exactly like on Star Trek, is it?"

"Nope," she replied with amusement, not bothering to turn around. Time was of the essence and as the only one of her party able to read and write in Dominae, it was imperative she continued to break into their system. "Why hello, Jack. Welcome aboard the Mothership."

"J2," he returned with a grin as he helped Barbara to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the room's original occupant was twitching on the ground. Though he wasn't exactly going to lose sleep over the fact that Cardozo had electrocuted her and cut off her finger after hearing what the NIT test entailed. "Doing the rescuing for a change, I see."

Jenny scoffed. "For a _change_? In what parallel world are you living, Captain Harkness?"

"Pardon the interruption," Lethbridge-Stewart's slightly agitated voice cut through their banter. "But how are _you_ the Doctor's daughter? I thought Gallifrey was time-locked."

"It is," Jack answered on her behalf, preferring her attention remain on her task. "Progeneration machine on Messaline in the 22nd century-"

However, she couldn't help but interrupt him, "A method of artificial reproduction from a single organism wherein one parent is biological mother and father. Takes a sample of diploid cells, splits them into haploids, recombining them in a different arrangement and growing the result into an offspring. In my case, adult offspring." The rhythm of her fingers was growing quicker by the second. "Turns out, whole thing was a big circular paradox. My presence drew the TARDIS to Messaline, before my creation, so that I, in effect, actually caused myself to exist! How brilliant is THAT?"

Cardozo squinted at the back of her head and leaned in Jack's direction. "Is she always like this?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Pretty much. If you think that's bad, you should hear her father. Two miles a minute instead of one."

He grimaced and shook his head. "No thanks."

The redhead continued on with her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Though whether on her storytelling or hacking plans, no one could be sure. "Messalinian human soldiers forced the Doctor's hand into the machine. So one skin sample, plus a little bit of military programming mixed in later, and BAM!" she exclaimed excitedly and slammed her hand down on the interface, causing the five humans to jump. "A genetic anomaly- Jenny, for short- was born." The Time Lord turned around in her chair and wiggled her fingers at the Brigadier. "Hello. Oh and by the way…" She hopped to her feet. "Run!"

Cardozo and Barbara remained frozen in place out of sheer bewilderment, with the Brigadier and Ian still attempting to process the science in her rambling. Jenny crouched down next to the electrocuted Dominator and began to pick her multitude of weapons from her utility belt. She tossed them behind her and Jack caught them, distributing them amongst the rest of the group.

She held onto the last one for herself and crossed the room to grab onto Barbara's free hand. "No really, _run_."

Jenny took off through the open metal doorway, with Barbara only two paces behind her. Cardozo and Brig were just a step in back of the older woman, Ian and Jack bringing up the rear through the ship's tunnels.

Jack spotted someone turning the corner in their direction and raised the foreign gun. Thankfully, it had a determinable trigger and he fired off a shot. "This was never part of the story before."

The redhead avoided the body as it dropped, seizing to the linoleum. "I know. Never reversed the flow of atomic drills halfway through the asthenosphere while telling it."

"The as-_what_?" Cardozo questioned with a shake of his head and fired off two more pulses, catching another pair of invaders square in the chest.

The Brigadier took down a third. "The mantle," he clarified in hopes the American had received some scientific schooling as a child.

The sergeant nodded as another slab of metal in their path retracted before them. In the distance, he could see a white-shrouded figure.

"It's the layer of the Earth before the core," Ian clarified in an attempt to be helpful.

The broad American fired off another shot and their path was cleared. "I knew _that_!" he boomed defensively.

They came to a halt at the final hatch that stood between themselves and the Peruvian dunes outside. Jack looked down at his Vortex manipulator and pushed a few buttons.

"Not too many life signs left in here," he determined. "But we can't teleport…"

"Without a link in a safe zone," Cardozo finished for him. He crossed his arms over his chest with pride. "See, I'm getting it."

Jenny smiled and Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm heading for the Jeeps. When I get there, I'll lock in on you with the Vortex Manipulator and we'll floor it out of here. The more space between us and the ships, the better. Keep close together so I can get all of you out."

"Respectfully, Captain," the youngest of the men in the room interred. "I request to go with you to provide cover. You're necessary to the cause."

The Torchwood agents were genuinely taken aback by Cardozo's selflessness. In a matter of hours, he had gone from questioning Jack's authority to offering himself up as a shield.

Jack shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but the Brigadier spoke first. "Sergeant, you're a good man. But this calls for Captain Harkness's…" he trailed off in search of the proper word. "_Talents_." Jenny's head snapped in his direction. How could he possibly know? "Captain," he addressed Torchwood's leader. "We'll provide suppressive fire."

Jack nodded and reached for the panel's button. He pressed his palm against it and the metal sheet peeled away to reveal their position. They were right smack in the middle of the fleet.

Sensing he was trying to determine which way to run, Jenny piped in, "Sound wave patterns are showing a distinctive pingback 200 yards ahead."

"Ahh, gotcha." He glanced down the ramp and gripped his gun a little tighter. He swiveled his head to look at his partner. "See you on the other side, J2." He winked, then quickly caught his poor choice in words. "Of the dunes," he corrected quickly. "See you on the other side of the dunes."

Jenny bit down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Right."

"Right. Off I go."

Jack took a few steps down the ramp and then took off running. He made it a good hundred feet before any of the alien invaders seemed to notice.

Brigadier sprung into action with Cardozo only a few paces behind. "Form a circle in the center!" he barked at them as his boots connected with the tan granules. "We cover him in all directions. Fire at the main windows to take out the gunners. You see any chap in a white coat… five rounds rapid!"

He fired off the first shot and hit glass. The others soon joined in.

"How will we know if he makes it across?" Cardozo asked Jenny beside him, shooting off a round that cracked a shield.

"It's pretty simple," she stated matter-of-factly. "Either we'll teleport or we won't."

Ian groaned. "That's comforting."

"He'll come through…" Jenny's gun threw out five rounds that took out a Dominator who had made its way to an exposed cockpit. Just like the Brig had instructed. "Always does." She could tell that Cardozo and Ian weren't particularly satisfied with her answer, so she needed to devise a way to distract them. "Brigadier?" she called to the man behind her.

"Yes?" he responded mid-fire.

"I'm rather curious," she declared. "You were supposed to be in London. How did you get here?'

Though irrelevant to the exact situation at hand, Alistair understood the psychological tactic in play. So he humored her. "It started with a group of archaeology students on exchange. They ran a chemical analysis of the sand surrounding the glyphs," he conceded. "But when they attempted to publish their findings in a local London journal, our lead scientist was immediately notified. They were led to believe they had committed an egregious error in their research, though it took a large amount of convincing on her part. She knew the residue was alien." He was thankful she was too busy at the moment to notice the slightest twinge of his lips beneath his mustache. "We agreed to dispatch a team and they spent the better part of a year here. Unfortunately, they became ill. A few died soon after."

"I'm sorry," she lamented.

After taking out the gunner of another ship, he eased back into the story, "No one wanted to bring the men back, but it was my duty to retrieve any soldier left behind. So I came here alone. It wasn't for naught," Brigadier assured her. "One man and one woman survived. Beginning stages of radiation poisoning."

"Perfectly reversible," Ian enthused with another discharge of the blaster.

"Very much so," he concurred. "But they needed medical attention I could not provide. I brought them to the nearest military hospital and explained they were part of an experiment run in conjunction with the British, Peruvian, and American governments that had gone awry." The mustachioed man frowned as he recalled the events. "My contacts afforded adequate corroboration and the hospital admitted them. They later made a full recovery."

The ending didn't satisfy Barbara. "But you're still here," she pointed out.

"Indeed," he acknowledged. "The attending physician notified a U.N.I.T. contact that they were cleared for discharge and they were extracted that night."

Jenny's heart sank. The Brigadier wasn't in Peru on assignment. He had been stranded there.

She thought back to the numerous times Torchwood had been called on consult in the last two years. They had worked with Martha and Mickey in the field on many occasions. The Smiths had been fiercely loyal to the task force and two of its top operatives. Yet, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was one of its founders.

There was one question that begged to be asked: was no one indispensible?

She was suddenly shaken from the realization as a wave of sand came in contact with her cheek. Jenny coughed, spewing grains into the air in repulsion. "Ugh," she grumbled, spitting.

"Close the circle!" Alistair bellowed and she could hear three pairs of boots surrounding her.

She were supposed to be four. It was then she sensed heavy breathing nearby. She lifted herself from her stomach to find that Cardozo was lying sideways on the ground, a foot to her right.

Staying low to the sand, she crawled to him and pulled at his arm to bring him to his back. Her hand was immediately coated in blood.

"Cardozo!" she gasped, searching out the origin of the sticky red liquid with her eyes. It didn't take long to find that enemy fire had blasted right through the man's shoulder.

"Jenny…" he murmured, eyes closed in pain. "You really need to learn to be more careful," he scolded her with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The realization plowed into her chest like a ton of bricks: the shot was intended for her. "You saved me," she observed sadly.

"You saved _me_ on that ship. I owed you my life…"

"Don't say that." Jenny slowly undid the buttons of his jacket to get a better look at the wound. "If you couldn't make that shot, there would have been no escape…"

"You know, I had a dream like this once…" Cardozo recalled with open eyes, though his breathing was growing more labored. "If it wasn't for the pain, I'd be convinced I was dead."

Her fingers hooked underneath the fabric and pulled it aside. Unfortunately, the location of the contact was too far off to the side to be seen without forcing him to move and she refused to cause him any further pain, so long as it was avoidable.

"You're not going to die," she insisted firmly and reached beneath the hem of her jeans to extract a concealed knife. "Not on my watch."

His pupils slid as far into the corners of his eyes as they could, looking on as Jenny cut away the offending fabric. He hissed as she peeled it away. A string of obscenities tumbled from his lips.

She couldn't be certain whether his reaction was from the pain or the sight of the wound, a two-inch deep gape in his flesh. The pink tissue was fairly visible to the naked eye, but she was fairly certain only her superior vision could see the exposed muscle and hint of bone.

Jenny went to work with her knife again, this time, cutting away chunks of his jacket. As she got to one of his pockets, weighted down by a Swiss Army knife, an idea dawned on her. "Do you still have the first aid kit?"

He mustered up a nod. "Right knee."

She found the corresponding pocket and retrieved the case. Thankfully, she hadn't used up the entire contents of the antiseptic in the jail cell. "It's a good thing you're an excellent shot." The Time Lord uncapped the bottle and leaned back over him. "This is going to hurt a little…"

She tipped the bottle forward and the clear liquid began to spill out. It sizzled as it connected with Cardozo's flesh.

He roared in anguish and her hearts broke. "I'm sorry," she apologized as tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he insisted as she began to stack the ragged patches of his jacket on top of the burn. "You are far more important to this fight than I am."

She wiped at her eyes with her forearm. "No, I'm not." She placed her left hand on the pile and reached for his right hand. "Just stay with me." Her slender fingers wrapped around his callused palm and brought it to the fabric. "Tell me a story… anything." Jenny pressed down to slow the bleeding. "I don't even know your first name."

"Ben," he breathed out. "Short for Benjamin. But only my mother calls me that."

"Ben," she repeated with a sad smile. "So how does Ben Cardozo find his way into Special Forces?"

"How does alien Jenny Smith find her way to Earth?"

"I asked you first." She had to keep him talking.

Ben had to admit the girl was good. "I wasn't the greatest kid growing up. I was crap at school, but good at football." Her earlier observation had been spot-on. "I was convinced I was so good that colleges weren't going to care that I was failing half my classes. Apparently, I was wrong." Jenny nodded encouragingly. Jack had to be close at this point. She just needed Ben to keep going for another few minutes. "In the end, the only place that would take me was West Point. I think they knew I lacked discipline, but saw something in me that was worth taking a chance that they could fix it."

"I'm sure your mother was thrilled."

He laughed loudly, which surprised Jenny. "Oh, yeah… really happy. What mother _doesn't_ want her eighteen year-old son promising his life to the army two weeks after the US invades Afghanistan?" Inevitably, her brain went into action. "She cried for two weeks."

"So that makes you twenty-nine, then?" she questioned in an effort to confirm her own math.

"_That's_ what you got out of that?" Ben shook his head. "But yes. Graduated West Point and started my Qualification Course about six months later. Ninety-five long weeks after that, I was a Green Beret fluent in Spanish and Portuguese." He stopped and smirked. "I was 25 by then. No need to do the math in your head."

"I did it as I went along." She shrugged with a raise of her eyebrows.

"You really are a freak," he commented and she felt his fingers close over hers, tiny by comparison. "But… I like freaks," he added with a grin.

"Break it up, you two…"

Jenny's head whipped to her right at the sound of a familiar voice and found that Ben's head was inches away from a tire. "Jack?"

Sure enough, Captain Jack Harkness was a mere fifteen feet away at the other dune buggy. Ian was helping Barbara off the ground behind her and Brigadier right beside them. How had she not noticed they had been transported?

"Apparently, being shot by an alien laser is the only way to teleport," Ben mused from his spot in the sand.

It was then Jack noticed the blood staining her hands and clothes. All pretenses were dropped. "What happened?"

"They took a shot at me and he shoved me out of the way," she explained as he drew nearer.

Jack crouched down and inspected the fabric. There was far too much blood for the situation to be anything aside from serious. "We need to change the dressing."

"Here." Barbara extracted her arms from her jacket and held it out to the captain. "Use this."

He nodded in gratitude and folded it up until it was more compact and consisted of a few folded layers. "On the count of three, we're going to switch it." Jenny's hands let up on the pressure. "One… two… three!" He pulled off the tattered pieces and replaced it with the jacket and his own hands. Ben grunted in pain. "Alright… it's over. We're going to get you out of here, Sergeant."

"Sir…" One of the drivers from earlier approached them warily. "We have a problem. There are now nine of us. We only have room for eight."

"Leave me," Ben told her. "You need to get out of here."

"No," the firm voice of the Brigadier dismissed him. "I will stay behind."

Jenny's face flushed with anger. "_No one_ is getting left behind." She clamored to her feet, fists balled at her sides. "I don't know what _you_ were doing out here…" She advanced toward the driver, whose name she recalled was Orozco. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that, because you were still around when Jack got past the ships, you were trying to figure out a plan or call for help. But you know what _we_ were doing?" she challenged him and the man began to backpedal. "_We_ were fighting aliens to protect the planet. Jack got his ribs kicked in, I was electrocuted for hours, we were all shot at while trying to escape, and Cardozo took a blast for me," she glowered at him and he backed into the other Jeep. There was no more space for him put between them. "In a few minutes, these people will be the ones that saved Earth from being ripped apart by magma blasted out of its core. So I don't care if _you_," Jenny continued threateningly and poked her finger into his chest, "Have to be strapped to the roof. We are getting the hell out of here before the explosion goes off and _everyone_ is going home. Do I make myself clear?" Her nose was barely an inch from the driver's, in spite of their six-inch height difference.

"Y-yes, m'am," he stammered and pressed himself into the metal in a feeble attempt to gain mere millimeters of separation.

"Good." She took a step back, but never turned around. "Barbara, Ian… go with the Zambada and Orozco. Jack and I are going in the other Jeep with the Brigadier and Andrews. We're taking Cardozo with us."

Zambada was the first to reach her. "I'll keep him in line," he assured her, disdain dripping from his voice.

She nodded appreciatively as Barbara and Ian climbed into the backseat. "If you shoot him, I'll corroborate whatever story you want." She pivoted to head for her vehicle and found that Andrews was already standing with the other men beside the injured Green Beret. "How are we going to do this?"

"There's some rope and a tarp in the back," Andrews spoke up. "We normally use it to keep the Jeeps covered during drills. But if two people stay in the back with Sergeant Cardozo, I think I can rig up a makeshift gurney to keep him relatively stable."

"Sort of like a low hammock?" Jack interpreted and the loyal driver bobbed his head in concurrence. "I'll stay in the back with Jenny then," he decided, knowing the woman would like to remain with Cardozo.

Andrews pulled the tarp from the open trunk and unfolded it three times until it was only doubled horizontally on the ground. "We're going to need to get this under him to move him in."

He walked around to his feet and grabbed his ankles. Jack hooked his hands under his arms and Jenny took his place holding the jacket. They counted to three and Alistair hastily pulled the tarp underneath him.

She knelt down beside him and slid her hands under the vinyl sheet. "One more time, okay?" He coughed and nodded in reply as Jack took the same position near his legs.

With Andrews and Brig at the other ends, they lifted Cardozo into the air. Thankfully, only a few steps were required before Jenny and Jack could slide sideways into the vehicle, supporting the injured man once Andrews was forced to let go.

Now resting on their legs, Cardozo let out a sigh of relief as the two remaining men tied up the tarp. "I never expected this out of you."

Jenny crooked her head at him. "Expected what?"

"All of it," he answered honestly. "The hacking, the shooting, the survival skills… and I don't think all of it is because you're an alien."

"Mmm…" Jenny chewed on her lower lip in mock contemplation. "A lot of it is."

"Even if it is…" His head was lifted a few inches as Andrews tightened the final knot and stepped up into the driver's seat. Cardozo's legs rose to an angle and the Brigadier was up front shortly thereafter. "Getting shot was definitely worth seeing you chew out Orozco like that. Never liked him much. Okay… at all."

The car roared to life and jolted forward. Jenny did her best to hang onto Barbara's jacket. "I'm glad I entertained you. Least I could do…"

"There you go again…" He scrunched up his face. "You owe me nothing."

"You took a bullet for me! I owe you more than just a little laughter."

"It was a laser."

"So it was a laser bullet then," Jenny returned in exasperation. Even though she knew the term was very much inaccurate, her point was no less clear. "And you admit it!"

Ben exhaled through his teeth. "You're impossible."

"You get used to it," Jack chorused and received a glare from Jenny. "What?"

"Like _you're_ so easy to be around," she snorted and returned her attention to the Sergeant. "You see what I have to put up with?" She arched an eyebrow. "But really, I am in your debt."

"Then go out with me."

"What?"

Ben adjusted his good shoulder, which was starting to cramp. "If I get through this…"

"_When_ you get through this," Jenny corrected him with a stern look.

"_When_ I get through this," he acknowledged her amendment, "And am fully healed, let me take you out somewhere."

She scrunched up her nose. "Like… a date?"

"Yeah," He nodded once. "Why not?"

Jenny tilted her head to the side and clenched her teeth. "Ben…"

"Ben?" Jack's voice echoed in surprise.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I don't know…"

"Come on, I'm sure even aliens go out on dates," he teased. "Just dinner… maybe a movie. Really, I'm not expecting anything else, I promise." She still seemed to be indecisive, so Ben knew it was time to play his trump card. "Are you really going to deny a dying man a date?"

Jack muttered under his breath. "Oh, come on…" Like he hadn't played that card before.

The redhead couldn't help but laugh. "That was a good one…" Her smile persisted. "Alright, one date. Even though you're not going to die."

"Then it's settled." Ben grinned. "Good."

"Good."

Jenny couldn't help but blush. Six hours ago, she couldn't stand the man. But she'd warmed up substantially to Sgt. Ben Cardozo. It turned out that like both she and Jack, there was a lot more to him than what was on the surface.

Admittedly, though, the surface wasn't exactly hard to look at either.

"Just one question though…" he added, changing the course of conversation. "If those drills were powered by atomic energy and you reversed their flow, doesn't that mean that we're going to be setting off two hundred atomic bombs in the middle of the desert?"

"Ah, yes!" the Brigadier chimed in from the front seat. He'd been ignoring the flirting going on for the past few minutes in favor of keeping lookout for Andrews. But Cardozo had a valid point. "I nearly forgot."

Jenny watched intently as he removed what looked like a small transistor radio from the inner breast pocket of his jacket. "What is that?"

Jack's attention had been captured, as well. In light of the medical crisis, he too had forgotten about the drills. "Is that a radio?" The older man clicked a button on the side and a bright screen replaced the entire face of the mechanism. "Okay, definitely not a radio."

"Before my team took ill, they decided it would be good strategy to safeguard the area in the event whomever created the lines returned," he began to explain and hundreds of small green dots appeared on the handheld device.

"They're landmines," the dark-haired man behind him established in shock. "They buried landmines under all that sand." He folded his arms together and leaned back in his seat. "It'll work too. Prevent the surge of energy from escaping out of the crust and it'll discharge into the mantle and blend right in. Pretty clever, actually."

"Realistically, I don't believe that was their intention. I think they just relished the idea of blowing up some aliens," the Brigadier admitted rather seriously. "But there's no sense in not taking advantage of their folly. After all, you were around when Truman dropped the bomb on Hiroshima, Captain Harkness. I don't think we need another one of those."

"Wait…" This caught Ben's attention and he nearly shot upright, but the pain in his shoulder and Jenny's forceful hands kept him down. "WHAT?"

Yet the question went unanswered as the Brigadier pressed his thumb on the device's little red button and over two hundred Dominator spaceships were obliterated in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is probably the longest one I have ever written in any of my stories. I just kept getting ideas as I went along and ran with it, so I hope you liked it.**

**One thing I'm being a little more conscious of is bringing out some further ties between the Doctor and Jenny in personality. She's never going to be a female version of him because, let's be honest, that's rather absurd. But little habits and mannerisms are reasonable to be passed from parent to child. **

**I was very excited to bring the Brigadier into the fold. He is the person who really knows the classic Doctors best, so I think he is very important to Jenny as a source of knowledge. But as you'll see next chapter, he brings with him a LOT more than that.**

**I had to do a lot of research on Brig and the Chestertons to get a good idea as to their characterization as a person who never watched Classic Who. So for those of you who are familiar with them, I hope I did the trio justice.**

**After finishing the chapter, I realized that Ben Cardozo (named for prominent Supreme Court Justice Benjamin Cardozo) is going to be a bit polarizing amongst you. But stick with me, okay? There is a method to my madness. Even though I'm not a madman with a blue box.**

**Okay, so… onto the review replies! You guys came out in RECORD NUMBERS this week and a super long chapter was totally your reward. I hope I did you proud!**

**GeekChic20** – Your wish is my command. I hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry… I know I'm torturing you all. But I admit, I like it… just a little bit.

**Snaptastic34** – Believe me. It's sooner than that. A LOT sooner. I hope you liked the dynamic you saw here.

**Whovians Unite** – I'd like to think obliterating the Dominators did the trick.

**10sladydoctor** – I'm sorry! But, I'm also not!

**Winchester Lover** – Oh, I felt the same way. SERIOUSLY! And yes, they're getting very, very close. I don't plan on going all Bones about it!

**Madame Harkness** – That was rather terrible. I hope you liked this one.

**Pebbles** – Not this time. But we'll see them again soon.

**VivaWho** – And now, the jealousy!

**Guest** – Well, I'm flattered! Happy Sunday, my dear!

**Mylia** – Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well.

**PhantomX0990** – Oh! I know that feeling rather well! It sucks. But I hope this chapter made up for it. Your review is the kind of review I LIVE for when it comes to writing. It inspired me to press through the roadblock I felt right after Brig shows them a way out. I literally hit a wall. So I'm glad I could be of some inspiration to you in return! I very much liked the overall ending of the episode, but I agree there were a few logistical flaws. As someone who considers herself a New Yorker, I agree with you. Although, I'm still a bit uneasy on my commute to Manhattan every morning when I pass her. I think the problem with Season 7 Part 1 is that it's too short to develop a real overarching plot to build up to the departure of Amy and Rory. It's like they're too concerned with Jenna-Louise Coleman's integration into the show that they want to dedicate more time to her than the Ponds. BUT, if Clara is anything like Oswin… I'm so on board. The best part of the entire season for me, thus far, was the last seven minutes. I've missed the outwardly emotional Doctor and it killed me when Amy called River Melody. The PS that was on Tumblr killed me too. I think it was an excellent send off, just kind of rushed. Anyhoo… I hope Barbara with a gun lived up to your expectations. She's a little bit of a badass under it all. I thought she'd be great with clay pigeons. Seriously. I think that there's a delicate balance between building up tension and dragging it out, so I'm trying to toe that line with Jack and Jenny carefully. Hopefully, when they do get together (I'm not going to insult anyone's intelligence here by writing 'if'), it will be the right time and as a result of the right circumstances. I actually planned the next seven or so chapters out to make it work and there's going to be a BIG moment down the road that acts as a little fix to mold this entirely into canon. I promise, I'll mesh it altogether, like you say. Again, thank you SO much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your next review!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s** – Barbara is definitely a badass underneath it all. And I don't know if anyone other than this ragtag group of five could have kicked the ass of the gigantic Dominators. Well, aside from the second Doctor and Jamie… because they did. I hope you liked this one… and was happy with the revenge we all got on the aliens for breaking up that kiss!

**Trouble in the Night** – Ooh, well… spoilers! He's not going to stumble across them on their FIRST kiss. But, let's just say Jack catches Jenny by surprise… and in turn, the Doctor is the most surprised of all. I have that moment written already. It sort of came to me on a bus, oddly enough.

**Eye-in-the-Glass** – Unfortunately, neither. I'd like to think that the Doctor believes his greatest curse is perpetual loneliness. And that's really rooted in the fact that he loses all of his companions at some point. But the thing about Jenny that's wonderful is that she's someone the Doctor can travel with forever and who can fill the gaping hole in his heart of all those who've come before. Deep down, he regrets that lost opportunity. And I think having that again will profoundly change him. Well, we'll see, anyway. Wink wink.

**Web of Obsidian** – Thank you! Well, that WAS slightly shorter than usual, so I hope this made up for it! And I appreciate the feedback!

**UntilNeverDawns** – Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Phew! Okay, that's all for now! But I sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Love you all! Have a great week… and pray for me to do well on my first law school midterm!**

**Danielle**


	11. Dunes: Part 3

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting! I live in coastal NJ (Monmouth County), so unfortunately, we were hit pretty badly by Hurricane Sandy and then Winter Storm Athena. Yeah, they're naming snowstorms now.**

**Thankfully, everyone is okay here and our house only had minimal damage that is covered by insurance. We just were out of power and heat from 2pm on Monday (10/29) until this past Friday (11/9). I've been out of school for just as long and while it was a great respite for my brain, I'm trying to get back into law school mode.**

**So here is the long overdue update you have so patiently waited for. Things are really going to get cranked up a notch from here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack glanced across the aisle of the airplane at his partner, who was reclined into a deep slumber in her chair. He was glad to see that Jenny was finally able to find the time to rest. The vacation had been meant, in part, to help recharge her batteries after spending the better part of the last two years constantly on-the-go. Though she refused to admit that she required more than a few hours of occasional sleep, Jack was certain the Doctor had logged more than his fair share of respite after especially taxing adventures.

The past day's events surely qualified as such. Jenny had spent the first half of Christmas Eve sandboarding in the desert, only to endure earthquakes, capture, two and a half hours of electrocution-oriented torture, an escape plan that involved a large amount of running, and an argument with U.N.I.T. in the latter half. Well, it hadn't been so much as an argument with the Unified Intelligence Taskforce as a heated stand-off with Colonel Augustus Oduya.

The Colonel and Jenny didn't exactly see eye-to-eye when it came to the Brigadier. He believed that Lethbridge-Stewart had put the entire force at risk via his secret operation and subsequently, no longer had a place at U.N.I.T. The Time Lord, on the other hand, voiced her complete and utter disapproval of Oduya's leadership in the Brig's absence, citing everything from the failure in the face of the 456 incident to his willingness to force sacrifice to save his own reputation, as evidenced by his blacklisting of the Brigadier in Peru.

He was grateful that Jenny had refused to let him take the phone call once they had arrived at the British Embassy. The mere sound of the Colonel's voice reminded him of the darkest week of his life that he had been working so hard to put behind him. And though her willingness to go toe-to-toe with Oduya was largely out of loyalty to her father's oldest friend, in his heart, Jack knew it was partly for him, as well.

"She's quite a force, isn't she?" a voice snapped Jack from his train of thought.

He turned back to the seat facing him and found the Brigadier was reading a packet that had been sent over from London. "You have no idea," he admitted with a laugh.

He flipped to a new page, not bothering to look up. "I have spent much of my life in the presence of her father, so forgive me if our outlook on that matter differs." This time, his gaze moved to the other man's face. "How is my old friend these days?"

"Alright, I think." Jack shrugged. With no indications as to the contrary, it was a fair assumption. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. For Jenny, it has been even longer than you, I think."

"Well, I do hope he returns soon," the Brigadier replied sincerely. "For all of our sake. But especially hers. After everything Sarah Jane told me about the Doctor and the war..." The man trailed off in thought for a moment. His old friend had been an adventurer at heart, fascinated by the curiosities that lay in the past, present, and future of all the worlds in the cosmos. While their worldviews often differed, the Brigadier relished the opportunities he had to see the universe through the Doctor's eyes. It was unthinkably tragic that his outlook would be forever tainted by the horrors of war. "She seems to bring an invariable brightness to things."

"If anyone can attest to that it's me," the Torchwood agent admitted without much thought as he tapped away at the buttons on his vortex manipulator. His fingers slowed to a stop as he digested the implication of the words that had flowed from his lips. "The Hub is much cheerier with her around," he added quickly.

"Mhmm." Alistair nodded with a disbelieving glance at Jack. "We could use someone like her at U.N.I.T. She's got the instincts of a soldier with the conscience of a Time Lord. Brilliant combination, actually."

"Forgive me if I don't pass that on." Jack picked up his own debriefing papers and began to skim them. He remembered how empty the reconstructed Hub had been prior to her arrival and had no inclination to return to those times.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as exhaustion set in. The letters were beginning to scramble on the page before him and it became clear that he was just as drained as his partner.

The Brigadier took note of the bleary-eyed man. "There's nothing undignified about sleep, Captain," he asserted in his unwavering voice. "Immortality does not equate to insomnia."

Jack let out a deep breath and tossed the document onto the neighboring chair. "One of my last ties to humanity." His eyes flickered to Jenny for a moment.

The glance had not gone unnoticed. "Sleep, Captain Harkness," Brig told him firmly and Jack suspected it was more of an order than a suggestion. "I'll keep an eye on things."

"Thanks," he muttered as he closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. It was mere moments before he settled into a deep, long-overdue slumber.

* * *

From the moment the helicopter touched down on the helipad of the Tower of London, Colonel Oduya's face was etched with a permanent scowl. With decades of military experience under his belt, he did not appreciate the accusations being thrown around by the twenty-something Torchwood agent. Though far more intelligent in his own mind, he at least considered her partner his equal after considerable practice in the field.

Jenny was not happy to encounter the current director of U.N.I.T. either. She vaguely recalled referring to him as a "power-hungry ape" roughly fifteen hours ago. Though, in her opinion, it wasn't exactly undeserved. His lack of leadership during the 456 incident led to a multitude of innocent deaths, including Ianto, and the forced sacrifice of Jack's grandson, Stephen. She vehemently believed that Oduya, having worked with Captain Harkness before, knew when push came to shove, Jack would make the ultimate sacrifice for the benefit of the planet. The Colonel had cost the former Time Agent all that was good in his life and she despised him for it.

Jack knew he had to be the first one to break the icy barrier firmly established between his team and the director. Allowing the Brigadier or Jenny to make first contact with the current head of U.N.I.T. was likely to end poorly. He hopped out of the chopper ahead of his fellow passengers and walked briskly toward the man flanked by his own personal army. "Colonel," he addressed him respectfully and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Oduya grasped his outstretched palm and shook it. "Captain Harkness. It's good to have you back in the kingdom." His brown eyes scanned to the right and landed on the redheaded woman and uniformed man who were now beside him. "Though…" His gaze returned to Jack's face. "I'd have preferred you returned alone."

"Well, I'd have _preferred_ my partner wasn't tortured via electroshock for two and a half hours while trying to protect the planet from invasion, but I suppose we can't always get what we want, now can we?" Jack retorted calmly, yet with sharpness to his tone.

The dark-skinned man cleared his throat to change the subject and Jack notched a mental victory. "Well, I presume you were all debriefed on the airplane back. I have guards ready to escort Mr. and Mrs. Chesterton to their home. My lead scientist would like to meet with the remainder of your team to gather more information for our files." He turned his body slightly to make eye contact with the Brigadier. "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, I presume you know the way."

Before the older man could so much as nod, Colonel Oduya had turned on his heels and retreated back into the building with his guards. Two had remained, presumably to take charge of the professors.

Jack snorted as he faced the remaining visitors behind him. "He's become much more of a dick since the last time I saw him."

Barbara spoke up from the back of the group. "I guess this means we're off now."

"Lots of boring stuff from here on out," Jenny replied with a smile, though her voice was laced with sadness. "You got to see the best parts."

One of the guards in green fatigues took a few steps towards the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Chesterton, if you'll come with us to the helicopter."

"Please just give me a few minutes," the older woman asked of the young man. "I just want to say goodbye."

He contemplated her request, then relented with a nod and stepped back to join the other solider so that the group could have their time.

Ian shook both Alistair and Jack's hands before he approached Jenny. "My dear girl," he marveled at her with a smile as he held onto her slender hands. "We had quite an adventure, didn't we?"

"The best kind," Jenny replied with a bright smile of her own. "If you ever need anything at all, Sarah Jane has the number for my mobile and our door is always open. If you thought the Dominator ship was fascinating, you should see the Hub!"

"Don't offer, dear, or he'll take you up on it!" Barbara laughed and joined her husband. "But really, it was so very good to meet you Jenny. You reminded me of something I had forgotten long ago, but shouldn't have."

The younger woman waved her off. "I should be thanking you… all those stories of my father. It makes me feel like I'm that much closer."

The dark-haired woman hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Rest assured, Jenny. The Doctor always returns when you least expect it."

Jack, Jenny, and the Brigadier watched as the two soldiers escorted them to the black helicopter. Ian boarded first and ducked into the further side of the cockpit.

But just after planting one foot inside, Barbara turned around and yelled over the whirring of the propellers, "And when he does, send our love, but tell him not to come calling."

Jenny laughed loudly at the notion. The Chestertons would always be the Doctor's perpetually reluctant companions.

* * *

The glass doors to the lab slid open with a loud wooshing noise and the lone occupant of the elaborate room looked up from her desk.

She appeared to be in her early to middle forties with short and sandy blonde hair. Her stark white lab coat was draped over a pair of charcoal trousers and a camel sweater. It was at that moment the Torchwood team realized how cold her lab was.

"Dr. Stewart," the Brigadier called out to her from their position at the door. "Captain Harkness and Miss Smith, as you requested."

The woman's lips twitched with amusement. "Thank you. Captain, Miss Smith… please come in. Let me find you some chairs."

While Dr. Stewart disappeared further into the lab, Alistair spun around to face the pair. "I best be off."

"So soon?" Jenny asked, a hint of disappointment in her normally cheerful voice.

"I believe I have an appointment with Colonel Oduya that is long since overdue," he explained to her, his mouth drawn into a thin line. "It appears as though he has forgotten that while I am still referred to as the Brigadier by common practice, I was elevated to the rank of general while he was just a chap in the academy."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Jenny mused. She clearly understood why her father had kept him around all of those years.

"Very much so," he concurred. He was certainly looking forward to knocking Oduya down a few pegs. "After your time with Doctor Stewart, I will be sure to see you off. My meeting with the Colonel shouldn't take long."

"We certainly look forward to hearing the details, Alistair," Jack answered with a poorly-concealed smirk.

With a curt nod of his head, the Brigadier walked past Jack and Jenny through the opening doors. By the time the swishing noise had repeated for a second time, Dr. Stewart had returned with a pair of rolling computer chairs.

"Off to see the Colonel, I presume." The blonde doctor shook her head with a chuckle. "There are plenty of men in this place who would pay good money to see that meeting."

Jack was the first to approach the woman, who graciously handed him a blue mug of black coffee. "I take it not too many people were happy when he was stranded."

Dr. Stewart thought it over for a bit while taking a drink from her own cup. "They weren't happy that a man who had been such an institution here was being treated so poorly. The Brigadier had been in good spirits when he left and in excellent physical and mental health, so no one quite understood why his judgment was being disregarded." She paused. "I think, since Canary Wharf, most have come around to the emphasis of science over artillery. Colonel Oduya was like taking a step back to days of old." She then added decisively, " So no. None of us were happy."

Jenny tilted her head from her spot beside Jack. He knew that look. She was studying the woman, analyzing her every word and movement in order to draw a definitive conclusion.

"None more so than you, though," she said confidently. It was apparent that her conclusion had been reached. Though, very much like her father, she enjoyed putting on a bit of a show before sharing.

"Well, I was… I was troubled by his absence, if that's what you mean." She appeared slightly put off by her question. "Colonel Oduya wasn't exactly the biggest proponent of my research methods."

"That's not what I mean." Jenny shook her head. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Doctor Stewart. I merely want to know…" She took a few steps forward, stealing Jack's coffee from his hands as she passed. The room was cold, even by Time Lord standards, and she would tolerate the strong liquid for the sake of warmth. With a brief sip, the heat spread through her body. "Why did you drop Lethbridge from your name?"

The scientist leaned her hips against the thick metal table and exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "How did you know that?"

The redhead sunk down into the swivel chair, still clutching the mug in her grasp. "The bone structure, the eyes…" She began, gesturing to her face. "The idea that science and research will lead us into peace long before brute force ever would." Jenny looked over at Jack, who was a little more than confused by the direction of the conversation at the moment, and grinned. Then she turned her attention back to the doctor. "How could you possibly be the daughter of anyone else?"

Dr. Stewart's lips curled upwards. "I wanted to be judged on my own merits," she finally admitted. "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart casts a very large shadow." The woman poured a third cup of coffee from the pot resting on the table and pushed it toward Jack. "It's difficult enough to live up to the reputation I have created in my head."

Jenny dipped her chin as she gazed at the murky liquid sloshing around in the porcelain cup. "I understand that more than you realize."

Silence fell between the two women. Jack was fairly certain his partner was contemplating how best to broach the subject that tied her and Doctor Stewart together, while the older woman was generally mystified by her comment. After a short deliberation, he decided it was best to leave them to sort it out and return to aid the scientist once they had cleared the air.

He pulled his PDA from his pocket and tapped it twice. "It seems as though Dr. Smith would like a word," he announced to the women and looked up. "Maybe I'll bump into good old Mickey Mouse if I'm lucky." Jack grinned, already considering a slough of insults to hurl at his old friend. "Point me in the right direction?"

"Through the doors, take a left, and you'll find Agents Smith at the end of the hall," Dr. Stewart instructed him with a flick of her index finger. "Don't stray too far, Captain Harkness," she warned. "We still have a lot of work to do."

"Call me Jack," he answered out of habit. He preferred only soldiers addressed him by his rank, serving as a subconscious reminder that he was their superior. It usually made plans go a lot smoother. Though, upon further thought, Jack realized he also seemed to enjoy hearing his title in the bedroom, as well. He suppressed an external reaction. "If I'm gone too long, you know how to find me, Dr. Stewart."

"Kate," she corrected him smoothly. She had met far too many debonair soldiers to be sweet-talked by Jack Harkness. "And don't make me have to find you."

He held his hands up in acquiescence. "Fair enough. I'll be back in a hour, then." Jack pressed a few buttons on the face of his vortex manipulator and held up his wrist. "See… I even set a timer." Noting a lack of enthusiasm on Kate's features, he cleared his throat. "I'll see you ladies later." He made his way towards the glass doors and waved a hand in the air as he passed through. "Bye, J2!"

Once he disappeared, Jenny rolled her eyes and swiveled her chair so that she was facing Kate. "I hope you're not expecting him to be on time. He doesn't do well with limits."

"Most men don't, Miss Smith," she retorted with amusement. "And they're not very good liars, either."

It appeared Kate had drawn a similar conclusion about Jack's rather convenient text message. "Please call me Jenny. Miss Smith sounds like a headmistress," she told her with a grimace.

"Alright, Jenny," Kate returned brightly. "So, Dominator tech…" she quickly redirected the conversation to the matter at hand, hoping to resolve it with time to spare before Jack arrived. She had a lot more questions for the young Time Lord than she did before her arrival and none of them had to do with the invaders. "Where do we start?"

* * *

"Knock, knock." Jack rapped his knuckles on the open black door.

The cocoa-skinned man sitting at the lone desk in the room looked up from his massive network of computers. A grin spread across his face. "Captain Cheesecake."

He leaned against the door and slid his hands casually into his overcoat pockets. "Mickey Mouse…I'll be damned."

Mickey hopped from his desk chair to his feet and crossed the room. He embraced Jack with one leather-clad arm. "Nice to see you, Jack."

"You too, Mickey." His eyes scanned the room. "Where's the missus?"

"Med bay," he replied. "She's on telelink with the hospital in Peru that's treating your injured soldier."

"Yeah…" Jack scratched absently at the back of his neck beneath the coat. "I guess there aren't many doctors out there that know how to treat a laser blast…"

Agent Smith let out a laugh. "How was Peru?" His friend shot him a look. "Alien invasion aside."

"It was nice. We had a good time." Now it was Mickey's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Not _that _kind of a good time."

"Sure, whatever you say." He held up his hands defensively. "Just know that the longer you two hold out, the better shot I have in the pool."

Jack's playfulness washed away and his face hardened. "What _pool_?"

* * *

Kate looked on quietly as Jenny went to work disassembling one of the piloting mechanisms of the ship. She had expected the Time Lord to be handy with a screwdriver, but the speed at which her fingers deftly maneuvered through the complicated wiring of the milk crate-sized apparatus was beyond impressive.

There was a small spark and the redhead shook out her right hand. "Little zap, nothing to worry about!" she insisted and returned to the task at hand.

The older woman couldn't help but find the situation before her entertaining. She wondered how many times her father had been party to a similar scenario. It was contained chaos, for certain. "Who would have ever pictured a moment like this?"

Jenny kept her eyes on the circuit board. "Like what?"

"The Brigadier's daughter and the Doctor's daughter," Kate answered succinctly. "Picking up where their fathers left off."

"Hmm…" she mulled it over, stripping a fuchsia wire's end and reconnecting it to the panel. "Never thought of it like that. Kind of nice."

"I've never met him, but I've heard wonderful stories from my father." Jenny felt a pang of anguish in her chest. "He tells them to my son all the time."

"Like a fairytale, but better." She smiled sadly to herself. "When I find him again, I promise I will bring him to visit," she told her, pushing back the stool and walking over to the scientist. "Both you and your father."

Kate nodded appreciatively. "He would never admit it, but he misses the Doctor."

Wishing to avoid the pursuit of a subject that would inevitably lead to an onslaught of tears, Jenny diverted their train of thought. "It's all finished. Completely rewired the panel, recalibrated the polarity extrapolator, restored the induction valves, and overhauled the convection capacitor." Jenny beamed proudly at her better-than-new repair job. "Forgive me, but I fried the internal weapon sublimation system." She glanced over at Kate. "Just a precaution."

"Can't say I blame you." The blonde took a few steps forward and crouched down to take a better look at the alien intelligence. "This is brilliant."

The redhead's grin spread even wider. Living up to expectations established by the Doctor always left her feeling like she was on top of the world. Or, at the least, orbiting around it in a blue police box.

Then a thought struck her. "Kate?" The older woman glanced over her shoulder at the Time Lord. "I never mentioned my father. Not even the Brigadier knew."

Kate shrugged and turned her attention back to the technology. "It was all in your file."

Jenny's jaw clenched as the notion hit her like a ton of bricks. "Show me."

* * *

Mickey's eyes widened and he froze like a dear in headlights. There was no backtracking away from this one. "I… um…"

"Mickey," Jack addressed him in a voice reminiscent of a growl as he took a few steps forward. "What _pool_?" he repeated.

The younger man sighed heavily. "Some of us here at U.N.I.T. got together to bet on how long it would be before you and Jenny…" he trailed off and averted the other man's eyes. "You know."

Captain Harkness groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead. "She's going to have a coronary when she finds out."

Agent Smith's eyes watched his friend carefully, very much aware that he hadn't commented on his insinuation. "She's not going to find out."

"Oh really?" Jack challenged, folding his arms over his chest. "_I_ _did_." Mickey was silent. "Does Martha know?"

"Are you kidding me? She'd kill me if she did."

Jack was incredulous. "So you thought that made it a good idea? You really are Mickey the Idiot."

"Hey!" he cried out in protest. "I am the second best hacker in this building right now and that's only because Jenny's here. U.N.I.T. doesn't hire idiots, Jack."

"Well, could have fooled me!" Jack grumbled in reply and made a beeline for the door. "I have to get to her before she finds out."

"Jack!" Mickey called out after him, now a few steps behind. "I don't think that's such a good idea!" Jack ignored him, so he began to give chase. "If Jenny finds out, she's gonna tell Martha. And if Martha finds out, I'm going to be sleeping on the couch." With the Torchwood leader disappearing around the corner, Smith broke out into a sprint. "Jack!"

* * *

Jenny continued to stare at the bottom of the computer screen, hoping she was imagining things. She so badly wanted it to be false; wished with every fiber of her being that Kate was mistaken or confused. Yet, the letters didn't change.

_JHarkness_.

The glass doors opened and the women craned their necks over the monitor. The man of the hour had just walked through the door.

Immediately, he noticed the scowl on his partner's face. "Jenny…"

"Save it, Jack," she sniped at him and rose to her feet.

"How did you find out?" he inquired with a sigh as Mickey made his way into the room.

"Kate told me."

"How did Kate know?" Mickey piped in, completely surprised. "I specifically left her and Martha out of the pool."

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him. "What _pool_?"

"Uh, Jack…" Mickey called to him nervously, taking a few steps behind him. "I don't think that's what she's mad about."

"_Mickey_." Her voice dropped to a dangerous low.

He swallowed hard. "There's, um… a few of us…" She glared at him. "Okay, a bunch of us, who… um…" He mentally started making calculations in his head as to whether or not he could beat Jenny out the door. "Bet on… when you and Jack would… sleep together."

Jenny took a few steps forward until she was only a foot away from him. She glowered at him menacingly. "I will deal with you later."

Mickey could swear his heart skipped a beat. "Yes, m'am."

"And you," she shifted her anger to Jack. "You created a personnel file on me."

"J2, it's protocol…" he attempted to defend himself.

"And I'm sure that disclosing that I'm a Time Lord is protocol too?" Jenny challenged him. "And how about that I'm the Doctor's daughter?"

"I was trying to protect you!" he asserted, grasping her by the shoulders.

She smacked his hands away. "Right, Jack… because documenting that there's another Time Lord out there, with a permanent residence on Earth, is a fantastic idea!" She ran her hands through her fiery locks in anguish. "There are so many species out there who are dying to get their hands on immortality. And even more who would like nothing more than to get revenge against my father. Why would you put that out there?"

"I just thought that…"

"It doesn't matter," she cut him off abruptly. "Because you thought wrong, Jack. And apparently, I did too." She whirled around on her heels and embraced Kate. "It was so very nice to meet you, Kate. I hope that we can see each other again soon."

Kate returned the hug. "I sincerely hope so too." Her heart nearly broke in two.

Jenny relinquished her hold on the woman and strode right back to face down her partner. "I have kept _every one_ of your secrets. I have been your wingman." Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes. "Every single time you died and came back to life, I was there, holding your hand on both ends." She shook her head at him. "And the day that I came to this planet, you hid me away until I was better, until I was safe. I _trusted_ you, Jack. Yet, all this time, you've been lying to me." Jenny grit her teeth together as the tears fell freely. "I would have been better off if you'd left me on Satellite 5. Or better yet… if Rose hadn't brought you back at all."

Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut, the wind knocked right out of him. At the time, he felt like he had done the right thing. But now, seeing the pain in her eyes, he was far from certain.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised a hand in the air to silence him and stormed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: You all have NO idea how happy I am to be back! After no power or heat for a week, I survived by charging my iPhone in my car and living off of fan fiction stories and even better, Torchwood audio books and radio plays. Then I went to Doctor Who audiobooks that featured David Tennant. Admittedly, I watched Much Ado About Nothing a bunch of times on my laptop during the times our generator was hooked up and I could charge it.**

**Thank you again for sticking by me. I'm rewarding my completion of this chapter by downloading my missed episode of the Comedy World Cup. Oh, Tennant.**

**By the way, I have to tell you that I JUST realized today about David's wonky blinking. TODAY. Is that not ridiculous?**

**Anywhere here are your well-deserved replies!**

**PhantomX0990 – **I think part of Brig's shock is that, at this point in his life, he never thought he'd see the Doctor again. It's been so long. So yeah, the fact that she's his daughter shocks the hell out of him and the notion that they're so similar scares him a bit. It's hard to think of the Doctor as a father, so for any of the companions, it's a bit strange. I'm glad you're liking the chemistry there between Jenny and Jack. I don't want to push them along too much too quickly, but this isn't Bones or Castle either. And if YOU had a daughter, wouldn't you have a conniption if you knew the biggest lothario in the universe was her partner? At Torchwood,nonetheless? Yeah, me too.

**10sladydoctor – **She's definitely got some of his quirks. Though thankfully, considering she works with Jack, not his oral fixations.

**Winchester Lover – **Thank you! It was fun writing a Jack and Jenny adventure.

**Pebbles – **Thanks so much! I miss Brig.

**VivaWho – **Yes, he is! I re-wrote their interaction SO many times to get it to a place I liked. I'm really thrilled you liked it.

**Snaptastic34 – **Thanks, my dear!

**Madame Harkness – **You are spot on about the NIT tests. They're brutal. I thought that it would be very Doctor of Jenny to not get along with a military-minded man in the beginning, but to have him come around in the end. And on the subject of which, don't worry… the Jenny/Cardozo thing will be explored.

**GeekChic20 – **Oh dear, indeed!

**Whovians Unite – **I've never heard that before, but I want to hear it again!

**Grace the Time Gypsy – **How serendipitous indeed! That's EXACTLY how I wanted it to turn out. It makes it that much more torturous, no? Glad you liked the way it went with the plot. Hope you liked this one too.

**Trouble in the Night – **I should be studying my Torts book, but really… isn't Jack and Jenny so much better to read about? I think the question you pose about Jack's opinion of her date with Cardozo is going to be so much more relevant now!

**BAUNSY – **Thank you so much! You know, it's interesting… I never considered those pairings before. Hmm. Hope you liked this one too.

**Me – **It's you again! Haha. Take all the time you need to read… I just care that you enjoy! Well, the thing is… she DID regenerate in Jack's presence. So while she mostly rebounded off of her father's residual energy, Harkness was still around. I thought about that too!

**Rya-fire1 – **Oh, I believe you're dead on. And obliviousness is totally a Time Lord thing!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Cardozo will pop back into the picture soon enough and I think he'll get you to come around just a little bit! And I think the Dominators would quake in their odd go go-like boots!

**Web of Obsidian – **Super sized chapters are always a fun treat! I am completely saddened by the fact that we'll never see the Brig and Ten on screen, so it is my duty to reunite them on the Internet. Well, down the road, anyway. And I am SO thrilled to hear you thought the Nazca Lines plot point was very Whovian!

**Mylia11 – **Thanks! I think the Doctor is going to be pretty overwhelmed. I'm overwhelmed trying to keep it all straight! HAHA.

**The you-know-what is about to hit the fan over at Torchwood. The good news is that this chapter is really a toppling point. You're going to see a lot of personal development for Jenny. Also, the return of Sarah Jane!**

**Have a great week, everyone!**

**Danielle**


	12. Homecoming: Part 1

It had been three weeks since Jenny had last visited the Hub. After bidding a farewell to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, she had retrieved her luggage and boarded a train back to Cardiff. It felt strange to walk around the Torchwood headquarters under the circumstances, almost hollow. Jack was still at U.N.I.T. in London and unlike all prior occasions, his partner would not be there when he returned.

Many of her belongings were now packed away in the silver Range Rover parked in the underground garage. The SUV was devoid of most Torchwood technology, save for an advanced navigation/communication system and a voice-activated archive. Jenny mainly used it when she and Jack split up during investigations and the vehicle gave her the rare opportunity to actually get behind the wheel.

The six-hour drive to Glasgow provided the Time Lord with plenty of time to mull things over. Though, truthfully, she wasn't sure when she would return to Torchwood. But she knew that as things stood, she could not work with someone she no longer trusted.

In the interim, Jenny had been staying with Sarah Jane while she contemplated her next move. She had grown immeasurably close with the former companion over the past few months and had come to regard her as the mother she'd never had. So it was a pleasant surprise when she had arrived at the Smith residence and found both Luke and Sky were home on winter break. And though she was still reeling from her discovery at U.N.I.T. HQ, being surrounded by the closest thing she had to a family made it a little easier to stomach.

But Sky had returned to university five days ago and Luke traveled back to Oxford forty-eight hours after his sister left. Unfortunately, their absence meant that Jenny no longer had adequate distraction from her predicament.

A knock echoed around the guest room she had set up camp in and she looked up to find Sarah Jane's head poke around the door. "Martha called again."

Jenny let out an audible sigh. It seemed like everyone was calling the house. Martha, Mickey, and Kate had phoned numerous times, though she was unsure who had figured out her location first. "What did you tell her?"

"I said you were doing alright and just needed some time," she replied honestly and opened the door a little wider.

Her fingers absentmindedly picked at the fabric of the cherry comforter. "Thanks."

"Listen, Jenny…" The older woman took a few steps into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know that everything has been harder to deal with since the kids left, but you can't just sit here and drive yourself crazy." She patted her on the leg. "Don't forget, I know how that Time Lord brain of yours works."

"I thought about heading back to London for a bit," Jenny admitted. "I'm sure I could help out Martha or Kate in one way or another. But, I just…" she trailed off and exhaled deeply. "I can't."

Sarah Jane instantly understood what Jenny was implying. "Well, Martha happened to mention that she found out a friend of yours is staying near by. Maybe, you'd like to visit?"

* * *

Jenny approached the first door she encountered after turning the corner. Though she fully intended to waltz right on inside Golden Jubilee National Hospital's physical therapy center, the Time Lord froze before her foot could so much as cross the threshold.

Ben Cardozo was well within her sight in the far left corner of the room, but looked much different than she remembered. He stood in a pair of black basketball shorts and a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie. Next to him, his physical therapist kept a watchful eye as he curled the dumbbells with his legs shoulder-width apart.

His hair was visibly longer than the first time they'd met. Jenny quickly deduced there weren't any Army regulations in play at the moment during his recovery, so grooming wasn't exactly a priority at the moment. That would also explain the few weeks of growth along his jaw.

Yet, what had halted the redhead in her tracks were his arms. Hidden by the jacket on the night of the invasion, Jenny hadn't seen the intricate artwork from wrist to clavicle. A mix of black and white-accented tribal designs, skeletons, and wings encompassed each chiseled arm. The only hint of color was a single rose on his left inner forearm. Oddly, Ben's hidden side completely fascinated her.

Before she knew it, her feet had carried her into the room just as the sergeant had dropped his weights. He doubled over to catch his breath and then righted himself, rotating his weakened arm with a hand pressed over his scar.

Ben snatched his water bottle off of the bench beside him and brought it to his mouth. After taking a swig, he noticed the young woman who had recently entered. He returned the plastic container to its original position and cracked a smile at her. "What a nice surprise."

Jenny slid her hands into the pockets of her black pea coat and shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"I didn't know Torchwood made house calls," he returned playfully and wiped at his face with a white cloth. "Not that I mind."

She ignored his attempts at flirting. "How much longer is your therapy session?"

Ben winced. "Don't call it that…" He dropped the towel beside his water. "You make it sound like I'm seeing a shrink."

His physical therapist, a man in his late forties with graying temples, interjected, "We're done for the day. He's all yours." He turned to Ben. "Same time tomorrow."

"You got it, Doc," he replied and tossed his now-empty water in the trashcan.

She didn't feel like pointing out that, technically speaking, the man was only a licensed therapist, not a physician. It really wouldn't accomplish much in present company, aside from insulting him. "Come on, then," Jenny implored and leaned her back against the nearest wall "Let me buy you lunch."

"You sure?" He mopped at his forehead and neck. "I haven't even had a chance to shower."

Jenny let out a laugh as he neared her spot by the door. "Seriously? I've been to places that consist exclusively of massive sewer systems. Pretty sure I can take it."

Ben chucked the towel into a laundry receptacle and lowered his head. "By places, you mean planets, right?" he asked in a quieter voice, to which she nodded. He shook his head with a laugh of his own. "Spacegirl."

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Jarhead."

"Ooh," he hissed and clutched at his chest. "The Welsh know my secret shame. Though, really, you're not from Wales, are you?"

"A planet named Gallifrey, actually, which makes me Gallifreyan. Technically speaking, I was born on Messaline. But because I'm of a race called the Time Lords, I just say Gallifrey. Much simpler that way for everyone involved."

"Gallifrey?" he repeated, as though digesting the information himself. "Sounds like a place in Ireland."

Her mouth twitched. "You'd be surprised how many people say the same thing."

"Do all Time Lords have British accents?"

Jenny chewed on her lower lip. It was a fair question. "Well, I think it depends, really. But to explain that to you…" she informed him as they reached the elevator. "I have to explain a lot of other things first…" A ding cut through the air and Jenny was thankful the doors had opened to reveal an empty box. "Very strange things."

Cardozo reached out and poked a button. "I've got time. I don't exactly have anywhere to be right now."

"Alright…" She held her hands up in front of her. "You asked for it."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Ben shook his head as though he was cleaning out cobwebs. "You didn't just _used_ to be a blonde. You used to be an entirely different person."

"_Looked_ like a different person," Jenny corrected. "Big difference. Same brain, same heart…" She added quietly with a wink,"Sss…" She let out a laugh. "Just different exterior."

He stabbed at a chunk of potato on his Styrofoam plate. "But I don't understand how any of that has to do with your accent."

Jenny took a sip of her tea from the flimsy paper cup. "Well, when Time Lords regenerate, we do this thing where our energy sort of meshes with the energy of those around us. More specifically, those we are bonded to," she continued. "When I regenerated from my original form, or Jenny I as I call her, I was with Jack. But I had only known him for a few minutes at the time, so there wasn't a bond yet." She picked up a French fry between her fingers and waved it around. "Best I can figure is that my dad had recently…" Jenny trailed off in search of a word that would make sense to Ben. He certainly knew nothing of the workings of the TARDIS and the Time Vortex. "Been transported back to Earth," she finally decided. "So some of his residual energy was still hanging around. Mix that with my own regenerative energy and voila!" She snapped her fingers for effect. "British accent."

Ben leaned back in his chair. "Wow."

A blush crept up her cheeks and her eyes fixated on her lunch plate. "Sorry. That was probably a bit much."

"No, no," he assured her and as her eyes lifted, he flashed her a bright grin. "It's really interesting. I promise. It's just that I only know two types of women: ones who talk about guns and ones who talk about their hair. That's really it." Ben poked his fork at the food in front of him and then stopped to look up. "I guess I have to add a third category now: ones who are aliens."

"Oh, haha, very funny." Jenny shot back sardonically. "I've got a novel idea… how about _you_ get to answer the questions now?"

Ben chuckled. "Fair enough. Ask away." She immediately pointed to his arms in reponse. "Ah, those."

"Yeah, those. A little hard to miss."

"Well, it all started with that one," he informed her and pointed to a tribal band on his bicep. "I got that one on my eighteenth birthday." He shook his head. "By the time I graduated, I had the other tribal patterns. It was stupid. They had no significance, no meaning. I just thought I was pretty badass."

She had done some foolish things when she was younger. Like stealing a shuttlecraft. "How did you have time to get the rest of it done? I don't imagine you have a lot of free time in Special Forces."

Ben snorted loudly. "Not at all. Every time I completed a level, we had a week of leave. I sat for ten hours every time. Forty hours in all," he described and scratched at his arm, subconsciously recalling how badly it itched as the scarring healed. "When I graduated from West Point, I decided that because my life had more meaning, so should what I chose to have permanently inked on my body. I needed this to feel… physically transformed in a way." She tilted her head to the side as she studied him. He continued to surprise her. "Looking back on it now, the tribals represent a time in my life that I need to remember so that I never forget where I came from and who I've become," he described further and twisted his forearms slightly. "Each pair of wings represents someone who influenced me, but passed away before I earned my place in my division. There are four skeletons, one for every level I had to pass in order to get into the Green Berets. Seven skulls, representing the ranks I have attained along the way." Ben turned his body to the left so he was sideways and rotated his healthy arm. "And a Bible verse."

Jenny narrowed her focus into to read it. "Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion walketh about seeking whom he may devour." She straightened up in her chair. "Peter 5:8." His eyebrows shot up immediately. "What? Just because I'm from Gallifrey doesn't mean I don't read historical text. The Torah, the Qu'ran, the New Testament… the foundational motivations of the human race."

"That's one way to study us, I guess."

"I prefer good old-fashioned observation, but I rather enjoy a nice read."

"On the subject of old-fashioned," Ben redirected their conversation. "Don't think that this counts as a date. You're not getting out of it."

Jenny blushed and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. "That's not what this was."

Cardozo fought back a grin. "Then what is this?"

"I've spent so much of my life running that I've forgotten what it's like to stay in one place." She shrugged and cupped her paper mug between her hands. "I'm just trying to take advantage of having some roots and enjoy myself."

Ben was slightly confused. Last he'd heard, Captain Harkness was back in Cardiff. So if she was in Scotland now, and had been for a while, it meant that their partnership had soured. Since she hadn't mentioned it to him yet, he made the decision to keep that knowledge close to his chest for the moment. "So where have you been staying?"

"Here in Glasgow," she replied, then reconsidered her quick statement. "Well, not so much here as in the rural hills. I'm staying with a family friend." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "What about you?"

"U.N.I.T. set me up with a place not too far from here. I'm not exactly allowed to drive here for obvious reasons and the Underground confuses the shit out of me," he admitted with a shake of his head and Jenny laughed loudly. "My PT is ex-U.N.I.T. so they shipped my ass to Scotland and well, here I am."

"Here you are."

"And here _you_ are." Her eyes found his and he smiled at her. "Listen, I need to grab a shower and change, but do you want to hang out at my place for a bit?"

"I don't know, Ben. I…"

"I'm not expecting anything," he interrupted her quickly. "Just two friends watching TV and maybe ordering take out. Pretty ordinary night."

She stared at him for a minute. Something in his big blue eyes was just so… hopeful. "Alright. But we're calling it a date. I'm not tanking it back out to the city in the middle of the winter again."

Ben's face nearly split in two. "We'll see about calling it a date. Take-out isn't exactly wining and dining you, now is it?"

Jenny pulled her keys from her coat pocket. "Well, I guess you better choose wisely, then."

* * *

"When you said they put you up nearby, you _really _weren't overestimating, were you?" Jenny mused as she shifted her SUV into park. The drive from the hospital to The Beardmore was no more than 500 feet in total. In fact, she was fairly firm in her belief that circling the car park for a vacant spot had required they cover more ground than they did on their way over.

Ben scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, you know…"

She hopped out of the car and shut the door behind her. "Do you at least like it here?"

He mimicked her movement and joined the redhead on her side. "It's alright, I guess."

"Ben," she addressed him with concern. "If you don't like it, tell me. I'll have U.N.I.T. find you somewhere else to stay, somewhere you like."

"It's definitely nicer than my room on base," he clarified and began to walk towards the elevator in the corner. "And I don't mind the privacy. The food is much better, too. But..." Ben slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "It's not home."

Jenny glanced down at her boots and nodded as she walked beside him. "I get it."

The sergeant was surprised by her remark. "You do?"

"Yeah," she affirmed. "Torchwood is the only home I've ever really known. And even then, it's more like an office with a pull-out. Well," Jenny paused and amended her prior remark. "Not an _actual_ pull-out. It's a twin bed, but metaphorically speaking… you get the point."

"And Jack's there," Ben added strategically. The perfect opportunity to get some answers had finally presented itself.

"Sometimes." They halted at the lift and Jenny looked back up to find he had quirked an eyebrow at her. "I spend a lot of time off-mission by myself."

He pushed the call button. "I'm sorry."

She waved him off. "Don't be." Her attention shifted to the numbers lighting up above the elevator doors. "You know what?" She spun to face him. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone else yet."

Ben fought to hold back a smile that was forming for reasons he couldn't explain. "Okay…"

The words tumbled from her lips in one rushed breath, "I'm moving out of Torchwood."

"What?"

"I'm moving out of Torchwood," she repeated, partially for her own reassurance. "I just think it's time I had a place to call my own that's aboveground and not a spacepod."

Cardozo dipped his head in understanding, more of the former claim than the latter. "Where are you going to live?"

"I actually found a place in Penarth a few weeks ago." Jenny reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's kind of off the beaten path. When I went to see it, I wouldn't have known it was there if I wasn't looking for it. And it's only a twenty minute drive from the Hub." She briefly contemplated explaining the events that led herto Glasgow in the first place, but decided against it. "I'm probably going to turn the billiards room into a lab, though."

Ben let out a loud snort as the elevator dinged. "Does Torchwood really pay _that_ well?"

"It pays enough." Jenny smiled coyly. "You'll have to come visit sometime. It's only fair."

The grin he had been suppressing earlier broke through with a vengeance. "I'd like that."

* * *

Jack Harkness tapped on his keyboard a few times and closed out the security camera feed formerly occupying his monitor. The sound of locking metal echoed around the room, yet it was not the noise ricocheting within the depths of his mind.

He rose to his feet, blue eyes fixated on the empty black void. Then, without warning, he grabbed his teal and white striped mug off of the desk and hurled it at the wall of his office. It shattered upon impact and the shards skittered across the floor.

Jack peeled his coat from the chair back and shrugged it over his shoulders, ceramic slivers crunching under his boots as he headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N: Come on… who doesn't love angry Captain Jack? Angry Jack is hella sexy, no?**

**Sorry if I come across sounding a little loopy today. I just submitted a predictive memo for law school that I've been researching for weeks at this point and my brain is a mushy jumble. Yes, that is a legal term!**

**I thought we needed a little Sarah Jane in this chapter with everything that has now gone on between Jack and Jenny at UNIT. A little motherly guidance goes a long way. In fact, look for the further dispensing of said advice in the next chapter.**

**I admit, I struggled for a few days to determine where to go with the next chapter. Not because I don't know where the story is going, that I DO know, but rather, the chapter serves as a bridge of sorts. The logistics of the bridge, however, proved a little challenging. I can't go into more detail than that, but you will see what I mean.**

**What I can tell you is this is not the end of Jenny at Torchwood. However, getting her back to Cardiff is going to be the main challenge. Sure, there's the house in Penarth, but it's far enough removed from the Hub that she isn't forced to go there.**

**On the subject of the house, I think that Jenny has done a lot of growing up in the two years she's been on Earth and part of that is learning that she, like Jack, needs her independence. That wasn't discovered in her resentment of Jack for his creation of her personnel file, but more in the amount of time she's spent alone. She deserves a life outside of Torchwood with friends and family and I think that her attraction to Ben lies in the fact that he can give her that. At least, for now.**

**I'm really surprised at the amount of people who aren't completely anti-Ben. Truthfully, I don't blame them. There's something about a man in uniform and one as complex as Ben Cardozo. Still is he Jenny's Mr. Right or Mr. Right Now? Well, judging by the pairing, you know my feelings on that question. **

**I'm hoping to post another chapter as a little Thanksgiving bonus to you all and for those of you stuck in a house with a family member you can't stand. I think we all have those! (Raises hand)**

**Onto the review replies!**

**WhoviansUnite – **I think Martha has definitely given him more than her fair share of hell over the whole thing. And it's my pleasure… I love 11 and his boyish charm and and all that goes along with it. But I miss the old gang together. I'm still awaiting an 11/Jack reunion!

**Geekchic20 – **I'd be pissed at him, as well. But don't take everything just at face value.

**Madame Harkness – **Hmm… NO! I totally agree with you.

**Snaptastic34 – **Erm, sorry. But you've got to break things down to build them back up again.

**VivaWho – **Yes, I missed them, as well. And don't worry, I'm halfway through the next chapter and it's killer.

**Pebbles – **Oh, I'm well aware that I'm killing you all.

**Winchester Lover - **Sorry, but I did. But have hope!

**Guest – **Let's get Jenny and Jack in a room together first! Hehe. Unfortunately, there's no place in the story for River at the moment because I'm fairly certain this one will only deal with 10. But, I'm not ruling it out down the road. And everything can always get a bit… timey wimey, no?

**10sladydoctor – **Oh dear indeed.

**Turtlethewriter – **Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one, as well!

**Web of Obsidian – **Yeah, that's Mickey for you! I know that Jenny's reaction seems kind of rash to some, but Jack has been the only constant in her life and the first person she's had an extended, meaningful attachment to. So there's the idea of the file being a danger to her and the idea that she may have been wrong to rely on Jack for all this time. It really turns her world upside down. And yeah, Jack can live for centuries, possibly millennia, and he's just as susceptible to stupid mistakes as anyone. Amazing! And thank you… I'm so glad you liked this one.

**L – **Glad you liked it! I hope this one lives up to your expectations!

**Trouble in the Night – **Big cliffy! As I said to another reviewer, the idea of the file being a danger to her and the idea that she may have been wrong to rely on Jack for all this time has created the perfect storm for her worst nightmare. It really turns her world upside down. The next one's going to be the culmination of all that.

**Cjabbott98 – **You are on a reviewing tear, my friend! I'm going to address all of your reviews in one here. First and foremost, I was really excited to make Jenny a ginger… she gets it on the second try and the Doctor hasn't gotten it yet! I thought that was funny! Jack definitely finds "Come along, J2" to be funnier than she does. She fixed the gun and kicked some ass doing it for sure. The Fridays and Tuesdays comment was arbitrary on her part… just meant to be funny and sarcastic. And yeah, the earthquake definitely blew it. Don't write Jack off just yet… though misguided, he never acts without rationale.

**Rya-fire1 – **There's a part of me that wanted her to hit him, but it just didn't fit at the time. And I didn't think pulling out a gun and shooting him fit her personality, but I know she was tempted at the thought. I think we'd all be tempted under similar circumstances, no? Allons-y!

**Me – **Pernickety is a FANTASTIC word. Love it. I'm so glad I could make your day… I hope this one did so, as well. And Jenny is certainly smart enough to know what words wound the most and what buttons to push. She is like her father in that regards in the darkest of circumstance. It's funny… on that subject, I sometimes write her dialogue and realize upon proofreading that I have inadvertently written her to sound like 10. More often than not, it's unintentional, but works out well. Or maybe, it IS intention, but subconscious. I'm not sure. But I'm glad you see it too. And don't worry, the Doctor is not all that far off now.

**Mylia11 – **Thanks! Good old Mickey Smith… still intimidated by the intellect of a Time Lord. But it does make for some awesome humor.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Oh, I very much think Mickey is still paying for his actions. Certainly sleeping on the couch, at the least, if Martha's repeated calls are any indication.

**So… that's it for now. The next chapter is SO going to be worth the wait and we're not too far off from two major plot points right now. You may be able to guess one, but you'll never guess the other. Well, here's a hint for the hard one… an unexpected encounter with someone familiar to you all is going to be a huge gamechanger for everyone involved. Got guesses? Leave them in your review.**

**Until Thanksgiving… allons-y!**

**Danielle**


	13. Homecoming: Part 2

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. Enjoy your present. Can't wait to read your reviews at the dinner table tonight. Something tells me I'm going to be very amused by you all!**

**Please note, _italics_ represent a flashback.  
**

* * *

"_Jenny, I think Ben's right…" Sarah Jane placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "This is not where you belong."_

Jenny gripped her steering wheel tighter. At one point in time, she had known Sarah Jane's words to be true. Glasgow was not her home, not where she needed to be. But these days, she wasn't so sure.

She had spent a total of nine weeks in Scotland, the majority of the latter six with Sgt. Ben Cardozo. Ben was like a breath of fresh air in her life. He was smart and funny, attentive and caring, and he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, either. Normal was another word that sprung to mind. Well, except for the scar from a laser beam. But every man had his own little quirks.

And he was mortal. Inevitably, that would be his downside. It would be _every_ man's downside. Well, except for one…

She shook the image from her mind. She was not going back to Cardiff for him. She was going back to re-discover what she was made of, who she had become. Admittedly, he had played a role in that, but it was time for her to find out who she was on this planet, independent of anyone else.

No, she was going back to Wales for the people who depended on her each and every day, the people whose lives she saved without them ever knowing it. And that sounded vaguely familiar in the best of ways.

She didn't want to see him just yet. Sure, an encounter was inescapable, but she needed a little more space to contemplate her next move in the building first. So she made her way to the visitor's center and tested the door. It was locked. He wouldn't be inside.

Jenny walked around to the lift and stood on the chunk of concrete that carried her below. The once-familiar feeling of excitement didn't overwhelm her like it usually did. Rather, dread pooled in the pit of her stomach.

The reality of the situation hit her: a confrontation was imminent.

At the bottom of the lift, she hit a button and the cog slid aside to reveal the inside of the Hub. She sighed. It was it exactly as it had been before she left, with the exception of her workspace being a little emptier than the others. Had she really expected everything to go to hell in her absence?

A piece of her was tugging her body in the direction of Jack's office, curious to see its current state. But her conscience got the best of her.

Instead, she traversed through the corridors and navigated another set of stairs until she found the room she was looking for. Today would take all of the patience she could muster.

* * *

"_Ben?" Jenny asked in surprise as she opened the front door of Sarah Jane's rural home. _

"_Hi," he replied in the voice she had come to associate with gravel. He removed his hands from the pocket of his black winter coat. "Can I come in?"_

_She stepped aside to let him inside. "Of course, can I get you some coffee? It's freezing out."_

_Ben ruffled his hair to rid it of the fallen snow and laughed. "That'd be great, thanks."_

_She led him into the kitchen and he took a seat at the wooden table. She poured a mug full of the black liquid and chewed on her lip. His laugh had sounded off, almost hollow._

_He gratefully accepted the mug. "Thanks, Jenny. Just the way I like it."_

_She smiled at the notion she now knew how he took his coffee, even though it was pretty easy to remember. "You're welcome. But I'm confused… why did you come all the way out here? And how?"_

_He shrugged his broad shoulders and slid the coat off of his body onto the chair backing. "I took a cab and told the driver to circle around for a bit."_

"_You don't want to stay?"_

_His eyes dropped and in that moment, Jenny knew something was wrong. "I… I can't." He pulled an opened envelope from the dangling coat pocket and pushed it across the table to her._

_She pulled out the single sheet of paper inside and unfolded it. Her eyes raked over the print and then darted up to meet his blue ones. "You're leaving."_

"_I have to." He gripped his mug tighter. "They're my orders, Jenny."_

"_But you're not ready!" Jenny protested loudly. "It's only been nine weeks and they don't know what kind of damage you sustained."_

_He sighed heavily. "You and I both know that's not true."_

"_Then let me pull some strings…" she added in desperation. She wasn't ready for him to go, not yet. "Delay them a little bit."_

"_I know you can, Jenny, and I appreciate that. But," Ben paused and looked down guiltily. "I don't want you to."_

_Jenny ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't understand…"_

"_My place is out in the field or on a base somewhere, not holed up in a hotel room in Scotland. I don't belong here, Jenny." His sapphire eyes found hers. "And neither do you."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that I think it's time for you to leave Glasgow. You need to go back to Cardiff and to Torchwood. That's where you belong," he explained further. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Saving the planet is your job and I would never want you to give that up. Not for me, not for anyone… and especially not for him."_

_Jenny was silent. Deep down, she knew this day was coming. The day would come when she would have to face her demons, one of which wore a RAF coat._

_About a week into their time together, she had relented and told Ben about why she had left in the first place. And she was surprised when he didn't pass judgment, like everyone else had. _

_But now, she wasn't so sure he hadn't just kept it to himself. "I can't."_

"_Are you kidding me?" Ben eyed her incredulously. "You endured two and a half hours of high grade electrocution. You navigated the stars on your own for twenty years. And you never let anything deter you from doing what you think is right." He rose to his feet and walked around the table to meet her. "Jenny, you are the strongest person I know."_

_Her eyes dropped to stare at the wood panels of the floor. "Then why do I feel like the weakest?"_

_Ben reached a hand out to cup her cheek and she looked up at him. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers. She so badly wanted to grab ahold of him, cling to his body and never let go, but he retreated before she could. "You have no idea how much I want to stay here with you. But I can't do that do that to you, Jenny. I am not the one you are meant to spent the rest of your life with and I can't make you stay somewhere you don't belong."_

_Nothing had been this painful since her regeneration. He was in love with her and her job, no, her very biology, had gotten in the way. Ben had already sacrificed himself for her safety, what more could he give up? "Please… just be careful."_

"_I will," he assured her with a nod and placed his strong hands delicately on her shoulders. "But it is much more important that you be careful. The world can go on without me, but it can't go on without you."_

She squeezed the trigger of the gun with her index finger, emptying the chamber of the revolver into the target three hundred feet ahead. Not even bothering to remove her goggles or check the marks, she replaced the bullets and moved onto the next image.

The routine continued until all five targets were obliterated, at which point she exchanged them for new ones and moved onto another weapon. Jenny made her way through the Smith and Wesson revolver, a Beretta 92FS, a SIG-Sauer P226, a Colt 911, a laser blaster, a sawed-off shotgun, and a full-barreled Winchester.

Though the room largely smelled of gunpowder, Jenny was still dissatisfied with her state of frustration. She walked over to one of the various racks against the wall and plucked from it the Colt M4A1 Carbine assault rifle.

Her fingers deftly loaded the bullets into the rifle, then landed on a button in the nearby control panel. The five targets were sent back another 300 feet. After all, what good was a sniper scope if you didn't take advantage of it?

She steadied the gun on a table and stooped down until her eye was level with the crosshairs. Jenny closed one eyelid and narrowed in her focus. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"_You don't realize how much he needs you, Jen," Ben asserted through her adamant denial. "And how much you need him."_

The bullet ripped through the air and blew through the head of one of the pages with a sickening tear.

Ben was wrong. She didn't need Jack. She had gotten along just fine without him for twenty years before landing on Earth and she could do it again. It would be a lot easier when she wasn't in the process of regenerating.

And it was quite obvious that he didn't need her. He hadn't even made an effort to contact her after she left. Was she supposed to wait around for him to let her know? Yet, as well as she understood him, he would never admit it. Not for a million years, though it was likely they both had that long to wait.

_Sarah Jane handed Jenny a mug of hot chamomile tea. "Thanks," the younger woman mumbled from her spot at the kitchen table. She had barely moved all day._

"_Jenny, I think Ben's right…" Sarah Jane placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "This is not where you belong."_

_Jenny buried her head in her arms. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"_

"_Because you were meant for so much more than sitting around here, trying to keep yourself busy," she explained honestly. "When you weren't with Ben, all you did was scribble notes in your journal. That's not healthy for a woman your age, let alone one with an extraordinary destiny like yours."_

"_It's not just scribble…"_

_Sarah Jane shot her a disapproving look. "Don't avoid the point." She sighed. "Jenny, you are picking up where your father left off. In the Doctor's absence, you are Earth's great protector."_

_The comparison to her father assuaged her temporarily. "And what about Jack?"_

"_Jack is... complicated," she replied to her question, a hint of amusement evident in her voice. "But you are a package deal. You may be from Torchwood Three, but you are the Torchwood Two now. You cannot exist without the other."_

"_Uh, hello?" Jenny snorted and held out her hands. "Clearly, existing without him."_

"_Yes, but… while you're here, who's out there with him? And who's here with you?" She knew what Jenny's immediate answer would be, but cut her off at the pass. "You both have secrets that people would kill for and for the past two years, you've looked out for each other. Protected each other." She exhaled deeply before continuing. "I'm so happy to have found you when I did… I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm not a young woman anymore, Jenny. I won't be around forever. But he will."_

Jenny felt the recoil as she launched another projectile and it drove through the second target.

Imagining a time when Sarah Jane was no longer around, when Martha and Mickey were long gone… it was all too much. And in that instant, she understood all of the heartbreak her father had experienced in his 900+ years of life. The humans in her life would always be stars, burning brightly at first, but then fading into oblivion.

But not _him_, not Captain Jack Harkness. No, he would always haunt her.

"_I know you don't want to hear this," her surrogate mother continued. "But at some point, you have to hear him out. We've all made poor decisions in life trying to do what we thought is right. How does the saying go?" She pondered it for a moment. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."_

Jenny snorted at the memory as she picked off another dummy mark. Certainly, Jack had lived in excess for numerous years and gallivanted through the universe as a con man. If anyone was going to hell, it was surely him. If it existed, that is. And if he ever died.

But then again, if humans so strongly believed in redemption and forgiveness…

Her thought was never completed as a familiar voice cut through her thoughts. "Those bullets aren't cheap, you know."

She set her jaw, instantly recognizing the voice. "You can afford it." She spun around.

Sure enough, there stood Captain Jack Harkness, arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the wall in all of his overcoat-wearing glory. He craned his neck to check the targets behind her. "I see you haven't lost your aim."

"Did you _really_ come down here to critique my shooting?" She arched her eyebrow at him. "While I'm standing right next to an assault rifle?"

He shrugged casually. "Wouldn't be the first time an angry woman shot me." He took a step away from the door. "How's Sarah Jane?"

"Fine," she replied curtly, not in the mood for small talk. "I didn't come back here for you, you know."

"Then why _did_ you come back?"

"Because I have a duty to the people of this planet," Jenny shot back, re-engaging the safety and finally relinquishing her proximity to the gun. If anyone could understand that, it was him. "And in running from my problems, I failed them." She walked closer to the center of the room. "This isn't about me and you."

"Maybe," Jack relented as he closed the distance between them. "But we can't go on like this forever." He let out a small laugh, "And for us, that's a definite possibility."

Whatever stress and anger Jenny had managed to shed during the past few hours had now returned and she was quickly growing impatient. "So what do you suggest we do, Jack?"

He contemplated her question for a beat. And then removed his coat, followed by his braces. "We put everything out on the table."

"What the hell are you doing?"

He removed his guns and holsters, along with a few concealed knives, and dropped everything in a pile onto a nearby counter. "You next…"

She eyed him for a moment before his point dawned on her. She then reached beneath the leg of her jeans and extracted a dagger, followed by a switchblade from her back pocket. After tossing them onto Jack's pile, she made a point to return the assault rifle to the wall.

At once, he rushed at her and Jenny whirled around to meet him. Jack took a swing, she blocked it. She attempted to throw a punch, he dodged it. After repeating this pattern, he finally caught her in the ribs with an elbow that temporarily forced the wind from her body.

Jenny hunched over and he wrenched her wrists behind her body until she was firmly within his grasp. She felt the fabric of his blue button down against her shoulder blades, concealed by the open violet and lavender plaid work shirt and black tank top she was wearing.

His breath was heavy alongside her ear. "Why didn't you tell me about the house in Penarth?"

Her forehead creased into a deep v. She used the heel of her boot to kick Jack's knee so that it locked and his grip loosened. "You were spying on me?"

He took another shot to his leg. "I had to make sure you were okay." He released her and blocked another swing at his face. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I'd been thinking about it for a while, even before Peru," she relented and finally landed a punch to the left side of his jaw. As he recoiled, she leered at him and yelled, "Was it so bad that I wanted windows and sunlight or a yard with a garden?"

The blow disoriented him temporarily. "You could have told me." But not long enough. Soon, he had pushed her against the nearest wall, his forearm pressing just below her neck to keep her pinned.

Jenny instantly flashed back to their first meeting on Satellite 5. "I didn't want you to think I was abandoning you." Her ragged breathing filled up the brief silence in the room. "I was going to try and convince you to come with me."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows, distracted long enough for her to land a jab to his stomach and send him reeling back a few feet.

The redhead tried to take advantage of Jack's weakened state and charged at him. However, her partner saw her coming and grabbed her by the biceps, spinning her 180 degrees as they fell to the floor in a heap.

Jenny attempted to brace herself for the fall against the solid ground, only succeeding in preventing her head from connecting with the hard surface. Jack was slightly more successful, managing to avoid smashing his head into hers, but his body weight still pinned her down.

She felt his chest heaving against hers. They hadn't been this close since Christmas Eve on the dance floor. "I wanted you to come with me," she told him again, the words coming out in heavy breaths. "Everyone before me had somewhere to go, to regroup, to feel normal for a little while." Her green eyes were finding it difficult to avoid his crystal blue stare. "I wanted that, Jack."

He made no attempt to move. "You deserve it."

"So do you." She allowed herself to meet his gaze and pushed aside her residual anger for the time being. "You've more than repented for your sins."

At that notion, he pushed off of the floor and rose to his feet. "Not all of them," he declared with a hint of regret in his voice as he looked away from her.

Jenny watched from the ground as he grabbed his belongings and retreated from the room. What the bloody hell had just happened?

She scrambled to her feet and snatched her two weapons from the chair. She quickly stashed them back on her person and scurried out the door to give chase. By the time she found Jack, he was back in his uniform of choice and passing beneath the balcony.

Jenny finally caught up with him as he traversed the stairs towards the entrance. "Jack!" she called out after him.

He stopped a few feet ahead of the last step and turned around. "I don't have anything left to say, J2," he admitted to her.

At the use of her nickname, the Time Lord's face softened. "When we were in Kate's lab, you tried to explain something to me, but I wouldn't let you." Her boots connected with the final step as she stopped in her tracks. "I want to know what you were going to say."

He crossed his arms over his chest, his vortex manipulator slightly exposed beneath his sleeve, and blew out a breath. "I created that file the day you came to Earth. Back then, there was no Sarah Jane or Martha or anyone else in the picture for you. It was just us." He leaned back against the yellow railing. "It's not exactly hard to believe that my life is a necessary secret. And the longer I live, the higher the chance that someone finds out and wants to get their hands on me. It's getting harder to fly under the radar."

Jenny's head tilted to the side. "I don't understand…"

"Let me finish," Jack implored her. "If something happened to me or I had to leave the planet again, I wanted to make sure your file was linked to mine so that it got flagged at U.N.I.T. Martha or Mickey or the Brigadier would have been notified and it would immediately become their priority to keep you safe." His eyes shifted to the level below their feet. "You know, I wanted to do it sooner. Right after I was recruited, even when everything was just on paper. But I didn't want to risk complicating the timelines." He let out a chuckle that caught her off guard. "It was hard enough not telling your father about you the last time I saw him."

By this point, tears were pooling in Jenny's emerald orbs. "I should have let you talk."

Jack's eyes met hers. "And I should have told you about it in the first place."

Jenny had journeyed across space, seen galaxies no human telescope could ever confirm the existence of. She'd visited planets no bigger than Wales itself and learned thousands of alien languages along the way. She had even cheated death twice. But here, in this moment, she felt like the smallest speck in the entire universe.

She took a sharp right off the staircase. All that she wanted to do was escape, to get some air. To be anywhere aside from staring into the face of the man she had told such vile things, when all he had tried to do was protect her.

"Where are you going?" he called out to her, but she ignored him. Her one and only focus was the cog door fifteen feet ahead. Jack's long strides quickly caught up to her as she reached for the button beside the panel. "Jenny…"

"I need to get out of here…" Her voice was desperate as she struggled to contain her emotions. He never addressed her by anything other than her nickname. It was evident he was just as desperate, too.

He latched onto her outstretched wrist and used it to turn her around, so that she would face him. "I can't let you leave again." He relinquished his grip on her and the arm fell loosely to her side. "Not like this."

"I'm not upset with you Jack," his partner explained softly. "I'm just mad at myself." The Torchwood agent was usually so easy for her to read, yet his features were completely indecipherable.

Jack shook his head at her. "That's not what I meant." He took an unexpected step closer, cupping her face in his hands.

Then he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was gentle at first, perhaps out of his apprehension or Jenny's shock. But it grew more urgent as she accepted his advance. Her hands found their way over the thick fabric covering his strong shoulders and laced around his neck. He slipped his arms around the small of her back in response, drawing her closer.

She clung to him, tangling her fingers within his hair in a desperate attempt to bring him nearer, in spite of the fact that little, if any, space remained. As her respiratory bypass system began to kick in, they both parted for air.

Their foreheads pressed together, she smiled up at him. "Wow."

A boyish grin nearly split his face in two. "Yeah."

He moved in to capture the newfound territory once more, for a brief moment, and then began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. Then at once, his mouth had found its way back to hers.

Her hands soon slid back down his chest and underneath his lapels, pushing the coat off his body. Jack temporarily removed his own limbs from her frame to toss the jacket aside and further obliged when she relieved him of his braces.

Jenny tugged at his shirt and began to undo its buttons until he could fling it to the ground. Jack, on the other hand, made quick work of hers. He then yanked his white undershirt over his head and it joined the growing array of clothing strewn about the Hub.

Jack's slightly rough fingers found their way below the black cotton of her tank and glided along her warm flesh, just as Jenny was exploring the muscles of his abdomen, chest, and shoulders.

She pulled her lips from his with a light smack and brought her head back just enough to create a few centimeters of distance between them. His ice blue eyes searched her face with great concern.

Nothing was wrong. In fact, Jenny couldn't remember a time where anything felt nearly as right in her life. She grinned back at him reassuringly and her voice escaped her body at a volume just above a whisper. "Today, Jack."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, it was so fun knowing that this big event was coming up when I posted Chapter 12 for you guys on Monday. The Ben/Jenny moment was one big tease… a red herring, if you will. And I hope it made the ending of this chapter that much more of a shock to you all.**

**The last scene, in the middle of the hub, was much more difficult to put into words than I thought it'd be. It had to be spontaneous and passionate and heated, but also tasteful. Truthfully, this is about as smutty as you'll ever see my work get. I wanted it to be a logical culmination of this push and pull that they've been doing for the better part of two years, even if they didn't realize it. And I really didn't want to lose the integrity of their characters in it. Aside from the final line, there wasn't supposed to be any additional dialogue. But I just felt compelled to include the two lines midway through. **_**Something**_** had to be said between them and I could picture Jack's stupid, charming grin. Alright, it's not exactly stupid, now is it?**

**On the subject of that final line in the scene, I've always known that's how it was going to end. I think you've seen Jenny repeat that in the negative context a few times now and that was purposely done as a little running gag that would completely flip on its head when they finally got together.**

**And oh, are they together now. I think it's pretty clear that this can't just be played off as a one-time deal… by either party. So I think a major issue that comes up in the next chapter is where do we go from here? And what are we to each other now? Things are inevitably going to change, yet their relationship was always very Ten/Rose in that they were pretty much in a legitimate relationship without ever realizing it, having never expressed their feelings for each other. Will that REALLY change all that much?**

**On another note, I want to bring up something that John Barrowman mentioned at a convention (Atlanta DragonCon) this past September because it's something that is going to factor into the territory. In his relationship with Ianto, he never once told him that he loved him, even when he was dying. He only tells him he loves him in a radio play once he realizes that Ianto is an apparition. It is John's firm belief that Jack, as a troubled hero, would never admit his love to anyone. But truly, he does love. He probably said "I love you" once, but never would again because it's too upsetting that Jack will never die and everyone he loves does.**

**I made a point to mention that because I think it's something readers should be aware of as this first turning point in the story is reached. Does that underlying belief apply to Jenny? Or perhaps it doesn't? Regardless, it's an interesting point of characterization that hangs over everything. **

**I'll cop to the fact that I had a lot of fun writing this and made sure I wrote as much as I was comfortable with. I wanted to leave some things to the imagination, especially considering the fact that a lot of you reading are under the age of 18. Sometimes, less is more. And that's obviously the case when it comes to Jack Harkness and clothing…**

**Alright, I digress. But you have to admit… haven't we all thought about a shirtless Captain Jack at one point? Yeah, so hard to be creative on this one. (Insert eye roll here)**

**I was a little disappointed that my reason for thinking about that much more than normal was gone. Until I realized how Chapter 13 is going to pick up. I'm thoroughly going to enjoy writing that, as well.**

**Okay. I'm done with my fan girl diatribe. I'm going to finish my 45 pages left of my Contracts reading assignment and then watch some John Barrowman convention videos. Side note: If you can't fall asleep and have to wake up in just a few hours, DO NOT surf around YouTube and watch said videos. You'll wind up pulling an inadvertent allnighter. I learned that on Tuesday morning the very difficult way.**

**Without further adieu, here are the review replies. And seriously, if I can't get you to review on this chapter, I'm not sure what else I can do. Oh wait… yes, I do. Two tricks left up the sleeve, indeed.**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Not quite yet. But it doesn't matter after this one for now, does it? Hehe.

**Mylia11 – **Angry Jack is sexy. Shirtless Jack is even sexier. And morning Jack… well, you'll see.

**Disney-Princess-In-Disguise – **Oh, he's more than guilty of spying. Sometimes, Jack is too well-connected for his own good. Honestly. And was it worth waiting to see what he did next for this one?

**Web of Obsidian – **I dislike Thanksgiving, other than the fact that I get three days off from school. I hate the feeling of eating too much, I despise putting up with stupid tweens in my family. Blech. But… hopefully, this one made it a little better. And you were dead on when you said that Chapter 12 was far from a filler chapter. It actually set this one up and of course, this one's the game changer. For real.

**TurtletheWriter - **Who doesn't love Angry Jack? I mean, really… I think actually Jenny's view on domestic life sort of differs from her father. He's used to a life of adventure, far more than she is. And realistically, he grew up with a home and a family before he ran off with the TARDIS. He's sort of been there and done that. But Jenny hasn't. And to her, having a place to call a home is something she's really missing and desperate to have. But you'll just have to see how she Time Lords the place out. There are definitely a few callbacks to the TARDIS, even if it's inadvertent on her part.

**Me – **Was that a good enough fix for you? (Winks) I thought so. Ten is definitely going to show up, but someone else you're all forgetting about rather quickly is going to show up on Jenny's radar first. And there are universal repercussions. I think when I write Jenny, I can often hear Ten in my head as I go into the sciency things. Sometimes, the things I write are total BS in that they don't exist, other times, I pull them from Whovian encyclopedias. I like to mix it up. And thanks!

**Cjabbot98 – **He doesn't have a manly cry, but I think this was so much better. So. So. Much.

**Trouble in the Night – **Thanks! I think this chapter gave them each a little more insight into each other's heads and that helped bring them together. It's amazing what happens when people ACTUALLY talk things out. Imagine that! I don't watch Merlin, but I watch Bones and Castle… and I'm not going to put you through the equivalent of 4-7 seasons before he comes back. He'll come back before Chapter 20, for sure, and that's all I'm going to say. So we're getting there.

**Me (Again!) – **I think she was just so angry. But I'm so glad she didn't… aren't you?

**10sladydoctor – **Not for a few, but I think this will hold you all over for a while!

**Winchester Lover – **Apparently, a lot. Wink wink. Thanks so much!

**VivaWho – **I relish the opportunity to bring them into it. Look for a little callback to that in the next chapter that I think will make you all smile.

**Snaptastic34 – **That it did! But, I think in retrospect, it doesn't matter anymore! Hehe.

**Madame Harkness – **HE FINALLY GOT IT THROUGH HIS THICK SKULL!

**GeekChic20 – **It was… see how?

**WhoviansUnite – **Oh, he's very much banished to the couch. And I agree he needs to be in the 50th anniversary special and meet up with 11! I think they'd have a blast together and I think that River would have the most fun of them all. Though, I'm not sure they wouldn't have met in her timeline already. And you see? I didn't let Ben get in the way of this OTP.

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving and don't eat too much turkey. Also, if you're going out on Black Friday, stay safe and warm, wherever you are! I'm so thankful for all of your love and support this time of year!**

**Danielle**

**PS: Check out ThinkGeek and BBC America's online shop… they're running huge sales on fan merch today and tomorrow. I'm FINALLY buying the TARDIS garbage can to keep my dogs out of my bedroom trash can. See? The Doctor really is the solution to all things.**


	14. Spellbound

Jenny felt her dream slip away as she was roused back into consciousness. She couldn't remember exactly what had transpired while she was asleep, but experienced a sense of comfort and peace in its aftermath. She refused to open her eyes and relinquish the moment, clinging to her warm bed.

As her awareness of her surroundings grew, Jenny realized it wasn't the bed that she was clinging to. Rather, her arms and one of her legs were entangled with those belonging to a warm body beside her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she tilted her head up.

Smiling back at her was a very chipper Captain Jack Harkness. "Good morning."

A blush crept up her cheeks as the details of the once-forgotten dream re-emerged. With her head resting against his bare chest, it became apparent that it hadn't been a dream at all. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her, rubbing a hand along the length of her forearm.

"Pretty well, but I was a little cold. So, thanks for keeping me warm."

Jack chuckled heartily and she felt his body shake within her grasp. "My pleasure. Though, I guess that explains the shirt…"

Jenny looked down at the light blue linen cuffed to her elbows. "Kind of. I was a little, um, thirsty in the middle of the night," she informed him and a smirk of pride immediately flashed across his face. "So I got up to grab a bottle of water. I didn't exactly feel comfortable walking around the Hub naked… there seems to be a tendency for things to magically appear here."

"I seem to recall losing my shirt somewhere near the door…" he pointed out. The implication was pretty clear. After all, his bed and the cog door were pretty much on opposite ends of the building _and_ separated by two floors.

"Well, what little clothing I could find was on the ladder…" She avoided his gaze in slight embarrassment. The two items had provided very little modesty. "I found your shirt on the way to the kitchen."

Jack dipped his head to place a kiss on her lips. "For the record, I think it looks good on you. And I mean really, _really_ good."

She rotated her body over so that her arms rested flat against his chest to support her. "Better than on you?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far…" He noticed that her new position allowed her black bra to peek out beneath the neckline of the button-down and instantly approved of the view. "But it's close. I'll give you that."

She shook her head at him and chewed on her lower lip. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I have it on good authority that the boss is giving us the day off."

The redhead arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really now?"

He nodded in reply. "I was thinking we could order in some breakfast first."

Jenny reached for his wrist and pulled the vortex manipulator toward him. "Think again…"

Jack studied its face. "Fair enough. Lunch then."

"Good. I'm not ready to get out of bed," she declared and brought his arm down so that she could clasp her slender fingers around his hand.

He lifted his free limb to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "And then maybe, when we feel like getting out of bed, we can take a drive out to Penarth."

Jenny was struck by the suggestion. "I didn't think you'd want to see it."

"Give me a little credit here, J2. Plus, it looks like I may be calling the town home for at least a few nights a week…" He then added with a wink, "And maybe mornings. So it only makes sense."

A bright grin spread across her features and she leaned in to kiss him. "It still needs some work, but I think you'll like it. Especially the basement."

Jack raised his eyebrows at the notion. "Oh, I already like the sound of that."

She rolled her eyes at him and slapped him playfully on the arm. "That's not what I meant!"

"Too bad."

"It's like Torchwood 2.0 in there. Or technically, 2.5 if you think about it. Either way, it's like the Hub minus the Weevils, shooting range, and vault." She paused for a second and Jack watched her with great amusement as she babbled on. "And the pterodactyl. That would probably be the hardest thing to explain to neighbors if she ever got loose."

"What about the bedroom?"

"There were four: mine and two guest rooms, plus, one I had set aside for you in the event things got better…" She quickly realized what she had referenced and glossed over the comment. "But, I think it's safe to say I can convert yours into something far more useful." Jenny dragged her teeth along her lower lip.

Jack freed his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hopefully, there's a bigger bed."

"Oh, there is," Jenny replied. "But it's not like you need it," she added with a wry smile.

He grinned at her and rolled her over so that she was now underneath him, hands on either side of her shoulders supporting his body weight. "Up for a repeat performance then?"

"Strictly speaking, it would be a repeat-repeat-repeat-repeat-repeat -" Jack pressed his lips against hers to impatiently silence her train of thought. Though, he certainly had other motivations, as well. The kiss deepened for a minute and then she pushed him a few inches off of her body. "What happened to lunch?"

"Make it dinner," he growled in reply and lowered his head to kiss her again. Then suddenly, the low sound of his mobile ringing across the room cut through the moment. He pulled back and grimaced. "Shit…"

"For the record, I have no clue where your earpiece landed."

"Thanks, Jenny," he mumbled and descended from the bed to seek out the less convenient device. He found it under a table in the corner and glanced at the screen.

Jenny propped herself up on her elbows. "Who is it?"

"Gwen," Jack replied succinctly and hit the ignore button, dropping it onto the foot of his bed. "Probably another piece of alien tech. It can wait."

In spite of her retirement, Gwen Cooper had been keeping tabs on the international black market. Since the destruction of the Hub and Miracle Day, significant efforts had been made to recover the items pilfered from Torchwood 1.0. Thanks to Gwen, they had made immense progress and had taken back an overwhelming majority of the lost technology. However, there was still a portion missing.

The arrangement was perfect: Gwen got to keep her family out of harm's way, yet still do her part at Torchwood and Jack and Jenny had one less matter to worry about.

Well, until Gwen Cooper called from her house at a rather inconvenient time.

"Jack…" Jenny wasn't convinced her call lacked importance at the moment.

But Jack had other things on his mind. "It can wait," he asserted again and climbed back under the thin blanket. Then the phone rang a second time and he was forced to pick it up once more. Sure enough, the screen read _Gwen Cooper – Home_. This time, he accepted the call. "Gwen, this _better_ be good," Jack groaned into the mobile.

"Jack?" a voice crackled, one that was definitely not female. "Something's wrong with Gwen…"

* * *

Jenny had met Gwen Cooper in person only three times. Two of their meetings had been at Anwen's second and third birthday parties. Her invite to the former had been extended because of their initial encounter. While out to dinner with Rhys, Gwen had come across evidence that led her to believe Weevils were in a nearby sewer. She phoned Jack to have a look and much to her surprise, he showed up with a young redhead. It wasn't until she incurred a nasty set of talon marks to her neck and shoulder while prying one of the aliens off of Gwen that the Welsh woman offered her stamp of approval.

However, she didn't like to admit that there was still some residual jealousy. Not because of her evident bond with Jack, though that didn't exactly hurt, but because she felt like she had been replaced. And even though she liked the girl, the feeling still hung around.

By the time the black Range Rover parked in the driveway, Rhys was already sitting on the stairs. Jack climbed out of the driver's side and cut through the small front lawn. The door opened before he could step onto the porch. "Rhys, where is she?"

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "She's upstairs in bed. The mumbling has stopped, but so has everything else."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked. She shut the door behind them and hiked the duffel bag she was carrying further up her black leather-clad shoulder.

"She was going on about some rubbish earlier. I couldn't understand it. And then she just…" He threw his hands in the air, completely befuddled by the situation as he recalled it. "Froze mid-sentence and passed out, eyes open an' everything. I had to carry her upstairs."

Before he even finished, Jack had traversed halfway to the second floor. Jenny placed a hand on the frazzled man's shoulder. "We're going to figure this out, Rhys. I promise."

He nodded silently and followed in the older man's footsteps. Moments later, they had caught up with Jack in the bedroom.

Jenny's eyes raked over Gwen curiously. Her body was rigid, though her eyes were wide open. Yet, aside from the obvious, nothing else appeared to be different.

She peeled off the jacket to reveal the fitted black tee beneath and dropped the satchel from the floor. She then pulled the medical scanner from her bag and allowed it to hover over the former Torchwood employee. "Where's Anwen?"

"Asleep in her room. She was up half the night," Rhys replied quietly and Jenny nodded. A little girl didn't need to see her mother like this.

As the device reached Gwen's neck, the Time Lord's eyebrows furrowed. The look didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "What is it?"

"Her brainwave activity is well above the average for a human."

"But she's comatose," her husband insisted.

"I know," she remarked and shined a pen light over each of Gwen's irises. "That's half the problem."

The older man turned to his friend. "Rhys, were you able to make out anything she was saying?"

Rhys rubbed a hand over his face and strained in thought. "Ehm… I don't know. Something about a vortex and absorbed energy, I think."

All of a sudden, Gwen sat up with a start. Her face had returned to normal, but something in her eyes was still hollow. Almost, empty.

"Gwen…" Rhys had rushed to her side before either Torchwood agent could warn him. As soon as he placed a hand on her shoulder, Gwen drove the palm of her hand into his chest and shoved him across the room. His back connected with the mirror mounted against the wall and shards began to rain down around him.

The woman looked away from her husband's body and craned her head at Jack. The look on her face was eerily composed. "Absorption of residual vortex energy." Her voice was mechanical, yet clear as a bell.

While her gaze flickered between Jack and Gwen, a realization dawned on Jenny. "Jack, her pupils..." He narrowed in his focus, but her superior vision had his beat. "They're dilated. And they're not changing." The implication still seemed to be unknown to her partner, so she clarified further, "She's in a persisting state of inquisition."

Jack came to his own additional conclusion. "She's doing recon work."

"She can't be a sleeper," Jenny insisted, suddenly frightened. But not for herself or Jack, for Rhys and Anwen. "You don't think she's Cell 114, do you?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "Her arm would have opened up by now."

Gwen shifted her attention to Jenny. "The energy will bring life."

Jenny was completely perplexed. If this entity wanted energy from the vortex, why hadn't it gone after her or Jack yet? Certainly, Jack was flush with it and she wouldn't be that bad of a catch either. Gwen herself probably housed enough for any creature to make due with. Then again, Gwen Cooper couldn't exactly consume her own life force…

"She's just a puppet," Jenny marveled at once and the revelation caught Jack off-guard. "Something's not right here."

Rhys had finally managed to regain his bearings and was slowly rising to his feet. "You think she's possessed?" But man, did he have a bloody horrendous headache.

"More like controlled." she explained to him. "But why Gwen? Why not just take her life force right off the bat? And why hasn't she gone after us?" she wondered aloud.

This time, it was the only non-Torchwood member who had an answer. "Maybe it didn't know?"

Pain crept into Jenny's temples. The slow burn she had grown more accustomed to, but had not conquered entirely, was rearing its ugly head. And then, her mind cleared. "It can't know…" It was finally starting to come together. "Rhys, you are a _genius_!"

"First time I ever heard that," Rhys snorted, though it was easy to detect a hint of pride in his voice. "Probably the last, too."

Jack hadn't pieced it together yet, either. "What are you thinking?"

"Whatever this _thing_ is, it _found_ Gwen."

"So what you're saying is that it detected the energy in her?" Jack asked, to which she nodded. "Okay, then it needs the energy for something. Probably the usual… living forever. So that means, because she's here, Gwen isn't the endgame."

"No, her life force wouldn't be enough. It's going after the big fish," Jenny declared.

"But if it's not me and it's not you…" Jack trailed off, lines creasing his forehead. "Who does that leave?"

It was in that moment Jenny noticed Gwen's focus was no longer on anyone in the room. Rather, her attention was locked on a picture frame atop her dresser.

A gasp escaped her lips, "Anwen."

It made perfect sense. The alien had likely detected substantial amounts of energy in the little girl. It wasn't just the Time Vortex that generated this kind of pure life force; it was also the Cardiff rift. Not only had Gwen been exposed to the riff every day for nearly three years, her daughter had been exposed in utero. It was the perfect immortality cocktail.

And it wouldn't be much longer until whatever was pulling Gwen's strings made her move.

Jenny fled from the room, hearing a loud thump somewhere behind her. She trusted that Jack could handle himself and protect Rhys. The little girl's safety was the pressing issue at the moment.

She opened Anwen's door, barely stopping to notice her sunny yellow walls as she crossed the room to her bed. The three and a half year old had grown so much since she'd last seen her. Her copper hair was slightly longer and curly at the ends. Even in a lavender dress, she was a complete combination of both Cooper and Williams lineage.

Jenny stooped down and scooped up the child in her arms. Anwen's bright green eyes fluttered open. "Aunt Jenny?"

Jenny smiled down at her in an attempt to reassure the girl. "Hi, Anwen." However, it was getting harder to put up a brave face as the loud noises and indecipherable yelling was growing stronger.

"Where Mummy?" She rubbed at her sleepy face.

"She's busy with Daddy and Uncle Jack right now," the older woman told her as she hurried down the stairs. "You and I are going to have an adventure."

"Like Dora?" Anwen suggested. "And Diego?"

Jenny leaned down to get one of her occupied hands close enough to the door handle to turn it. When it opened, she made a beeline for the SUV. "Exactly like Dora and Diego." She climbed into the passenger's side and plopped Anwen onto the driver's seat. "I'll tell you what," she added after locking the door and began fiddling with the mainframe computer. "While we wait until it's okay to go, you can watch Dora on the telly, alright?"

Finally, Jenny managed to bring up the video feed and the little girl grinned brightly. "Backpack, backpack!"

"Good girl, Anwen." Jenny smiled at her and turned her attention back toward the house. Her mouth slid back into a thin line and she popped open the glove compartment. The concealed pistol had served her well before. She just hoped she didn't need it today.

* * *

The decision to remain with Anwen in the Range Rover wasn't an easy one. In reality, she wanted to get the girl as far away from her mother as she could. However, the vehicle was reinforced with material that went far beyond the bulletproof nature of Army tanks. Not even U.N.I.T. possessed this stuff.

And a moving car meant obstacles, including commandeered vehicles. Jenny wasn't willing to take the chance. She was only sorry she didn't have a pair of noise-suppressing earmuffs for her.

Jenny rubbed her temples as she tried to put the last piece of the puzzle in its place. The alien was controlling Gwen… but how? It couldn't be a blood bond; she would have noticed a change in her heart rate or a trace on her body. There was no presence of a second subconscious, so it couldn't be a temporal mental transfer.

Something had to be different, had to have changed. She just had to figure out what.

But then a bang erupted from inside the house, a noise that could only be associated with one thing.

Now, Jenny had a difficult decision to make. Did she stay with Anwen, regardless of the outcome? Or did she go back into the house? If it was Jack that had been shot, he would be rendered useless and Rhys would likely die before he let anything happen to his daughter, so she'd encounter Gwen in one way or another.

The redhead disengaged the steering column and overrode navigation. No one would be able to open the door, let alone drive the vehicle without her bioprint now, which they would never get. If she died and regenerated, her bioprint would change. She could get around the system with Jack's vortex manipulator if it came to it, but the alien controlling her had no reason to know that.

She decided it was better to fight Gwen on her own terms and turned to the three and a half year old. "Anwen, listen to me…" The girl obeyed the woman. "I'm going to go inside to check on your parents and Uncle Jack. I'm locking the doors. Don't let anyone in, even if it's Mummy, alright?"

"Okay," she grinned back at her and then looked back to the screen. Oh, go be young and innocent.

Jenny took one last look at the copper-haired child and made her way back into the house. Hopefully, she'd be able to recognize her adopted aunt when she returned.

She hesitantly opened the door and found the downstairs was in complete disarray. The railing of the stairs was completely splintered and artwork littered the floor. She heard a creaking noise down the hallway. Gwen was waiting her out.

Jenny reached for the gun in her waistband, but then stopped. If it came to it, could she really shoot Gwen? The truth came easily: she would never leave Anwen without her mother.

Slowly, she crept a down the hall. Judging by the movement and light breathing, the Welshwoman was in the kitchen. Internally, Jenny groaned. _Too many knives._

She halted just before the wall came to an end. This was it.

Jenny turned the corner and came face to face with Gwen's fist. She was momentarily stunned by the contact, but regained her awareness quick enough to bat away Gwen's attempt to kick her in the solarplexes. She swung at the older woman's face, hoping more to subdue her than cause real damage. Her punch landed, but her second swing was blocked and Gwen launched her into a floor length cabinet that fractured under the force. She immediately felt the slivers of wood piercing her skin through the black cotton as she crumpled to the floor.

Gwen brought down her leg sharply, but Jenny was able to get her palms between the heel of her boot and her own neck. She kicked up and managed to connect with the woman's ribs hard enough to stun her and then landed another to her head.

By some miracle, Gwen remained conscious as she stumbled back into the living room and onto the hardwood panels below. The Time Lord got to her feet and rushed through the doorway, only to be met with a candlestick to the knee. Jenny yelped in pain and dropped to the ground as Gwen swung it at her again. She fell to her knees and loomed over her, moving to strike her in the face. But the redhead grabbed at her wrists and steadied her foot against the brunette's midsection, propelling her over her body and backwards.

Time. She needed so much time. Yet, at the rate this was escalating, there wasn't much left. Her only option was to buy just a little bit more. With the upper hand, Jenny righted herself and locked an arm around Gwen's neck, putting pressure on her windpipe. The woman's hand came up to clutch Jenny's wrist as she clawed at her, but it was to no avail. Gwen was slipping away into unconsciousness.

Jenny looked over the top of her head sadly, thankful there wasn't a mirror in sight. She had no desire to see herself right now. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a refraction of light coming from Gwen's finger. She eyed the item carefully.

It was definitely a ring with a medium-sized stone in the center and smaller baguettes encircling the band. Yet, it was on her left hand, so it had to be new. Her engagement ring had looked nothing like that. Then suddenly, she realized Rhys and Gwen's fifth wedding anniversary had just passed. It must have been a gift from her husband.

No sooner did she finish the thought that lavender light flashed from the setting. "No…" Jenny gaped, struggling to maintain her grip on Gwen. "It can't be…" The purple hue showed itself again and her suspicions were confirmed.

She now knew how the alien was controlling Gwen and how to fracture its hold over her. The problem was that one of her hands was a little tied up at the moment.

Her emerald orbs darted around the room and finally landed on the heavy candlestick lying next to her ankle. "Gwen," she whispered to the human woman in the event her subconscious was still active. "I'm so sorry… but it it's the only way."

Jenny removed her right hand from her wrist and snatched the silver item from the floor. As Gwen continued to futilely wriggle in her grasp, she pressed the holder into the other hand.

The redhead took a deep breath and then wrenched Gwen's fingers from her flesh, pulling them until they were flat against the hardwood floor. The candlestick sliced through the air and connected with her fingers. The crunching of bone echoed around the room.

Gwen screamed in agony, but Jenny tried her best to push it out of her brain and slipped the ring from her digit. The former Torchwood agent immediately went limp.

Jenny sighed as she laid her down gently onto the floor. It was finally over.

Now that the dust had settled, she could hear noises coming from upstairs. Someone was in a _lot_ of pain.

She rushed up to the second floor and came to stop in the master bedroom first. Rhys was slowly gathering himself to his feet. "You're okay."

His breathing was labored and he had a nasty gash on his cheek. "Anwen?"

"She's fine," Jenny assured him calmly. "I secured her in the car and disabled the navigation. She's watching Dora the Explorer."

Had the situation been different, Rhys would have been in hysterics. "And Gwen?"

She exhaled a breath. "She's unconscious downstairs, but she's going to be okay. It was the ring you bought her… biotemporal cloud mechanism." At his blank stare, she clarified, "It was the link between Gwen and whatever was controlling her."

He nodded and made his way toward her. "Thank you."

She dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Where's Jack?"

"Last I remember, he and Gwen had gotten to Anwen's room," he told her. "I think she shot him." Jenny exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and her features darkened. "Go. I'll go wait by the car."

She smiled at him half-heartedly and took off down the hall. The door was ripped off the hinges and blood was smeared along the mahogany surface. She hadn't seen this much blood in a while.

"Jenny…" Her head whipped in the direction of the quiet voice. Her name sounded so foreign coming from his lips, but it felt so right, too.

Jack was slumped against the wall with a hand pressed to the midsection of his shirt, red oozing out around his flesh and coating his skin. She crossed the room in a hurry and the smell of blood overwhelmed her.

His trademark grin faltered for a moment and he grimaced. "Are they…?"

"They're fine," she answered softly and crouched down in front of him. "Rhys bought her a new ring for their anniversary. Turns out the big oaf got her a Barzillian Moonstone."

He let out a pained laugh. "Biotemporal cloud mechanism." The laughter drifted off into the silence.

"Yeah." She let her focus drift away from his face to the wound. Shots to the abdomen inflicted the most damage and caused the most pain, but they also took the longest to bleed out. He had to have been bleeding for at least thirty minutes by now.

"You should probably call Martha and make arrangements," Jack instructed her. He leaned the back of his head against the wall as dizziness came over him. "Until we can track it down…"

"I will."

"It shouldn't be long now," he grimaced and let his bloodied hand fall away to the side.

She sunk down to sit on the ground beside him, ignoring the sharp pains from the lacerations in her back. "I know." She swallowed hard.

It had been nearly six months since the last time she'd seen him die and come back from the dead. Then, he had been shot straight through the heart and died within seconds. It had been a virtually painless death.

But this… this was akin to torture. He was bleeding out slowly, agonizingly. It tore at her hearts.

His breathing began to slow. "I didn't miss this…"

Jenny reached over and clasped his left hand between her own. Jack closed his eyes, vision too blurred to keep them open any longer. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She wiped at her eyes, ignoring the scrapes and cuts marring her features, and then pushed up his sleeve. With a few taps on the buttons of Jack's vortex manipulator, she overrode her own controls and was met with the faint sound of a car door opening outside the window.

Another few minutes passed before the Time Lord felt her partner's hand go limp. Jack was gone.

* * *

By the time a car arrived an hour later, Jack still hadn't revived. She had spoken to the soldiers Martha had sent to collect the Cooper-Williams family, but had refused to move.

Rhys had bid her farewell first while Gwen got Anwen settled in the SUV. She empathized with him. It was hard to deal with the fact that danger would always follow the three of them around. But at the least, they were well equipped to handle it. Had Gwen been anybody else, someone who had maybe been retconned, none of them would have made it out of the house alive. The suggestion brought a hint of comfort to Rhys. Not a lot, but enough.

"I came to say goodbye before we ship off." Jenny looked up from the clock on the vortex manipulator to find a battered and bruised Gwen leaning against what was left of the doorframe. "And thank you."

"You don't have to…"

A horn sounded and Gwen rolled her eyes. "They give Rhys twenty minutes and they can't even give me five? Bloody _hell_!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at her Welsh temper. "Don't worry. Cleaners are on their way. By the time you get back, everything will be as it was. Well, as close as possible."

"Thanks, Jenny. You may have to retcon the neighbors, though," the brunette added with a laugh.

"Already taken care off. Did the whole neighborhood for good measure."

"Oh, I don't miss that!" she replied and swiveled her body to leave. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will… you too, alright?" As Gwen was retreating, the redhead noticed her heavily bandaged arm. "How's the hand?"

Gwen held it up before her and twisted her forearm back and forth. "I'll live. You did a hell of a number on it, though."

Jenny frowned guiltily. "Sorry about that."

"You saved my daughter, Jenny. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." Gwen held her gaze, a little longer than Jenny felt was necessary. She could have sworn, for a fleeting moment, her chocolate brown eyes flickered to her and Jack's laced fingers. "_Nothing_." And with her parting word, Gwen Cooper disappeared down the hall.

The turning over of an ignition cut through the quiet, followed by a loud gasp to her right. As her partner hunched over, inhaling large gulps of air, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Come on, Jack." She hooked her arm around his back and helped him to his feet. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Sorry this one took a little over a week to get out there. I didn't want to publish it without doing a few read-throughs and edits and I'm approaching my last week of classes. So here you are! I hope you like how this one picked up from the big moment in the last chapter. It was a struggle to not go overboard with Jack/Jenny fluff, no matter how much I wanted to. It went in a completely different direction from how I initially started and I'm glad I re-routed my path. But I'm happy to finally be able to write Jack and Jenny as a couple. I hope I didn't make you all wait TOO long and that you feel the time invested was worth it.**

**For the record, I love the direction they're taking 11 in the Christmas trailer. And if you watch Arrow and saw the fencing scene, I knew it was Barrowman in one of the suits from the moment it started. I literally said "There's Barrowman. I'd know that ass anywhere." Yep. That's my life. Though, I suspect, it's a lot of yours too!**

**By the way, my TARDIS trash can has arrived and is scaring the crap out of my little black Labrador because it's REALLY, REALLY loud. Seriously. Unfortunately, my 10 Sonic Screwdriver, Vortex Manipulator, and a few other goodies are currently being held hostage by UPS. Damn then. **

**Lastly, I just finished up John Barrowman's "Anything Goes" autobiography and am about 30 pages into "I Am What I Am." I read recreationally on my two hour bus ride home from class to help me unwind and have recently come into possession of a Nook, so his books have let the Jack muse run wild in my head. Plus, it doesn't hurt that my iPhone has been constantly buzzing the last hour with John's tweet notifications. I feel like we're texting back and forth and it's kind of awesome.**

**On the subject of twitter, be sure to check out my Twitter page with the handle Jewelgirl04. I post updates on when new chapters are coming and sneak peeks of content. Plus, I love hearing from you guys over there, as well.**

**Here are the review replies!**

**Pebbles – **You did. But that doesn't mean I ever tire of hearing it!

**10sladydoctor – **Oh, if anything is certain and pretty obvious to the point I don't feel like I'm spoiling anything for anyone it's that Ten is SO not going to be happy about this.

**Winchester Lover – **Hehe. I did!

**Snaptastic34 – **Thank you. I know some people will be disappointed that it didn't go further, but I think sometimes less is more. I'm glad to have your support!

**VivaWho – **Adorableness and awesomeness? Haha. That's fantastic.

**Geekchic20 – **That's interesting. I actually didn't think of that, so that's absolutely something I'm going to consider now. Obviously, beyond what Ten thinks!

**Madame Harkness – **The Hub 2.0 is similar to the Hub 1.0 with some modifications, like Jenny's lab and room. But for all intents and purposes, you can picture the original Hub when you read. And I thought of the ladder… oh did I. I'm not sure they made it down the ladder before the first time, but they obviously did at some point. Hehe.

**WhoviansUnite – **I just keep picturing how impossible River and Jack would be in the same room. I just feel like that might be worth the return of Jack. I don't even have to wait until the 50th anniversary. Let's get on that now.

**Guest – **I'm so glad that you liked what you've read thus far. And I certainly appreciate your constructive criticism. I'm definitely not a martial artist, though I considered studying videos of choreographed fight scenes before writing this. Ultimately, I decided this wasn't so much sparring as much as Jack knowing Jenny was angry and needing to let it all out. Jack's a smart guy and I think he knew the only way he could get through to her was to allow her to work through it physically after she spent so much time in the range. So that's part of the reason why the targets were impractical on both ends. Her strategy went out the window out of frustration and anger. She just wanted to inflict pain and let's be honest, when you're really pissed at someone, sometimes you just want to deck them. He just wanted to egg her on and the hits he was getting in were just needling her forward. As far as them falling, I also thought about the fact that Jenny has a respiratory bypass system. So I took a little license with that to ensure it's not entirely the same as you and I for the purposes of moving the plot forward. You bring up a GREAT point about Jenny's accent versus the narration and some of her vocabulary. One thing I'm trying to get across is the fact that while Jenny explains that her regenerative energy rebounded off of her father, it also rebounded off Jack. So she has some of his vocabulary that is very Americanized, but doesn't entirely realize it. She's something like 80:20 Ten to Jack. Because the omniscient narrator is essentially me, you'll see American vocabulary used like the chip vs. French fry thing you brought up. But Jenny won't actually SAY the word French fry. She would call it a chip. I hope that makes sense to you. I'm trying to be deliberate with that, but I'm sure I've overlooked a few things. I really appreciate when things I write spark debate over aspects like you've mentioned because I feel like I get to develop more of a rapport with my readers and talk more about my motivations rather than what is merely black letter on the screen. So THANK you. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Sincerely and truly, I am.

**TheTimeLadyNeverFound – **Thanks so much! I hope this chapter was one you liked too!

**Trouble in the Night – **Well, I said BY Chapter 20. Take that as you will. As for Ben, don't worry… you'll see him again down the road. He's a lot of fun to write. What is the human perspective on an alien living amongst us? Well, that's Ben! I'm toying around in my head with a particular plot point for him down the road, but I'm not sure I want to alter that particular aspect of canon. Though, the ultimate plan for him is the same regardless. Oh, I hate being cryptic! And since you like Cardozo so much, I have to tell you who my muse is for him! It's actually a pro-wrestler named Randy Orton. Google him. Find pictures of him while he was filming the 12 Rounds sequel. Drool. Then get back to me. Deal? Deal.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **That legitimately could be a gif right there. If you can make gifs and do that with Jack and/or Ten, I would bow down to you. It's so funny. So so funny.

**Me – **Yes, I shall join you in that dance! You have NO idea how much I wanted to pull the trigger on their relationship, but I wanted to build tension and make it a little more believable. Also, based on the fact that shirtless Jack is ridiculously sexy, I had to throw that into the mix once more. And for your guess, you alone get a cookie!

**Web of Obsidian – **I've gone a few times, but there was nothing worth leaving my house for so early to get. I think it's gotten TOO early for openings. If you open at 9pm, I can't exactly leave dinner to get on a line, now can I? I prefer to make obscene amounts of purchases from the comfort of my warm bed! Oh, you compared me to the Moff! I'm honored! So glad you liked it!

**TheRiverRose – **To answer your question, yes and no. She will, in terms of chapter wise, but a lot more time will have passed than thus far. He won't… on both levels. To describe Brig… hmm. Well, he's certainly your typical military man. Very rigid in posture and in temperament, but he's a very intelligent and witty man that isn't afraid to voice his opinion on the matter. The thing about Brig is that he's very dynamic and much different from the strictly military-minded man he started out as way back when. He's more accepting of the science and logic in relying on it rather than brute force. I suggest, actually, to get a better handle on his character, you try and watch a home release from 1995 called Downtime. I think it gives you a better look at his evolution, while maintaining the integrity of the man from the 60's and 70's. Hope that helps!

**TurtletheWriter – **To me, I can't imagine him (post-Ianto, of course) belonging with anyone else but her. Torchwood Jack and Doctor Who Jack are so different in terms of grittiness and angst as opposed to humor and innuendo. Harkness isn't as lighthearted in Cardiff, so I wanted to blend the two aspects of him together because unlike Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, and Owen, Jenny's also a blend of those two individual canons. So he doesn't have to keep that side from her to maintain his leadership role. I hope you understand what I mean by that. But nonetheless, am glad that is coming through to you! Also, props for finding my Supernatural story. Whether Jack or Dean is my fictional boyfriend generally depends on the day of the week. That story is on hiatus for a bit, but I'm glad you're enjoying that one, as well. The two fandoms seem to get along rather nicely. SuperWho for the win!

**Mylia11 – **Thank you! I wanted to surprise you all with it, so I'm glad it had that effect! And don't worry… not much longer now!

**Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry that my author's notes seem to be getting longer and longer now. I feel like I always have so much I want to say to you guys and even the 140 characters on Twitter isn't enough! So thanks for putting up with me. You're the bestest!**

**Have a great rest of the weekend! **

**Danielle**


	15. Fire and Ice: Part 1

A weird mix of temperatures swirled through the room and washed over him, causing Jack to open his eyes. Sure enough, Jenny had cracked the window just enough to allow a slight current of crisp winter air to blow through. Since they had begun living together –more specifically, in the same bedroom – he'd discovered this weird little quirk of hers. Even in the dead of winter, she loved it when the cold breeze mixed with the warmth of the room. Truthfully, though it still caught him off-guard when he woke up, Jack didn't mind. It generally meant that in the middle of the night, she'd find her way closer to him.

In the moment, Jack realized the significance of the day. It had been exactly one year since the first time that he had woken up to find Jenny beside him, felt her hearts beat against his solitary one. It had also been the same day he found himself falling harder after she fled from the house to save Anwen, then Rhys and Gwen, from the Barzillian refugee they later deposited in the vault with a bullet firmly lodge between its eyes.

This kind of emotional attachment had never come easy to Jack. If anything, it triggered a downward spiral. He would inevitably be forced to leave before his secret was discovered or had to watch as someone slipped away. Sometimes, both.

But with Jenny, there was no sense of urgency, no false happiness. Sure, there was pain. He vividly recalled having to extract the 117 splinters lodged in her back – yes, he had counted- as she laid on the medical table after her encounter with Gwen and the seven times she had stayed with him as he died from bullet wounds, a Weevil bite, a spear, an explosion, and arsenic until he could revive again in the twelve months that followed.

There had been plenty of arguments too, but he never quite minded those nearly as much. If anything, he preferred them. They always ended in the best of ways.

With that in mind, Jack stretched his arm to his right, yet found the other side of the bed was empty. A quick glance in that direction confirmed his thoughts. He threw back the white blanket, peeled himself away from the mattress, and tugged down the hem of his blue plaid boxer shorts.

The corner of Jack's mouth quirked in amusement as he shut the window. It was really force of habit at this point. He took a few steps across the airy room and stole a look out of the French doors to the small balcony outside. There was now two days' worth of snow on the ground and powder falling with no indication of stopping, but Jenny was not in sight. This took him by surprise, as he usually found her reveling in the whirl of flakes.

Inevitably, she was working on something she deemed far more important and Jack made the decision to search her out. He passed by each room upstairs: both guest rooms and the hall bathroom, all with doors wide open and no occupants. After heading downstairs, he noticed the lounge, study, conservatory, and snooker room-turned-dual office were also empty.

Finally, as he made his way through the dining room and up two steps into the kitchen, he found the redhead sitting on a barstool at the granite island, her back to him.

Jenny was dressed in a pair of gray cotton shorts and a white camisole that she had worn to bed the night before, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. After a particularly exhausting mission that had resulted in a few near-accidents on the streets of Cardiff, she lamented the prospect of being snowed in at the Hub for a few more days. The Time Lord had barely managed to change before passing out in bed.

Jack stooped down to press his lips to her neck and wrapped his bare arms around her torso. "It's still snowing out…" he noted and rested his chin on the dip of her shoulder. "And yet, you're writing away in that notebook of yours."

Jenny smiled and flipped the blue leather book closed. "And you still haven't noticed we've lost power."

"It's daylight," he defended himself. "Plus, you and I both know I enjoy life with the lights out. Do you want me to start up the backup generator in the basement?"

She shook her head. "No, most of the homes in Wales are out of power. It would look too suspicious. I can rig something up for heat later."

"Or…"

"Like I said," she cut him off and rotated her head to wink at him. "Later."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I hope you do."

"Ooh…" Jack smirked at her. "You're bad."

Jenny returned a similar look. "You're worse."

"Guilty as charged," he laughed and pulled back to spin her chair around. "So with all this time on our hands between then and now, what do you suggest we do?"

She scrunched her nose as she contemplated an answer. "We haven't been anywhere outside of here or the Hub in months, so maybe that'd be nice."

"I was saving up for tonight," he replied with a chuckle. The words were more for effect than actual substance. "Anniversary and all that." The woman's face nearly split in two. "What… you thought I wouldn't remember?"

"No, I just thought…" she trailed off and looked down, slightly ashamed of her reason. "You've experienced so many that I didn't think it was a big deal…" She quickly added, "And I don't hold that against you at all, really."

Jack placed his hands firmly on the sides of her arms. "Jenny, listen to me." She looked back up again. "Just because I've experienced similar moments with other people doesn't make the ones I share with you less special."

Jenny nodded, though the slight shame she felt failed to dissipate. "I feel really stupid right now."

"If I had to rank all of the words in the English language used to describe someone in the order I would use them to describe you, J2, I can promise you that would be last on my list." He paused for a beat. "Mickey, on the other hand…" A chuckle escaped her mouth. "That's my girl…"

"I'll grab my mobile and see if I can use satellites to detect any pockets of prolonged electrical use in the area," she informed him and hopped down from the barstool. "And then we'll pick where we want to go."

"Sounds like a good plan," Jack concurred. "But I'm not wearing my town clothes just to go to lunch," he blanched at the thought, referring to Jenny's insistence that they blend in when heading into town. For Jack, this meant he could only wear his overcoat when it actually was cold outside and had to forgo his braces, at the least. Sometimes, he even had to resort to wearing polo shirts and sweaters depending on the occasion. The Torchwood agent knew the Time Lord was often right, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Though, sweaters did seem to highlight the muscular physique normally concealed by his everyday layers, so he didn't fight her on those nearly as much. "Everyone's going to be a wreck when we go out. No showers, no heat. Half of them will be wearing pajamas. I don't think anyone's going to be worried about what we look like."

Though he couldn't see her anymore, as she'd disappeared upstairs, Jack could sense she had rolled her eyes at him. "Aye aye, Captain." He felt her mock salute through the walls, as well.

* * *

In the end, Jenny had found that four restaurants in town were generating some form of power. A quick series of phone calls confirmed they were all open for lunch, not housing any intergalactic science projects in their cellars. They had come to a mutual decision to head to the one closest to the Penarth/Cardiff border just in case.

It turned out that the locale that fit the aforementioned description was a café only a few blocks from the Bay. The place was packed, to say the least, and couples and families were squished like sardines in the waiting area. Her partner had been right: overwhelming amounts of people were wearing pajamas. Combined with over-sized sweatshirts, haphazardly layered clothes, and messy hair, they looked like a sea of refugees.

The sixty-minute wait time was soon deemed to be worth it after they were seated and Jack discovered their red meat offerings. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've eaten a steak?" Steak wasn't exactly something you had delivered from a local restaurant. The rule at Torchwood was if it couldn't survive in a plastic or paper container for at least an hour, it wasn't worth ordering.

"Four months ago," Jenny snorted. "You insisted we use the new grill the day we brought it home. It was the coldest day in November."

"Okay, so maybe you do." He returned his focus to the menu and reminded himself not to question a Time Lord's memory again.

* * *

An hour later, empty plates littered the small table. Jack had Hoovered his entire soup, salad, and steak, plus the remaining half of Jenny's burger. "Bring on dessert!" he declared happily, rubbing his hands together.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jenny arched an eyebrow at him. "I couldn't even finish my food."

Jack shrugged in reply. "I plan on working it all off later."

As a blush crept up her face, the woman opened her mouth up to react when darkness claimed the restaurant. Their hands immediately reach for their concealed weapons: Jack's Webley in his holster and Jenny's Colt strapped to her calf.

"Apologies, everyone!" a man had addressed everyone from the hostess station. "Our generator has run out of petrol. We're working on finding somewhere we can fill our tanks again, but it could be a few hours."

"So much for cake," Jack grumbled, lowering his hands back to the table. He motioned for the waitress and she returned with check in hand. "Anywhere else you want to go?"

She shook her head. "Just want to walk around for a bit and feel like I actually live in this town."

"I can do that," he answered as he dropped a few bills on the table, more than enough to cover their check. "Warm coat, remember?"

She laughed as she rose from the table and Jack helped her into her black pea coat. Then suddenly, a shrill voice cut through the room.

"What do you mean you ran out of petrol?!" the decidedly female voice bristled and the pair froze in mid-step. "You told me to walk around for a bit and come back in an hour. It's been forty-five minutes!"

The hostess cowered behind her podium. "I'm really very sorry, but it will be… at least an hour… I can't… do anything. I'm sorry."

"My boyfriend is away on business and I'm in a flat by myself. I've been out of power for two days! No heat! Or hot water!" she declared loudly, a clamor quickly spreading across the room. "And I thought I could warm up a bit here… so when you sent me out, I said to myself 'no problem, you'll have more than enough time to get warm inside.' But noooo…" She let out a big huff of air. "What am I supposed to do _now_?"

The young employee answered her meekly, "I hear there's a hotel a few blocks up with some power."

The answer caused the already agitated older woman to snap. "Are you bloody _kidding_ me? Do you KNOW how much that hotel costs?" She gestured at her sweatpants beneath her puffy jacket. "Do I _look_ like I'm made of money?

Jenny took a step forward and Jack held out an arm to stop her. "Jenny, don't…"

"Jack," she faced him, her green eyes dulled by sadness. "Don't you think she's suffered enough?" He stared at her for a bit, then relented and lowered his arm. "Thank you." She approached the woman cautiously. "Excuse me, miss?"

She whirled on her, fully ready to launch into another tirade. "Can I _help_ you?"

"I couldn't help but overhear and my partner and I were wondering if maybe…" she looked back at Jack for a hint of reassurance. "Maybe we could help out? I have a generator at home. At the very least, you can warm up for a bit and take a shower…"

The woman paused and the Time Lord was concerned she was about to end up on the wrong side of her outrage. Then suddenly, she threw her arms around Jenny's neck. "Oh, bless you!" She then narrowed her eyes at the hostess. "Thanks for _nothing!_"

Jack was suddenly beside her, pushing the two women out the door before the older one could do any further damage. Once they were outside, he stopped at the sidewalk. "Do you need a lift?"

"No, that's alright," the woman assured him. "I have my boyfriend's car while he's in Glasgow on business. I brought some clothes with me just in case I found a cheap place to stay overnight. Fat lot of good that did me, though."

"Well, we're going to grab our SUV and we'll wait out front for you to follow us," Jenny told her and began to turn toward the lot where the more inconspicuous of the Torchwood Range Rovers was parked.

"Wait!" the woman called out after them. "You're being so kind to me…" Her features were softer now and much more familiar to the younger woman. "And I don't even know your names."

"Name's Captain Jack Harkness." Jack extended a hand and smiled warmly at her, immediately putting her at ease. "And this is my partner, Jenny Smith."

The woman shook his hand. "Do you mean partner?" She asked, her voice taking on a serious, business-like tone. "Or _partner_?" The implication was accompanied by raised eyebrows.

Jack let out a hearty laugh. "Both."

"Jenny… good on you," she congratulated the redhead with a grin. "Oh, right! My name!" she interjected suddenly. "Head would fall off if it wasn't attached!" She reached out her hand to the younger woman. "Donna… Donna Noble."

* * *

**A/N: Boom! I know I wasn't supposed to update until later in the week, but this idea popped into my head and I had to run with it. I knew Jack and Jenny would catch up with Donna sooner or later, but I couldn't figure out how. This came to me while watching Boom Town last night with my dog, who found it very interesting. I have trained her well.**

**I know this was very dialogue-driven, but I need it to set up the next chapter. I kind of hope a lot of you figured out that it was Donna from the moment she started causing a scene in the café, which means that I've got a grasp on her voice as a character. Or that you missed it and it made sense once she introduced herself. **

**EDIT: I've gotten a handful of reviews that are confused as to why Jenny/Jack didn't recognize Donna. They actually DID. If you re-read the scene with Donna, you'll notice Jack and Jenny freeze at the sound of her voice. It's because they recognize it right off the bat. And Jack tries to hold her back from interfering for Donna's safety. When Jenny replies, she asks "hasn't she suffered enough?" and that refers to her knowledge of Donna's memory loss. Kind of like "she's lost the best moments of her life, the knowledge of how special she is... Let me at least make her life easy for a day."**

I hope that makes sense to you and allows you to look at it in a different way. Her introduction of herself to J/J was meant to serve as a big reveal to all of you, as readers.  


**Don't worry, more on Donna's backstory post-Journey's End will be revealed. I promise. So… were you surprised? Happy? Excited? Disappointed? Let me know!**

**Oh and we broke 200 reviews in Chapter 14, which was part of my reason for rewarding you with an early update! You are all so wonderful and I am continually overwhelmed by your love and support. I never thought that so many people would share my love for this pairing and I can't wait to see how you react to the developments from here. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (Unfortunately, there's only one. No matter how hard I wish, still not a Time Lord. Damn.)**

**Review replies time!**

**DoctorWhoTaliaandtheOlympian s – **Your French, haughty laughter was adorable! I figured that Anwen would be as sheltered as possible from Torchwood as much as possible, so she was afforded a relatively normal childhood post-Miracle Day. I don't really discuss it in the chapter, but I'm of the belief that Jack is Anwen's godfather. Rhys only has a sister and Gwen's an only child. So to me, it's the most logical choice. And I think that Jack would relish something like that. But hey… that's in my head. Feel free to disagree. So glad you liked this one!

**AnneRG – **Aww, thanks SO much! I know that, a few chapters back and in Chapter 2 or 3, Jenny intimates that she has held his hand while he died and came back. But saying it and actually seeing/reading it are two totally different things. Funny story… when Jack finds Jenny in the shooting range in the Hub in Chapter 12, I had originally written it that he was suffering from a similar gunshot as to this past chapter. Parts of their conversation as he's dying are actually taken from that original dialogue! I like to keep a running file of things I decide not to use and things I write for the future that may not have a place in the story yet. Oh, dear. I got very sidetracked! I'm glad you thought this was a balanced chapter!

**Mylia11 – **Thanks, dear! I don't know whether Jenny would be Dora or Diego. That's hard to qualify for me now that my sister is about six years removed from watching the show. Perhaps you have a better answer for me! I'd love to know! And yeah, Jack's always ready. As evidenced here. But I think Jenny holds her own when she can muster the ability to resist him. Combine his charm, smile, and 51st century pheromones… I couldn't do it.

**MaluTyler – **I LOVE them as a couple. I tried in this chapter to set a tone that they can be flirtatious and sometimes, even fluffy, but they can also exist without slinging innuendos around 24/7. Though, I suspect that's harder for Jack than Jenny! Oh… and a request for a Doctor-related spoiler? Hmm… where is he? Well, he's in the TARDIS. And a few years in the future.

**Web of Obsidian – **I'm seriously… literally said, "I'd know that ass anywhere." I was very happy to see more Barrowman. I hear his role is going to increase from here on out, so that's exciting. In my head, JB is my BFF and getting 21 Twitter notifications over the course of a night's sleep really reinforces that for me! HAHA. I'm so glad you liked how the last chapter went. It actually was at the last minute that I was inspired to write in an encounter with Gwen. Originally, at the beginning of this chapter in my original outline, Jack was going to head off to Gwen somewhere in Scotland to break the news of his relationship to her and Jenny was going to take the time to check up on Donna. But I wasn't happy with the arbitrariness of that and thought it was a bit out of character for both. I'm much more satisfied with the way this went and hope you are too!

**Nicoleisawemazing - **Thanks! Like Jack in hide and seek, I cheated a bit and watched some choice Quentin Tarantino films to get inspired.

**Turtlethewriter – **Thanks! I let it play out in my head to get some fluffy satisfaction, maybe fill in a few blanks here and there. But ultimately, I want to make sure what sets the tone is what actually makes it onto the page. I have more inner battles with my Jack muse than I care to admit! I'm so glad you liked it though.

**Trouble in the Night – **I know, right? Jenny certainly could have done worse than Ben Cardozo, that's for sure. Oh, Ben. I miss him already. He'll come back at some point though. For certain. And I don't care how long it takes you to read as long as you enjoy it. That's all I wish for! I think that Bad Wolf inside Rose was a lot less scary in that it wasn't a malevolent force. I think of it as just being a power that heightened her desires: her anger with the Daleks for threatening her home and her Doctor/Jack, her wish for Jack to have a second chance. The thing controlling Gwen was just a really BAD, EVIL thing. So I'm not exactly sad it didn't get a grand sendoff and went quietly into the night with a bullet in the head. I left that intentionally ambiguous in a way though… you'll never really know whether it was Jack or Jenny who took that shot. Just a little food for thought!

**WhoviansUnite – **Mickey has NO idea how bad that could get.

**Madame Harkness – **I had a few more repeats in there, but didn't want to make it worse for wear. HAHA.

**Geekchic20 – **Thanks, girl!

**Pebbles – **Aww, so sweet of you! I really have to make conscious choices when it comes to Jack because of those differing degrees of personality on Torchwood and Doctor Who. I try to channel Utopia as much as I can because it's a little more blended in that episode. But he's still leaning more toward his DW personality. So a lot of it is just personal choice. I like to think that if Jenny really existed in the Torchwood universe for him, he wouldn't be as dark and guarded, even more so than when Ianto was coaxing him out of his shell. Thinking about it, I think I look toward Season 2's Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang for inspiration more than anything. Oh, maybe Capt. Hart should make an appearance? That would go swimmingly. NOT.

**10sladydoctor - **Oh, this is getting VERY close to 10. I mean, DNA-level close!

**Winchester Lover – **Aww, hope this works as a pick me up for you again! And that all is well!

**Snaptastic34 – **Thanks. I think it's pretty obvious the sparks don't stop at the front door, you know? Hehe.

**VivaWho – **Well, I do say fantastic a lot more in regular conversation than allons-y. Although, I say "Come along, Pond" with much greater frequency than either. Though, because my Labrador puppy's name is Pebbles, I repeatedly walk around going, "Come along, Pebs." Yep. And she's scared crapless of the TARDIS trash can, which is even funnier.

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Look for another update soon and thank you again for getting me to 200 reviews! Again, I am sincerely honored!**

**Oh and hint: Something came up here for a second time that is going to be very important in the next chapter. It ALSO came up in Chapter 12. See if you can figure it out!**

**Until next time!**

**Danielle**


	16. Fire and Ice: Part 2

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror, confirming the decade-old silver sedan was dutifully trailing behind as he pulled into the driveway. His logic was starting to get the better of him after he'd let his conscience take charge earlier in the day. There was so much risk involved in maintaining their presence around Donna, let alone bringing her into their home. The littlest of things could trigger the most repressed of memories, causing the walls the Doctor established in her mind to come crumbling down.

Jenny knew he was regretting his decision to let her approach Donna from the moment they got in the SUV. He didn't have to say anything. In fact, the notion that he hadn't said anything at all was what gave him away. The normally talkative Captain Harkness was silently brooding and that worried her.

Without exchanging a word, they got out of the car and found that Donna was already waiting for them. Out of habit, Jack reached for his vortex manipulator, but Jenny lightly placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. She held up her keys instead.

Donna followed her to the door, her suitcase rolling behind her in tow. It was clear that the older redhead had packed for a little more than a night's convenience. "Just a night, hmm?"

"People have been looking at me like I'm a _homeless_ _person_," she deadpanned.

"Right then." Jenny cocked her head to the side and opened the door."

"It's gorgeous." She glanced around the house. "What business are you in? Because I, clearly, need to change professions."

She struggled for a moment to come up with an answer, but Jack smoothly inserted himself into the conversation. "Intelligence technology."

"Yeah, alright," Donna snorted. "If you ever need a secretary, let me know. Fastest fingers in all of Chiswick!" she added with a click of her tongue and a wink.

Her words punched Jenny in the gut. She had no idea how undeniably brilliant she was. "Sure."

"The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right," he instructed their guest.

"I think there are towels in there already, but let me know if you need anything," his partner added with a half-smile. "I'll make you some tea and see if I can rustle up something for lunch."

"_Thank you_!" Donna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as though she was thanking a higher power. Shortly thereafter, she disappeared up the staircase.

As soon as the shower began to run, Jenny turned and wrapped her arms around Jack's torso. He pulled her closer to his chest as tears started to stain his collared shirt.

She had been her biggest advocate; the reason her father had eventually come to accept her. She had even given her a name. But now Donna Noble knew nothing of the time she spent with the Doctor and didn't even show the smallest hint of recognition towards Jenny or Jack. And though it meant that the Chiswick native would remain alive and well, the Time Lord couldn't help but mourn for the loss a future unrealized.

* * *

By the time Donna returned to the kitchen in a purple sweater and charcoal slacks, there was a mug of hot tea waiting beside an egg and cress sandwich on the counter. With a grateful smile, she sat down to the granite island.

"I hope it's alright… I wasn't sure what you fancied."

Donna turned in the direction of the voice. Jenny was advancing from the doorway in a pair of navy jeans and an emerald sweater. "It's great, thanks. Especially the tea."

"You're welcome." She nodded and stopped at the opposite end of the countertop. "Before… you said you were a secretary?"

The older woman nodded and took a sip of the tea. "Yeah. I used to be a temp, but I found a more permanent position when my boyfriend and I moved here."

Jenny cracked a smile. "By choice?"

"You think I'm a _complete _nutter?" Donna let out a hearty laugh. "No, he was transferred here from the London branch. Shaun, my boyfriend, works in insurance. Not the greatest job, but it pays the bills. Enough, anyway." She glanced down at her plate. "What about you? You're not from around these parts, either."

Oh, if only she knew how true that really was. "I was traveling for while... trying to find myself, I guess. My ride broke down and Jack came to my rescue. He was in the area for business and we figured out we shared a few obscure mutual interests." _Like my father, for one._ "So he offered me a job and I moved to Cardiff."

Donna finished chewing a bit of her sandwich. "Before or after you slept together?"

Jenny's face flushed quickly. "Before."

"I give you a lot of credit then. I would have jumped his bones well before that."

The corner of her mouth quirked upward. She knew that once upon a time, Donna had a little bit of a thing for Jack. Though, she couldn't exactly blame her. "We eventually came to the conclusion that two years was quite long enough." Jenny dipped her head and lowered her voice. "But it was well worth the wait."

Donna raised her mug to the Time Lord. "I'll drink to that." She took another long drink and lowered the cup back to the counter. However, she let go of the handle before it was firmly on the granite and it tipped over, splashing the hot liquid all over Jenny's sweater. "Bollocks!"

Jenny inhaled sharply and jumped back a few moments too late. In an attempt to escape any burns, she pulled the sweater from her body and tossed it onto the counter. The reddening skin of her chest contrasted greatly against the fabric of her green tank top, making the injury seem more serious than it actually was.

Donna rushed over to the sink and turned on the faucet, soaking a dishcloth she had found looped through a handle on a neighboring cabinet. "Hold on!" She thrust the towel under the stream of cold water and rung it out, then scurried over to Jenny. "Here…" She pressed it gingerly against the tender flesh. "Mum always made me do this. Though, I don't remember if it worked or not."

Jenny managed to eek out a half-smile and tried to push away her hands. "I'm okay, really. It's better than it looks…"

But the Londoner refused to budge. "Stop and let me help, will you?" She rolled her eyes and moved the cloth toward the strap of her tank top, her thumb pressing into the Torchwood agent's neck. Abruptly, she froze. "What the…?"

"No…" Jenny gasped. "No, no, no… Donna, get off me!"

But Donna didn't hear her. Instead, she was staring off into space, fixated on the two beats beneath her finger. She unexpectedly recoiled. "You're a…" She struggled with the word on the tip of her tongue. "A… a Time Lord!" she exclaimed, flinching as she finally recalled the answer. A dull throbbing crept into her head. "But that's impossible. There's only one left out there. The Doctor and…" she brought her hands to the side of her head.

"Not anymore. I lived, Donna…" the younger woman replied in a soft voice. "And I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. You deserved better, especially out of someone like me."

The pain in her head was growing. "We've met before?"

She sighed sadly, "Yes, but I was a lot blonder back then and a bit shorter, too. You were there when I was born, remember?"

"I…" The realization struck her. "Jenny?" The younger redhead nodded. Donna flung her arms around her. "You're alive! I thought we'd lost you! He's going to be so happy to hear…" Her words faded off into the expanse of the kitchen. "The Doctor… why do I feel like it's been years since I've seen him?"

"Because it has been…" A lone tear scraped down her cheek as Donna's hands buried in her shirt. The throbbing in her head was becoming too much to bear. "I'm so sorry, Donna. I never thought…"

"He took all my memories away… I remember now." Her grip on the girl tightened. "I… I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Jenny pulled back from Donna and looked her in the eye. "Not on my watch."

She began to sink in her grasp. "I feel like I'm burning."

"Donna, stay with me!" she commanded her friend and began to drag her toward the door to the basement. "Jack!" Jenny cried, panic lacing her voice. "Jack!"

She heard him bound down the stairs, his feet banging loudly with every footstep. "Jenny, what's wrong?" He turned the corner and found her stooped beside Donna, who was resting against the wall next to the open door. His heart dropped.

She turned to him, eyes brimming with tears. "You were right… and I was so foolish…" He opened his mouth to answer, but found no words had sprung to his lips. "The lab?" she managed to squeak out.

He nodded and scooped Donna up into his arms. Silently, they made their way downstairs and the woman's eyes fluttered open. "Captain Jack…" He glanced down and shot her a bright grin. She was still with them… for now. "Not exactly how I played this out in my head."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Me either," he added with a wink and followed Jenny into another section of the basement, past the lab.

The portion of the sub-level floor they entered had typically been used for controlled experiments. The walls were made of bare concrete, reinforced by steel beams. It was rare that Jenny used the room intentionally. In fact, it was generally only used when experiments when awry and an explosion was imminent. The burn marks on the ceiling were clear evidence of that.

Jenny laid out a blanket on the floor that she had pulled from her swivel chair. Sarah Jane had insisted she keep one downstairs because it was cold and like her father, she spent way more time trying to innovate and dissect than she did sleeping. Of course, she had been right.

Jack gently brought Donna down on the blue cotton fabric and she let out an anguished groan as she sat. "Make it stop…"

"I will," Jenny assured her and reached for her hand. "I _promise_."

"_Jenny_…" She looked up at him and found that his features had hardened. But he wasn't angry. Rather, he was disheartened. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"If it wasn't for her, I would never have existed. We owe her this much and out of the two of us, I'm the one that can take this away." Jenny continued to hold onto Donna tightly, her arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her upright. "I need you to get something for me. In the filing cabinet next to my table, there's a black case in the bottom drawer."

"Jenny, you can't fix this…"

"Now, Jack! Go!" she half-ordered, half-begged and he finally acquiesced. Donna Noble was not going to be the one to die today. "Stay with me, Donna…" The Time Lord placed her hands on the other redhead's temples and closed her eyes. Her consciousness was resisting, but she needed to be forced into a healing coma. Another few minutes and her brain would be fried. The walls were coming down too fast to stop them this time.

By the time her body was motionless on the floor, the other half of Torchwood Three had returned with the requested item. Jenny barely looked up at him. "I did this, Jack. I couldn't leave well enough alone. She was happy in the long run. Even if she didn't have a lot of money… she had Shaun. What right did I have to cause her this pain?"

Jack lowered the case to the floor and knelt beside her. "You wanted to make sure the woman who was responsible for your very existence was okay. Would it have made a difference if you found she was miserable?"

The younger redhead clutched the older one's hand. "She didn't remember me. She didn't _miss_ me. I was accomplishing nothing, aside from my own selfish sense of curiosity." She let out a heaving sigh, lightly placing her hand back down near her side. Her hands moved to the latches on the black box, flipping them open. "So now, it's up to me to fix this… to fix Donna."

He watched as she pried open the case, revealing the alien item within. "A chameleon arch?" She was crazy. This was never going to work. Where had she even gotten one of them? "You're going to use the chameleon arch on Donna?"

She shook her head and withdrew her blue notebook from beneath the blanket. "No. It would kill her. Her body can't withstand that kind of biological change." She lifted the chameleon arch gingerly from the briefcase. Her fingers grazed over the metallic surface. It was the universe's worst version of the Scrambler ride at amusement parks. Every fiber of the wearer's being was changed, spliced, and jumbled like wires on a faulty circuit board. Donna would never survive past a few minutes, even with substantial traces of Time Lord DNA. And she undoubtedly needed more time than that to undergo a full change, putting aside for a moment the lack of a suitable fob watch. No, it couldn't be Donna. "But mine can."

She studied his icy blue orbs intently and watched as he pieced together her plan in his head. "You're going to let it change enough of your DNA to swap with Donna," he stated blankly, the implications of her actions beginning to register in his mind.

Jenny dipped her head in agreement, her eyes never leaving Jack's. "I'm going to transfer as much as I can. Hopefully, it will be enough to override her Time Lord brain to the point where she can function."

More pegs fell into place in his own mind. "But you're going to add to the stress of the chameleon arch on _your_ body. It's an excruciating process as it is…" She nodded and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You know exactly what's going to happen, don't you?"

"I do," she replied in a voice barely above a whisper, confirming his suspicions. And as his face fell, her hearts absolutely shattered. He turned away from her and she let the alien technology slip from her fingers back into its casing. "Look at me, Jack," Jenny implored him, but he refused to budge. She reached a trembling hand and cupped the side of his face that was hidden. "Please look at me."

He finally turned back to her, eyes watering. "You were supposed to be the one who was never going to leave me."

"But I'm not, don't you see?" she smiled at him sadly. "Changing and dying are not the same thing. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what I thought too, you know. When he left, I thought it was because he figured I was dead. But it wasn't. He left me because everything about my very existence, in his mind and in his soul, was wrong. He began to change and couldn't stand to be around me anymore. He forgot all about me. What's to say you won't do the same?"

If it were even remotely possible, the shreds of her heart splintered further. "Listen to me, Jack. My hair, my face, my body… it will change. But my hearts won't."

"And what if when you wake up, you don't feel the same way anymore?" Jack asked and for the first time, Jenny saw him more clearly than ever.

Little Jack from the Boeshane Penninsula, abandoned in one way or another by everyone he'd ever loved. His mother. His father. Gray. John Hart. The Doctor. Toshiko. Owen. Ianto. Melissa. Gwen. The list probably ran for miles.

Her hands slid up and around his neck to rest just at the tip of his spine. "I will _never_ stop loving you, Jack Harkness," Jenny assured him, pulling him closer so their foreheads touched. Her green eyes finally spilled over with tears. "I may forget for a while. But I will never stop. _Never_."

Jack stared into her eyes, into her soul. He had sacrificed himself so many times throughout his impossible existence. He could understand why she wanted to do it, why she had to do it. But he always came back the same man. There were no guarantees she would come back the same woman. He had never put her in this position.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glance of Donna. The fiery redhead looked more peaceful than she ever had, despite the inevitable storm raging in her head. If the situation weren't so dire, he would have been keen to point out the irony of it all.

Donna Noble, the savior of all universes throughout time and space at the expense of the only true joy she had ever found in life. How could he deny her the reward she so deserved? He reached down to grab the device in his hands and held it up to her. "For Donna."

"For Donna," she repeated and looked down at the chameleon arch. Her hands loosened around his neck and fell away altogether.

She began to thumb through the pages of the notebook and he noticed a sea of complex calculations swimming across every piece of paper. Sometimes, they were splashed with illustrations and diagrams, too. "This is what you've been doing, isn't it?" he marveled. "All the time you spent writing in the notebook, you were trying to figure out a way to reverse it."

"I ran out of time," the Time Lord exhaled shakily and twisted a dial on the headpiece. She consulted her notes again and rotated another knob.

Silence fell in the empty room once more as she continued her calibration of the arch, but her words reverberated in his head. She had flipped backwards through the book, meaning there were failed equations beyond the ones that had worked. It was then he realized that his partner had figured out how to fix Donna long ago, but hadn't quite calculated a way to avoid the consequences she would incur herself.

"I'm not going to leave you alone in all this," Jack spoke suddenly and it took her by surprise. "All of those times, you stayed with me. It's my turn to stay with you."

The tears were falling faster now for Jenny as she grabbed onto the twisted metal. "Help me?" He nodded in agreement and placed the arch onto her head, fastening it to her tightly. "I'm going to need you to switch the pack on," she informed him, her voice unsteady. "No matter how much pain I'm in, you can't turn it off. Not until Donna wakes up."

"I won't," he assured her. "I promise."

He watched as she pulled Donna to as close to a sitting position as she could and propped her up against the base of the nearest wall. Her fingers rested against the sides of her head and she closed her eyes, focusing on the energy flowing between her synapses and Donna's. "Now."

He flipped the switch and the chameleon arch sprung to life, electricity jolting through it. And through her.

She struggled to maintain her grip on consciousness and on Donna. It was as though every inch of her was being torn in different directions. She could feel rips in the fibers of her very being, pieces being smashed together. And every time she felt those connections, Jenny willed them through her fingertips to replace Donna's corresponding piece, taking back Time Lord DNA molecules to be shredded all over again.

Oh, it was beyond excruciating. She couldn't come up with a word in any of the 162 Earth languages and 1,803 alien languages she knew. Martha's tale of the Doctor's transformation paled in comparison to reality. Was there any greater pain in the universe?

And then came the noise. It wasn't much, but Jenny had definitely heard it. Donna had opened her eyes and gasped.

All of a sudden, it was like the spinning Earth had come to a halt, yet she was completely disoriented and felt the cold concrete against her back. Someone was beside her now, though it was hard to make out the face. But Jenny knew, even before his arms were around her. "Jack," she breathed, her lips spreading into an exhausted smile.

"You did it," Jack told her, cradling her body. "You saved her."

The young redhead squinted as he came into focus above her. "We did," she corrected him.

He laughed and it brought her a sense of comfort. "You give me way too much credit, J2," he snorted. Then he realized it might be the last time he could ever call her that.

Her body jerked involuntarily beneath his grasp as a golden glow began to envelop her skin. "It's almost time. You know… how this works…"

"I told you I wasn't leaving and I'm not," Jack assured her, slipping her hand into his own. She nodded, her body contorting for a second time. "I know you can't help it… but please try to remember, okay? I… I don't know that I would have lasted much longer at Torchwood had you not gotten to Cardiff when you did… and… I don't know that I can do this without you at all." He tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, desperately trying to commit to memory every detail of the woman he had fallen for.

"I'll try," Jenny answered weakly before screaming in pain. Her pulse began to quicken and her breathing became shallow. Her emerald eyes locked on his sapphire ones. "I love you, Jack."

It was a hell of a moment for her to tell him for the first time. The words had been said to him on so many occasions, yet he had only returned the sentiment once, twice if you counted spirits. They reminded him of just how fleeting life was, how he was destined to lose everyone he cared for. The list had grown so long and it pained him to recall the names that might as well have been written in blood.

But oh, how he loved them. All of them, in their own special way. Each had shaped some part of him in a different manner, made him a little more of a man. They weren't always lovers, many more were just friends. Still, it hadn't lessened his feelings and it didn't make it any easier once they'd gone.

Sometimes, he wondered if they knew how much they meant to him, realized the profound effect they'd had on his life. And the idea that in their final moments, they might have questioned his devotion to them made him more despondent than anything.

Jack pulled her closer to his chest and the words rolled off his tongue as though they had been dying to escape for centuries, "I love you, too." Through his tear-blurred vision, he could swear she had mustered a smile. Returning it, he dipped his head to press his lips against hers.

But all too quickly, they were separated by a burst of regenerative energy as Jack was thrown clear across the room and Jenny collapsed limply to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Donna Noble's memory has been restored at the cost of Jenny II.**

**To me, the biggest loose end for Ten was the fact that Donna lost all of the memories that had restored her confidence and went back to an ordinary life, believing she was nothing. While I love Rose and Martha, and Amy and Rory, she has always been my favorite long-term companion. And I thought she deserved better.**

**The back half of this chapter was actually written long ago in August and I've been holding onto it for a while, though I have made some minor changes. Re-reading it for the first time since I wrote it, I was pretty emotional. Jack's dialogue makes me lose it every time and that's rare for me. I rarely am affected by what I, myself, write.**

**I'm going to try and post another update before I leave for vacation on the 21****st****. I'm in the middle of my first finals of my law school career, so as you can imagine, life is just a maelstrom right now. But writing helps me de-stress, so I get in bits and pieces of it when I can. Hopefully, this can hold you over for a little while. Though, I promise a REALLY awesome Christmas present for you all. Even if it comes a little bit early because I'll be out of the country on the holiday itself.**

**So, without further adieu, here are the review replies!**

**VivaWho – **Your wish is my command!

**Snaptastic34 – **I know, I know. It's hard not to be a little envious of her, especially when it comes to him.

**GeekChic20 – **Oh, thanks! Glad I surprised you!

**WhoviansUnite – **I cannot think of a single Whovian who would not! You were definitely right to fear for Donna, but I don't think you need to anymore.

**MadameHarkness – **Hehe. Hehe. Yeah…

**Pebbles – **Thank you! I really missed her too. And though it was sad at the time, thankfully, she knows now.

**10sladydoctor – **I know, she's my favorite too!

**Me – **Aww, do not fret my dear! I'm glad you caught up! I certainly understand the issues with finals, having just completed my first final of my law school career. It was like four years of undergrad exams rolled into one. Holy hell. Anyhoo… the slightest thing needed to set Donna off and I always knew it was going to be Jenny's heartbeats. If you remember in her DW episode, Donna first draws attention to her being like the Doctor because of her two hearts. I thought it was fitting that little bit of information was what broke the wall. That's a good point about the psychic paper, but I don't think Jenny knows enough about it to know how it works. I have a feeling that at some point in River's timeline, the Doctor showed her how to signal him through it, rather than her just figuring it out. So, I think that's why she can't… for now. But I'm so glad you liked Donna's reappearance and I hope you liked this fix, as well.

**Rya-fire1 – **No, it doesn't sound weird that you re-read it in her voice! Each time I write a line of dialogue for Donna, I re-read it to see if I can hear it in her voice and if it sounds right. Sometimes, it doesn't and I have to re-do it. It's what I did with every companion and even Jack when I first starting writing this story, although it comes more natural to me now and I only go back over it when I'm re-reading the whole chapter. So thank you for telling me you can hear the dialogue like it IS really Donna. That means a lot to me! On the subject of remembering Jenny, if she looked like herself when they first met, I'd say it was even riskier. She just needed a trigger to remember just a little bit… and now she has.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Thank you! I love her and miss her dearly! And she needed a better ending than she got!

**Slytherin Shaman – **Yay, I surprised you! I certainly am planning on fixing Donna because I truly believe she deserves it. For a woman who saved the universe, she at least has earned her memories back. I hope the way in which I fixed her was believable and made sense to you!

**Eye-in-the-Glass – **Well, from a physical standpoint, she didn't recognize Jenny because she had regenerated. So it took a little something extra for Jenny's presence to trigger her memories.

**Trouble in the Night – **You were dead on about the notebook! She's really been trying to figure this out for ages, ever since she found out. So you'll hear a little more about that from Jenny in the future. You know, I contemplated really stretching out the progression of Jack and Jenny's relationship. And you'll hear a little more about it in the next chapter. But, I really wanted to do something to push the story forward quite a bit and this was it. I hope you like where it has gone. You're going to get another time jump, very soon. Though, I think this one you will strongly approve of for reasons I can't exactly say.

**MaluTyler – **It's okay… I get that from my mom all the time. My family has learned to avoid entering my room when Doctor Who is airing or when I'm watching DW or Torchwood on Netflix. It's just a bad idea. Especially with the new Who episodes, there's a lot of yelling. On the subject of Jack, I'm terribly sorry, but he already has Christmas plans. I'm heading on a cruise for the holidays and if there's anyone to be confined to a small cabin and a boat with, it's Captain Jack Harkness. But I will make sure he sends you a postcard.

**Web of Obsidian – **Oh, I'm so glad you liked it. And I REALLY hope you liked how this one turned out!

**TurtletheWriter – **Very timey wimey, indeed. This story takes place between the episodes of Doomsday and The End of Time. Though, I know there is a significantly less "real time" gap on the show, that will be explained down the road. I love a little domestic downtime for Jack and Jenny. She's the polar opposite of her father in terms of domesticity. I believe he had it in the very beginning and lost it, so he's been avoiding it ever since. And she never had it, the chance was taken away, and wanted it in the form of being with her father, then later, a home on Earth. So it's a little bit of a reverse. And I am SO glad you approve of my Donna writing! Hope you liked this one!

**Cjabbott – **Thanks… Jack and Jenny's flirting is always so much fun. He's just impossible and she has the ability to meet him halfway. It's a blast. I hope you liked how things ended with Donna. It'll be explored further in the next chapter, but life is definitely turning around for her!

**Mylia11 – **I've loved them all, but she is by far my favorite too!

**Jarenth – **Like I messaged you, you were SPOT ON! I hope, now that you've read this chapter, what I was hinting at makes sense! Really, it was all part of my selfish desire to fix Donna. I love her and miss her presence in the Whoniverse. So much!

**Caskett54 – **Thank you! Again, I hope that this makes better sense to you now. A bunch of you guys realized how risky this was and I'm glad you did. Definitely a means to an end… a little hint of a fix-lit!

**So this is all for now! I'm really hoping to knock out another chapter before I hop aboard my cruise on the 22****nd****. I have a feeling, though, that I will certainly be doing a lot of writing while I'm in my cabin. And also, watching a ton of Doctor Who and Torchwood. Oh! And I've decided I'm going to start watching Sherlock as my annual show I pick up during winter break! Benny Batch did just get nominated for a Golden Globe this morning, after all!**

**I hope you have a lovely week… good luck to those of you who are dealing with finals (like me)! Just channel your inner companion and you'll be brilliant!**

**Danielle**


	17. Fire and Ice: Part 3

"_What is this place?" Jenny asked, her eyes scanning the room curiously. Weapons of all different shapes and sizes lined the first third of the concrete room. The back two-thirds were relatively empty with a few metal tracks nailed to the ceiling. At the end of those were thick posters, silhouettes of people marred by targets._

"_It's a shooting range," Jack replied simply and pulled a basic semi-automatic Glock from a rack to their right. "If you want to be Torchwood, you have to learn how to defend yourself."_

_She turned back to him, her cinnamon red locks whirling behind her, and settled her eyes on the gun in his hand. "May I…?"_

_He nodded and double-checked the safety was engaged before handing it over. "Be careful. Let's not make this a two-regeneration day."_

_She bobbed her head in concurrence and studied the Glock in her hand. Then suddenly, she pivoted, disengaged the safety, and emptied the clip into the targets ahead of her. _

_After the last bullet had been fired, Jenny tossed the gun back to Jack and smiled. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll take a look at the archives now."_

"_Yeah, sure…" As Jenny exited the room, he made his way to the far left of the range and flicked the first black switch on the wall panel. The tracks jolted to life and the rectangles hurdled forward. Five bull's-eyes. "Son of a bitch."_

* * *

_The peach-skinned alien rushed forward, baring its teeth menacingly. Jenny reached for her spray canister only to find it absent from her hip. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed it rolling a few centimeters back and forth in the corner of the alley. "Fantastic."_

_Mentally, she kicked herself for failing to attach a Taser to her belt. She knew that a bullet would only slow it down for a brief moment, though it would eventually be digested like it was nothing. _

_The Weevil was close enough now that she could see the saliva dripping from its yellowed canines and it meant only one course of action was left. With all of the strength she could muster, she reared back and landed a blow to the alien's temple. It was sufficient enough to disorient it and she hit the same spot again. Then a third time. And a fourth. Until it crumpled to the ground in a heap, sticky crimson liquid pooling at the toes of her black boots._

_When Jack finally rounded the corner, he found Jenny kneeling beside its prone body. "J2?" He took a few steps in her direction until the Weevil was at his feet. Her fiery hair was askew in her ponytail and her olive cargo pants were stained by dirt and tar. She wouldn't even look up at him. "Jenny," he spoke again, hoping the rare use of her name would capture her attention._

"_He's dead…" Her voice was quiet, even in the empty alleyway._

"_I can see that."_

"_I did it, Jack." She finally looked up at him. Her emerald eyes were brimming with tears. "I lost the spray and… I killed him." She paused, digesting the words and disbelief washed over her face. "I killed him," she repeated, her lip trembling._

_Jack sidestepped the body and crouched down beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't have another choice."_

"_I hit it once," Jenny told him, staring at the Weevil again. "And when it didn't get disoriented, I just kept going… and going… until it just…" She stopped to compose herself. "I felt the life leave its body. What kind of a monster am I?"_

_He stood and pulled her to her feet with him, enveloping her trembling body in his arms. "You are NOT a monster, J2. You tried to take it captive. I know you did," Jack assured her. "That Weevil was roaming the streets, ripping people's throats out. Because you took action, it's never going to take another life again. No child is going to lose its mother or father, no parent is going to lose a son or daughter."_

_He felt her nod into the fabric of his jacket and fought off a smile. She was struggling to come to terms with her actions; the idea that sometimes, even though you offered an enemy the choice to go quietly into the night, he or she rarely took it. More often than not, you had to make the difficult choice that your instincts were telling you was the right one._

_Jack knew that better than anyone. Well, except perhaps the Doctor._

* * *

_A shot rang out in the darkness and Jack stumbled backward. Jenny was really beginning to hate alleyways._

_She lunged forward, knocking the gun from the assailant's hand and smashing his body into the brick wall. He staggered and she took the opportunity to shove him to the ground. The Time Lord fished around her pocket and came up with a zip tie she used to bind his hands together. _

_Once he was secured, she pulled out her gun and brought the butt of it down against his temple. He would be unconscious for a little while, hopefully long enough. Neither the mugger, nor the police, needed to witness Jack's miraculous resurrection._

"_Jack," she gasped loudly and turned around to find him on the ground, slumped against the wall. _

"_Nice job, J2," he remarked, flashing her his trademark grin. Though, she could see the agony seeping through._

_The red blotch was rapidly spreading across the blue linen and disappearing beneath his lapels. "Do you know…"_

"_About ten minutes," Jack cut her off, understanding exactly what she was asking. "See? This is why I prefer to be shot in the head."_

_It was meant to be a joke, but Jenny didn't find much humor in it. She sat down next to him. "I'll wait until you wake up to call the police. We can just close your jacket."_

"_Good idea," he praised her and leaned his head back against the brick._

"_Did I ever tell you how I died the first time?"_

_His head rolled to his left. "No, you didn't."_

"_I was shot in the chest."_

"_Ahh." He swallowed hard.  
_

_Jenny reached over and grabbed his left hand, catching him off-guard. "I'll be here when you wake up."_

* * *

_Air rushed through Jack's lungs in one large gulp and his eyes shot open. He panted, struggling to regain his equilibrium as the oxygen returned to his brain. His blue eyes darted around as he recalled the moments leading up to his death and found Jenny still sitting dutifully beside him. Even in the dim light from a nearby streetlamp, he could still make out the rosiness of her cheeks. _

_He tightened his grip on her hand and though he struggled to regulate his breathing, two words managed to escape his lips. "Thank you."_

* * *

"_Sometimes, I still find it amazing that most people look up at night and see something completely different than I do." Jack folded his hands neatly against his torso. "You'd think, after all this time, that fact would be lost on me. But it's not."_

_Jenny let his words dance through her mind as she lay in the lounge chair on the suite's patio. She closed her eyes, inhaling the salty Peruvian air. "Maybe ignorance really is bliss."_

"_Maybe." He shrugged._

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_Most days, no." The answer came quicker than she was expecting. "Part of my existence is learning to lock away memories until they need to be recalled. If I dwelled on them all, I wouldn't be able to make it through the day. But the days not everyone can be saved… the days after..." He took a deep breath and exhaled it through his nostrils. "It's hard not to." He rotated his head. "What about you?"_

_She glanced to her right. "What about me?"_

"_Do you regret being on Earth?" Jack asked honestly and the question caught her by surprise. "Do you ever think about how things would be different if you hadn't jumped in front of the bullet?"_

"_Every day," Jenny responded honestly. "But it's not because I don't like my life here. I do," she added in reassurance. "It's just that… he's my dad, you know?"_

_The former Time Agent's gaze returned to the beach and the water crashing onto the sand. "Yeah. I know."_

* * *

_Jack clawed at the fabric clinging to his face, only to have someone slap at his hands. "If this is the way you want to play it…"_

"_Oh, shut it…" a melodious voice chided him. _

_He smirked, knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to; satisfied that he could picture her without his blindfold. The woman with smooth auburn hair, creamy skin, and a lean, twiggy body that Coco Chanel would have loved to dress. And he could speak from personal experience. _

_The door clicked behind him and he felt her slender fingers slide beneath the navy chiffon scarf. He blinked as his eyes readjusted to the bright light flooding in through the bay windows._

_She stepped beside him and looked over expectantly. "So what do you think?"_

"_You weren't kidding when you said you wanted windows…"_

"_Jack…" she groaned, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Relax, I was only joking. It's really nice, J2. You did a great job." He turned and found a bright smile plastered on her face, causing an equally large one to form on his own._

_She grabbed his hands and began pulling him across the house. "I want to show you something. Promise you're not going to laugh at me."_

_She led him through the den and down a hallway. "I make no promises."_

_Jenny rolled her eyes, though he didn't notice. "When I saw this was here, I knew you were going to like it. I couldn't wait to show you."_

_Jack continued to trail her, with only one hand now in her own. His nose wrinkled as the air grew thicker. "If it involves chains, you don't even have to…" Crossing the threshold of the open French doors, he froze. "… Ask."_

_The expansive room before him stretched easily fifty feet across, tiled from wall to wall in small cream squares. The walls were painted a sunny shade of yellow, obstructed here and there by potted ferns or small indoor palm trees. And it was in that moment he realized what had made the air seem so palpable: chlorine._

"_I know you've always loved the water, but the sand…" Her emerald orbs fell on the rectangular pool in the center of the room. _

_He nodded. Too much like home. _

_Lost in her own thought, Jenny felt a gentle tug on her chin and let her head be guided to the left. Her lips met Jack's almost instantly. When he pulled away a few moments later, she found him grinning wildly at her. "What?" He pointed behind her. She looked back and her eyes settled on the large piece of aged mahogany furniture, brimming with books. "Oh that?" She shrugged. "I don't know. It just felt like it fit."_

"_Come on," his voice rumbled in her ear and he wrapped his strong arms around her torso. "You still haven't shown me around upstairs."_

_Jenny grazed her teeth along her lower lip and the left corner of her mouth turned upward. "I guess I saved the best for last then."_

"_Lead the way."_

"_Gladly, Captain."_

_Jack licked his bottom lip as she led him back through the house, eagerly anticipating the end of the tour. Though, he couldn't help but dwell on what would inevitably be his second favorite room in the house and fought the urge to laugh out loud._

_A swimming pool in the library. Go figure._

* * *

"_I'm sorry," Jenny let out a laugh that caused her to nearly fall off of the couch. "It's just that… the words 'Captain Jack Harkness' and 'boyfriend' don't exactly compute in my brain."_

_He sunk down onto the other cushion. "You might want to get used to it… I'm rather hard to get rid of."_

"_So I've noticed."_

"_You could call me your lover, if you find that preferable."_

_The redhead held up her hands in protest. "No, no…" She scratched at the back of her neck as her face flushed. "Boyfriend is just fine, thanks."_

* * *

_The Time Lord slung her mocha-colored messenger bag further up her shoulder as she exited the taxi and darted inside the bar._

_She had gone to visit Luke for the afternoon and promised Jack she would be back in time to meet him at 7:30 for drinks and a bite. Jenny glanced at her watch._

_It was 8:46. _

_He was going to kill her._

_She breezed past a few of the high-top tables and scanned the crowd for the coat she had come to know so well. The fact that it was May and most everyone, including her, was wearing short sleeves or no sleeves at all made him stick out like a sore thumb._

_Jenny tugged down the hems of her layered red and white tank tops to cover the skin peeking out above the belt looped through her acid washed jeans. But when she looked up, she spotted Jack immediately._

_The Torchwood agent was seated at a bar stool, focused on a football match on the big screen mounted to the wall. To his left, a lithe brunette with olive skin and a low cut purple blouse had turned her chair in his direction. She stopped in her tracks before he could spot her. _

_This was something she had often thought about on nights she laid awake in bed, but had also repeatedly tried to bury within her brain._

_Captain Jack Harkness was straight out of the 51__st__ century, with the biological impulses and pheromones of a man from that time. In the past, it had made him irresistible to both human sexes, discounting the wide variety of alien options, and also a little more… uninhibited and free spirited than most. Jenny also knew that Jack was loyal to a fault, never cheating on any partner he had been in a relationship. Certainly, not Ianto, though Captain John Hart was as close as he'd gotten. _

_But with them, there was no forever. With her, there was eternity._

_Could he really be alright with sleeping with one person for the rest of his life?_

"_Look, you're a very lovely woman…" His voice reverberated in her ears._

_She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Brandi. With an i." _

"_Brandi with an i. But, I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Jack told her, attention shifting back to the match. Jenny smiled. He rarely used the g-word._

_But Brandi would not be dismissed. She placed a hand lightly on his arm. "I won't tell if you don't."_

"_That's very nice of you to offer, but I think I'm going to pass." He took a pull from his beer bottle._

_The woman opened her mouth to speak again, but Jack's focus had already transferred to an approaching redhead. He barely had time to turn his body in her direction before she smothered his lips with her own. "What was that for?"_

_She merely smiled, not even bothering to relish in Brandi's defeat. "Nothing in particular."_

* * *

"_Sorry I'm late!" Jenny apologized profusely and gave Jack a quick peck. "Sky was showing me around the lab at Oxford and we got sidetracked once she found out about my research on neutralizing carbonic particles to create a self-contained atmospheric dome and… well…" She dropped her bag next to his desk and swiped his coffee. "I guess we lost track of time."_

_He leaned back in his swivel chair and laughed. "I knew I was dead the moment she convinced you to double check her experiment results."_

"_Occupational hazard," Jenny laughed and waved the notion off. She took a sip from the mug and set her sights on the computers in the main room. "Comparing the chromosomes from the Weevils' DNA to the current chemical structure of the spray?" He nodded. "Seems like I missed all of the fun."_

"_Christmas is in two weeks, so that's a no."_

"_Ugh," Jenny groaned and pulled out her PDA. "Already? I still have to shop for… well, everyone." She began to tick off the list in her head: Sarah Jane, Sky, Luke, Gwen and Rhys, Anwen, Mickey and Martha, Kate, the Brigadier, and the Chestertons. She rubbed her temples at the mere thought. "That's it. We're going to Howell's."_

"_What?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows at her and sat up straight. "Now?"_

_She shot him a look. "The chromosomal comparison has more than six hours left before the genome is even finished being coded. So… yeah."_

_The other half of Torchwood Three sighed and snatched the keys from the corner of his desk. "Let me get my coat."_

_He pulled it off the rack as they passed through the door and into the center of the Hub. Jenny couldn't help but chuckle upon reaching the cogwheel. "Oh my God…"_

"_What?"_

_The redhead turned to him, amusement still dancing across her face. "You know you're officially a domestic now, right?" Jack muttered something incoherent, even to her superior Gallifreyan ears. "What was that?"_

"_Nothing," he grumbled. "Just get in the damn car."_

* * *

A pained gasp escaped Jack's lips as he returned to consciousness. Realizing he didn't have the lingering feeling of shards of glass being raked over his body, he concluded he had merely been knocked out for a while.

The last moments he could remember rushed through his mind and he sat up with a start to find a familiar redhead in the center of the room. But with her was a not-so-familiar woman.

He slowly made his way to his feet, hearing his boots clunking against the concrete floor as he approached Donna. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly as long as her," Donna replied quietly. "Probably twenty minutes. Maybe a little more."

Jack tried to study the foreign features, still faintly masked by a golden glow. She was more shapely now, almost more mature. The Time Lord was still slim and her curves were well-pronounced in the two places that matter. At least, in his opinion.

Jenny's hair was also significantly longer, falling in loose, layered waves to the crook of her elbow. Its color was starkly different, too. Her locks toed the line between the darkest shade of blonde and the lightest shade of brown, with natural streaks of gold throughout.

In spite of her position on the ground, Jack realized she had gotten a little shorter. Probably 5'4" or 5'5" by his estimation.

He leaned down and upon closer inspection, he noticed the lightest of freckles dotting the bridge of her nose on her more ovular face. Her skin seemed less alabaster than Jenny I and certainly not as rosy as Jenny II. Instead, Jenny III appeared to be the least fair-skinned of the three with an ivory complexion. She was older-looking in her third incarnation, appearing to be in her mid-to-late twenties, which was a more accurate reflection of her age.

He attempted to determine any further changes, but the endeavor was interrupted by a sharp intake of air. The prone woman's eyes shot open and he immediately noticed they were darker than before. She glanced around the room nervously.

"It's okay, Jenny. You're safe," Donna asserted in a soothing tone. "I promise."

Jenny's nose wrinkled. "Jenny…" she repeated, digesting the name. "That's… that's me."

Jack focused on the sound of her voice. It was clearly different, not as high pitched and girly. Still feminine, but womanly.

"Yes," the redhead confirmed with a slow nod. "Do you remember me?

"I…" She pursed her lips together. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling we haven't seen each other in a long time. I look at you… and I feel like I miss you."

Her second attempt at speaking triggered something in the former Time Agent's brain. Her accent was no longer distinct from the two other occupants of the room. Rather, she sounded more like Jack than ever.

Donna was taken aback for a moment, touched at the notion that while they had only met once, she was special to Jenny. Just like she was to her father.

"Do you remember me?"

Jenny's head rolled a bit to the side to find the source of the voice. When her eyes fell on Jack, she flinched. "Who are you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't make it out before she lost consciousness again. He was silent for a bit, struggling to piece together everything that had happened. "She remembered you." Jack ran a hand through his messy hair. "She has spent the last three and a half years of her life with _me_ and after only one day, she remembers _you_," he remarked bitterly.

Donna ignored the resentment in his voice. She could hardly blame him. "Jack…" She stood up and turned to face him. "You were the first and the last face she saw in that body. She's going to remember."

He nodded silently, refusing to shift his attention away from Jenny. He just hoped that Donna had enough Time Lord left in her brain to guarantee she was right.

* * *

Three days had passed and Jenny was still lying unconscious in the master bedroom. In the time he spent watching over her, he and Donna managed to catch up on each others lives.

Donna had met Shaun while temping at an insurance firm in Chiswick. After the Racnoss incident, she had sworn off mixing business and dating, but he had pursued her relentlessly after her time at the office was up. They had been living together for two years before he was transferred a little over six months ago and were now staying in a small flat in Cardiff. Though Shaun's performance had garnered a promotion, money was still tighter than they preferred it to be.

Jack decided to tell her more about Torchwood and his life before meeting Jenny. He glossed over the loss of Tosh, Owen, and Ianto, preferring not to linger on their passings any further than necessary before he got to the story of Satellite 5. He relayed the highlights of their relationship before their _relationship_, making sure he hit on stories of the Weevils in St. David's Hall, the Brudyac in the cryogenic chamber, their Peruvian holiday-gone-wrong, and the Barzillian moonstone incident with the Cooper-Williams family.

By the time noon arrived on the third day, Jack had seen better days. His eyes were bloodshot, rimmed by yellow and purple. He had slept on the couch in the den, afraid his presence in their bedroom would frighten her if she awoke in the middle of the night. Though he had insisted on staying at Torchwood, Donna's stubbornness had finally drawn out a compromise.

On the fourth day, Donna was informed that power had returned to her apartment, which was rather convenient. Shaun would be returning from a business trip in Spain later that evening. Reluctantly, she told Jack she had to leave for the airport, but would come back as soon as anything changed and he promised to keep her up to speed.

The fifth day came and went, without so much as a stirring upstairs. Jack had never minded a quiet house or Hub before. But now, the silence was beginning to drive him mad.

The madness ended on the sixth day.

"Jack?" a still unfamiliar voice reverberated off the walls.

He shot to his feet, a nervous look washing over his features. "Jenny, are you sure you're…"

"I remember." The words tumbled from her mouth quickly, cutting him off. "I remember _everything_." Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and took a few brisk paces in from the other side of the den. "Wait." She held out a hand.

His sapphire eyes roamed over her face, which had hardened noticeably. And then it clicked: he was still a fixed point in time.

"You have no idea how much I want to…" The newly-blonde woman assured him with a conflicted gaze. "It's just that…"

"I get it." Her body was still getting used to his impossible status. New body, new biological impulses. "We can take it slow." He took a step forward and stopped. "Tell me when it's okay."

Jenny swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay."

He took another step toward her and waited for her grimace to subside. Each time he moved closer, her face contorted. It was as though just _looking_ at him was causing her grave physical pain.

Finally, after three hours, she managed to let him make his way completely across the room. "Are you alright?"

She nodded cautiously. "I am. Or at least… I'm certain I will be."

Jack reached out and gently took her hand. She instantly flinched away, but he kept a firm grasp on her skin. Yet, he noted that her disgust dissipated quicker than it had at any point that day.

Continuing to test her reaction, he ran a hand along her arm. The reaction came and went in barely a minute.

Further encouraged, he slid a lock of hair between his fingers. Her impulse didn't even come and go in more than thirty seconds.

Jack ran his thumb over her cheek as he studied her face more closely than he had in the past six days. Her eyes. Her smile. He knew she looked different, but he still felt her there. _His_ Jenny. The little looks, half-smiles on foreign features. But it was still very _her_.

At the thought, a grin spread across his face and a feeling of familiarity flooded her body. Like he approved. Like _she_ approved.

"Before I regenerated, you told me you loved me." Jenny leaned into his palm, relishing the feeling of his skin against her new flesh. "I'm not remembering wrong, am I?"

He halted all of his movement. This was his chance at an out, the chance to disregard any admission he had made. He could take it back without her ever knowing and prevent himself from the curse that went along with the words. His words even surprised himself. "You're not."

She didn't have the heart to ask if he meant it. Or whether he was just clawing to hold onto their relationship as part of some last-ditch effort, afraid if he didn't say it, she'd be lost to him. The woman he knew. The women he had kind of-sort of-maybe fallen in love with.

But then, his voice stopped her train of thought and just for a moment, it felt like he could read her thoughts. Or even odder, her new face. "It wasn't because I thought I was losing you that I said it. It was because I was reminded I shouldn't have waited at all."

Her new mouth spread into a wide grin, her body barely registering a pull. She reached out and ran her new fingers over his body, gliding along the charcoal gray fabric of his coat. She knew how it felt, but she wanted to confirm it, feel it again for herself. God, how she loved that coat.

Her fingers, still slender and soft as they were a few days ago, found their way to his neck and slid along the side of his face, eager to trigger a link between touch and memory.

"What's the verdict?" he asked her, curiosity marked by his trademarked flirtation.

"Exactly as I remember." She exhaled lightly, relieved by her revelation. Her hands retreated along the length of his sleeves and she found his hands. "What do you think?" She laced her fingers with his and looked at him hopefully.

Jack's eyes never roamed beyond her face, which was pretty impressive, all things considered. "I think that you're beautiful. And that I love you. And neither is dependent on the other."

The words had left his mouth once more and her breath caught in her throat. It was like she was falling in love with him all over again and suddenly, the idea of regenerating wasn't nearly as scary anymore. She rose to her toes and kissed him. "I love you, too, Jack."

His face nearly cracked in half. "So you don't care that I'm a fixed point in time and that, as your father so nicely put it, I'm just plain wrong?"

Jenny paused for a moment, racking her own brain for an answer. But the dark, looming feeling never managed to rear its head again and she concluded this version of herself had conquered the problem. "I don't even feel it anymore."

Jack lowered his head down and pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss that left her numb by its end. It was filled with passion and fleeting desperation, the excitement of something brand new.

She wrapped her arms around him and he returned her embrace, nearly lifting her from the ground. He couldn't remember the last time he felt a sense of happiness in this way: unguarded without the fear of it being ripped away by time. But he knew, so long as he didn't give it up voluntarily, it wouldn't leave. It could hide or seem dampened on occasion, but it would always be there for them to find.

* * *

They knew that at some point, they'd have to call Donna. But the idea of lying in bed for the rest of the evening was far too tempting to relinquish. Even if Jack's stomach occasionally grumbled in protest beside her.

To his fascination, she had explained how things were different in her new body. The memories of her first and second incarnations' actions were there, but somewhat detached. It's as though when she tried to think of them, it was like watching through someone else's eyes. But the emotions were just as strong when she thought of the people in those moments: Mickey, Martha, Barbara, Ian, Sarah Jane, Luke, Sky, Ben, the Brigadier, Kate, her father, and Donna.

"We should let them know what happened," Jack informed her and she nodded.

"I think Ben might take it the hardest," Jenny decided quickly. "Everyone else has seen it first hand, in one way or another, Luke and Sky aside. But aliens never seem to take that idea as hard as humans do. It's one thing for him to hear about it. It's another thing to see it firsthand."

He let out a laugh and grinned for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I'm sorry… it's just your accent."

"Don't laugh too hard, farm boy," Jenny retorted, poking fun at his usual combination of braces and a belt. "I got it from you." Jack's genuine shock at her statement surprised her. "You don't know?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, that would be a negative."

"Well, I'm fairly certain that when Time Lords regenerate, their energy sort of imprints on anyone nearby that they're close to and rebounds. Back on Satellite 5, I didn't know you well enough, so my regenerative energy rebounded off of my father's residual energy. So that's where my speech pattern came. But there wasn't a bond with his ninth self outside of genetic recognition, so I didn't get too much from him. My accent stayed the same. This time, things were fairly weird."

"Blowfish in a convertible weird? Or absorbing the time vortex weird?"

"More like… rebounding off of three people when there are only two in the room weird." She laughed at the absurdity of her own statement. She'd originally been created out of one Time Lord and this time, she'd been created from three individuals. She smoothed down the black fabric of the camisole she had pulled over her body a few minutes before, much to Jack's protest. "Donna still has some of my father's DNA and I took in a _lot_, even thought it was just enough to ensure her normal brain function could return. So I got your accent, I guess. Not sure why. Regeneration is pretty selective." The blonde paused for a moment to mull it over further. "Actually, beyond my accent, I'm not quite sure what I got from _anybody_, for that matter."

But Jack saw it, almost right from the moment he was able to take a better look at her.

The freckles, no matter how light, mirrored those of the Doctor's, and sometimes, when he said just the right words, he brought about her half-smile, half-smirk that was like looking into his past. Even her tendency to ramble or breeze through long-winded explanations was inherited, though that was a trait shared by Jenny II. He was fairly certain there were more similarities he didn't know of quite yet, but sincerely looked forward to finding out.

And then, there was Donna Noble. At the moment, Jenny and Donna shared only one trait and it was a physical one: Central Heterochromia. The redhead's irises consisted of a blue-green color with a gold inner ring. Jenny's eyes were nearly identical. And they were beautiful.

"I'm sure there's more than you realize."

"Probably," Jenny snorted and grimaced when her wrist gave out as she attempted to raise herself to lean against the headboard. "Ah. Slight weakness in the right dorsal tubercle. That's odd."

Jack did everything he could not to laugh. If only she knew about the mole between her shoulder blades.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, this was a bit of a lengthy one. Chock full of just about everything too! And I managed to put this together after essentially 12 hours of final exams, lots of sleep deprivation, and a plane ride to Florida. CRAZY!

I'm glad to hear from you guys that you were happy with the way Jenny fixed Donna and found it plausible. I knew I wanted to give her back her memories at the very start of the story, but it took me a while to come up with a way, so I'm thrilled you liked it! I also know a lot of you were slightly disappointed in the time jump for these last few chapters, so I hope the flashbacks Jack had while unconscious helped fill in the gaps a little for you. I wanted to get a good span from beginning to present. I hope you liked them!

And brief funny story! I was going to give Jenny the same eye color as Donna and when I went to look up Catherine Tate's eye color, I discovered she had Central Heterochromia. Well, I've always thought my eyes were cool because I had an inner golden ring and outer green ring. Turns out… _I _have Central Heterochromia and never knew. See, Mom and Dad? Doctor Who really does teach me new and important things.

Oh and YAY, Doctor! You clearly saved us all from the Mayan Apocalypse, so thank you, sir!

**Okay, onto the review replies!**

**Mylia11 – **I haven't started yet, but I think that will start up for me tomorrow as soon as I get on the cruise. I think two seasons should hold me over for 8 days and I have plenty of Torchwood and Doctor who e-books to help occupy me. And I'm so glad Donna's getting her memory back too! Yay, I get to write the old Donna!

**Havenspace – **Thank you SO much! I'm thrilled that you like it. I promise Donna is going to turn up more often. She won't be in the next few chapters, for a reason you'll see on Christmas when I post Chapter 18, BUT you will certainly be seeing her again! And I'm pretty sure, no, certain, Ten is SOOOOOOOO not going to be happy about his daughter and Jack.

**Web of Obsidian – **I'm so glad you were able to follow the logic in using the chameleon arch. I wanted to make this a teeny fix-lit plot point, but really wanted to do Whovians justice. I know we're not a fandom of idiots, that's for sure. So I really appreciate your approval. And all the feelings? You slay me.

**TurtletheWriter – **Thanks! If only I could slip the idea to the Moff for the 50th anniversary… Hehe.

**Slytherin Shaman – **I don't know that the tea actually got on Jenny's shoulder so much as Donna was inadvertently mothering. Does that make sense? But THANK you! I'm glad you liked the end result and Jack's part. And as for the Doctor? Well, he always seems to turn up on one particular holiday every year, now doesn't he…

**Rya-fire1 – **I will take that into consideration! I know, I'm mean and teasing as an author. But I hope this gave you a little more closure from the last chapter.

**TheTimeLadyNeverFound – **I love Donna! She was fierce! And my favorite. We really need to get a hold of Moffat's number…

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **A blunette? Hmm. That's an interesting one. I feel like the Doctor may have a lovely reference to that in the future. So props to you!

**MaluTyler – **OMFTL might be my knew saying of the year, so you know. And I am not the Moff because I may torture you, but I totally give in at the end because I love you all, and the characters, way too much!

**Guest – **I did update. And did it again! J3 is going to be similar to J2 in a lot of ways, but markedly different in many others. She's going to be kicked up a notch, that's for sure. But I think that, like Jack, she's going to be different at Torchwood than on the TARDIS. Oh, that was a bit of a hint, wasn't it! And don't worry… this was not the last you'll see of Ms. Noble!

**Trouble in the Night – **I'm glad you thought it was a legitimate fix. I think it helped make Jenny III a little more like the Doctor, while making her a mix of Donna and Jack, as well. Wanted to throw in a little bit of a wrench with the accent. So stoked to start Sherlock tomorrow night when I get on the cruise and have time to kill. I will report back with my findings on Christmas.

**LynnO.o – **Thank you! I didn't give much consideration to this pairing either, until I tried to figure out a way to mend Jack's heart. That was how this story actually started coming to fruition. I wanted to give Jack a happy ending that wasn't necessarily a COE fix-lit because that's been done. A LOT. So when I was trying to come up with aspects of a match for him, it hit me that I was very clearly describing Jenny!

**Me -** I hope this helped you get a clearer picture of her. I know she's very different from J1 and J2, but I think her maturation is a reflection of that. So I wanted to make her a little more womanly in appearance to match her development as a person since meeting Jack. I hope that makes sense and isn't too out there. And yeah… Donna got the short straw. I mean, WTF, writers? Le sigh.

**So that's all for now… I'm off on my cruise tomorrow. But I promise a Christmas update, at the least. My gift to you… and it's going to be FANTASTIC.**

**Allons-y!**

**Danielle**


	18. The Last Time Lady: Part 1

**A/N 1: Merry Christmas, all! This one is short, but sweet... and I think you're going to like it. Very, very much!**

* * *

"Admit it. You miss me."

The dark blonde folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her computer screen. "I miss _Donna_ more," she countered with a smirk.

A loud voice chimed in from somewhere out of view. "Quite right!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You can take her back. I'm through borrowing her."

"Oi!" A few spare screws came hurtling across the monitor and struck him in the back.

Jenny tried not to relish the thought of the woman torturing her boyfriend. "Hey, someone had to stay behind. Couldn't leave Cardiff completely Torchwood-less, now could we?"

Red hair streaked across the display and suddenly, Donna had fully joined their conversation in a form beyond her voice. "Next time Martha asks for our help, _you_ and _I_ are going to U.N.I.T." She thrust her thumb over her shoulder. "Captain Cheesecake over here can stay home."

"I see you've been spending time with Mickey."

Donna confirmed her suspicions with a nod. "Nice bloke. Told me about how he's responsible for you two finally shagging…"

The Time Lord's eyebrows nearly shot to the sky. "Oh, _really_?"

Jack's hand immediately clapped to his forehead and the woman winced. "I said something I shouldn't have, didn't I?"

Jenny pointed her index finger at the screen and opened her mouth to speak, but a loud bang cut off her intended sentence. The noise echoed around the house as the walls shook. She calculated the likely damage in her head, noting that the pool had likely sloshed over its edges in response.

Jack's concerned voice cut through the resultant silence. "What was that?"

His partner was already gliding her fingers across her keyboard at maximum speed, studying the results on a secondary monitor. "Hmm…" she squinted at the readings. "Not rift activity. Vibration patterns indicate no subterranean movement. Probably just a tree being cut down somewhere in the neighborhood."

"Okay, then. Well," Jack glanced back at Donna, then to his mobile phone camera. "We've got to head back to Martha's lab for some more result analysis. Donna thinks she's fixed the spectrometer, so…"

Jenny nodded. "Go, go. I'll talk to you later."

He lowered his voice, eyes darting left and right, and leaned in closer. "Love you."

Her face slowly spread into a smile. "Love you, too."

"Love you, _three_," he replied in his usual manner, a play on the strange circumstances of their relationship.

"Aw!" Donna chimed back in. "That's _adorable_! You know, I…"

Hastily, she shut her laptop screen, not wanting to hear Donna's continued teasing.

Then she ran to her window.

She had lied to Jack. The last thing she needed was him worrying and returning to Cardiff earlier than necessary for something she could handle on her own, angering Martha Jones-Smith in the process.

The bang… no, the explosion… wasn't somewhere off in the neighborhood. It was in her backyard. And judging by the way the sound wave had ricocheted off her house, its origin point had to be her shed. Definitely her shed.

As she peered out the glass window of the upstairs office, Jenny confirmed by the shards of wood strewn about the grass that her shed had indeed been obliterated. It wasn't too great of a loss. Her most important items were under lockdown in Cardiff or stored in the basement. Only a few gardening tools and a lawnmower had bitten the dust. Easy enough to replace and guaranteeing her the chance enjoy an hour of tormenting Jack in a big box hardware store.

Yet, when she looked for the source of the damage, her breath hitched in her throat. Sitting amongst the rubble was a wooden box of the most blinding color blue she had seen in her life. And though her life was only twenty-six years long at the moment, it was still the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

Jenny raced down the stairs, with little regard for caution, and rushed out the door. She stopped as the doors to the box creaked open.

"Excuse me!" the man from the booth addressed her brightly as his sneakers touched down on her back lawn." So sorry to bother you. I'm a shed inspector," he informed her, flashing what he portrayed as an identification badge at her. "And it appears as though your shed was rather explosive." He gestured behind himself, his brown coat waving as he turned. "I'm a bit out of sorts at the moment… could you tell me the date?"

She blinked twice to ensure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "April 18, 2016."

"April 18, 2016," he repeated as though digesting the date. "Gave me the year, too. That's quite nice! No one ever does that!" He covered the distance between them. "I'm the Doctor… and you are?"

"I'm, um…" She stammered for a moment, then answered him, "I'm Jenny."

"Jenny," the man parroted. "I knew another Jenny once. Known a few, actually, come to think of it…" The Doctor stopped, appearing to change his course of thought. "But the best one, well… she was a bright girl, excellent gymnast!" He gazed off wistfully into the distance then shook himself back to his senses. "Anyway, pleasure to meet you, Jenny!" He extended his hand.

The young woman looked at his outstretched hand hesitantly, almost afraid he was too good to be true. "Pleasure to meet you, as well," she replied, grasping it.

All of a sudden, two warm pulses shot through her body and she looked up from the hand in shock. A second later, it happened again. And then again. He dropped her hand as though he'd been burned. It seemed as though he had felt it too.

Across the Doctor's face was a look of complete and utter disbelief. "Noooo…" he marveled, continuing to study her. "No, no, no, no, no…" He took a few steps back. "It can't be."

He began to shuffle through all of the possible explanations in his head. Perhaps, they had both experienced the same feeling of each other's presence when he had first landed, beyond Jenny's preoccupation with his presence, and he had merely been too disoriented by his poor landing skills. That seemed to be the most logical of them all. But it was also the most painful if he turned out to be wrong.

"It is," she answered softly with a shrug. "It's really me." Moments later, she found herself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"But when?" He pulled her closer, his chin resting atop her head. "How?"

The Doctor at a loss for words. She'd surely seen it all. "My theory?" She rested her cheek against his chest, feeling both of his hearts beating beneath his skin. "I was within the first fifteen hours of my generation. So I healed in my original form."

"That's right! You've regenerated!" the Doctor declared in surprise, mixed in with excitement, as he pulled back to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Jenny III, actually. New me, same memories. Though, you know that. But I must admit…" She reached up and twirled one of the dark blonde waves. "I think I like this one's hair the best."

"What was it last time?"

She mulled it over for a moment. "Straight like Jenny I, but bright red. Definitely red."

"Awww… you got to be ginger!" he lamented with a groan. "Ten me's, yet none of them have been ginger. And you got it on your second try!"

"I quite like your hair!" she protested. "I think it suits you… being all sticky-upy like that!"

It was after he heard the British phrase mixed with the non-British accent that he first took notice of the anomaly. "Your voice… it's American! That's a new one!" the Doctor exclaimed curiously, excited at the prospect.

"The company you keep," she offered nonchalantly, staring over his shoulder at the blue police box. She was more than aware that his most recent companion while visiting Earth was currently at Torchwood. Yet, she wondered if someone else had taken her place.

He followed her gaze and then turned back to her. "It's just me now. Donna went home," he informed her sadly.

It was in that moment Jenny knew the TARDIS had been empty ever since. She nodded and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I know that it's lonely. It's why I came looking for you in the first place, why I wound up on Earth."

"How long have you been here?"

Jenny chewed on her lower lip. "About six years. I think I got here four months after the Earth went missing. Fantastic job on that one, by the way," she added with a wink. "I was starting to worry after a year, though. From what I've studied, you usually come back here more frequently."

"I usually have a reason to," the Doctor answered in a strained voice. "If I had known…"

His daughter stared up at him with sadness in her eyes. "But now you do."

His thin lips spread into a bright grin. "Now, I do... Welllll," he drew out the word. "Unless you want to come with me, that is."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean that? You _really_ mean that?"

"Of course." The Doctor slid his hands into his pockets, "Jenny and the Doctor. Traveling the stars. Sounds brilliant, doesn't it?"

A beaming smile etched across her face, she threw her arms around him in a brief embrace and ran back inside. "I'll be right back. Don't go _anywhere_!" Jenny called over her shoulder, her caramel locks bounding behind her.

"I won't!" he yelled back. _Not without you. Not anymore._

A few minutes later, she returned with a black duffel bag and a backpack to find him still in his same brown coat, leaning against the TARDIS.

There were so many different thoughts flooding her mind in the moment she ran out the door. She thought about what she was leaving behind, _who_ she was leaving behind.

There wasn't much satisfaction in her life without her father. She'd spent years searching for him, lying awake at night, and would never be able to live her life, day after day, without seeing him one more time.

Sure, she had Jack. And there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him. But there were so many places she wanted to see, so many worlds and times only the Doctor could take her to. More importantly, there was so much he had to teach her about where she came from. Her house would still be there when she returned and really, she would only be gone for a few minutes. She could pick up exactly where she left off.

The TARDIS had finally come into close enough proximity to detect her presence and there was no real decision for her to make. Truthfully, it was the one she knew she would make all along…

Because the Doctor and Jenny still had a whole lot of running to do.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! It can't be Christmas without an appearance from the Doctor… he always manages to turn up on December 25****th****!**

**I actually timed this so that his arrival would coincide with Christmas. Truthfully, this chapter has been written since I first started the story. It was originally a little more vague, but was meant to be the first chapter. Then I changed up the story's structure and voila! Chapter 18! And remember, I said Ten by the 20****th**** chapter. Didn't say 20!**

**AnyWHO, I can't do any review replies because I'm barely getting a WiFi signal here and the internet aboard the ship is VERY expensive at sixty-five cents a minute! I know! But I promise to reply to your Chapter 17 reviews with a PM when I'm back on land and do review replies, per usual, in Chapter 19.**

**On a side note, I just watched the Sherlock pilot and the unaired pilot and they're fantastic! I REALLY love them! Benny Batch for the win! I have officially joined the SuperWhoLock.**

**Well, have a GREAT Christmas and enjoy the Christmas special! I won't be able to watch, so be sure and heed River's advice.**

**For those of you who have asked, yes, Jack is having a good time on the ship. But I had to lock him in the stateroom closet so I could sit down to edit and post. He is VERY distracting, especially after a few drinks at the bar. Take that as you will. **

**Allons-y!**

**Danielle**


	19. The Last Time Lady: Part 2

Jenny's eyes darted around the console room, drinking in every detail. The circular lights recessed into the wall, the bronzed metal panels, the seafoam-lit cylinder whirring in the middle of the platform.

She turned back to her father and smiled, "It's beautiful."

The Doctor tilted his head. Not quite the traditional response he was looking for, but more than acceptable. "Yeah…"

"Can I?" Jenny asked, taking a step further inside. He nodded and she moved to the center of the room, still glancing around as she went. She gingerly placed a hand on the console, sliding her fingers along the cool metal as she circled it, and felt the appreciative hum of the TARDIS beneath her fingertips. "I think she likes me."

"Of course," the Doctor's voice answered and she found he was now standing next to her. "She's taken off after you twice now. Well, the first time was a bit more abstract than that, but you get the point."

"I do. Circular Paradox and all that."

"Ah, that's a nice change. Someone who can follow along!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Now!" He clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. "Where to first? Time? Space? Time _and_ space?" The man looked up expectantly, but was caught off-guard by a hug that threw him back a few steps. "Oof!"

Jenny wrapped her arms tighter around him, almost child-like. "I just can't believe you're finally here."

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he apologized and returned her embrace with equal aplomb before holding her out a half an arms length. "But this was a brilliant surprise."

"Talk about surprises…" she laughed and threw her head back to stare at the roof of the TARDIS. "Definitely bigger on the inside."

The satisfaction of the words washed over him. "Anywhere you want to go... signing of the Magna Carta, Mars 3928, Plutonia 21449." He was practically beaming. "You name it."

She shrugged sheepishly. "All of time and space makes it kind of hard to choose."

The Doctor bobbed his head in understanding. "Don't have to decide right now… that's the beauty of time travel. All the time in the world… quite literally!" he declared exultantly. "In the meantime, I'll show you around the TARDIS and we can chat. Got lots of catching up to do!"

"Lots of running too… right, Dad?" Jenny winked. It was then she noticed his eyes had begun to pool with tears. "What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

"No." He shook his head at her and rubbed his eyes. "It's nothing," he assured her again, taking the opportunity to get a hold of himself. His hearts had swelled the moment she had called him 'Dad.' It had been centuries since anyone had addressed him that way. He moved toward an open doorway. "Right, now. Let's start the tour. I just hope the ol' girl doesn't play any tricks on me again."

"Tricks?" Jenny arched an eyebrow and she slung her bags over her shoulders, the straps digging into her black thermal top.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor chuckled brightly as they started down the hall. "One time, I'd gone to show Martha an old medical diary I'd found in my study. Belonged to Leonardo DaVinci."

"So what happened?"

"I opened the door to the study and walked right into the swimming pool," he answered nonchalantly. "Thankfully, I hadn't taken the book out of the room or it would have been ruined. Martha found it rather funny, but I don't think she would have if I'd kept the book in my pocket," he declared, patting his right coat pocket. "You remember Martha, right?"

It was his daughter's turn to laugh. "Yeah. I actually just spoke to her last week. Mickey, too."

"I take it she's doing well?" he asked and received a nod for confirmation. "Figured as much. Dr. Jones, always clever… _wait_." The Doctor's head snapped to the right. "You know _Mickey_?"

"Uh… yeah!" She snorted, then realized her father was relatively far outside the loop these days. "They got married, you know."

"_What?_" He was puzzled by this recent development.

"About six years ago, actually."

_Alright, not so recent_, he thought to himself. "_What_?"

"No kids yet. Martha's still at U.N.I.T., Mickey too. We actually stayed at their place a few years back…"

"We?"

Jenny swallowed hard as they arrived at the first door. She'd really have to be more careful about referencing her time on Earth, specifically her boyfriend.

It wasn't that she didn't love Jack. Because she did. Very, _very_ much. But Jack would be a bit of a hard pill to swallow for any father, let alone one who knew him well. And she had just gotten hers back.

The Doctor had his issues with Jack while he was a mortal human, though by the time the ninth version had regenerated, he had reconciled them.

The incarnation of her father that she knew, and already adored, seemed a bit more conflicted about the former Time Agent and current Torchwood leader. At least, based on what she had been told by Martha. Redemption was a little more complicated this time around. Deciding to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity was enough when you were a con man. But what was enough when you were a fixed point in time that ran an institution with a poor track record? A year of torture during the Saxon incident? Fighting against Dalek kidnappers? Jenny couldn't possibly know for sure.

She would tell her father about her relationship with Jack eventually. That much was clear. For now, she just wanted to get to know him beyond the text on a computer screen, without anything else getting in the way. But Jenny full well knew that Jack was just as large of a part of her life as the Doctor was and at some point, that could no longer be hidden. Not because it couldn't be kept secret, but rather, because she wouldn't want it to be.

At some point, they would have to learn to co-exist in her life…

Today was just not that day.

"Oh, the whole team. Was off helping U.N.I.T. with a little Floraxian problem." She waved her hand at the notion. "Not too much trouble. Smell lasted only a few days." The blonde wrinkled her nose at the memory. "But it was worth it. They introduced me to Sarah Jane."

"Oh, now that's brilliant." The Doctor's mouth curled fondly at the mention of one of his longest and greatest companions. "How is she?"

"Relocated to Scotland a few years ago with K-9 and Mr. Smith, after Luke and Sky started university." She leaned against the wall. "She's been wonderful to me. We've been spending holidays together… even lived with her for a few months a while back. She loved to tell me stories about you when you were younger. You and that bloody scarf of yours."

He shook his head in disbelief and reached for the doorknob. "Brilliant," the Doctor repeated and pushed open the door. He peered over the threshold, and then stepped aside so that his daughter could take in the room. "What do you think?"

Jenny peeked inside and sure enough, found a large rectangular swimming pool in the back half of the room. However, what piqued her interest more were the dozens of cherry wood bookcases lining the walls, arranged neatly around a Victorian green couch, lamp, and matching chairs. "A swimming pool…"

"In a library, I know!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerily. "Quite a nice touch."

"You don't understand…" She turned back to look at him. "_I _have a swimming pool in a library…" Then she paused. "Well, technically speaking."

The Doctor closed the door and gleefully grabbed her hand, pulling her back down the hall. "Lots of my friends had them in their TARDIS. The Corsair had one that constantly bubbled. I suppose it's a bit of a Time Lord thing." He tilted his head to reconsider his last statement. "Or Time Lady thing, depending on which version of the Corsair we're speaking of."

Jenny nodded as they arrived at another door. "So I'm a Time Lady, then?"

"Yes," he confirmed and then a bit sadly, added, "The very last one." He stopped and guilt racked his brain. He knew she didn't really know how to respond. It was probably uncomfortable. "Don't mind me…" he shook it off. "Your father's a bit of a nostalgic old man. Nine hundred and eleven years will do that to you. _But_…" He veered off in a different conversational direction. "What we _should_ pay mind to is this door."

"What's so special about this one?"

"Welllll…" The Doctor's eyes lit up and she could tell he was about to go off on one of his slightly rambling explanations. She recognized the signs very well, considering she shared them, as Jack had once pointed out. "It's never been here before. So it's a new door. Very new, judging by the fresh paint. No scratches or anything." He slid a hand along the painted gold wood to prove his point. "Now, the TARDIS usually pulls the swimming pool trick on me if she wants to get back at me for something. And since she didn't do that, we can rule out that theory." He turned back to Jenny. "Sometimes, she likes to move doors to get me to do things. Like when Donna and I would have a row, she'd rearrange the rooms to get us to speak again. Brilliant, brilliant blue box, I have!" He proclaimed loudly to the point that it echoed around the corridor. "So, since that's not the case either…"

"New door, new room?" Jenny offered.

"Yes!" The Doctor boomed proudly. "And the only thing that has changed since I walked past these doors this morning..." He grabbed the door handle and twisted it. "Well, is you."

The door swung open and the Time Lady's features froze. The square room was painted royal blue with matching thick carpet. In the middle, against the furthest wall, was a mahogany bed frame with an intricately carved headboard of vined leaves. On either side of the queen-sized bed was a matching end table and lamps.

To the right of their position at the door sat another corresponding piece of furniture: this time a desk with a swivel chair, with a few books neatly stacked on top. In the left corner was an ovular swing mirror, also carved in great detail.

She was absolutely floored. "Is this my room?" Her father dipped his head in confirmation and she approached her bed. The blonde let her fingers glide along the soft cotton fabric of her new comforter, as blue as her walls. She halted as her skin met the edge of delicate gold threadwork, lightly tracing the circles. "Jenny."

The Doctor joined her at the foot. "What did you say?"

Jenny lifted her head in the direction of the embroidery. "It says my name. At least, I think it does."

"That's Old High Gallifreyan," the Doctor told her, a bit shocked. "Most Time Lords couldn't read that."

"I guess I just have really good genetics then, don't I?" She flashed him a cheeky grin. "Though, I wouldn't know the first thing about writing it. Is this what your bedroom looks like?"

"Similar. But mostly red and gold," he said. "On a fundamental level, for most domesticated species, such as Time Lords and humans, our bedrooms are our area of greatest comfort, where we store what means most to us," he rattled off. "I find comfort in the regal colors of Gallifrey… and you find it in the color of the TARDIS." He slid his hands into his pockets. "I think she's more than pleased by that."

Jenny chuckled, "Couldn't tell by the space she gave me for clothes. I didn't bring much aboard, but I hope you have more closet space than I do." She heaved her bags onto the bed. "Or dressers."

"Not a single one!" he laughed in reply. "But I have a room that would put the Queen of England's wardrobe to shame."

"Which one?"

The Doctor shrugged. "All of them."

* * *

The plan had been to tour the entire TARDIS. However, after Jenny found the wardrobe, the thought had quickly been tossed aside. She'd spent two hours rummaging around. Somewhere around the beginning, he had shown her the outfits worn by his previous incarnations. The celery stalk had particularly entertained her.

But ten minutes later, he had been shooed out of the room. All of this time waiting, he couldn't help but find humor in the fact that his daughter, at twenty-six, was playing dress up. Oddly enough, he didn't mind at all. It had been too long since this feeling of warmth had spread through the TARDIS.

Finally, she emerged and found him in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

The Doctor looked up from his mug and found her standing a few paces from the doorframe. Jenny was wearing a pair of boot cut, washed out jeans with an amethyst trench coat that fell mid-thigh. Though he couldn't see her shirt beneath, he noticed a pair of familiar brand trainers in a similar shade of purple peeking out from the denim. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, she had inexplicably begun to prefer the Converse shoes to her standby boots after her second regeneration.

He kicked out a foot from beneath his chair, wiggling it in the air. "We match!"

Jenny glanced at his white shoes and snorted. "I do think I pull off purple a bit better."

"I'll give you that…" The Time Lord gestured to a second filled mug opposite him. "Tea?" She nodded and took a seat. "So… who else have you met?"

Jenny took a pull from the mug. "Not too many. I bumped into the Chestertons in Peru while on holiday. Ran into the Dominators, remember them?"

"I thought I blew them up when they wouldn't leave."

"You did and they wouldn't leave this time either," she confirmed. "So I blew them up again." It was her turn to shrug, causing her father's mouth to twitch with amusement. "Ruined the Nazca Lines in the process, though I think that's minor damage in exchange for saving the planet."

The Doctor let out a chuckle, "You get used to it."

"Oh! And I met the Brigadier down there too!" she exclaimed brightly.

At the mention of his dearest friend, the Doctor's face lit up. "How is my old friend?"

"He's doing fantastic these days, keeping U.N.I.T. in check. His daughter, Kate, is the lead scientist. She's _brilliant_." She emphasized her statement with a wave of her hands. "They were really hoping I'd find you."

"The Doctor and the Brigadier's daughters in one room…" The Doctor laughed, shaking his head. "That's something to wrap your head around."

"Kind of like a bright blue police box that's bigger on the inside… and can travel throughout all of time and space?" Jenny offered.

Her father grinned and hopped to his feet, deciding to abandon his tea. "I think it's time for you to find out."

They were back in the main room a few minutes later and Jenny watched in great delight as her father dashed about the console. He was frantically twisting dials and yanking levers, though not out of urgency.

"I promise this looks a lot more graceful with the intended amount of pilots," the Doctor told her as he crushed his palm down on a square knob. "The Type 40 TARDIS, which this is, was designed to be steered by six people."

"So that's why you look like a nutter driving?" Jenny smirked at him as he continued to circle the panel in a frenzy.

"Pretty much!" Her father affirmed, flipping two switches before he came to a stop at the monitor. He waved Jenny over. "All of time and space, everywhere and anywhere, every star that ever was. Where d'you want to start?"

Jenny folded her arms and chuckled, "With that grand wind up… you actually expect me to make up my mind?"

"Alright, then," The Doctor returned and spun something that rattled on the dashboard. "What do you say we hit the randomizer and see where she takes us?"

His daughter beamed back at him. "I'm ready to run if you are."

"Well then, Jenny… I suggest you find something to hold on to." The Doctor's lips spread into an excited grin and he smashed his hand on the bright red button. "Allons-y!"

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness dropped the heavy black case next to the front door with a thud. This particular week-long jaunt to London had been a mentally exhausting experience. He'd had to hold Donna back from decking an especially annoying junior scientist on quite a few occasions. Though, it _had_ crossed his mind to accidentally lose his grip once or twice. The man was so pompous, it would have served him right.

He went to run a hand through his hair, but thankfully noticed the soot from a minor explosion was still caked into his fingerprints. Sure, Harkness planned on taking a shower, but after a week apart from Jenny, well. He was hoping it wouldn't be a solo venture. Even if it was barely sunrise and she was probably sleeping.

He quickly walked into the kitchen to wash his hands in the closest sink. Yet, after drying his hands on the dishrag from the counter, the lone teacup in the basin piqued his interest.

It was mostly empty, but had about a half-inch of curdled liquid in the bottom. Like it had been there for a few days. Jack raised an eyebrow in suspicion. His girlfriend never left dirty dishes in the sink overnight. "J3!" he called out and heard his voice ricochet off the walls, but received no reply. "Jenny, you home?" The Captain tried again and was met with silence once more.

Jack drew his gun and quietly crept up the stairs. He slunk down the hallway and systematically opened each closed door, but there was still no sign of the Time Lady.

He came to the end of the corridor and found their bedroom door was slightly ajar. After silently counting to three, he threw it open, yet found it completely unoccupied. Jack was entirely confused by the circumstances and pulled out a scanner that promptly began to beep, getting louder and more frequent as he approached the window. It was then he noticed the destruction of the shed in the yard and decided to check the closet for her emergency bags.

The Torchwood agent flipped on the light and stepped inside of her closet. He walked to the back, splitting Jenny's hanging dresses apart at a very specific location to reveal a panel in the wall, which he pried away from the sheet rock, only to find it empty. His eyebrows furrowed warily. Had she left in a hurry?

But before he could get too carried away by the thought, he noticed something was resting at the bottom of the secret compartment and lifted it from the recessed box. It was her favorite chiffon scarf. He wrapped the fabric around his palms and brought it to his nose. It still smelled just like her, a mix of the forest, the night air, chamomile, and a slight hit of vanilla.

Jack studied it a bit in his hands, sliding it between his fingers. His partner had left it there for him to find, a clue as to where she had went, which meant she didn't have enough time to leave him a note or send a text. His sapphire gaze was fixated on it, boring into its thin crevices in an attempt to extrude some sort of meaning.

And then it hit him: bright blue. The scarf was bright blue. With a grin, Jack realized exactly what had obliterated the wooden structure outside and could only hope Jenny had packed her best running shoes.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. It took me a while to get this chapter JUST right. I had a bit of writer's block when it came to the adventures of the Doctor and Jenny, mainly because I had grown so used to being in Jack and Jenny mode. But I'm finally figuring it out.**

**I have one chapter in the bank already (Chapter 20 is finished). I have all of the little plot points, the big bad, the clues, and what not all in my head, but it's kind of swirling around my mind until I can bridge them altogether in the story. Very strange. I feel like a Time Lord with all of it swimming around.**

**Thank you sticking with my through my vacation in which I had a LED mini Sonic Screwdriver (Ten's) in my purse at all times, no matter where I went. I did get to finish up watching Sherlock (I've become a big Sherlolly shipper) and watch the Christmas episode. Though, I'll wait to comment on that until next week so everyone has adequate time to catch up!**

**Onto the review replies!**

**Whovians Unite – **Let the fun begin!

**Winchester Lover – **Thank you! I am glad to be apart of this crazy universe.

**GeekChic20 – **Yes, I thought so too!

**Snaptastic34 – **I know she's leaving without him. But like Jack has done in the past, she needs to head for the stars and figure this out for herself. She really, _really_ needs this and I think he understands she was always biding her time.

**Pebbles – **It's not Christmas without the Doctor!

**Madame Harkness – **Ugh, me too! I'm going to have to weave him in some way, even while she's with her father.

**Me – **Yes, I know it's super controversial. But if anyone understands that she needed to just up and leave, it's Jack. He did it at the end of Season 1 of Torchwood when the Doctor finally came back because he needed answers. Not only does she need answers, she needs her father. I hope that the ending of the chapter helps reconcile that for you. I feel as though Jack would be alright with it, so I wanted to make sure it was conveyed to all of you readers, since that seems to be a large concern.

**TurtletheWriter – **Yes, he always shows up on Christmas! I have seen it and I love Clara. I really, really do. Maybe Jenny can show up in the 50th anniversary?!

**Rya-fire - **If anyone understands that she needed to just up and leave, it's Jack. He did it at the end of Season 1 of Torchwood when the Doctor finally came back because he needed answers. Not only does she need answers, she needs her father. I hope that the ending of the chapter helps reconcile that for you. I feel as though Jack would be alright with it, so I wanted to make sure it was conveyed to all of you readers, since that seems to be a large concern. But don't worry. She loves him and could never stay away from him for _too_ long.

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Yes, he has arrived!

**Jezzi1996 – **I love writing for Jenny and Jack, but I think that she has waited long enough for her father. And remember, the Doctor doesn't ever really seem to get the date right, now does he? I'm definitely into SuperWhoLock now! If you think Season 1 is crazy… the ending of every single season is going to kill you. Like, just dagger to the heart. Season 4 is a little easier to stomach, but not by much. And I NEVER mind long and ranting reviews! Thanks so much for the read and review!

**TroubleintheNight – **Yes, he's arrived! And I think you have your answer as to how Jack is going to feel! I'm tossing around the idea of a Jack-centric chapter. Won't be for a little while, anyway. Hehe.

**Web of Obsidian – **Happy Wholidays to you too! I know, lots of fluffy feels. Sometimes, you just need a little fluffiness in your life! The next chapter will have a little fluff mixed in with some good old fashion adventure and father/daughter bonding. And you'll see a few other traits that Jenny picked up from Jack in her regeneration.

**LynnO.o – **It would figure that Jenny would wind up ginger on her second shot, while the Doctor is still waiting. I think that's hysterical. I hope that the ending helps with the notion of Jenny dropping everything to head to the TARDIS. I'm going to get into a little more detail about that down the road, perhaps in a flashback. You know… I'm a huge crime/mystery fan. Those are my favorite books to read. So it figures that I'd love the BBC version of Sherlock. I know it's a lot drier than RDJ's version, so that might be why you're not on board. And that's totally a valid reason. I adore Supernatural and am a HUGE Dean!Girl. My love for Jensen Ackles knows no bounds. But I think the Sherlock, SPN, and DW fandoms just have a bond that can't be broken. Regardless.

**Mylia11 – **I don't hate Sherlock at all… it's all love! LOL. Benny Batch. Dear God. Anyway, I missed Ten so much. Didn't you?

**Again, thank you all for the reads and reviews! I adore you! Look for a new chapter sooner than the typical week!**

**Geronimo!**

**Danielle**


	20. The Italian Job: Part 1

Jenny pressed her palms against the grating as a hollow noise reverberated off the steel walls, indicating that the TARDIS had landed. After taking off for the first time, the bumpy ride had caught her off guard and she was immediately thrown to the floor, where she was currently sprawled out on her back.

The Doctor reached down beside his chair and extended a hand. "You get used to it…" She grasped onto him as he helped pull her to her feet. "Wellll, eventually."

"Hopefully, there's a genetic pre-disposition to a learning curve," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "So, where'd we land?"

Her father fixated his eyes on the monitor. "Not too far from home. For you, anyway…" The Doctor briskly cut across the room and pressed a hand to the bright blue door. "Come on. This is the best part!" The Time Lady could barely contain her laughter at his excitement as she joined him. He pushed open the door and stepped aside. "After you."

She ducked past him, stepping outside of the police box. The buzz of people through the town square immediately assaulted her ears. They were standing directly in front of a ceramic-tiered fountain baring a plaque. "Piazza Duomo, established 1254," she read aloud.

"2028. L'Aquila, Italy." He rocked back on his heels. "Capital city of the Abruzzo region, population 83,155."

"It's beautiful," she exhaled, marveling at their surroundings, now fully understanding why this was the most enjoyable aspect of time travel.

The Doctor watched as her Time Lord instincts kicked in, eyes flickering around the plaza with great interest. They raked over the buildings, the pavement, the narrow streets surrounding them. "What do you notice?" he inquired, curious to see how his daughter processed her new environment.

Jenny's stare raked over the architecture. "The buildings are mostly renaissance, but some are baroque," she told him, focusing in. "The church and prefecture is two decades old, at most."

"Go on…" he prodded her further.

"Based on the geographic positioning of the city and the geological climate before we left," the woman began, scrunching her face slightly in contemplation. "Coupled with the forecasted shift in subterranean trends…" She rubbed her index finger over the freckles on the bridge of her nose. "I'd say a sizeable earthquake was responsible for each. At _least_, a 5.2 on the Moment Magnitude Scale."

The Doctor rested a hand on her shoulder and met her relocated attention with a proud grin. "Brilliant."

Her face lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, features equally as bright. "Now then…" His hand dropped away and slid into the pocket of his coat. "Up for a little exploring?"

Jenny looped her arm through his and they began to walk in syncopation toward the café across the cobblestones. "Always."

The Doctor dropped into his chair first and swiped a well-read periodical from the neighboring table. "May 21, 2028," he announced, unfolding it and quickly flipping through its pages.

"Anything interesting?" Jenny asked, sliding into her own seat after ordering a cappuccino. She tried to fight the pull at the corners of her lips. Jack would be jealous when he heard about the unparalleled authenticity of her caffeine indulgence.

He pushed the newspaper across the small, circular tabletop with a finger. "See for yourself."

She opened the newsprint, thumbing through the articles. _L'Aquila Rugby wins ninth Italian championship…_ _Multi-million dollar grant awarded to Saint Salvatore Hospital's Orthopedic Wing… City to host 55__th__ G8 Summit in 2029… Gran Sasso National Laboratory marks 60__th__ Anniversary of ICARUS program._

"I remember when ICARUS first published superluminal neutrino velocity measurements," she recalled, letting it drop. Her skin was already smudged with black ink. "It was 2012…" she trailed off, evaluating the details. "March. Then they did it again in August." A waitress appeared as soon as she finished her thought and placed a cup and saucer before her with a light clink. "Thank you."

"Sounds like as good a place to start as any," The Doctor suggested and jumped to his feet. He looked over at Jenny expectantly. "You coming?"

She swallowed her sip of the beverage and pulled the porcelain away from her lips. "Now?" He nodded and she let out a disappointed sigh, settling the cup back onto its dish. She dug around her pocket for a few Euros to leave for the waitress and followed her father back into the piazza.

Jack would have nothing to envy after all.

* * *

By some miracle, the Doctor had managed to move the TARDIS and park it directly inside the lobby of the Gran Sasso National Laboratory. This was no small feat, considering the fact that a portion of the facility was housed inside of the Gran Sasso Mountain from which it derived its name. Of course, this was where they had landed.

The underground building consisted of tunneled passageways that reminded Jenny of Grand Central Station in New York City, with which she was familiar as a result of an entire week spent smoking out a weevil problem. Mayor Bloomberg had been kind enough to absolve Jack of all past and future offenses out of gratitude. Truthfully, she couldn't be sure he actually knew the extent of Captain Harkness's crimes against society. But they were all probably better off if he did not.

Small crates were stacked along the sides of the main tunnel, no doubt waiting to be catalogued by interns and low-level research assistants, many of whom were now intrigued by their seemingly random appearance.

An olive-skinned man strode up to Jenny and the Doctor. "Only credentialed staff members have permission to access the underground laboratory," he said sternly, searching their persons for an identification badge.

"Oh, right!" The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out his psychic paper, flashing it at the man. "Dr. John Smith of the International Scientific Research Accreditation Board," he supplied, returning it to its pocket. "And this is my assistant, Jenny Smith. No relation. Wellll," he dragged out the word, tilting his head to the side. The habit was rapidly becoming her favorite one. "Definite relation. My daughter, actually. Just don't go around telling anyone that. Bad for professionalism."

"Ah." The man nodded and his features softened. Jenny noted that with his anger dissipating, he looked a lot more distinguished. His salt and pepper hair was parted to the side and his face was clean-shaven. If anything, he could have been transported straight out of one of the mob movies Rhys had once forced her to watch. "My apologies. I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, well," Jenny interred smoothly. "Key part of a surprise inspection, I'm afraid."

He smiled politely at her. "Of course. I'm Vittorio Votano, Director of the National Laboratory," he introduced himself and shook each of their hands. "Unfortunately, Dr. and Miss Smith, I have a board meeting today that I simply cannot postpone, but I will remain with you for as long as I can. Regardless, I assure you that you will be provided with anything and everything you require for a thorough inspection."

"Thank you, Vittorio," the Doctor replied graciously. "I think a full tour is in order, to start."

Vittorio dipped his head in compliance and gestured ahead of him. "Right this way." The pair followed the Italian man to a waiting golf cart and settled into their seats behind Vittorio and his construction hat-wearing driver. "The tunnel is 10 kilometers long, so this will be quickest," he informed them as the driver tapped the gas pedal to lead them into the depths of the tunnel. "The underground laboratory complex is housed inside Gran Sasso, over 1,400 meters below its peak. It solely resides in Teramo, while our aboveground facility is entirely located in L'Aquila. We are literally so big, we require two post codes," Vittorio joked.

Jenny leaned in closer to her father. "You think he uses that one often?" she whispered.

"Every chance he gets," the Doctor mused in response as Vittorio droned on behind them.

"The lab is about 120 kilometers from Rome," he continued, "And is a worldwide structure used by scientists from 24 countries including several in the US. In fact, there are experiments being conducted at this _very_ moment by researchers from Princeton and Cal Tech! You must've spent some time in the US with an accent like that, right, Miss Smith?"

The Doctor nudged her in the ribs to snap her back into the conversation. "Hmm? Oh, yes. My father traveled a lot while I was growing up, international research and all. So I lived with my Aunt Sarah in America for extended periods of time," she covered slickly. "One day, my British accent was there… the next it was gone!" Jenny jested, though her statement was really quite truthful.

Vittorio chuckled, most likely in an attempt to remain in their good graces, before shifting back into his tour. "Currently, 750 scientists are working on 15 separate experiments. The entire structure consists of three large experimental halls, each 100 meters long and 20 meters wide and 18 meters high. The location within the mountain keeps the labs at a temperature of about 6-10 degrees Celcius."

"So why a mountain then?" the Doctor postured.

"By having the lab located in the mountain, with more than 1,400 meters of rock above the lab, we are able to reduce the flux of cosmic rays by a million times," Votano explained. "Experiments in particle physics and nuclear physics are being conducted in the labs. WARP researchers are working on the external site of cryostate," he listed, rather impressively. "Every day, several billions of muon neutrinos are artificially created at CERN in Geneva. Our scientists seek to detect some which have changed characteristics along the way from CERN to Gran Sasso, transforming themselves into tau neutrinos. Due to the extremely small probability that neutrinos interact with matter, it is necessary to use huge experimental apparata containing materials capable of revealing the characteristics of neutrino interactions within." The cart slowed to a stop and he turned around in his seat. "Therefore, we could not function anywhere else."

Vittorio stepped out of the small vehicle, but held out a hand to prevent the Time Lords from following him. He moved to a large rack of hooks nailed to the wall that held various uniforms and extricated three hard hats, one of which he plopped on his head. He returned to the cart to hand the remaining pair to the father and daughter. "You're going to need these."

* * *

"Fourteen hundred meters, you said?"

"Yes." The Italian stared up at the cavernous ceiling, but did not shift his eyes in the direction of the feminine voice. "I came here when I was just a boy. My mother, Lucia, worked her way up the ranks and eventually became the director back in 2009. So I'm second generation." He finally turned to the "inspectors" on his right. "Every time I walk in here, I feel just as small as I did when I was six."

Jenny and the Doctor exchanged amused looks. If only he knew how small he _really_ was in comparison to the rest of the universe.

The elder Gallifreyan was the first to speak as he stepped around the wires trailing away from a lighting grid. "What is this lab used for?"

"It's the only area in which the innards of the mountain are still exposed. We use it to monitor the geological impact of the facility or rather, to ensure we continue to prevent any."

He turned his back on Vittorio and slid his fingertips along the rocky wall before bringing them to his tongue. Jenny grimaced and wrinkled her nose, grateful she had not inherited her father's oral fixation. "Dolomite?"

"Very good, Dr. Smith," Vittorio returned impressed and checked his watch. "Rather unfortunately, I must head to my meeting now. But Dr. Gregori," he swiveled slightly in the younger man's direction and they came face to face with their previously-nameless driver. "Will be your escort through the aboveground premises. It was an honor and a privilege to accompany you through the underground."

The Doctor shook his hand, slightly pleased to be relieved of the uptight Director's presence. "You'll have my full evaluation on your desk at week's end." With a nod, Voltano sauntered off to meet another waiting cart in the distance.

Jenny re-directed their focus to their employee escort. "So Dr. Gregori, then?"

"Yes, m'am," he addressed her respectfully. The curly-haired doctor could not have been a day over 30. And he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. At the very least, Jack would approve… on multiple fronts.

"Call me Jenny," the dark blonde smiled at him and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Jenny," he repeated after her with a smile of his own. "Nicolas… my friends call me Nico."

"So Nicolas or Nico?"

"Whichever you prefer."

"Well, what do _you_ prefer?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. _He_ _preferred_ using his superior intellect and deduction skills to get the information he needed, not his charm. But to have his daughter use her feminine… _wiles_ to extract facts? It was a quite a bit more than embarrassing.

"Nico," he decided, flashing his dimples.

Too bad for him she had found a set much more irresistible. "So tell me, Nico… this rumor that I've been hearing…"

"I can assure you that the stories of disappearances are merely stories indeed," Nico asserted and The Doctor couldn't stifle his burgeoning grin. She had outwitted the scientist, after all.

"I'm certain you're right, Nico," Jenny said quietly. "But it is imperative that we have access to your personnel files to make sure everyone is accounted for. You must understand our need to be thorough."

The young Italian agreed and returned to the vehicle. The Time Lady slid in beside him to maintain an air of interest, while the Doctor took the rear seat. If there were rumors of disappearing workers and a highly important board meeting that could not be rescheduled, something had to be amiss. It was just up to them to figure out what.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting. I was feeling a bit under the weather this week and a little depressed at the fact that school starts back up for me today. I'm not emotionally or mentally ready to go back in the slightest. **

**I'd also like to take this moment to publically announce that I have an addition… to Sherlock. I love Sherlolly… a LOT. In general, it's getting out of hand, but I think that it's all Ben's fault. I'm pretty sad he didn't win the Golden Globe tonight. Perhaps next year. He deserved it, honestly. But Martin is rightfully adorable in everything. Every interview, clip, everything.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Perhaps better than Chapter 19. I didn't get as many reviews as usual, so I surmised that it wasn't well-received. But I really scrutinized this one with a fine-toothed comb and we're finally embarking on the first of Jenny and Ten's many adventures. So I do hope you like it.**

**Shout out time! Big shout out to Pinky Princess who read the story last week as a new reader and left an in-depth review on every chapter. It made my week!**

**Snaptastic34 – **Yeah, just a bit. But the payoff would be worth it… Jack's going to be very excited to see her! And thanks!

**Winchester Lover – **I'm looking forward to writing all of those moments, as well!

**VivaWho – **You're so welcome! I didn't want everyone to be mad at Jenny because honestly, in her situation, I would have done the same.

**GeekChic20 – **I already love SuperWhoLock. We're just fabulous.

**Madame Harkness – **She's going to wait a while. Enough. But not too little. Enough for a grand reunion and some feels.

**Pebbles – **Don't die! HAHA. But I'm glad you like it.

**ScarecrowMax – **Oh, thank you SO SO SO SO much! I'm sorry I made you wait longer than intended for a chapter. Obviously, when it comes to Sherlock, the man himself is a favorite, as is John. They're excellent character foils on paper, but also on screen as Benedict and Martin embody them. I DO have a soft spot for Mycroft, especially when he and Sherlock go at it. MY favorite scene of all time is the scene when Sherlock is in a sheet a Buckingham Palace, from start to finish. SHERLOCK HOLMES, PUT YOUR TROUSERS ON! I could watch that scene for days. But I also adore Molly because, really, she's all of us fangirls at heart. I doubt Sherlock would be terribly nice to us, though we'd trail him around like puppies. I've become addicted to Sherlock fan fiction, mainly Sherlolly or Sherlock/OC, but I don't think I'm clever enough to write them. If you have any recommendations, please let me know!

**Rya-fire1 – **Glad you liked the little flash of Jack at the end! And so the adventure begins!

**Princess Pinky – **I'm really happy the end of Chapter 19 was a payoff for you. Having waited around for the Doctor for 100 years, I think he understands her need to take off. It would be hypocritical for him to think otherwise because he did the same thing to Ianto, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh at the end of Series 1. I've been waiting so long to start writing Ten and Jenny III together that I'm crazy excited! I didn't think it'd be fair of Jack and the Doctor had these awesome, flowy coats and she didn't get one. Granted, hers is shorter and more feminine at mid-thigh. But still… all the same! We got a little glimpse of how much Jack and Nine got on well inside the TARDIS in Boom Town, when they were talking about all of the alien technology. She has a lot to learn, but she'll be able to follow along better than most. And I agree, Jack is owed a big apology. But I don't know that he'll get it right away, especially once Ten figures out he's with his daughter. And you know, they're pretty serious. Hopefully, on the show, we'll get to see how Eleven reacts to Jack. I think he's a lot more open-minded now, also a bit more childish so he could appreciate Jack a bit more. And don't worry… we're nowhere NEAR the last chapter! I don't even know when that will be. SO much more running for Jack and Jenny and the Doctor to do!

**LynnO.o – **So glad you liked the last one! And yay for Team SuperWhoLock! And what is this Manila on Tumblr you speak of?

**Turtlethewriter – **You are making me blush! I want EVERYONE back in the 50th anniversary! Everyone! I want Donna… and Martha… and Rose… and Jack… and Jenny… and EVERYONE! A girl can hope, right?

**DoctorWhoTaliaandtheOlympian s – **Oh… it's going to be very interesting. And actually, a little childish too. But that's the Doctor for you!

**Mylia11 – **Too many feels? You want to talk about too many feels… how about the fact that I just spent the last week and a half backtracking through the Sherlockspeare Tumblr. I'm on Page 156 now. Too much Cumberbatch sexiness. JUST. TOO. MUCH.

**AnyWHO! All for now. Please let me know what you think and feed the feedback monster. I do love that! More to come soon…**

**Allons-y!**

**Danielle**


	21. The Italian Job: Part 2

**A/N 1: Sorry for those of you who have read this already. I noticed the traffic graph on this chapter was wonky, so I'm re-posting. From what I've been told, a lot of people have not gotten a notification that this chapter posted. I only had a single review and I know at least 15 of you out there are regular reviewers! One review was just horribly discouraging.**

**Anyway, if you haven't read this, TGIF... and I hope this is a good start (or end) to your day!  
**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

The Doctor grumbled, leaning back against the file cabinet beside the window. Jenny had managed to sweet talk Nico into fetching her some tea, leaving her alone with his computer and the scientist under the assumption she was merely checking employee time cards.

And she was. In _one_ of the windows she'd opened.

The elder Time Lord was far from content with being relegated to watching. Now he knew how the majority of his companions had felt.

The clicking of her fingernails against the keys filled the room. "I have six employees who have gone missing this month alone. Eleven total for the year." She chewed on her lip, pulling up the individual employee pages. "Hmm."

"What is it?" he asked and hunched over her chair to focus on the screen.

"All eleven of them disappeared from different places, so I checked the last module they swiped their badges through…" Jenny tapped at a few keys and smaller pages distributed across the square. "Then I went into the individual module files, plus and minus an hour from their timestamps."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, gaze drifting from the missing employee's identification codes. He poked a finger at the glass. "1183730 appears in every time frame."

The blonde nodded. "Exactly." She rolled the cursor over 1183730 and clicked the mouse twice. Her action triggered a flashing red rectangle box. "And this is where it got interesting." She clicked on other random numbers for effect. "It's the only file Dr. Gregori doesn't have the clearance level for."

"Your tea, Miss Smith…" the young scientist announced as he walked back through the door and she quickly closed out all of the windows. "I mean, Jenny. Sorry." He glanced at his dress shoes sheepishly. "I put a lid on so you can take it with you on the rest of the tour."

She waved him up and stood to take the paper cup from his hand. "Thank you, Nico. That was very thoughtful of you… but Dr. Smith has informed me that we have everything we need for now."

Dr. Gregori's face noticeably fell. "Are you sure?"

She pulled a stack of papers from the printer and looked expectantly at the Doctor. "Oh… oh yes. All done for today." It took a lot of effort not to frown. He very much enjoyed taking the lead. "Jenny will phone if I require anything more."

"Very well, then." Nico nodded curtly. "Allow me to show you to the lobby."

* * *

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver across the lobby at an electrical panel, causing an alarm to sound. The monotonous voice over the speakers informed the staff that low electrical levels had been detected in the Biochemical Lab, meaning their unstable samples in refrigeration-induced stasis were at risk of thawing and becoming a biohazard. At least, that's what the voice was telling them.

Jenny tried to fight a laugh as he unlocked the door to the TARDIS. "I'm assuming you didn't really kill the electric."

"No, not at all." He shook off the idea and moved toward the console. "Just wanted to divert their attention a bit." He reached out and cranked a handle. "A little more creative than _flirting_, but equally as effective."

"Yeah, well… I learned from the best," she returned defensively. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her and she halted in her tracks. "Books, _obviously_. I had to learn social convention on Earth somewhere, Dad." He didn't need to know that somewhere was in the Hub.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and the central cylinder jolted to life. "So."

Jenny groaned internally. Their first awkward father-daughter conversation had just taken place, yet the normalcy of it didn't bring much satisfaction. "So..."

"Right." The Doctor's eyes shifted to the monitor as he turned a dial. "Off to question the families then."

* * *

Jenny smoothed down her jacket as they crossed the dirt street in step, currently 0-3 on sticking the landing. Her father attempted to hide his amusement, but failed miserably.

They approached an old, stone-faced house where a middle-aged woman in a large-brimmed hat was snipping away at a plant. She was kneeling on the lowest of the shallow stairs, made of the same stones as the edifice.

As they drew closer, the pair noticed the variety of small trees, shrubs, and low, creeping flowers lining the left side of the steps. It was soon apparent that she was cutting the spent blooms off of her pink hydrangeas with great care.

Sensing that the pair was approaching, she let her pruning shears drop onto a patch of moss. "May I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Padua," The Time Lord greeted her, flashing her his psychic paper. "Dr. John Smith from the International Research Accreditation Board. This is my assistant, Jenny. We're here as part of our investigation of the Gran Sasso National Laboratory."

She slid her soiled gloves from her fingertips. "Marta." Marta extended a hand, which both shook in turn. "I imagine you came about my husband."

He nodded in reply. "Yes. The lab's accreditation status is up for review, so you can understand why I'm reluctant to grant it without further investigation."

Marta Padua's lips pursed. "I'm glad to hear that _someone_ is attempting to hold them accountable." She plucked her shears and trowel from the ground. "I'm going to put these away. If there was one thing Antonio married me for, it would be difficult to argue with my ability to keep a tidy home." She let out a laugh that failed to reach her eyes. "Go on inside and make yourself at home. I'll be along in a minute."

They watched as she disappeared around the side of the house, the tell-tale squeak of a hinge swinging open making them wince. "The shed," Jenny murmured, following her father through the ivory archway beneath the narrow balcony above.

"I suppose it's a good thing I parked down the road." He grinned, hands firmly rooted in his pocket.

The Time Lady chuckled. "You still owe me a lawnmower, you know."

"Faltoon has excellent landscaping equipment," he informed her, eyes darting around the interior.

The parabolic doors had led them into the sitting room, painted in a peach hue. The caramel-colored wood tiles seemed to be as lustrous as they likely were on their first day of installation, a credit to Marta's self-proclaimed tidiness. They sat in a wood-armed cream couch that was likely from the 19th century, waiting for Mrs. Padua to return.

The inside of the house was certainly clean, but seemed a bit out of date. And with the disappearance of Antonio Padua, it was unlikely that his wife would even consider changing it now.

Jenny glanced at the frame on the coffee table, holding a picture of the Paduas in front of their house. Mrs. Padua's hydrangeas were significantly smaller, so it had to be a significantly older picture.

"Can I fetch you something to drink?" Marta's reappearance shook them from their studies. They both shook their heads. "Very well," she sighed and made her way to a chair opposite the Time Lords.

The dull thuds against the hardwood caught the Doctor's attention. "You must really love your plants," he remarked, gesturing towards her foot.

The older woman glanced down at her cumbersome boot. "I just can't give it up. Keeps me busy." Her face crinkled with a more genuine smile. "I'll be thrilled to see this thing go next week."

"Watch out, weeds!" The Doctor exclaimed brightly, drawing an odd look from the Italian. "How'd it happen?"

"It was raining last week and I slipped on the steps out front. They get very slick," she noted, sliding into the chair. "I heard it break," Marta recalled with a shudder.

"We don't want to keep you from your garden very long," Jenny insisted with a sympathetic curl of her lips. "I promise, Dr. Smith and I will be brief."

"I don't know how much I can tell you, but I'll do what I can to help."

The Doctor nodded and took over the conversation from his daughter. "When was the last time you saw your husband?"

"The morning he went missing," Marta replied. "But I talked to him on the phone at the start of his lunch break. Married thirty-five years and we talked at the start of every one, no matter where he was working."

The Time Lord gave her a small smile of understanding. "His lunch break was at 12:15, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did anything he said strike you as odd?"

Mrs. Padua glanced down at her hands and shifted in her chair. "Nothing he said, no."

His face softened. "Marta?" he asked quietly. "Did something happen?"

She began to wring her fingers. "The call dropped." Her eyes returned to stare at the visitors. "He stopped in the middle of a sentence, like something caught his attention. And then the line went dead."

_Explosions had always made her tense. But when followed by silence, every one of her synapses went into overdrive. _

_She tapped a finger to an earpiece, eyes darting around the darkened third floor of the office building. "Is his tracker still active?"_

_There was a furious clicking of keys before an answer came. "Yes, seventh floor. I'm going to see if I can divert the remaining power…" As if on cue, the entire floor lit up. "Take the door on your right and make a left. At the end of the hallway is a stairwell."_

_Jenny broke out in a sprint, the gray walls blurring as she passed them by. She pushed open the door to the stairs, barely flinching when it connected with the concrete behind it. Smoke had already begun to fill the narrow space, growing thicker with each passing level. As she reached the door marked with a large 7, her heart was pounding in her ears._

_The strongly-accented voice cut through the orbital assault. "First left, second right, first right."_

_The Time Lady was forced to stop running within a few footfalls. The corridor was entirely hazy and she was virtually moving blind. Her fingers felt along the concrete walls, searching for gaps. The emergency lights were beginning to fade. "Donna… the lights."_

"_I'm on it!" The redhead exclaimed, rapidly typing. "Just keep moving. I'll get it." Suddenly, a hint of brightness filled the corridor again. "Take that, you dumb alien!"_

_Had the circumstances been different, Jenny would have found the humor in Donna's commentary. She tried to suppress a cough, kicking her respiratory bypass system into action. After finding the first of the right turns, the orange flicker in the distance signaled the next right wasn't too far off… and at the heart of the detonation._

_She covered her mouth with her sleeve and inhaled. "What's the damage?" _

_There was a short pause. "Well, there's a giant hole in the floor, for one. But initial scans imply he's there. Just be careful where you step."_

_Jenny slowed significantly after the last turn, tentatively tapping a foot ahead of her to ensure she didn't fall through. "Am I far?" _

"_No…" she started. "But heat signatures indicate the presence of another person in the room. Jenny, be…" Donna's words were cut off by the loud crack of a gunshot. Silence fell over the comm._

_There was a shallow gasp of air, followed by the crackle of the younger woman's voice around the sole occupant of the Hub. "I've got him."_

Jenny swallowed hard. "We're going to find out what happened, Marta. I _promise_."

"I just want closure," she murmured sadly.

Noting her sullenness, the Doctor silently decided it was time to move on. "I'll come by as soon as we find anything." He rose to his feet. "We'll show ourselves out."

* * *

The blonde pressed herself against the console, visibly shaken by the conversation with Marta Padua. She ran a trembling hand through her hair, letting out an unsteady breath.

It was difficult to put a finger on exactly why the disappearance of Antonio Padua was affecting her so greatly. This would have been rather run-of-the-mill at Torchwood. In fact, two weeks before her father's arrival, she, Jack, and Donna had dealt with a series of missing person cases. Well, they weren't so much missing as they were ashes at the bottom of Cardiff Bay. But that was just getting technical.

Sadly, tragedy was routine, albeit no less devastating, when you worked for Torchwood. Jack always undertook the task of breaking the news to loved ones, a responsibility she did not envy in the slightest.

The thought triggered a new train of logic in her head. No matter what happened to her or Captain Harkness, they were always able to go home together at the end of the mission. Like all other humans, Mr. and Mrs. Padua did not share that luxury. Traveling with the Doctor, whose adventures had always been heralded for their excitement and joy, had revealed the fact that this was a universal truth throughout all of time and space, revealed a darker side she was emotionally unprepared for.

Feeling a hand rest atop her shoulder, she looked up to find the Doctor studying her with great concern. "Are you alright?" She shook her head at him and he pulled her into his arms. "I know it's hard," he soothed his daughter. "Having two hearts makes it hurt twice as much."

Jenny nodded into his chest and inhaled deeply. She couldn't peg the makeup of his scent quite yet, but it was enough to comfort and calm her. Her wise, strong, brave father. He was everything she had hoped he would be.

"We can wait a bit to go to the hospital," the Doctor told her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Beauty of the whole time and space thing."

Her arms loosened around him so she could pull back slightly. "Hospital?"

"Do you remember what Marta said about her foot?" he asked, to which she dipped her head in affirmation. "She broke it _last_ week, but the doctors said she could take off the boot _next_ week. Bit too quick for the twenty-first century, don't you think?"

The Doctor helped lower her into the chair beside him, so she could regain some composure. Now steadied, Jenny scrunched her nose. "So you think it isn't a coincidence."

"Rule number one," he held up a finger and grinned. "Nothing is _ever_ a coincidence." He stopped, cocking his head to the left. "Wellllll, more like rule number two." The Time Lord turned back to the dashboard. "Wellll, actually, rule number twenty-three, subsection A."

His daughter looked on with a shake of her head as he cranked a handle. "I really think you just make them up as you go."

The TARDIS jolted to life, hurtling into the air. The Doctor chewed the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stifle his burgeoning smile. "And I really think, with your genetics, you should have learned to stick the landing by now."

* * *

"I am going to bloody_ kill you_!"

"Alright." The man held up his hands in an attempt to quiet her. "Just calm down…"

The redhead sat up sharply and scowled. "I will not _calm down_. What part of don't cut that rope did you _not_ understand, Jack?"

"Donna." Jack rolled his eyes and pulled a large scanner toward them from its crane in the exam room. "I said I was sorry."

"Tell that to my broken leg!" Donna sniped at him, swatting at the apparatus. "And before you ask, it's the tibia, if you must know."

He resisted the temptation to lean in to apologize to the limb. The last thing he needed was to be on the receiving end of one of her slaps. His blue eyes glimpsed at the monitor, confirming her diagnosis. "If I don't know, I can't fix it," he retorted, reaching for an item that looked like a shiny black hair drier from the tray of instruments behind him. Jack held it up for her benefit. "Sub-epidermal compound calcifier. Fell through the rift last year."

"If your girlfriend was here, she wouldn't have cut the rope," Donna grumbled, continuing to dwell on the circumstances of her injury and paying no mind to the man in the room.

"I'm sure," Jack muttered. He gingerly rolled up the leg of her trousers. "And I wouldn't have to be on the receiving end of your mouth, either."

"Oi!"

The Captain stopped, a slow, toothy grin spreading across his face. "Oh, that sounded erotic… didn't it?" He pressed the device to her skin and held out his other hand. "This is going to sting a little…"

Donna grasped his hand within her own, taking a turn at eye-rolling. "You _do_ remember my brain burning up in your baseme- OW!"

Jack smirked, disentangling his fingers from her grip. He patted her shin. "Good as new." She eyed him suspiciously. "Hop down and see for yourself."

Donna hesitantly extricated herself from the cold metal, lowering herself until one of her black pumps connected with the floor. She delicately set her left leg beside it, testing its weight-baring ability. Satisfied, she tilted her head to one side with an impressed jut of her lower lip and turned to face Jack, who abruptly twisted from the force of her hand connecting with the side of his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies. I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. As you know, law school started back up for me a few weeks ago and I'm trying to keep up. I finally got a little break after finishing a major aspect of a project this past weekend, so here you are!**

**I'm thinking of going back and naming the chapter, like I would name an episode. Obviously, some will feature Parts 1-3 because of the way the chapters fall, but I already have named some in my head! What do you think of that idea? **

**I know a lot of you miss Jack, so I thought we'd take a little peek at what he's up to at the moment. As you can see, he's got his hands a bit full with Donna.**

**The next chapter is going to wrap up this adventure for the Doctor and Jenny. Have you guessed the alien yet? It might be a little hard until you find out the root of the "coincidence." Here's a hint: It's an alien that they have encountered before in New!Who. If you guess it right, you're going to win a cameo in the next adventure!**

**Surprisingly, not a lot of you showed up to review this one. :-/ Not quite sure what I'm doing wrong. Perhaps, I should start posting late at night, my time in the US, so it's mid-morning, early afternoon in the UK and everyone can read it when they come home from work and/or school. Hmm. I'm totally stumped. **

**If you are feeling like something is missing in the story, or just not quite right, let me know. I'm always open to constructive criticism. I hope it's not the absence of Captain Harkness, though I do miss writing him. Everyone was dying for Ten to enter stage TARDIS! Though, I don't want to torture you like the Moff does! That's why you're going to see little flashbacks and mentions of him here and there.**

**On a side note… BLOODY HELL, 300+ reviews. You all rock!**

**AnyWHO… onto the review replies!**

**Web of Obsidian – **I'm just done. I love Sherlock. I love John. I love Sherlolly. I love this show that tortures me with all of these feelings. ACH. And thank you so much for your lovely compliments. I'm glad you think that Jenny and the Doctor are true to the show!

**Saint Ginger – **Thanks!

**Thetimeladyneverfound – **Oh, it's more than alright. I hope you had a fun time! I'm a little bit jealous! :-D

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Was that as hard to write for you as it is for me to spell your handle properly? Haha!

**KLR – **Aww, thank you, my dear. No Jack quite yet, though I think he'll come back sooner than I originally planned. Because I miss him. A lot. But I am toying around with a little Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey magic. Just a bit.

**LynnO.o – **No worries, I've seen some pretty bad autocorrects and that's not even in the top 100. I have seen all of the manips… and the gifs… and worse, the drawings. Dear God, my eyes. And I'm so glad you like their adventure! I think there might be one more (that we see) before a return to Earth is in order. Maybe. Possible. Probably.s

**Mylia11 – **Oh, I know. Poor Ben. I adore him. I saw the Hatfields and McCoys and it was not nearly as good. And Kevin Costner wasn't nearly as good. Oh well. Series 3 will take the cake! The man, at least, needs a BAFTA. Or an Oscar. Or a legit award. He's too absurdly talented not to. Maybe this new Wikileaks movie will generate some Oscar buzz, but then we'll have to share him with the WHOLE world. And I don't know that I'm quite ready for that!

**Turtlethewriter – **Thank you, deary! I'm so happy to hear that I'm writing believably in terms of the Doctor and Jenny, especially because it's a bit of unchartered territory at the moment. I think there's a dash of awkwardness mixed in with the joy and excitement and love, mainly because she's an adult and he missed the whole childhood thing and she's very much a woman. Well, thanks to Jack. That's a whole different issue altogether! I know they're all lying and being super secretive and sneaky. I'd bank on Billie, David, Freema, and Christopher, at the least. Wouldn't consider Arthur and Karen, at this point. Certainly, Alex will come along for the ride with John because they're now on the same show! A little bit of Jack and River vicariously! Anyway, rule #1 isn't that the Doctor lies. It's that Steven Moffat lies. And then makes everyone else lie! (BTW, if there is no Jack… I'm staging a revolt.) I am quite a bit of a SuperWhoLockian now! Very proud of it, too. The episodes since the halfway break have been good and I'm going to watch on my DVR tonight's episode (with Grandpa Winchester) as soon as I post this. I love those boys. That show was my very first obsession. Then came Doctor Who. And now Sherlock. It holds a special place in my heart!

**Me – **Thanks, chica! Served up a little Jack Attack in this one! Oh, that was rubbish. Never saying that again. Ever. Lots of missing people, indeed.

**Pebbles – **I love the Jenny/Doctor moments. They're so fun to write.

**Madame Harkness – **See! I delivered! And thank you!

**VivaWho – **Well, if you don't review, I guess I know to phone for help! Haha. Thanks, dear!

**Geekchic20 – **Oh, you caught that. It was my little salute to Ianto. I love and miss him. A LOT.

**Snaptastic34 – **LOTS and LOTS of research. And not knowing what 99 percent of it means!

**10sladydoctor – **Thanks! I hope I continue to do so!

**Winchester Lover – **I'm already doomed.

**Willowwhip – **Welcome aboard the review train, my dearest! Thank you for your lovely review! Yeah… the whole Jack/Jenny relationship reveal to the Doctor thing… There really isn't a way for it to go well, is there? I have a lot of that dialogue written already. It's… intense.

**Well, thank you again to my lovely reviewers. I hope you're all doing well and enjoying this last day of January! We're having some majorly temperamental weather that is 25 degrees and rainy one day… 62 and partly cloudy the next… and then 38 and windy the day after. So… I hope it's warm and sunny where you are!**

**Thank you again for your support! Love you all!**

**Geronimo!**

**Danielle**


	22. The Italian Job: Part 3

With a few flashes of the psychic paper, Dr. John Smith of the Global Institute of Medical Achievement was granted an impromptu meeting with Dr. Antonio Cordova, head chair of Orthopedics at Saint Salvatore Hospital. Dr. Cordova was a tall, thin man in his early fifties. His hair and thin mustache were jet black, darkened to the point where it was clear the man had indulged his own vanity. He reminded the Doctor of a much younger, and significantly more arrogant, Brigadier.

"I'm glad to see that GIMA has finally recognized our achievements," Dr. Cordova commented with a quirk of his lips from his chair behind the desk.

"Well, everything is really just in the preliminary stages," the Doctor replied from his seat beside Jenny.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how these things work, Dr. Smith. And I also know you can't disclose that this is just a formality at this point." Cordova leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his lab coat. "Ask away."

Jenny fought the urge to grind her teeth as she pulled a notebook from her jacket. It was times like these where she wished she had thought to steal Jack's psychic paper. Being relegated to the role of "my assistant, Jenny" was getting rather tiresome.

"I've spoken with several of your patients," the Time Lord began, "And we've taken notice of the fact that their recovery times have been substantially lowered."

Dr. Cordova smirked. "By sixty-five percent, on average."

"What do you attribute that to?"

"Our advanced compression casts and boots," he replied and pulled a small model from a shelf behind his desk. "They're fitted with an inner sleeve, the material of which is a complex weave of carbon fibers that creates a sub-epidermal polarization with the bone," he slid the top half of the model off and dropped it onto the oak. "We make a mold specific to the exact dimensions of the broken bone, so every one is unique. The inner sleeve shrinks as time passes, drawing the pieces of bone closer together and accelerating the fusion process."

The Doctor nodded along and Jenny caught herself staring at him while she took notes. She caught herself scrunching her nose in confusion and her face went slack instantly. "Fascinating."

"I think so," Dr. Cordova boasted. "It's about time GIMA did too." Jenny struggled not to bristle.

"Yes, wellllll," The Doctor drawled and rose to his feet. "I think that's all of the preliminary information I need."

The doctor frowned, bolting upright. "That's it? You barely asked me anything!"

The lanky alien extended a hand, which Cordova shook, and leaned in. "I'm a lot smarter than you think."

The blonde chewed on her lower lip to stifle her grin, pulling her notebook closer to her body. "Should your work be considered past the preliminary stage, I'll be in touch," Jenny informed him with a tight-lipped smile and turned to follow her retreating father.

* * *

The Time Lady leaned against the wooden exterior of the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to find the key inside his never-ending pockets. The conversation between Dr. Cordova and her father troubled her.

For starters, calcium could not be polarized. Additionally, Mrs. Padua's boot had been a bit too snug on her. The flesh of her calf was all but spilling over the top of the brace. Unless she had gained twenty pounds since she had been fitted, the odds of a custom-fit occurring were between slim and none.

"Hey, Dad?" She looked over at him as he victoriously pulled the key from his overcoat.

His face split into a bright grin. Being called 'Dad' would never get old. "Yes?"

"What Dr. Cordova said back there…"

"Oh! _Complete_ rubbish," he finished for her. "Obviously, calcium can't polarize," The Doctor added with an amused shake of his head. "And the whole point of using carbon fibers is so the material _doesn't_ shrink." He pushed open the door, holding the blue panel so that his daughter could follow inside. "But you already had that figured out…" he trailed off. Yet, he stopped before he could reach the console and did an about-face. "Wait… you thought I hadn't?"

Jenny scratched at the back of her neck nervously. "You were very convincing."

The Doctor laughed. "Over 900 years of experience gives me a bit of an advantage in that department. But as I said to Dr. Cordova, I'm much smarter than he thinks."

The Time Lady enjoyed the idea that he had outsmarted the pompous doctor. "So he was lying? He's not just stupid, then?"

He nodded, cranking a handle that brought the time vortex to life. "Just your run-of-the-mill cast and bad ethics." The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at her. "No, it has to be something biological or chemical introduced to the body. And isn't it just our luck… we have access to one of Europe's largest biochemical laboratories right here in town?"

"Let me guess…" Jenny quirked her lips in amusement. "Rule 23, Subsection A?"

Her father arched an eyebrow as she approached on his left, a proud smile burgeoning. She was learning rather quickly. "With cloak-and-dagger meetings? And top secret files? Definitely _not_ a coincidence." His thumb jabbed at a button on the dashboard. "Off to Gran Sasso, then."

"Wait!" The Time Lady halted him, his fingertips hovering over the throttle. "We don't need to go back. I just need a computer with internet access."

The Doctor shook his head in disagreement. "It would be much quicker to go back to their facility."

"Yes, _but_," she added quickly, seeing his mouth open in reply. "They can catch us quicker too. We're going to have to hack into their system and override the permissions either way. If we're in the building and they detect us, there will be security guard within a perimeter of 500 feet," she explained. "But if we're at an external location, we'll be harder to trace and track down."

He stopped to ponder her response. She could tell that her words were swirling in his head, punctuated by mental images of their tour and blueprints of Gran Sasso. His eyes refocused and he waved her off. "That's what the TARDIS is for…"

Jenny grabbed his sleeve before his left hand could land on an instrument. "Dad."

The Doctor's deep brown eyes caught her azure ones. He knew that, in theory, she was right. But there was a risk that she couldn't get in and out of the system quick enough to avoid getting caught. Remotely accessing the system put her at enough of a disadvantage as it was.

Sure, it would be easy to locate the files on employee #1183730. He had enough belief in that. Yet, they had no idea where to start when it came to Director Votano's board meeting. There was no guarantee that meeting minutes were being taken or that any audio or video existed. It could be a dead end. But this was their one and only chance. Would he be able to make the call to cut and run in time? Would she?

"I can do this," Jenny assured him, her hand lingering on his arm.

She was his daughter, created entirely from his DNA. She could follow along with his train of thought, run with his former companions, and read Old High Gallifreyan. If anyone could do what they were debating, it would be Jenny.

He looked back at the console and nodded. "You have fifteen minutes, _maybe_ twenty before we have to leave…"

A grin appeared on her features. It was time to show her father just what she was capable of.

* * *

The shadow of the letters in the window of the internet café darkened sections of her purple coat as she settled into a chair before the laptop. It was nice to know that in a little less than a decade, they had upgraded to old laptops from ancient desktops in these places. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement nonetheless.

Her body blocked the view of the cashier long enough for the blue beam of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to go unnoticed. "And then I said to her, Martha Jones…" Jenny exclaimed loudly and her father's eye twitched beside her. "If you don't cut off those braids, I'm going to wait until you're asleep and cut them off for you!"

"_Alright_," the Doctor hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm done."

Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde noted that the distinct hum of her father's go-to gadget had also been overlooked. She let out a small laugh. "Oversold it a bit, huh?"

"Oh, just a _bit_," he replied, drawing his lower lip into a momentary grimace. "I disabled the timing mechanism and increased the processing capabilities of the computer. Remember," the Time Lord hastily diverted the discussion, turning serious. "Fifteen…"

She looked straightforward at the screen. "Twenty minutes max, I get it, Dad."

Within moments, rapid clicking noises had filled the otherwise-silent room. Windows began flying across the screen as Jenny found her way into the top-secret files of Gran Sasso. The printer in the corner sprung to life and began to spit out typed pages.

The Doctor glanced behind him at the clock and ground his teeth together anxiously. Just getting past the restricted access had taken five minutes. He was nervous. His daughter, less so.

A minute later, Jenny discovered that someone had transcribed the meeting and the whole discussion was on record. But she sent it to the printer and pressed on, realizing she had no time to spare.

The most arduous task at hand was cracking into employee #1183730's file. Not because she didn't know how, but because of the extra layers of encryption she had to push past. The only person with access to the file seemed to be Dr. Votano himself.

The Doctor's voice just above her ear cut through the tapping sound. "It's been fifteen minutes, Jenny…"

She squinted at the screen and carried on. "Just… another… minute." With a triumphant blow to the enter key, the computer's history began to erase. The blonde jumped to her feet, rushing to the printer. "Come on, come on…"

The printer showed no signs of stopping and the Doctor pulled out his sonic, abandoning all pretenses. The machine began to spew out paper at a much quicker pace. His gaze wandered to the clock again. "We have to go," he informed her and snatched the thick stack of papers from the tray. "Now…"

"Just another minute…" Jenny plead as he approached the glass door. "We came so far…"

"Jenny," he hissed. "We are out of time. We need to go."

She glanced up at him and then back at the printer, where ten more sheets now lay in the tray. She needed the employee file. No, _they_ needed the employee file. "Go without me. I'll catch up."

In what seemed like an instant, her father was at her side and had a hold of her arm. "I'm not leaving you behind."

Her blue eyes found his chocolate ones, laced with sadness and a hint of regret. He hadn't just meant that he wasn't leaving her behind. He wasn't leaving her behind… _again_.

But before she was forced to make a decision, silence fell over the room. Jenny lifted the still-warm sheets from the tray and nodded. "Let's go."

He seized her hand and sprinted for the door. They barely made it into the piazza before two police cars skidded to a halt in front of the small café. Four officers burst through the door to confront the man behind the counter. Jenny swore she could hear his startled yell from the threshold of the TARDIS.

By the time the blue door creaked in protest behind her, her father had navigated the big box into the air. "That was refreshing. Haven't had a close call in a while."

Her grip on the railing tightened and she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

As the TARDIS landed in a valley, far beyond the prying eyes of Gran Sasso's surveillance, the Time Lord stifled his smile. "You were the one that wanted to do a lot of running."

* * *

Jenny groaned loudly and banged the back of her head against the glass floor. She was lying in the middle of the console room, surrounded by a sea of hundreds of sheets of white paper. And she was frustrated as hell.

Of course it had been too easy to find the transcript of Dr. Votano's hush-hush meeting and the confidential employee page in the computer system. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The horizontal lines were giving her a headache.

The Doctor took note of her aggravation and sat down on the floor beside her. He folded his legs in front of him. "We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, that's all."

The blonde's eyes remained closed. "Because I'm sure printers run out of ink for you _all_ the time." The only legible sentences involved the employee's work on engineering a new system of pipes to upgrade L'Aquila and Teramo's respective infrastructures.

"No, not really," he admitted with a shrug and she grumbled again. "_But_ I have had the Titanic crash through the walls of the TARDIS."

Her eyes snapped open and she frowned. "I hardly think that compares."

"You're right… it was much worse," he returned with a wink and his trademark goofy grin. "Come on, now. We're not at risk of crashing into Buckingham Palace. At least not today." His daughter grumbled, but he ignored her petulance. "Here." The Doctor reached into his pocket and extracted his thick-rimmed black glasses. "Try these."

"I don't see how they're going to help. You wear them to look clever."

"Yes," he conceded, holding them out to her. "But I also wear them to remind myself how clever I really am." She rolled her eyes at him and took the eyeglasses from his outstretched hand. In that moment, he was somewhat glad he had missed Jenny's teenage years. "Trust me."

The blonde slid the spectacles onto her freckled nose and picked up the nearest sheet of paper. The Doctor studied her intently as she systematically sorted through the scattered mess around and stacked the papers neatly on her left.

Her focus lingered on a particular section of the transcript, containing a conversation between the lead scientist Votano had charged with monitoring the runoff of the inside of the mountain and the most senior engineer.

"_Traces of dolomite have been found in the runoff of Gran Sasso for decades," the scientist explained. "But there is no explanation for the immense increase in parts per billion over the past three years."_

"_I don't understand the concern, Angelo," the engineer retorted. "It's obviously not in the water supply. The pipes in the cities' infrastructures are flowing as efficiently as ever and there haven't been any reports of illness. After three years, I think it's safe to say we're no longer at risk of contamination. Hell, even the fish are fine!"_

Jenny sat up with a start. "Dad, did you happen to notice the photo of Marta and her husband on the coffee table?" He dipped his head in agreement. "What color were her hydrangeas?"

He mulled it over in his head for a moment. "Blue."

"What color were they when we went to her house?"

"Pink…" he trailed off and then jumped to his feet. "Oh, that's _brilliant_!" He extended a hand to help Jenny pick herself off the ground. "Just _brilliant_!"

"So it has to be in the water supply, then, right?" Jenny inquired tentatively.

"Yes!" he dashed to the console. The time vortex sprang to life as he fiddled with just about every control he could find. "It explains everything. Welllll…" He cocked his head to the left. "Just about everything, anyway." The Doctor began to spin the knob on the side of the monitor, adjusting it back and forth. "The dolomite is depositing extremely high amounts of calcium into the water supply, which is getting pumped into every home, restaurant, and business. And the fish? Only the main protein in Italy!"

"So it's a double whammy."

"Triple whammy," he replied decidedly. "Their bones are healing because their bodies are calcifying. If we went back to the hospital, we'd probably find an _astronomical_ rate of kidney stones, let alone renal failure from calcification."

Jenny scratched absentmindedly at the back of her neck. "Then the only piece of the puzzle we're missing is who is contaminating the water."

The Doctor finally twisted the black peg to the right coordinate and pulled on the throttle. "Oh no, I know exactly what we're dealing with." His gaze hardened. "Or rather, whom."

"How do you know?"

"The first time Mickey traveled with me," her father began, leaning against the console, "The _last_ me, Raxicoricofallapatorians had taken over 10 Downing Street. They were trying to turn the Earth into a huge nuclear reactor. Couldn't let that happen, of course. Mickey shot them down with a missile. Welllll… all but one." The Doctor stopped and laughed. "Can you imagine… Mickey the idiot? With a missile?"

"I've seen it first-hand and am pleased to report that no one runs and hides anymore." Jenny joined him in the laughter. "Who was the one?"

"Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. Sent her back to her home planet as an egg… much more to the story in-between… I had to handcuff her to me first. That was a bit uncomfortable. Tried to kill me about ten different ways. Jack twice. Was a lot more serious of an offense back then," he added absently.

The Time Lady froze. "Jack?"

"Oh, yeah… Captain Jack Harkness," the Doctor continued to circle the console. "Time Agent from the 51st century. Can't die, at least not anymore. Bit of a character, really." He exhaled with an awkward chuckle. "Rather relieved you haven't met him."

Jenny could feel her heart drop into her stomach. But for now, she knew she needed to push the sickening sensation aside. There were tens of thousands of people in the city that were depending on the Time Lords. "I… um…" Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment. She had to calm down. "Sarah Jane told me about the Slitheen. Much more of a problem on Bannerman Road than on Downing Street these past few years."

"Well, I'm fairly certain Blon is back," he postured as the TARDIS jolted through the air. "She would be exactly the right age now."

The younger alien squinted. "For what?"

The blue box settled down with a loud bang, the walls reverberating at the contact. The elder Time Lord waited for its trademark noise to peter off into the air. "To perpetuate the name of the Slitheen."

* * *

The Doctor had barely gotten one trainer down on the ground when the TARDIS was swarmed by a combination of armed guards and employees. Standing in front of them all was Dr. Votano.

"Dr. Smith," he addressed the Time Lord sternly. "What on Earth have you been doing?"

The alien held his hands up. "I can explain." He paused and glanced around at the ceiling. "I can explain _everything_."

Votano folded his arms over his chest resentfully. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Jenny piped in from behind her father, mirroring his stance. "All of those secret meetings, the extra testing… you very well know that Gran Sasso is contaminating the water supply with dolomite."

The man nearly turned purple. "How _dare_ you!"

"No," the Doctor retorted, his jaw clenched. "How dare _you_." He shook his head. "As it turns out, you're not the reason the calcium levels in the water are so high. At least, not directly. But you still swept it under the mat."

"What do you mean we're not the reason?"

The Doctor took a few tentative steps forward, never lowering his hands. "Do you realize how many people died because of you, not even counting the employees that went missing?"

"I can assure you…"

"Save it," Jenny snapped at him. "I mean, really… have you ever considered a career in politics? If not, you really should."

Votano ground his teeth together. "Now you listen to me, little girl…"

The Doctor felt his heartbeats start to quicken, adrenaline the fuel of his ongoing thought process. But the Time Lady smoothly intervened. "This _little girl_," she quoted him mockingly, "Hacked into your entire network and broke three levels of government-caliber encryption in fifteen minutes from a laptop at an internet café."

Her father smirked with pride. "And she stumbled upon a _very_ curious employee file."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said you weren't the reason the water was contaminated, I meant it. And all of you were surprised by that information." He tilted his head for effect. "Welllll… except for one of you. Isn't that right…" The Doctor shifted his attention to the young redheaded woman standing a few feet behind Votano, clutching a clipboard to her blouse. "Blon?"

"Blon?" Votano exploded. "Who the hell is Blon? You're speaking nonsense, Doctor…"

"Oh, Doctor," the woman leered at him, gray eyes smoldering. "I would say that I have missed you, but we both know that would be a lie." Her gaze slid to the blonde. "I see you have a bit of a type when it comes to your… ahem… friends."

He tilted his chin indignantly. "She's my _daughter_."

"Oh!" she exclaimed brightly. "I see! Not the last of the Time Lords anymore, are we?" Her head swiveled to look at her nemesis. "Perhaps you'll have better luck with this one."

Jenny's eyes were alight with fury. "You killed all of those people."

Blon merely shrugged. "I prefer the term consumed."

"And I prefer you don't use Earth as your personal incubator."

"There is something rather poetic about it, isn't there?" She smiled wistfully. "I mean, how were you to know that when your ship turned back the clock, it wasn't a complete reboot?" Blon took a few steps forward, until she was directly in front of the Time Lord. "Not quite as clever as you thought, are you, Doctor?"

"You kept your memories…"

"Oh, indeed. They were such good ones, too. And while we're sharing, I must admit I was much more fond of the last you."

"I assure you, I'm much less forgiving now."

Blon cracked a toothy grin and backed away a few feet. She reached up to her temple and began to peel away her disguise, a bright glow engulfing the inside of the mountain. Within a few minutes, all that remained of the twenty-something redhead was in a heap on the floor. Now towering over him, she leaned down and he could see his reflection in her beady black orbs. "As am I."

Without warning, the alien raised her pincers into the air and shot a white bolt of electricity from her skin. The Doctor braced for impact, but found it never came. Instead, he opened his eyes and found the Raxicoricofallapatorian was prone on the floor, encased in a cylinder of lilac light.

The Doctor glanced around for the source of the prison and found a palm-sized disk lying beside Blon's body. He crouched down, eying it curiously.

"It's a portable prison cell."

His head whipped around to look at Jenny. "You?"

She nodded. "Something I picked up at work a while back. Used to only hold the charge for an hour. Now it holds for twenty-four," she finished proudly. "That should give us enough time to figure out how to fix this. And what to do with her."

He turned back to examine the body. "The electricity ricocheted off of the prison. It was far too much for her to absorb."

Jenny's stomach clenched. "Oh."

Despite the fact that Blon had met her end while trying to kill her father, and she was a victim of her own actions, Jenny couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

It was strange. She had made a thousand similar decisions during her time at Torchwood. Yet, after her first encounter with a Weevil that resulted in its death, Jack had put it all in perspective. And killing a malevolent alien had never bothered her again.

But the Time Lord was not a "shoot first, ask questions later" kind of guy. He tried so hard to ensure that everybody lived, even if it meant that someone spent the rest of his or her life in a maximum-security prison belonging to the Shadow Proclamation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

He rose to his feet and returned to her. At the look on her face, his features softened. "Jenny…" His hands rested atop her shoulders.

She avoided his stare. "I disappointed you, didn't I?"

"I gave Blon a lot of chances," he stated. "A new family, a new start. But she wasted it. She was never going to change." He let out an audible sigh. "You did what you thought was best. I would have done the same."

The moment of comfort was regrettably brief. "Can someone please tell me what the HELL is going on?"

"I'm sure you've figured out by now that Blon is an alien. More specifically from the planet Raxicoricofallapatorius," the Doctor clarified as the man drew nearer. "It's a planet on the opposite end of this galaxy."

Votano tried to compose himself, to little avail. "Are you telling me that…" He stopped, closing his eyes. "Dr. Blake…" He shook his head and opened them. "Was an _alien_?"

"No," the Time Lord waved off the notion. "She was human. Blon killed her for her skin," he added softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry." He slid his hands into his pockets. "But right now, my priority is shutting down the device that Blon installed in your reservoirs."

At Votano's confused stare, Jenny came forward to clarify. "Dr. Padua was right when he made the correlation between your runoff and the calcium levels in the water. It has breached the water supply," she further explained. "But because Dr. Blake was the lead on the infrastructure upgrade, Blon was able to institute special piping made from technology on her planet that repels calcium, preventing buildup. They are calcium-based life forms, whereas most, like humans, are carbon-based. So they need all of the calcium they can get."

The director nodded along, digesting all of the information the woman was providing. After a beat of silence, he inquired, "There's one thing I don't understand… why would she make sure the whole city's water was tainted with calcium?"

"Her bloodline is dying out," The Doctor rejoined. "Her species lay their eggs in water. She was trying to build the perfect environment. The piping was meant to prevent anyone from catching on, the population of the nearby cities was intended to be a necessary sacrifice," he finished, voice fortified with disgust. "Dr. Votano, I know that I mislead you when I came here. And I'm very sorry for that. But you have to trust me when I say that I can fix this."

The man studied him curiously. The Doctor was right. He had lied to him from the first time they had met. However, he was the only one who seemed to know what was going on. Well, he and his daughter/assistant.

People had disappeared from Gran Sasso, even more had likely died from the effects of the calcium in the water supply. No matter his misgivings, he had to make certain that none of them died in vain.

That Dr. Blake didn't die in vain.

"Alright," he agreed with a slow, hesitant nod. "Whatever you need."

"Right." The Doctor clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together. "The calcium in the water is so small that the filtration systems can't catch it. I'll need all of the aluminum sulfate you can find."

"Done." Dr. Votano looked over at two of his scientists and shooed them off to complete the task. "Anything else?"

He mulled it over for a moment. Then he decided. "A banana."

Jenny was fairly skeptical as he approached and handed her his overcoat. "A _banana?"_

"Yep!" He crossed to the far side of the cave where the water was churning, a small waterfall formed by the pumps. "I'm going to be quite hungry after my swim!"

"Wait…" The blonde shook her head back in forth in confusion, hoping to achieve lucidity. "WHAT?"

But it was too late. The Doctor clenched his sonic screwdriver between his teeth and dove head first into the water.

Votano was stunned. "What a bizarre man."

Jenny winced. "Do you think it's genetic?"

* * *

The Doctor shrugged off his long coat and dropped it over one of the nearby railings. Coated in white powder, it now smelled faintly of rotten eggs.

He had managed to deactivate the apparatus Blon had deposited at the bottom of the reservoir. It had been a particle separator, straining the calcium out of the dolomite until it was a fine powder and could drift off into the river undetected.

Unfortunately, they still needed to fill the basin with the crystals of aluminum sulfate. The crystals would attach themselves to the calcium and coagulate into chunks that would be caught in the water treatment centers' filtration systems back in Teramo and L'Aquila, eventually disposed of. Within a few hours, clean water would be pumping into every home within 150 miles once more.

It would have gone off without a hitch, too. Well, if Jenny hadn't described the details of the plan to the two overeager scientists, who in turn gave the signal for another worker in a crane to empty the contents of an industrial dumpster full of aluminum sulfate into the water. The backsplash had not only coated his daughter, but the prized coat he had taken the precaution to place in her care.

Jenny peeled off the purple fabric and held it out in front of her with just two fingers. "Please tell me the TARDIS has a washing machine."

He ran a hand through his spiky, wet hair and nodded. Relieved, she pinched his coat from the railing and made her way past the console to seek out the TARDIS's personal Laundromat.

Thankfully, it seemed the old girl loved his coat just as much. No need to worry about it being ruined. He gave the thought more weight than he probably should have.

"Wait." His eyes darted up from the monitor and found her to be directly next to him. He stretched out a hand and plucked her borrowed glasses from the pocket of her purple coat. "Need these back."

She laughed as he slid them back onto his face. "The past twenty-four hours weren't enough to prove how clever you are?"

"You know I'm not very good with time."

Jenny chewed on her lower lip to fight a grin as she continued towards the main door. "You're getting better," she called back to him.

His focus returned to the screen. "So are you."

The Time Lady halted in the door frame. "With what?" She glimpsed over her shoulder.

Her father peeked back across the room and flashed her the happiest grin she had seen to date. "Sticking the landing."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm a terrible human being! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. Life has been a bit hectic and midterms are coming up on Wednesday. I'm also hunting for a summer internship, so that's fun.**

**I really had to work out the logistics of this chapter and that took me a while. I wanted a plausible conclusion, not so much in the science, but in the way the dominoes fell. I wanted it to mirror the climax and conclusion of an episode.**

**I hope you liked how I wrapped this one up. My new favorite literary device is the notion of Checkov's gun (Wikipedia it!) and I was super excited to incorporate that in the form of Mrs. Padua's hydrangeas. Also, who doesn't like to have to type Raxicoricofallpatorius that many times?**

**Thank you all for your support. You guys came back out in full force for the last chapter, so I hope this one didn't disappoint. I have an idea swirling around in my brain for the next adventure, but it needs a bit more fleshing out.**

**Before I get into the review replies, I want to know your opinion on starting to name chapters as though they were episodes. I would go back and rename the completed ones and continue this trend moving forward. Just an idea for now. But let me know what you think!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s – **Oh, I miss Donna and it's so much fun writing her. You have lots of her to look forward to down the road! Jenny did pick up a lot of her charm from Jack. Though, that might not have been a regeneration thing.

**KLR – **I think that one day, I could go back and write about what Jack and Donna are up to in Jenny's absence. That might be fun. I don't think I have the time or anything concrete for it right now, but it's something I can mull over for a while. Good idea!

**Willowwhip – **Who doesn't love a good Donna slap? She needs to get it all out once in a while. Thank you SO much! I'm thrilled you like it. It'll be interesting to see how the Doctor adjusts to having someone keep up with him to this extent. It's a big adjustment. A lot less explaining. But he doesn't always get to be in the driver's seat. I think it's an interesting concept to be explored. And who cares about structure? Is time not a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff?

**Thetimeladynever - **Password, shmassword! Thanks for the review! I really hope this weather would stop being so bipolar. My knee is not enjoying it.

**Turtlethewriter – **I think the Doctor is going to flip. I mean, let's be real. He and Jack are even at this point. But I don't think it'll be enough to compensate for this. I really really really want to see Harkness back in the 50th. I don't imagine they won't ask. And if they already have, he's not allowed to tell anyone. Remember rule #1? The Moffat lies. And by extension, anyone Moffat has sworn to secrecy lies. And Dear God, I need Sherlock to come back! Or at least, I need some pictures of Ben and Martin on set.

**Hogwartsmockingjaysilvertong ue – **It was a very good guess! Maybe Cat Nuns in the future!

**Mylia11 – **The promo photos they are releasing for Into Darkness are making me die a little inside every day. For real. I just. Can't. He's so pretty. And British. And even my Nana loves him. I. Oh dear.

**Aliblast – **Aww, thanks, my dear! You're too sweet!

**Gess789 – **Thank you SO much! That means a lot to me. I wish more people would write about Jack and Jenny, but it's nice to be a bit of a maverick and a pioneer in a way. I'm honored that you think so highly of this story.

**Artemisrocks124 – **Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too!

**PhantomX0990 – **Well, Donna DOES have a bit of a tendency to blow things horribly out of proportion. Just a small one. Haha. Thanks so much for checking back in… I know how overwhelmingly busy life can get. So I'm grateful that you take the time to read my story and that you find my characterizations believable. Thanks, my deary!

**Well, all for now. I'm off to study for my midterms on Wednesday. (But bonus… kind of sort of have a sort of kind of date with a guy in one of my classes that night at a basketball game. Keep your fingers and toes crossed for me.)**

**And feed the feedback monster, please! I love love love reviews! A belated Valentine's Day present, perhaps?**

**Allons-y!**

**Danielle**


	23. Reboot: Part 1

The buzzing of the alarm clock reverberated through the bedroom. Jenny flung out an arm in response, and managed to make contact with the snooze button. Unfortunately, it had already roused her from her deep sleep.

The woman rolled over defiantly to flee the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Almost instantly, she connected with a warm, solid body beside her. She curled up against him and felt a strong arm snake around her torso.

"Can't even sleep in on my day off," Jenny lamented with a sigh, burrowing her face into a pillow.

"If you broke this one, that'll make six this month alone. How much do you think a soldier makes in a year, spacegirl?"

Jenny's body went rigid. She knew that voice. And it didn't belong to the only man she was used to sharing a bed with. "Ben?"

Her eyes shot open and confirmed the arm currently wound around her belonged to Sgt. Cardozo. With a start, she rolled backwards out of the bed and onto her feet, snagging a good chunk of the comforter on her way.

She wrapped the blanket tightly around her body. "Ben," she repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," the soldier began and held a hand up to shield his eyes from the sunlight. "I _was_ sleeping until a certain alien decided to karate chop her alarm clock… again."

It was at this point Jenny realized her capture of the comforter had robbed Ben of his only cover, revealing only a pair of black boxers. Her fingers clenched the fabric tighter around her gray tank top and matching shorts.

"I meant in _my bed_," Jenny shot back impatiently.

"_Your_ bed?" Ben studied her face for a moment, then let out a groan. "Not _again_."

"Excuse me?"

"I love your dad, Jen. I really do. But he has to stop dropping you back home without checking your long term memory first."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "You've met my dad?"

"I didn't so much meet him as I was kidnapped," he replied with a snort and pulled a flash drive from the drawer of his nightstand. "Just watch this, okay?" Ben flipped the item across the bed and she caught it easily. "You made yourself a crash course on your life in the event… well. This happened." The soldier walked around the bed to meet her. Ben let his hands rest on her blanket-covered arms. "You're going to be fine, Jenny. I'm going to call your dad and he'll be here as soon as he can. I promise you, everything is going to be okay."

Her eyes fell to the carpet. "If you only knew…"

"But _you_ know that I don't break promises," Ben pointed out with a comforting smile. "And that means you're going to be fine. So I'm going to hop in the shower. Feel free to join me once you've watched the video and you're back in your headspace," he added with a wry wink before disappearing into the attached bathroom. "On second thought," he poked his head back into the bedroom, "Don't. He has awful timing and we wouldn't want a repeat of last Boxing Day…"

But Jenny barely even heard the door closing behind him or the water switching on. All she could hear was the pounding of her two hearts in her head. Because something was horribly wrong.

She racked her brain for what she could remember doing before going to bed. She had washed her and her father's coats in the Laundromat aboard the TARDIS, passing the cycle time contemplating her father's words about Jack and whether or not she should tell him about their relationship. After hanging the clothing up to dry overnight, she had passed out before her head could even hit the pillow.

But today, she had woken up in a bed she shared alongside Sgt. Ben Cardozo with a level of regularity that concerned her.

Jenny walked over to the window, peering out the glass. The bustle of people and cars on the street below was a dead giveaway. She was certainly not in Penarth anymore.

Her attention was ripped away from the pedestrians by a whirring sound as a familiar blue shape began to fade into the room. Waiting for it to park, it dawned on her that she was dressed in very little. Her eyes darted around the room until she found a zip-up navy hoodie she assumed was Ben's hanging from the bedpost and threw it over her pajamas.

A hollow noise echoed throughout the confines of the walls, the TARDIS now completely present, and the door flew open with a creak in protest. Her father nearly leapt into the room. "Jenny, are you alright?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that her father was still in his very familiar tenth form. "I'm- I'm not sure."

He flung his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you here last night without checking you over…" He pressed a kiss to her temple. "But everything's going to be alright. You're going to be fine. I'm going to fire up the old med bay, run some tests, and you'll be back to normal in no time!" The Doctor assured her. "Less than 12 hours since you got back, so no chance of permanent damage. And we came as soon as we got Ben's message…"

Jenny pulled back slightly to look up into her father's face. The circles under his eyes were dark with worry. "We?"

"'Ello, sunshine!" a strongly accented female voice exclaimed brightly from the threshold of the TARDIS. "Miss me?"

The Time Lady grinned brightly at the sight of Donna Noble. "More than you know."

"Where's that soldier of yours?"

"In the shower."

"You wouldn't mind if I pop in to say hi, right?"

"Donna!" the Doctor scowled.

She shrugged her shoulders, the corner of her lip turned upwards. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

As if on cue, Ben emerged from the washroom in a pair of black basketball shorts, rubbing a towel over his close-cropped hair and scruffy beard. "I thought I heard you touching down…"

Donna wiggled her fingers at Ben from her spot against the closed TARDIS door. "Hey, Ben."

Ben let out a deep laugh and draped his towel over a chair. "Hello, Donna."

"Right, well…" The Doctor shot his companion another disapproving glare. "I'm going to take Jenny to the med bay and give her a once over. Jump start her long term memory if need be."

The soldier nodded as he rifled around in a dresser for a shirt. "She already has the flash drive," he explained, tugging a white tank top onto his body. His lighthearted demeanor disappeared for a moment. "You'll let me know if you need me, right?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Ben closed the drawer and turned his attention to Donna. "Come on, Noble. I'll make you breakfast."

Donna snorted, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"Behave, Donna," the Doctor warned her in a much easier tone than before.

She waved him off on her way out the door. "I know, I know…"

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. "And keep your hands to yourself. Feet, too," she added for good measure. Then she stopped laughing abruptly.

* * *

Jenny looked on as her father made his way around her exam table, flicking switches and turning dials. Watching him was getting to be exhausting.

Then again, the battery of tests was pretty draining, too. She had electrodes attached to most of her limbs and her temples, sending readings to a screen the Doctor kept glancing at. A heart monitor was clipped to her right index finger, in spite of the fact her two hearts were beating as normal as ever.

She'd had lights shined in her eyes, her temperature taken four separate times, and two vials of blood drawn that were currently spinning in a centrifuge in a far off corner of the room. However, the Time Lord had yet to provide a diagnosis.

"Dad, we've been at this for two hours," Jenny moaned somewhat childishly. "Don't you think you've run enough tests?"

"It is my biological prerogative as a father to be overprotective of my offspring," the Doctor replied, adjusting his glasses as he studied a printout of her EKG.

She shot him a disbelieving look. "Mhmm."

A beep in the distance signaled that the centrifuge had come to a stop. "Last test, I promise," he insisted, crossing the room to remove the pair of serum separation tubes from their holders. He held up the vials to the light. "The ratio of plasma to enthrocytes appears to be normal." His brown eyes shifted to Jenny. "I'm going to run a few more tests on the plasma, just to be on the safe side, but I'm declaring you normal."

"As normal as an alien can get," Jenny sighed with relief and began to disconnect the wires from the pads.

Her father returned to help her with the task. "Good thing neither of us ever wanted to be normal." He added with a twitch of his lips plucked the last pad from her skin. "Alright. Go save your boyfriend from Dr. Noble before she eats him alive."

Jenny hopped off the table with a quizzical look. "Dr. Noble?"

"Oh… right!" He exclaimed and began to pat down his pockets. He slid a hand inside his blue pinstripe suit jacket, extracting the jump drive Ben had given him. "Watch this first."

She took the drive from his outstretched hands and turned to leave. But she stopped in the doorway. "Ben said this has happened before."

"It has, yes."

"Okay, good. Well, not good. But this means I'm not crazy, at least. Not that I think I'm going crazy or anything. I'm just a bit confused, really. And that's to be expected at some point, right? Bit too much of the time vortex one time too many and-" she let the words fall from her tongue as she caught a flash of crimson in the reflection of a cabinet. "I'm… I'm ginger."

"Yes. Yes, you are," The Doctor responded with a laugh. "And as always, I'm more than a bit jealous." He took a few steps closer with slightly narrowed eyes. "Yet, being ginger surprises you. So the question is… why?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything before I woke up this morning." She ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Well, I do remember things. Just not the right ones, apparently."

The Doctor's face scrunched up in thought, then softened as an epiphany washed over him. "Ohhh…"

"What?"

"Time beetle!" he informed her with a reassuring smile. "What you're remembering is an alternate existence that never really existed at all. Do you remember the time beetle?"

She shook her head, puzzled. She knew of the beetle from both the Torchwood and U.N.I.T. files, as well as its impact on Donna Noble from her conversations with Jack, Sarah Jane, and Martha. But she had never seen one herself. At least, she thought she hadn't.

"Brilliant," the Doctor beamed, then noticed his daughter's troubled face. "Time manipulation has an overwhelming effect on humans. It's exponentially greater for a Time Lord, far more than I anticipated. But it means I can fix this. Quite easily too."

"You can?"

"Of course I can. It's just going to take more than a video diary on a flash drive this time around." He rubbed his hands together. "Just going to take a little good, old-fashioned Time Lord magic." He cocked his head to the right. "Wellll… not so much magic as bio-telepathy. But you get the point." The Doctor focused his chocolate orbs onto her green ones. "I just need you to stay very still, okay?" He inhaled a deep breath and placed his fingertips against her temples. "Just close your eyes. When you open them, everything will be as it was."

* * *

Jenny awoke to the plinking of raindrops on her window. She cracked open an eyelid to find it was morning, her clock emblazoned with red numbers forming _8:22am_. After a split second's worth of calculations, she concluded she had been asleep for nearly an entire day.

A rough hand ran the length of her arm and she shivered, turning over to lock eyes with the other occupant of the bed. "Hey, you," she greeted him warmly.

He smiled back at her sleepily and mumbled, "Morning." He reached out to tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I see you're feeling better."

"Mhmm." The woman let her fingers wander over his biceps and shoulders. "How long was I out?"

"About 20 hours."

"A day short of a coma," Jenny mused. "Miss me?"

He pushed himself up on a forearm and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Always."

"Good. I missed you, too," she answered brightly.

"I hope you don't expect me to say 'I missed you three…'"

"Bennnn…" She let out a groan, "Way to ruin the moment."

He chortled down at her, "_I _ruined the moment? Yesterday morning, I was all set to celebrate your return and you didn't even know who I _was_."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "No, I knew who you were. I just…" She racked her brain for an explanation. "I was confused as to who you were to me."

"Well... do you remember now?"

"I wouldn't still be in bed if I didn't," Jenny smirked at him, tracing over the scar on the left side of his chest with her fingertips. "Do you think we can pretend this whole thing never happened and that I just got home?"

Ben returned her grin and lowered his head to kiss her again, lingering until her respiratory bypass system kicked in. "In case you were wondering, you should take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N: It's alternate universe time! **

**Hello again, everyone! I'm so sorry that it has taken a while for me to post. I've been so wrapped up with school and finding a summer job that life has just been crazy. But the good news is that I got an internship with a law firm that starts in June and I'm currently on vacation, so that equals a new chapter!**

**This alt-verse is something I've been toying around with for ages. It's a way to bring a lot of ideas into the story in a plausible way without ruining my credibility as a writer. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. This one is going to be longer in terms of parts than previous "episodes." Aside from the Doctor and Jenny's last adventure in Italy, the others have been broken into two parts at a maximum. Right now, I'm not sure how many parts this will be broken into. But it's a pretty big plot arc, so I expect it to be like The Stolen Earth-ish in terms of threading them together.**

**On the subject of episodes, I have gone back and renamed the chapters like they were actual episodes of a TV series. Please go check out their names and let me know if you like them. I'm very excited to see what you think of the titles.**

**And of course, of this chapter!**

**Review replies!**

**TheTimeladyneverfound – **Thanks, girl! I appreciate it!

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s - **So glad you liked it! Between her time at Torchwood and the Doctor being her father, I think she's a pretty formidable hacker!

**Turtlethewriter – **I'm so happy you like the relationship between Jenny and the Doctor. It's obviously paternal, but there's also a mentor-mentee bond, as well, that I think features heavily. He always tries to avoid death and she knows that, so I think her sadness at killing Blon was more because she feared his disapproval. Torchwood Jenny and Doctor Who Jenny (if she WAS on both, of course) are very different, just like Torchwood Jack and Doctor Who Jack are very different. So while Torchwood Jenny wouldn't bat an eyelash at killing an alien threat, Doctor Who Jenny did. I hope that sounds logical to you! And it's official… Sherlock AND the 50th Anniversary episode are underway. Terribly exciting. I know that Tennant and Barrowman and a whole bunch of others say they're not going to be in it. But I call BS. I think it's another case of the Moffat lies and by extension, the Moffat is forcing others to lie. It just heightens the suspense though. Oh! And while I'm on vacation, I've been staying with my grandmother, so we've been watching Sherlock together since Sherlock Holmes is one of her favorite things. She LOVES Benedict as Sherlock and loved Series 1. She's not sold on Andrew Scott yet, but she didn't get to see him feature heavily just yet. I had to stop quoting the end of The Great Game along with him so I wouldn't ruin it.

**Hope'sFace – **Oh, welcome aboard! I'm so glad you like it. The Doctor will eventually find out about Jack and Jenny, but right now, she has to figure out that the universe she thinks is a trick… is actually reality. But this is going to REALLY make her contemplate telling him now! Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments… and you might just get your wish soon enough!

**Aliblast – **Thanks, my dear! Let me know what you think of the chapter titles!

**FoxyWombat – **Aww, well thanks for commenting! The fact that you love this, erm, Jenny-verse means the world to me!

**Mylia11 – **Thanks! Love your current profile picture! I've been contemplating picking up one of those art prints sometime soon. But the SIP one. And the problem is, I don't want to share… and I know I'll have to after Into Darkness!

**Denise3 – **Thank you thank you thank you!

**LynnO.o **You're right. I need to go back and change it to metal grating. Sometimes, it's hard to remember! Good call!

**Insomnicwriters – **Oh, that realization is going to hit him like a freight train. That's a conversation I've already written. Lots of hair tugging.

**Gwen – **Oh, my dear girl. You have flattered me immensely! Bad grammar and poor use of canon are my two greatest pet peeves. I know that I'm stretching canon by altering it and making it somewhat A/U, but I never want to write someone out of character or come up with an adventure that is too far-fetched. So thank you. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this one too!

**Liz** – Oh, thank you for the triple review! When I initially wrote this, only a handful of Jack/Jenny one shots existed and I wasn't thrilled with any. So needless to say, I had to write my own! And I'm happy to hear that you have found in mine what I could not find in any others. I love writing Jack and Jenny and them together… and hope I continue to write chapters you enjoy.

**So that concludes another chapter of Show Me What I'm Looking For. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think of this alternate universe. So many more surprises abound!**

**And a very happy Passover and Easter to those of you celebrating this week!**

**Danielle **


End file.
